


Vampire 1: Eine Beziehung mit Biss

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, FC Bayern München, Hurt, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 104,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Müller ist der Shootingstar der Saison. Gerade mal zwanzig Jahre und schon Stammspieler beim FC Bayern. Doch Thomas verbirgt ein dunkles Geheimnis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dosenblut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Vampire1: A Relationship with a Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277164) by [miasanfamilie (lilaoboe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaoboe/pseuds/miasanfamilie)



> Die Story ist schon etwas älter, als Mario Gomez noch für die Bayern gespielt hat und Thomas Müller grade am Anfang seiner Karriere stand. Die Geschichte ist der erste Teil einer Serie, die inzwischen bereits aus 8 Teilen besteht.  
> Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen:)

Thomas wischte sich den Mund ab. Es musste ja niemand mitbekommen, was er gerade getan hatte. Überhaupt hätte er das hier gar nicht in der unmittelbaren Nähe von so vielen Menschen tun sollen.

Aber er hatte einfach Durst gehabt, diesen brennenden Durst, der unbedingt gestillt werden musste, der so gefährlich werden konnte. Nicht für ihn, sondern für die anderen.

Langsam stand er auf, griff sich die geleerte Dose und ging zur Ecke, wo ein Waschbecken angebracht war. Er wusch sich gründlich, den Mund, das Gesicht, die Zähne. Dann warf er einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Seine Zähne waren noch immer auffällig groß, aber schon wieder etwas geschrumpft. Er musste nicht mehr lange warten, bis er sich wieder unter Menschen wagen konnte. 

Seufzend lehnte er sich das kühle Porzellan und schloss die Augen. In Moment wie diesen hasste er das, was er war. Er hasste diesen Teil in sich, den er nicht immer kontrollieren konnte. Diesen Teil, der nicht menschlich war. Diesen Teil, der so anders war als alle anderen Menschen um ihn. Wobei - 'andere Menschen' würde ja bedeuten, dass er selbst ein Mensch war.

Aber das war er nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, sah er einen jungen Mann von Anfang 20. Und so sahen ihn auch alle anderen. Dabei war das eine Lüge.

Er war älter als das, viel älter. Etwa 40 Jahre älter als er den Menschen weismachte. Geboren 1951, am 13. September 1951 Und bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag hatte er ein ganz normales Leben geführt. Als Bauernsohn in einem kleinen Dorf in einem abgelegenen Zipfel Bayerns.

"Thomas, bist du endlich fertig?", unterbrach ihn eine bekannte Stimme. 

"Moment noch!" rief Thomas zurück und öffnete wieder die Augen. Kurz kontrollierte er seine Zähne und nickte zufrieden. Jetzt sahen sie wieder aus wie immer. Und auch sonst war nichts verräterisches mehr zu sehen.

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und öffnete die Tür. "Fertig”, lächelte er sein Gegenüber an.

"Dann komm", drängelte Schweini ihn an und zog ihn mit sich aus der Kabine. "Was war denn gerade los?"

"Nichts”, sagte Thomas schnell. "Hatte nur was vergessen."

Basti nickte. "Beeil dich mal, die anderen warten schon." Thomas verdrehte die Augen. Und das ausgerechnet von Basti, der gern mal unpünktlich war. Er sagte aber nichts, sondern folgte ihm lediglich durch die Katakomben des Stadions nach draußen zum Bus.

Sie waren tatsächlich die letzten, was ihnen einen strafenden Blick ihres Trainers einbrachte. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze - Basti zu Marc, er selbst zu Michi Rensing. Der lächelte nur kurz an, sagte aber nichts, wofür Thomas mehr als dankbar war. Er hatte keinen Bock sich jetzt zu unterhalten. Zu sehr schwirrte das, was ihm eben passiert war, noch im Kopf herum.

Es war Monate her, dass so ein Zwischenfall passiert war. Er hatte wirklich gedacht es im Griff zu haben. Aber der Durst war zu groß gewesen. Seit Wochen schon brauchte er mehr Blutrationen als vorher.

Er wusste nicht, woran das lag - vielleicht an der größeren körperlichen Anstrengung jetzt, wo er so erfolgreich Fußball spielte. Aber er hatte sich auch vorher nie geschont. Das allein konnte es also nicht sein. Nein, irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Er wusste nur nicht, was.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Mit Musik in den Ohren konnte er sich ablenken, das tat gut. Außerdem vermied er es so, dass jemand ihn ansprach.

Michi machte schon Anstalten, das fühlte Thomas mit seinen geschärften Sinnen. Einer der Effekte, wenn er gerade getrunken hatte. Er tat dennoch so als würde er es nicht mitbekommen.

Michi war nett und eigentlich unterhielt er sich gern mit ihm, aber im Moment hatte er Angst, was Dummes zu tun. Zum Beispiel auf die pumpende Halsschlagader zu starren, die so verführerisch da lag und auf ihn zu warten schien. Sie rief ihn förmlich, versprach süßes, warmes, pulsierendes Blut - fast schien es ihm unmöglich sie zu ignorieren.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte er sich. Es war Jahre her, dass er Menschenblut getrunken hatte und doch hatte er plötzlich diesen einmaligen, unverwechselbaren Geschmack im Mund.

"Thomas? Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Michis Stimme durch die Bässe aus seinem mp3-Player.

Er nickte knapp und versuchte die Wärme und Michis Geruch zu ignorieren. Er hätte mit dem Trinken warten sollen, verdammt. Seine Sinne würden ihn hier noch um den Verstand bringen. Noch über eine Stunde würde er es aushalten, neben Michi sitzen zu müssen und dem Duft seines Blutes widerstehen.

Er fühlte wie seine Zähne wieder ein Stück länger wurden und presste seine Lippen noch fester zusammen. Er presste die Augen zu und zwang sich ganz flach durch den Mund zu atmen.

"Thomas?" hörte er erneut Michi. Diesmal klang er eindeutig besorgt. "Thomas, du bist kreidebleich. Soll ich den Doc holen?"

Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Bisher hatte er sich und seine Besonderheit vor dem Doc verbergen können, aber mit Zeugen wurde es schwieriger. Einen einzelnen Menschen konnte er bis zu einem gewissen Grad beeinflussen, aber bei einer ganzen Gruppe wurde es unmöglich.

"Thomas, du machst mir Sorgen. Kipp hier nicht noch um!"

"Geht schon”, stieß er unter all seiner Willenskraft hervor.

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Michi. "Ich hol den Doc, wenns schlimmer wird."

"Kannst du... das Fenster aufmachen?" fragte Thomas immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Michi zögerte einen Moment, dann drehte er die Klimaanlage über Thomas etwas auf. Thomas holte tief Luft. Die Kälte tat gut und die klimatisierte Luft vertrieb für einen Moment sogar Michis Geruch aus seiner Nase. Er konnte sich endlich etwas entspannen. Und er beschloss, zukünftig irgendwelche scharfen Bonbons dabei zu haben... "Michi - hast du mal nen Kaufgummi für mich?"

"Ja klar”, sagte Michi sofort und kramte einen Moment in seiner Tasche. Dann drückte er Thomas ein Kaugummi in die Hand.

"Danke", nickte Thomas und schob das Kaugummi in den Mund. Es vertrieb auch den letzten Rest von Michis süßem Geruch, und auch, wenn Thomas das ein wenig bedauerte, war es gut so. Endlich konnte er sich wirklich entspannen.

"Besser?" fragte Michi nach einem Moment.

Thomas nickte. "Ja, besser. Danke."

Michi lächelte. "Gut. Aber was war denn los?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. War nen anstrengendes Spiel."

"Hatten wir schon schlimmere...”, meinte Michi. 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht brüte ich auch etwas aus - weiß man nie..."

"Dann... leg dich hin, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Und geh zum Doc, wenn du morgen auch noch so beschissen aussiehst."

Thomas nickte. "Mach ich", versprach er. Auch, wenn er zu jemand anderem gehen würde, nicht zu ihrem Vereinsarzt.

Der könnte ihm eh nicht helfen. Schließlich war es keine Krankheit im eigentliche Sinne, unter der er litt. Aber vielleicht sollte er Jakob anrufen, einen der älteren ihrer Sorte. Ja, das würde er tun. Jakob hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal geholfen und vielleicht hatte er eine Erklärung, für seine momentane Verfassung.

Mit dem Kaugummi im Mund und dem festen Vorsatz, Jakob anzurufen, konnte er sich endlich entspannen. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schien das Glück auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Sie kamen gut durch den abendlichen Verkehr bis zum Vereinsheim.

Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, dann konnte Thomas endlich in seinen Wagen steigen und nach Hause fahren. Er fuhr schnell, zu schnell, aber er hatte keine Geduld mehr und wollte nach Hause. Außerdem - was sollte ihm schon passieren?

Wenig später hielt er vor dem Haus, in dem er seit dem Sommer wohnte. Gemütlich, und - was besonders wichtig war - im Schatten großer Bäume. Er parkte sein Auto etwas schief in die Parkbucht ein und stieg hastig aus. Die Sonne verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen und ließ seine Augen brennen.

Wenn er Fußball spielte, dann hatte er genügend Adrenalin im Körper, dass er das nicht merkte, aber gerade heute war er anscheinend doch besonders empfindlich. Schnell holte er seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und lief dann zur Haustür.

Der kühle Hausflur empfing ihn und ließ seine Kopfschmerzen sofort verblassen. Zum Glück hatte er daran gedacht, alle Vorhänge zuziehen, so dass nur ganz wenig Licht ins Haus fiel.

Geschafft legte er sich auf das Sofa und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Aber er fand keine Ruhe. Schließlich stand er auf und ging in die Küche zu seinem Kühlschrank. Vielleicht war die Blutkonserve vorhin nicht frisch genug gewesen oder zu wenig.

Er nahm sich eine der kühlen Dosen, und schon fühlte er, wie seine Zähne wieder wuchsen. Er grinste, und er fühlte, wie die Zähne herausstanden. Vermutlich bräuchte er gar keinen Dosenöffner, grinste er, um an das Blut zu gelangen.

Er nahm trotzdem den Dosenöffner zur Hand. Schnell hatte er die Dose geöffnet und setzte sie an. Auf ein Glas verzichtete er diesmal, das hätte ihm zu lange gedauert. Kühl, aber so süß rann das Blut durch seine durstige Kehle.

Natürlich war warmes Blut besser. Die Wirkung hielt länger vor, der Geschmack war besser, aber zur Not ging es auch so. 

Er ließ den letzten Tropfen aus der Dose rinnen, dann schloss er genießerisch die Augen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen, die Dose nicht noch auszulecken. Schon jetzt spürte er deutlich, wie das Blut ihn beruhigte und die Anspannung vertrieb. Es tat einfach gut, machte ihn ruhiger und... menschlicher.

Menschlicher... Thomas schnaubte. An Tagen wie heute hatte er das Gefühl, als könnte er nicht weiter von den Menschen entfernt sein. 

Er spülte die geleerte Dose gründlich aus und warf sie dann in den Müll. Er musste vorsichtig sein, dass niemand erfuhr, was er da zu sich nahm.

Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er nahm das Telefon aus der Ladestation, legte sich aufs Sofa und wählte Jakobs Nummer, die hoffentlich noch aktuell war. Jakob hatte die lästige Angewohnheit seinen Namen und Wohnort häufig zu wechseln. Doch dieses Mal hatte er Glück, er musste keine langwierigen Nachforschungen anstellen, bevor er die ruhige, vertraute Stimme hörte.

"Hallo Thomas”, meldete sich Jakob.

"Hallo", seufzte Thomas froh. 

Jakob schwieg einen Augenblick. "Hast du Ärger, Kleiner?"

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Thomas zu. "Ich hab Hunger, mehr als sonst. Zwei Dosen heute! Und als Michi da neben mir saß... ich hätte ihn fast angefallen!"

"Seid wann geht das so?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein paar Wochen... aber heute war’s besonders schlimm."

"Erzähl”, forderte Jakob ihn auf. "Was war heute so anders, als sonst."

Thomas versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, aber eigentlich war alles so wie immer. 

Jakob seufzte vernehmlich. "Und davor? Irgendwas muss der Auslöser dafür sein Thomas."

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Thomas. "Der Sport ist es nicht, oder?"

"Nein”, sagte Jakob sofort. "Du bist viel ausdauernder als... deine Kollegen, viel stärker."

Thomas nickte, manchmal fiel es ihm schwer Müdigkeit vorzutäuschen, wenn zu viel Fitness auffällig werden würde. "Hör zu, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich zu dir komme”, sagte Jakob ein wenig überraschend.

Thomas zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Vielleicht würde Jakob ihm so helfen können. "Ich bin morgen Abend bei dir."

"Danke", nickte Thomas nur. Er musste nicht fragen, ob Jakob ihn finden würde.

"Bis dann”, verabschiedete sich Jakob und legte auf.

Thomas nickte. "Bis dann...", flüsterte er ins Telefon.

Seufzend legte er das Telefon auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen. Ob Jakob schon wusste, was los war? Und wenn ja - was war dann los? War er krank? Konnte er überhaupt krank werden? Immerhin war er kein Mensch mehr, also konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas wie eine Grippe bekommen konnte. Oder gab es irgendwelche Krankheiten, die nur sie bekommen konnten, die den Menschen unbekannt waren? Hatte er vielleicht verdorbenes Blut getrunken? Aber das hätte er doch bestimmt gemerkt, oder?

Andererseits - woran sollte er es merken? Oder hatte er sich an irgendeiner Krankheit angesteckt? Aber bei wem? Schließlich kam er mit niemandem seiner Art zusammen. Jakob war der einzige, zu dem er unregelmäßigen Kontakt hatte und auch dann meistens nur übers Telefon. Es gab noch mehr von ihnen, das wusste er, aber er hatte kein größeres Interesse viel Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Es gab ein paar, die lebten wie er. Die viel Kontakt zu den Menschen suchten und ein normales Leben zu führen versuchten. Das waren vor allem die Jungen. Die Alten zogen sich meistens zurück und beobachteten nur noch.

Vielleicht würde er auch einmal so werden. Wenn er mehrere Generationen von Menschen überlebt hatte, wenn er sich der Trauer über ihren Tod nicht mehr aussetzen wollte. Aber im Moment war ihm sein Leben, so wie er es führte, lieber. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann auch einen Gefährten finden und nicht allein bleiben. Davor hatte er Angst. Irgendwann einsam und allein zu sein.

Er seufzte leise und sah nach draußen. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen, er würde recht problemlos auf die Straße gehen können. Doch was, wenn er wieder einem dieser verdammt verführerisch riechenden Menschen begegnen würde?

Würde er sich wieder zurückhalten können? Würde er das überhaupt wollen? Das vorhin, das war Michi gewesen. Michi, den er kannte und mochte. Hätte er bei einem Fremden auch solche Hemmungen? Oder würde er ihn einfach überfallen und ihm das nehmen, was ihn am Leben hielt? Was, wenn er dabei gesehen werden würde? Oder wenn er zu viel nahm?

Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet. Noch nie! Tiere ja, grade als er noch ganz jung gewesen war. Um Menschen hatte er immer einen großen Bogen gemacht. Und das wollte er auch nicht ändern. Also würde er drinnen bleiben und sich von den Menschen fernhalten.

Er seufzte leise, etwas Bewegung hätte ihm sicher gut getan, aber das würde er vielleicht später in der Nacht nachholen. Thomas nickte. Das war ne gute Idee. Irgendwann gegen drei sollte es schön ruhig draußen sein. So machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, legte eine DVD ein - und wartete.


	2. Fast schief gegangen

Er döste ein wenig vor sich hin. Auch wenn er nicht schlafen musste, war es manchmal ganz angenehm, den Verstand auszuschalten.

Irgendwann während des Abspanns wurde er wieder wacher und sah erneut auf die Uhr. Kurz vor elf - konnte er es wagen? Er war unsicher, aber der Bewegungsdrang wurde stärker. Oder der Hunger?

Er würde sich einfach von den Hauptstraßen fern halten und den Menschen aus dem Weg gehen, beschloss er und stand auf. Schnell zog er sich seine Laufsachen an und verließ seine Wohnung. Ab in den Park, hier sah ihn niemand, hier konnte er auch mal in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit laufen, ohne sich zurückzuhalten.

Es war kalt draußen, das konnte er an den Autoscheiben erkennen. Er selbst spürte die Kälte nicht so wie die Menschen. Sie machte ihm nichts aus, genauso wenig wie große Hitze. Er lief aus der Stadt heraus, nach einigen Kilometern hatte er die Häuser hinter sich gelassen. Mit dem Auto hätte er für diese Strecke deutlich länger gebraucht, doch um nicht aufzufallen musste er meist darauf zurückgreifen. Aber nachts konnte er darauf verzichten. Er genoss das Gefühl, wie der Wind über seine Haut strich und das Gefühl sich richtig zu bewegen. Ohne Zurückhaltung.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie schnell er wirklich lief, aber schneller als ein Auto im Stadtverkehr war er auf jeden Fall. Es tat einfach gut richtig zu laufen und nicht immer darauf zu achten, nicht schneller zu sein als die anderen.  Irgendwann blieb er stehen. Hier außerhalb der Stadt konnte man am Himmel die Sterne sehen. Der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel, wieder auf dem Weg voll zu werden. Es war ein... friedlicher Augenblick, den er aus tiefstem Herzen genoss.

Die Nacht war seine Zeit, und nur sein selbst gewähltes Leben mit den Menschen ließ ihn bei Tage sein Zuhause verlassen. Und das aufzugeben, kam jedenfalls im Moment noch nicht in Frage. Er liebte sein Leben, wie es im Moment war. Das Fußballspielen machte ihm Spaß. Nach vielen Jahren, die er so einfach vor sich hingelebt hatte, hatte er endlich etwas gefunden, das ihn ausfüllte. Und das würde er nicht wieder aufgeben. Jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Auch, wenn er in der Stadt wohnte, das war unauffälliger, zog es ihn immer wieder...

Da war etwas. Da roch etwas... Er konzentrierte sich und wandte sich schließlich nach links. Ganz schwach war es zu riechen, aber es war da, ganz deutlich. Er lief los, in Richtung des Geruchs, des verführerischen Dufts.

Ein paar Mal musste er seine Richtung korrigieren, aber schließlich war er ganz nah. Er blieb einen Moment stehen und holte tief Luft. Der Geruch überwältigte ihn schier. Süß und warm - wie Feuer brannte der Durst in seiner Kehle, ein Durst, der nur auf eine Art und Weise zu löschen war. Mit warmem, frischem Blut. Menschlichem Blut. Alles andere half ihm zu überleben, aber nur menschliches Blut konnte dieses Verlangen in ihm auslösen.

Er versuchte sich noch zurückzuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er lief immer schneller, weiter, in die Richtung, aus der der Geruch kam, bis er ihn schließlich sah. Den Mann, der seinen Hund ausführte. Es war ganz einfach. Er müsste nur zu ihm gehen. Der Mann würde sich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Er würde sich nicht wehren wollen... einen Schritt, noch einen Schritt. Langsam schlich Thomas sich an. Lautlos.

Er war nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt, als der kleine Hund anfing zu bellen. Der Mann beugte sich zu seinem Hund, streichelte ihn und sah sich dabei beunruhigt um. Thomas war mitten im Schritt verharrt. Er wusste, dass der Mann ihn nicht sehen konnte. Aber der Hund spürte ihn und das ließ ihn weiterhin wachsam knurren.

Einen Sprung, und der Mann mit seinem unwiderstehlichen, warmen, lebendigen Blut war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Wieder bellte der Hund laut. Thomas zischte wütend. Dieser kleine Kläffer würde noch die ganze Nachbarschaft aufwecken.

Ein Teil in ihm schrie danach, sich erst den Hund vorzunehmen, dann den Mann. Doch das konnte er nicht machen. Er wollte nicht töten, wenn es nicht notwendig war. Und das war es nicht.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Thomas weg und lief so schnell er konnte. Er hörte noch lange den Hund bellen, seine guten Ohren konnten ihn auch noch nach einigen Kilometern ausmachen, bis er schließlich wieder in den Straßen Münchens nach Hause lief.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er seine Haustür aufschloss. Schwungvoll warf er die Tür hinter sich zu und hastete in die Küche. Eine weitere Dose - normalerweise brauchte er nur eine alle zwei Tage. Heute schon die dritte. Schnell riss er sie auf und ließ sich das Blut in die Kehle rinnen. Kühl und dickflüssig - aber nicht genug.

Er war so nah dran gewesen! Wäre dieser verdammte Köter nicht gewesen, hätte er seine Zähne in den Hals des Mannes... Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht dran denken.

Er schoss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Gerade hatte er Blut bekommen, da musste er doch ruhiger werden. Oder reichte das Schweineblut nicht mehr? Brauchte er doch menschliches?

"Scheiße verdammt!" fluchte er. Bisher war es auch ohne menschliches Blut gegangen. Hin und wieder hatte er zwar mal jemanden angeknabbert, aber schon seit Jahren hatte er sich an Tierblut gehalten. Und es war immer gut gegangen, auch wenn etwas gefehlt hatte, und menschliches Blut einfach so viel besser war. Besonders, wenn es noch warm war, und ohne chemische Gerinnungshemmer.

Thomas ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, den Rücken gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt. Er wollte keine Menschen verletzten oder gar töten. Deshalb hatte er sich entschlossen, nur Tierblut zu sich zu nehmen. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass er nicht rechtzeitig aufhören würde, wenn er von einem Menschen trank.

Ein Mensch konnte einen halben Liter problemlos verlieren, auch mehr würde kein großes Problem sein. Aber wenn es doch so gut schmeckte, und er in einen Blutrausch verfiel, wie er es schon öfter von anderen gehört hatte, dann würde er bei diesem halben oder einen Liter nicht aufhören.

Thomas schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er musste aufhören über Blut nachzudenken, sonst würde er durchdrehen.

Und dann würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Er dachte an das Spiel am Nachmittag, den Sieg. An die vielen Fans, die ihm zugejubelt hatten - auch, wenn er schon über 60 Jahre alt war, war das noch immer etwas Erstrebenswertes. Andererseits war Jakob der Meinung, man war immer so alt, wie man sein wollte. Und er, Thomas, wollte 20 Jahre alt sein.

20 und Fußballprofi, der sich nur über das nächste Spiel Gedanken machte.

Über den Erfolg, den er mit seiner Mannschaft hatte, über die Fans, die zu tausenden, zehntausenden ihm zujubelten. Menschen, die so unbeschreiblich glücklich feierten, die so viel Leben in sich hatten... so viel Blut.

Thomas stöhnte auf. Großartig. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf das Training. Vielleicht sollte er sich krank melden. So, wie er sich im Moment fühlte, würde er das nicht überstehen. In einer Kabine mit seinen Kollegen. Auf engstem Raum, viel zu nah um Berührungen auszuweichen...

Der Geruch nach Schweiß... und was, wenn sich jemand ein wenig verletzte? Das kam immer mal vor, und normalerweise hatte er damit kein größeres Problem. Doch im Moment war nichts normal.

Er nickte. Er würde anrufen und sich krank melden. Eine leichte Erkältung vorschützen. Michi würde ja bestätigen können, dass es ihm schon nach dem Spiel nicht gut gegangen war. Und wenn Jakob dann am Abend kam - vielleicht würde der ihm irgendwie helfen können. Jakob würde bestimmt eine Lösung wissen. Er musste einfach!

Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Vielleicht würde es helfen zu duschen, alle Gerüche vom Körper zu spülen. Und danach ins Bett, die Zeit musste einfach irgendwie vergehen.

Er duschte sich heiß ab und legte sich dann nackt ins Bett. Er möchte das Gefühl der kühlen Bettwäsche auf seiner Haut. Er schloss die Augen, und nach einer Weile schaffte er es auch das Denken abzuschalten und einzuschlafen.


	3. Unerklärlicher Durst

Es war kurz vor dem Weckerklingeln, als Thomas wieder die Augen aufschlug. Eigentlich brauchte er den Wecker nicht, aber es war eine Angewohnheit, die er übernommen hatte. Außerdem fiel es im Hotel auf, wenn er als einziger keinen Wecker benutzte. Er streckte sich und rutschte dann aus dem Bett. Sollte er es wagen zum Training zu fahren - oder lieber nicht?

Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, als gestern und der brennende Hunger war auch weg. Aber wie würde das in der Nähe von so vielen Menschen aussehen?

Andererseits waren es alles Freunde, und da würde er sich zurückhalten können - hoffte er. Und den ganzen Tag im Haus verbringen wollte er auch nicht. Das Training würde heute nicht allzu anstrengend werden, schließlich hatten sie gestern gespielt, aber es würde ihn ablenken.

So stand er auf, machte sich fertig und verließ das Haus. Nahrungsaufnahme musste schließlich nicht sein, nach drei Dosen Blut erst Recht nicht. Aber auch sonst aß oder trank er nur, wenn andere dabei waren - oder wenn er Lust dazu hatte.

Diesmal fuhr er in gesittetem Tempo durch die Stadt und kam schließlich eine knappe halbe Stunde später am Trainingsplatz an. Einige der Kollegen waren anscheinend schon da, ihre Autos standen auf dem Parkplatz, doch im Moment war niemand zu sehen.

Er blieb noch einen Moment im Wagen sitzen und holte tief Luft. Bis jetzt fühlte er sich immer noch ruhig. Jetzt kam es drauf an, wie er sich gleich in der Kabine fühlen würde. Wenn es nicht ging, dann würde er das Training abbrechen und duschen. Das Wasser wusch sämtliche Gerüche weg, so dass er - oder eher die anderen - dann in Sicherheit sein würden. 

Er zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und stieg aus. Aus dem Kofferraum holte er seine Tasche, dann schlenderte er langsam zum Zaun, wo ein paar Fans auf die Spieler warteten. Betont fröhlich gab er die gewünschten Autogramme - und prüfte dabei, ob er wirklich im Stande war sich heute in Gesellschaft von Menschen aufzuhalten. Der Zaun würde die Fans im Notfall schützen.

Natürlich nahm er den Geruch der Menschen wahr, aber er fühlte nicht dieses rasende Verlangen von gestern. So würde er das Training durchstehen, da war er sich sicher. 

Schließlich winkte er den Fans noch einmal zu und verschwand dann im Inneren des Gebäudes. 

Er grüßte seine Kollegen, dann zog er sich schnell um und ging raus um sich aufzuwärmen. Natürlich war das bei ihm nicht nötig, aber alles andere wäre aufgefallen, außerdem tat es einfach gut, sich zu bewegen.

"Morgen Thomas”, begrüßte Michi ihn, der schon beim warmlaufen war. "Geht’s wieder?"

Thomas nickte. "Bin früh ins Bett, dann ging es", log er der Einfachheit halber.

Michi lächelte. "Siehst auch besser aus. Auch wenn du immer noch ganz schön blass bist."

"Ich bin immer blass", grinste Thomas etwas schief.

"Schon, aber nich so”, meinte Michi.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist aber trotzdem wieder ok."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Michi.

Thomas seufzte innerlich, dann tischte er Michi beim Laufen eine Geschichte von einer kleinen Erkältung auf, die er mit Hausmitteln und einigen guten Tipps seiner Mutter wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte. Seiner Mutter, die schon seit 1982 tot war.

"Solche Hausmittel kennt meine Mutter auch”, lachte Michi. "Und anscheinend helfen die bei dir ja auch."

Thomas lachte, "Salbeitee und heiße Wickel?", fragte er nach.

Michi nickte. "Aber der Salbeitee war bei mir Kamille."

"Kamille hilft auch", nickte Thomas. "Aber Salbei schmeckt besser."

Michi verzog den Mund. "Stimmt nicht. Salbei ist ekelhaft."

Thomas lachte nur und lief weiter, er musste aufpassen dabei nicht zu viel und zu locker zu reden. Schließlich bekam Michi ein Zeichen des Torwarttrainers. "Bis später”, verabschiedete er sich von Thomas.

"Bis später", nickte Thomas und lief seine beiden letzten Runden alleine, bis sie sich beim Trainer einfanden.

Das Training bestand heute zum größten Teil aus Regenerationsübungen.

Anschließend war taktische Schulung angesagt, die sie nach Position getrennt besuchten. 

Es war kurz vor Ende der Schulung, dass Thomas wieder begann seine Mitspieler stärker wahrzunehmen. 

Sie dufteten verführerisch, so unwiderstehlich. Und sie waren viel zu nah! Luca, Ivica, Miro und Mario - sie alle hatten ihren so einzigartigen Duft. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen, die sich plötzlich rau und aufgesprungen anfühlten.

Miro, etwas streng. Ivica, nach so viel Leben. Luca, nach Freude und Frust gleichermaßen. Und Mario. Seinen Geruch konnte er nicht einordnen, was ihn aber nicht weniger interessant und verführerisch machte. Im Gegenteil!

Sein Blick glitt zu Mario, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen den Worten des Trainers lauschte. Wieder leckte er sich die Lippen. 

Ein paar Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Haarband von Mario gelöst und hingen ihm in die Stirn. Immer wieder pustete er genervt um die Haare aus seinem Blick zu vertreiben. Dabei stieß er noch mehr von seinem Geruch aus, der langsam immer intensiver wurde. Thomas blendete die anderen drei aus und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Mario.

Irgendwann schien Mario den Blick zu spüren und drehte leicht den Kopf. Er lächelte Thomas an. Der musste hart schlucken. Mario strömte einen so verdammt guten Duft aus. Er sah, wie Mario leicht die Stirn runzelte. Vorsichtig schob er sich näher zu Thomas. "Alles ok?" fragte er leise.

Mühsam hielt Thomas die Luft an. "Ist schon alles in Ordnung. Außerdem sollten wir aufpassen!"

Mario nickte, musterte ihn aber weiter aufmerksam. "Michi meinte, du hättest dich gestern schon nicht gut gefühlt."

"Geht schon wieder", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. Langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp, aber wenn Mario weiterhin so dicht bei ihm blieb...

"Aha", machte Mario. Dann drehte er sich um und schnappte sich eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kasten, der hinter ihnen stand. "Hier”, drückte er sie Thomas in die Hand.

Thomas nickte und trank. Wasser half immer, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Blut wäre besser, menschliches Blut, das von Mario.

Immer noch beobachtete Mario ihn, als hätte er Angst, dass Thomas gleich umkippen würde.

Langsam setzte Thomas das Wasser ab, hielt es aber weiterhin in den Händen und konzentrierte sich auf den säuerlichen Geruch, der von ihm ausging.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis der Trainer endlich zum Ende kam. Und die ganze Zeit blieb Mario neben ihm stehen, beobachtete ihn mal offen, mal aus den Augenwinkeln.

Thomas war froh, als er aus dem Raum gehen konnte. Doch viel besser würde es nicht werden, das wusste er. Gemeinsames Mittagessen, anschließend Ruhepause und das zweite Training.

Er hätte doch zu Hause bleiben sollen. Jetzt zu gehen, würde Fragen nach sich ziehen. Er würde zum Doc müssen, dem Trainer rede und Antwort stehen und die neugierigen Fragen seiner Kollegen aushalten.

Und wieder einmal dem Doc auf nicht ganz natürliche Art und Weise klar machen, dass mit seinem Blut alles stimmte, dass er gesund war, und dass es keinen Anlass zur Beunruhigung gab.

"Was stehst du hier noch rum? Hast du gar keinen Hunger?"

"Doch", nickte Thomas und folgte ihm. Das 'Besonders auf dich', verkniff er sich.

"Iss ne heiße Suppe und dann leg dich ein bisschen hin”, schlug Mario ihm vor. "Dann geht’s bestimmt wieder besser. Ist aber auch beschissenes Wetter im Moment. Da ist es leicht sich was einzufangen."

Thomas nickte und folgte ihm in die Cafeteria. Diese Woche wurden italienische Gerichte serviert, was Luca natürlich eine besondere Freude machte. Auch Thomas war das recht - nur heute schienen sich alle gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Zur Vorspeise gab es Carpaccio, rohes Fleisch.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und wäre fast in Mario hineingelaufen.

"Thomas? Komm gleich mit zum Doc, das seh ich mir nicht weiter an."

"Nein”, fauchte Thomas und machte sich von Mario los.

"Thomas", war Mario deutlich erschrocken.

Thomas schluckte und holte tief Luft. Dann sah er Mario fest in die Augen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Du kippst eben fast aus den Latschen, und jetzt schon wieder. Gar nichts ist in Ordnung!"

Thomas unterdrückte einen Fluch. Er war zu unkonzentriert und Marios verdammter Geruch stieg ihm schon wieder in die Nase. "Es ist alles in bester Ordnung”, versuchte er es erneut.

Mario legte ihm einen Arm um. "Komm wenigstens mit und leg dich hin."

Seufzend nickte Thomas.

"Dann komm", zog Mario ihn sanft mit sich. "Ich hol dir gleich was. Ne Brühe?"

"Brühe klingt gut”, murmelte Thomas und folgte Mario aus dem Speisesaal.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in einen der Ruheräume, dem, der der Cafeteria am nächsten lag. Zum Glück, denn viel länger hätte Thomas die Luft nicht anhalten können.

"Also hinlegen”, sagte Mario unnachgiebig. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Thomas nickte stumm und setzte sich auf das Sofa, das dort in einer Sitzecke stand. Kaum hatte Mario das Zimmer verlassen, sprang er auf und öffnete das Fenster. 

Kalte Luft strömte herein und vertrieb den süßen Geruch, den Mario hinterlassen hatte.

Leise seufzte Thomas, er hatte sich bisher immer so wohl gefühlt mit Mario, warum machte ihm sein plötzlicher Appetit so einen Strich durch die Rechnung?"

Inzwischen sehnte er den Abend herbei und damit Jakobs Ankunft. Hoffentlich hatte er eine Erklärung für all das hier. Dafür, dass er sich auf einmal nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Fensterrahmen und sah nach draußen.

Was, wenn er jetzt gehen würde? Schnell abhauen, sich etwas Blut besorgen, und dann wiederkommen? Nur, um das zweite Training nicht ganz so ausgehungert ertragen zu müssen. Aber Mario würde gleich wieder kommen. Selbst für einen Menschen dauerte es nicht lange den Weg von der Cafeteria bis hierher zurückzulegen. Und in der Tat hörte er wenig später Schritte auf dem Gang. Schnell, wie es nur seinesgleichen konnten, legte er sich auf das Sofa. Er schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte er Mario ja überzeugen, gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

"Thomas? Ich hab Hühnerbrühe besorgt", hörte er Marios besorgte Stimme.

Lächelnd drehte Thomas den Kopf zu Mario. "Danke, ist echt nett von dir."

Mario sah ihn kurz an, dann beschloss er, "Ich hol den Doc."

Blitzschnell streckte Thomas eine Hand nach Mario aus und umfasste dessen Unterarm. "Es ist nichts Mario. Deine Besorgnis ist echt lieb, aber mir geht’s schon viel besser."

"So siehst du nicht aus. Ich weiß nicht, wie du heute Nachmittag überstehen willst?"

"Ich werde die Brühe trinken und dann ein bisschen schlafen”, antwortete Thomas fest.

Mario nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich guck nachher mal nach dir."

Thomas nickte. "Danke."

Als Mario verschwunden war, sah Thomas die Suppe an. Sie roch recht appetitlich, und er beschloss sie zu essen und nicht aus dem Fenster zu gießen. Vielleicht würde das auch diesen unsäglichen Blutdrang besänftigen. Er war auch ein Idiot, dass er sich heute Morgen nicht noch eine Dose von seinem Vorrat eingesteckt hatte. Sonst dachte er oft daran, für den Notfall etwas dabei zu haben. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht schnell nach Hause fahren oder gar laufen.

Es war helllichter Tag und Mario schien grade seinen Beschützerinstinkt entdeckt zu haben. Jedenfalls spürte er ihn durch die Wand hindurch im nächsten Raum. Thomas seufzte leise und begann seine Brühe zu löffeln. Sie war nicht schlecht, aber noch lieber wäre es ihm, wenn er sie mit ein wenig Blut hätte... aufpeppen können.

Er grinste über sich selbst, Hühnerbrühe mit frischen Blutflocken, das wäre doch mal ein Gericht für ein Feinschmeckerlokal. Er stellte die leere Schüssel zurück auf den Tisch und legte sich wieder lang ausgestreckt aufs Sofa. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann klopfte es an der Tür - doch es war nicht Mario, den er spürte. Eher... 

"Ja?" rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und der Doc trat ein. "Hallo Thomas, Mario meinte, dir ginge es nicht so gut?"

"Mario hat übertrieben”, antwortete Thomas und setzte sich auf.

Der Doc nickte. "Aber du liegst hier, trinkst vorsichtig Brühe und bist sicher nicht in der Lage nachher das zweite Training zu absolvieren."

Thomas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Vielleicht ne leichte Erkältung. Jedenfalls nichts Schlimmes."

"Lass mal sehen", hockte sich der Doc neben ihm und begann die üblichen Untersuchungen - Herz abhören, Blutdruck messen, Hals und Rachen ansehen...

Dabei beugte sich der Arzt dich über ihn und plötzlich starrte Thomas wie gebannt auf die Halsschlagader, die so einladend nah vor ihm lag. Er konnte die Wärme förmlich sehen, die von ihr ausging. Er müsste sich nur leicht vorlehnen... Nur ganz leicht, dann würde er ihn kosten dürfen. Seine Zähne in die empfindliche Haut bohren und das warme Blut auf der Zunge spüren.

Mit übermenschlicher Kraft stieß er den Doc zur Seite und flüchtete in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Er presste sich zitternd an die Wand. Seine Zähne bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Unterlippe. Einige Bluttropfen erschienen, gestohlenes Blut, wirkungslos. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Doc, der in fassungslos anstarrte.

Er musste all seine Kraft aufbieten, um in die Gedanken des Mannes einzudringen. "Es ist alles ok”, wisperte er fast lautlos. "Du hast mich untersucht und festgestellt, dass ich eine leichte Erkältung habe. Ich soll nach Hause gehen und morgen früh wieder ganz normal zum Training erscheinen."

Der Doc sah ihn etwas irritiert an, dann nickte er. "Wie gesagt, ruh dich aus, und nimm das hier", reichte er ihm ein Mittel zur Stärkung der Immunkräfte.

"Danke”, lächelte Thomas und nahm das Mittel entgegen. 

"Und wenns morgen nicht besser ist, dann kommst du noch mal zu mir."

"Natürlich”, nickte Thomas pflichtschuldig.

"Also dann, gute Besserung. Ich gebe Mario und den anderen bescheid, und du fährst jetzt."

"Bis morgen”, verabschiedete sich Thomas.

Er ging betont langsam in die Kabine, holte seine Sachen und verschwand dann.

Erst als er in seinem Wagen saß, erlaubte er es sich ein wenig durchzuatmen. Das war verflucht knapp gewesen! So nah... wie gut, dass Jakob am Abend kam, konnte er immer wieder nur denken. Schnell fuhr er los, direkt nach Hause.


	4. Jakobs Besuch

Als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fühlte er sich wohler. Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen. Er hätte fast seinen Mannschaftsarzt gebissen! Einen Arzt! Einen Mann in den Fünfzigern, dreißig Jahre älter als er. Oder zehn jünger...

"Großartig”, brummte er und ging in die Küche. Wenn er so weiter machte, musste er in ein paar Tagen seinen Blutvorrat wieder aufstocken. Er nahm eine der Dosen heraus, trank sie durstig leer und spülte sie gewissenhaft aus. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das breite Sofa. Es würde bestimmt noch fünf bis sechs Stunden dauern, bis Jakob endlich hier sein würde. Wenn es kein absoluter Notfall war, dann verließ Jakob das Haus nur in der Nacht. 

Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch obwohl es ihm sonst immer gut gelang, schaffte er es jetzt nicht. Und trotzdem schreckte ihn das Geräusch der Klingel eine ganze Weile später auf. Er sah verwirrt auf die Uhr. Jakob konnte das noch nicht sein. 

Er seufzte, dann stand er auf und öffnete. Mario stand vor ihm. In der Hand eine Tüte, aus der es nach chinesischem Essen roch. "Hey. Ich... wollt mal gucken, wie es dir geht."

Thomas schluckte. "Hi", murmelte er. "Geht schon..."

"Tut mir leid mit dem Doc”, sagte Mario. "Aber du hast so schlecht ausgesehen... ich hab was zu Essen mitgebracht."

Thomas nickte. "Das ist lieb von dir. Ich würd dich ja rein bitten, aber... nicht, dass du dich noch ansteckst."

"Ach”, meinte Mario. "Ich hab gute Abwehrkräfte. Und so allein essen ist doch auch blöd."

"Lieber nicht, ich weiß ja nicht, was ich habe. Und Krankwerden, das ist das letzte, was du noch gebrauchen kannst.

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah Mario ihn an. "Du bist sauer, oder?"

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nein, ist lieb, wie du dich um mich kümmerst."

"Dann lass mich mein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen”, bat Mario grinsend. "Wir essen was zusammen und ich überzeuge mich, dass du die Nacht überleben wirst."

Thomas schluckte, dann nickte er. Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn er Mario beruhigte.

"Schön”, freute sich Mario und trat an Thomas vorbei ins Haus. Thomas folgte ihm, holte Getränke aus dem Kühlschrank und Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank.

"Ich soll dich von den anderen grüßen”, sagte Mario, während er die Tüten auspackte. "Und gute Besserung wünschen."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas. "Wie war das Training noch?"

"Kalt”, lachte Mario. "Und nass. Hat angefangen zu regnen. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du hier im warmen warst." Thomas lachte leise und setzte sich Mario gegenüber an den Esstisch.

Schnell öffnete Mario die drei Boxen. "Gebratene Nudeln, dann Huhn mit Gemüse und scharfes Rindfleisch”, sagte er.

"Nudeln teilen, und dann weitersehen?", schlug Thomas vor. "Oder teilen wir alles?"

"Lass uns alles teilen”, meinte Mario. "Ich war mir nicht so sicher, was du magst."

"Och, ich bin pflegeleicht", grinste Thomas. "Ich ess eigentlich alles."

"Wie ich”, lachte Mario und nahm sich von den Nudeln. 

Thomas füllte sich den Rest auf, dann aßen sie schweigend. Glücklicherweise war das Essen stark gewürzt, so dass Thomas’ Mario nicht zu deutlich riechen konnte. Trotzdem war es die reine Qual hier so mit Mario zu sitzen.  Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dieser verführerischen Halsschlagader, die ihn zu rufen schien. 

"Thomas?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er reagieren konnte. 

"Thomas, was ist los?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bin halt bisschen müde", versuchte er sich rauszureden.

Mario nickte. "Und ich laber dich voll. Tut mir leid."

"Ist schon ok. Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich hatte dich nach deinen Plänen für Weihnachten gefragt”, wiederholte Mario.

"Ach so... Ich werd wohl zu meinen Eltern fahren", murmelte Thomas. So ganz falsch war das nicht - auf den Hof, auf dem früher seine Eltern gelebt hatten. Und zum Friedhof würde er wohl auch mal gehen.

"Hörst dich ja sehr begeistert an. Habt ihr Zoff?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nur manchmal das Gefühl, ich würd da nicht mehr hingehören. Ist halt doch ne ganz andere Welt als hier..."

"Ich bin immer ganz froh, nach Hause zu können”, sagte Mario. "Ein bisschen Abstand gewinnen."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist vielleicht der Unterschied, wie es läuft. Bei mir kann’s ja kaum besser sein, und so fühle ich mich hier auch sehr wohl."

"Glückspilz”, grinste Mario schief.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wird bei dir bald auch nicht anders aussehen."

"Mal gucken”, murmelte Mario deutlich weniger Optimistisch. 

"Nicht so negativ, dann kann’s ja nichts werden", meinte Thomas.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt alles ein bisschen... schwierig im Moment."

Thomas nickte. Das konnte er gut verstehen.

"Aber ich will dich nicht voll jammern”, sagte Mario und lächelte. "Ich wusste was ich tat, als ich den Vertrag hier unterschrieben hab."

Thomas nickte, jeder, der bei den Bayern unterschrieb, wusste, was er tat. Und war sich sicher, dass es bei ihm besser laufen würde als bei seinen Vorgängern.

"Und jetzt genug davon”, sagte Mario. "Probier mal das Rindfleisch. Das ist echt lecker!"

Thomas nickte und aß mit großem Appetit. Es war zwar keine Nahrung für ihn, aber er konnte es dennoch genießen.

"Dann... werd ich dich mal wieder allein lassen”, sagte Mario, als sie fertig waren. "Sollst dich ja schließlich ausruhen."

"Du auch, mach dir mal auch nen gemütlichen Abend."

"Ich versuchs”, nickte Mario und stand auf.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete Thomas sich und ließ sich widerwillig in Marios Arme ziehen

Sofort umgab ihn Marios Wärme, sein Geruch. 

Er schloss die Augen, hielt den Atem an - und konnte das Gefühl dennoch nicht unterdrücken. So warm, so süß, so lebendig, pulsierend... Er konnte die Halsschlagader an seiner Wange fühlen!

Er fühlte wie seine Zähne anfingen zu wachsen. Ob Mario so süß schmeckte, wie er roch?

Unwillkürlich strich er mit der Zunge über seine scharfen Fänge.

Er drehte den Kopf, so dass er mit der Nasenspitze Marios Hals berührte.

Mario wollte ihn von sich schieben, so eine freundschaftliche Umarmung dauerte im Allgemeinen schließlich kaum länger als zwei Sekunden, doch Thomas ließ ihn nicht. "Thomas, was ist los?" Ganz vorsichtig kratzte Thomas' linker Eckzahn an der dünnen Haut. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Mit einer heftigen, schnellen, überaus harten Bewegung schleuderte Thomas’ Mario von sich. Mario stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, gab einen keuchenden Laut von sich und fiel auf die Knie. Thomas schloss die Augen und suchte einen Zugang zu Marios Gedanken.

Es war schwer und er brauchte zwei Anläufe, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte. Am liebsten hätte er Mario zu sich gerufen, damit er das zu Ende bringen konnte, was eben so plötzlich angefangen hatte. Doch das war falsch, das konnte er Mario nicht antun. "Es ist alles ok", sah er ihm fest in die Augen. "Wir haben gut gegessen, und jetzt gehst du nach Hause."

Etwas verwirrt richtete sich Mario auf und nickte. "Dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen. Und danke, dass du hier warst."

Mario lächelte und rieb sich kurz abwesend über seinen Hals. "Ruf an, wenn noch was ist."

"Mach ich", versprach Thomas und schob ihn sanft aus der Tür. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen lehnte er sich schließlich gegen die Tür und lauschte, wie Mario zu seinem Wagen ging. Wenig später fuhr er los. Scheiße, das war schon wieder so knapp gewesen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, sonst würde er sich irgendwann wirklich einmal verraten. Und jetzt, musste er duschen. Sofort! Er musste Marios Geruch von sich abwaschen.

Er lief ins Bad und stellte sich mit Kleidung darunter, nichts, gar nichts sollte ihn mehr an Mario erinnern. Er stellte das Wasser auf heiß, so heiß, wie es möglich war und versuchte Mario aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. So ein süßer, verführerischer Geruch... Besser als alles, was er je zuvor gerochen hatte! Und es wäre so einfach gewesen. Niemand war hier und hätte etwas mitbekommen.

Er hätte Marios Erinnerung später verändert, und alles wäre in Ordnung gewesen. Aber Mario war ein Teamkollege. Neben Michi und Andi einer seiner besten Freunde im Team. Er konnte niemanden aus der Mannschaft beißen und erstrecht keinen Freund. 

Schließlich verließ er das Bad wieder und zog sich frische Kleidung über.  Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Jakob auf seiner Couch.

"Oh", machte er, er hatte sich auch nach vierzig Jahren nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Jakob kam und ging wie er wollte.

"Ich wollte dich nicht beim... Duschen stören”, sagte Jakob.

Thomas nickte. "Ich hab seinen Geruch loswerden müssen", erklärte er und wollte sich setzen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Magst du was essen?"

Jakob lachte. "Ich hab auf dem Weg gegessen”, sagte er. "Und dein Besuch war...?"

"Lecker. Vermute ich. Ich hab mich gerade noch so zusammenreißen könne. Ich beiße keine Freunde. Auch Mario nicht."

"Sein Geruch ist überall”, sagte Jakob seufzend. Dann sah er Thomas an. "Erzähl mir von deinem Problem."

Thomas atmete tief durch, dann versuchte er seine Veränderungen zusammenzufassen. "Ich habe mehr Hunger als sonst. Die Dosen scheinen nicht mehr zu reichen. Sonst brauchte ich... zwei, drei pro Woche, jetzt brauche ich drei am Tag. Und hab trotzdem immer Hunger. Und ich würde am liebsten jeden Menschen anfallen, der mir über den Weg läuft. Gestern Michi und so einen Hundebesitzer auf nem Feldweg, heute den Doc und Mario."

Jakob hörte schweigend zu. "Nicht jeder Vampir kann auf Dauer auf Menschenblut verzichten”, sagte er dann leise.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mach das seit vierzig Jahren, mehr oder weniger. Nur ganz selten mal... Menschenblut. Und seit zwanzig Jahren gar nicht mehr."

"Ich bewundere deinen Willen”, sagte Jakob trocken. "Dann sag du mir, was sich verändert hat."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mehr Sport, mehr Erfolg. Was anderes hat sich nicht verändert in den letzten Monaten."

"Es muss noch etwas geben”, schüttelte Jakob den Kopf. "Eine Kleinigkeit vielleicht. Etwas, was du für unbedeutend hältst."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Neuer Trainer... Ich hab da drüben nen neues Bild aufgehängt. Neuen Blutlieferanten..."

"Hol mir was von dem Blut”, sagte Jakob. "Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es daran liegt..."

Sofort stand Thomas auf, und keine Sekunde später saß er wieder Jakob gegenüber, eine der Blutdosen aus dem Kühlschrank in der Hand.

Jakob öffnete die Dose und roch kurz an dem Inhalt, ehe er ihn in einem Zug runterstürzte.

Dann sah er Thomas an. "Schwein, ein wenig Rind. Kein Menschenblut, aber sonst... in Ordnung."

"Was ist es dann?"

"Komm her", bat Jakob, "und mach mal die Augen zu." Thomas setzte sich neben ihn und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie Jakob seine kühlen Hände an seine Schläfen legte, und auf einmal war ihm ganz leicht. Es war lange her, dass er jemanden in seine Gedanken gelassen hatte, deshalb war das Gefühl schrecklich ungewohnt.

Schließlich verließ ihn dieses Gefühl, dann waren auch die Hände weg. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Jakob an. Er fuhr sich über die Lippen. "Und?"

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Viele kleine Änderungen, aber die sollten nicht daran schuld sein. Oder du siehst es selbst nicht - ich kann nur sehen, was du auch siehst."

Thomas seufzte. "Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, Jakob."

"Vielleicht... erlaubst du es dir mal. Menschenblut. Einfach um zu sehen, ob es das ist."

"Ich... will das nicht”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Du musst ihn ja nicht umbringen. Oder sie. Such dir jemanden, den du interessant findest. Hab ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr - und trink ein wenig."

"Ich... hab Angst, dass ich nicht aufhören kann”, gestand Thomas.

Jakob nickte. "Das kann dir niemand versprechen. Aber die meisten können es. Und ich bin mir sicher, du kannst es auch. Denk daran, die Menschen halten mehr aus als ihre schwachen Körper uns glauben lassen."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Thomas. "Ich... versuch es."

Jakob nickte. "Wenn ich etwas Besseres wüsste, ich würde es dir sofort sagen."

"Kannst du dich noch mal umhören?" bat Thomas. "Nur falls... es nichts hilft."

"Natürlich", versprach Jakob.

"Gut”, seufzte Thomas. "Also muss ich mir jemanden zum Beißen suchen."

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kannst es auch noch mal mit anderem Blut versuchen, aber ich bezweifle, dass das was hilft."

"Ich bin trotzdem nicht glücklich über die Lösung. Was, wenn ich dann immerzu Menschenblut brauche?"

"Vielleicht brauchst du es ja nicht ständig, sondern nur als... Ergänzung", überlegte Jakob. "Es gibt da die unterschiedlichsten Ausprägungen."

"Ich mag mein Leben so, wie es im Moment ist”, sagte Thomas und zog die Füße auf die Sitzfläche der Couch. Fest umklammerte er seine Beine und legte den Kopf auf seinen Knien ab. "Ich will das nicht gefährden."

Jakob seufzte. "Du kannst nicht ändern was du bist."

"Ich weiß”, sagte Thomas.

"Und wenn du deine Freunde nicht gefährden willst..."

"Und wenn es nicht hilft?"

"Wie - wenn es nicht hilft?", fragte Jakob nach.

"Na, wenn ich weiter..." Thomas machte eine Handbewegung zu seinem Hals. "Wenn ich weiter alle in meiner Nähe anfallen will. Was dann?"

Jakob sah ihn lange an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn jemand auf menschliches Blut verzichten kann, dann gibt sich das. Jedenfalls meistens. Wie es in deinem Fall ist..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Thomas blieb noch einen Moment still sitzen, dann stand er auf. "Dann sollte ich es gleich hinter mich bringen."

Jakob nickte. "Versuch es. Und ich werde mal weiter gucken, ob ich etwas finde, was das erklären könnte. Wenn du bis jetzt ohne ausgekommen bist..." 

"Danke Jakob. Auch das du so schnell gekommen bist."

"Ist doch selbstverständlich, Kleiner", lächelte Jakob ihn an.

Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln. "Dann werd ich mal los."

"Viel Spaß", grinste Jakob ihn an. Er blieb noch sitzen, während Thomas sich Jacke und Schuhe überzog; er würde später genauso wieder verschwinden wie er gekommen war. 

"Bis bald”, rief Thomas ins Wohnzimmer, dann verließ er das Haus.


	5. Blut und mehr

Er lief in normalen, menschlichem Tempo durch die Straßen, dann, im dunklen Park, beeilte er sich mehr. Er hatte kein genaues Ziel vor Augen. Er musste jemanden finden, der allein war und am besten in einer Gegend, wo nicht allzu viele Menschen vorbeikamen. Aus irgendeinem Grund stand er wenig später an der Stelle, an der er schon am Vorabend gewesen war.

Er schloss die Augen und suchte die Gegend ab. Ein Pärchen, eine Gruppe Jugendlicher... Niemand, der alleine... doch, da drüben, ganz klar konnte er jemanden riechen. Alleine. Männlich. Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung. Der Duft wurde immer intensiver, und jetzt, wo er es sich nicht mehr verbot, wurde er schon fast einhundert Meter von dem Mann entfernt übermächtig. Thomas fühlte das Hungergefühl gepaart mit der Aufregung, endlich wieder menschliches Blut zu sich zu nehmen.

Wie eine Raubkatze schlich er sich an den Mann. Mitte, Ende zwanzig war er, und leicht durchgeschwitzt vom Joggen. Er folgte dem Mann, bis sie er in eine kleine schlecht beleuchtete Seitenstraße einbog. Hier schlich er sich von hinten an und umfasste ihn fest. Der süße, warme Geruch des Blutes stieg ihm schon in die Nase, noch bevor er zugebissen hatte. Der Mann wehrte sich für einen Augenblick, bis Thomas in seine Gefühle eindrang und ihm zuflüsterte still zu halten.

Der betörende Duft übernahm die Gewalt über seinen ganzen Körper, und Thomas konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Mit dem linken Eckzahn ritzte er die dünne Haut über der pulsierenden Halsschlagader auf und begann zu saugen.  Der Geschmack des Blutes war überwältigend. Besser, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er presste sich fester an den Mann und schloss die Augen.

Das Blut floss jetzt in einem dünnen Rinnsal in seinen Mund und durch die Kehle und löschte das unerträgliche Brennen. Er fühlte, wie er heftiger atmete und sich unwillkürlich an den Mann drängte.  Er hätte vermutlich ewig so weiter machen können, aber ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf. Ein leises Stöhnen von dem Mann, der jetzt seinen Kopf drehte, damit seinen Zähnen entkam, und ihn küsste. 

Thomas dachte nicht lange nach, sondern erwiderte den Kuss. Auch das war lange her. Er hatte zuviel Angst vor einer Entdeckung gehabt.  Außerdem war er von dem Blut, von dem prickelndem Leben, das er dadurch fühlte, so erregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und dem Mann schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Thomas ließ es zu, dass sich der Mann komplett drehte und schlang die Arme um ihn. Die kleine Wunde am Hals war schon wieder verheilt, das ging immer sehr schnell. Thomas zog ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Mann stöhnte erneut lustvoll auf.

"Komm... zu mir", bat er nach einem weiteren Kuss heiser.  Thomas nickte und griff nach der Hand des Mannes. Er wusste, dass er hier ganz in der Nähe in einem Mietshaus wohnte. Der Mann, wunderte sich offensichtlich nicht, dass Thomas gleich in die richtige Richtung ging. Ein paar Minuten später betraten sie die kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung im dritten Stock des Mietshauses. Lars Meyer stand an der Türklingel.

Sofort drängte Thomas’ Lars an die Wand neben der Tür und küsste ihn wieder, heiß und leidenschaftlich. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, und Lars schien es ebenfalls zu wollen. Warme, fast schon glühend heiße Hände schoben sich unter Thomas’ Jacke und Hemd.

Wieder keuchte Thomas auf und drängte sich noch dichter an Lars. Er küsste ihn noch einmal, dann ließ er seine Lippen zu der verführerischen Halsschlagader gleiten. Er leckte noch einmal darüber, dann konnte er gar nicht mehr denken und biss noch einmal zu.

Das Blut schien die Gefühle, die Erregung, noch mehr zu steigern. Er trank von dem dünnen Strom, der heiß und lebendig in seine Kehle rann, dann konnte er sich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zerrte Lars die Kleidung vom Körper.

Lars stöhnte und drängte sich Thomas entgegen. Nicht einmal das Zerreißen seiner Kleidungsstücke schien er wahrzunehmen. Thomas zog seine Hose herunter, drehte Lars, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und drang zügig in ihn ein.

Die heiße Enge umschloss ihn und er gab ein heiseres Grollen von sich. Auch Lars keuchte und drängte sich nach hinten zu ihm. Thomas’ Hände fuhren über Lars Brust, während er seine Zähne in Lars Schulter versenkte.

Wieder quoll etwas Blut hervor, nicht viel, da er keine Ader getroffen hatte, aber genug, um den Blutrausch aufrecht zu erhalten. Immer fester stieß er in Lars' willigen Körper. Er spürte, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Er sog weiter an der Wunde an Lars' Schulter, dann griff er um seinen heißen Körper und berührte ihn. Das reichte schon, um Lars heftig kommen zu lassen. Thomas schrie leise auf, als sich um die Enge um sein Glied noch verstärkte, dann kam auch er. Er leckte noch einmal über die kleine Wunde, die sich dabei verschloss, und zog sich dann aus Lars zurück.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Lars mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. "Wow", flüsterte er nach einem Moment heiser und noch völlig überwältigt. 

Thomas leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte. 'Wow’ war eine passende Beschreibung für das, was grade passiert war. Es dauerte noch einen Augenblick, bis Lars sich zu Thomas umdrehte, ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich küsste, dann sah er ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Wer... wie...?"

Schnell drang Thomas in Lars' Gefühle ein. "Geh schlafen. Es ist nichts passiert”, wisperte er. 

Lars sah ihn noch weiter an. "Magst du noch bleiben, oder musst du schon gehen?" 

Ein wenig unsicher schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich... muss morgen früh raus."

Lars nickte ein wenig enttäuscht. "Kann ich dir wenigstens noch was zu trinken anbieten?"

Thomas unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Getrunken hatte er schon und zwar so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Ok”, sagte er. 

"Dann... Wenn du magst, geh erstmal ins Bad... Da drüben... das Wohnzimmer ist da...", deutete Lars auf zwei Türen.

Thomas nickte und ging direkt durch ins Bad. Dort zog er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Das war... unerwartet gewesen. War es das, was ihm gefehlt hatte? Und warum so plötzlich? Als er das letzte Mal Menschenblut getrunken hatte, war es nicht so gewesen. Natürlich, der Geschmack war auch damals berauschend gewesen, aber... diese Lust, die Erregung war neu.

Dafür hatte er damals große Schwierigkeiten gehabt, den Menschen nicht umzubringen, nicht zu viel zu trinken. Das war dieses Mal kein Problem gewesen. Thomas konnte nicht abschätzen, wie viel er getrunken hatte, aber es war sicher nicht viel gewesen. Und trotzdem schien es genug gewesen zu sein. Er fühlte sich gut. Besser als seit Tagen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann zog er sich aus und duschte schnell. Einige Blutspritzer musste er schließlich auch noch loswerden. Er blieb nicht lange unter dem Wasser, sondern beeilte sich. Lars würde bestimmt auch duschen wollen.

Als er aus dem Bad trat, kam Lars aus der Küche. Nicht ganz zufällig, er hatte offensichtlich hinter der Tür gewartet. "Hab dir was hingestellt", nickte er Thomas schnell zu.

"Danke”, lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, goss sich ein wenig Wasser ein und stellte es so vor sich ab, als hätte er schon davon getrunken. Er wollte diesen köstlichen Blutgeschmack nicht loswerden. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich zurück und lauschte dem Geräusch der Dusche aus dem Badezimmer.

Er fühlte sich endlich ruhig, so, wie er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Schon seit Wochen, Monaten nicht mehr. Lag es einfach an dem menschlichen Blut, das er getrunken hatte? Oder am Sex?

Das Wasser hörte auf zu rauschen und er hörte, wie Lars das Bad verließ und kurz im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Mit neuen Klamotten kam er wenig später zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Hey", lächelte Lars ihn an und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa, allerdings mit einem kleinen Abstand.

Thomas musterte ihn einen Moment, dann lächelte er ebenfalls, wenn auch mehr als ein bisschen unsicher. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Er hatte mit dem Typ geschlafen. Andererseits hatten sie nichts miteinander zu tun. Sie kannten sich gar nicht. Und auch wenn Lars ganz nett aussah, wollte Thomas den Kontakt nicht mehr vertiefen. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte, so hart sich das auch anhörte.

Immerhin hatte Lars auch etwas dafür bekommen, da brauchte Thomas kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

"Ich werd dann auch mal”, sagte Thomas schließlich.

Lars nickte. "Werden wir... wollen wir das noch mal wiederholen?" 

Unverbindlich zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Kannst mir ja deine Nummer geben."

Lars nickte griff betont lässig nach einem Block und Stift, und schnell notierte er seine Nummer. Dann drückte er Thomas den Zettel in die Hand. 

Thomas lächelte und schob den Zettel in seine Hosentasche. Dann stand er auf. "Ich meld mich”, versprach er.

Lars stand ebenfalls auf und brachte ihn zur Tür. Eine schnelle Umarmung, ein hastiger Kuss, dann war Thomas aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Er fühlte, wie Lars ihm nachsah, als er die Treppe hinunterging.

Unten auf der Straße holte Thomas tief Luft. Er hatte immer noch den Geschmack von Lars Blut auf seiner Zunge. Gut, aufregend, sinnlich, verlockend. Was würde er alles tun um diesen Geschmack, dieses lebendige Gefühl wieder und wieder zu bekommen?

Seufzend schob er die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Jetzt war genau das passiert, was er befürchtet hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass das Tierblut ihm weiterhin ausreichen würde.

Langsam ging er zurück, nichts zog ihn zurück in seine leere, tote Wohnung. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass er niemanden hatte. Aber er hatte es sich bisher strikt verboten, Gefühle die über Freundschaft hinausgingen für Menschen zu empfinden.

Er würde Jakob anrufen, beschloss er, und ihm das Ergebnis seines... Versuchs mitteilen. Nickend beschleunigte er sein Tempo und schloss wenig später seine Haustür auf.

Kurz darauf saß er auf seinem Sofa zog das Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Jakobs Nummer. "Hallo Thomas”, wurde er sofort begrüßt.

"Jakob, hallo", lächelte Thomas. "Bin wieder zu Hause..."

"Und? Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Thomas zu. "Keinen Hunger mehr. Und es war... interessant. So etwas hab ich noch nie erlebt. Aber... ich hab Angst, dass ich das jetzt immer so brauche. Wo soll ich die... die Menschen dafür hernehmen?"

Jakob schwieg einen Moment. "Es gibt... einige von uns, suchen sich einen menschlichen Gefährten. Du brauchst das Menschenblut nicht so oft, wie das Tierblut, dadurch kann sich der Mensch in dieser Zeit erholen. Andere ziehen durch die Städte und suchen sich jedes Mal einen anderen Menschen."

"Aber warum auf einmal? Ich hab bisher so selten Menschenblut bekommen, und es nie gebraucht. Und auf einmal..."

"Jeder Vampir entwickelt sich unterschiedlich schnell, Thomas”, erklärte Jakob. "Das ist wie bei den Menschen. Du wirst merken, dass auch deine Kräfte zunehmen, wenn du regelmäßig Menschenblut zu dir nimmst."

Thomas nickte, auch wenn Jakob das nicht sehen konnte. "Aber... brauche ich es jetzt immer?" 

"Das weiß ich nicht, Kleiner”, antwortete Jakob leise. "Du wirst es ausprobieren müssen."

Leise seufzte Thomas, er hatte sich eine andere Aussage erhofft. "Ich werd weiter versuchen ohne auszukommen, obwohl... war... unerwartet...", murmelte er und fühlte, wäre glatt rot geworden - wenn er noch gelebt hätte. Jakob lachte leise.

"Was lachst du da?", fragte Thomas, musste aber dann auch grinsen.

"Ich nehme mal an, es war kein... unangenehmes Erlebnis”, schmunzelte Jakob.

Thomas musste tatsächlich leise kichern. "War... sogar sehr angenehm." Auch Jakob lachte erneut.

"Wie gesagt, so was hab ich noch nie erlebt..."

"Und du meinst, du kannst in Zukunft wieder ohne auskommen?“

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Muss ich. Ich kann doch nicht jeden Abend losziehen und mir irgendjemanden aufreißen... und auslutschen."

"Nein, aber wie gesagt, es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass du dir einen Gefährten suchst. Oder eine Gefährtin”, sagte Jakob.

"Klar, so als... Kuh zum Melken", schnaubte Thomas. "Das kann ich nicht, das kann ich doch niemandem antun!"

Jakob seufzte. "Denk einfach drüber nach Thomas. Es ist die einfachste Möglichkeit. Und du hast erlebt, dass es auch deinem Partner nicht schlecht dabei geht."

"Wie... wie machst du es?", stellte Thomas leise die Frage, die er sich noch nie getraut hatte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal genau, ob Jakob Tier- oder Menschenblut trank.

Jakob schwieg eine ganze Zeit. "Ich hatte mal eine Gefährtin. Das ist schon lange her. Nach... nach ihrem Tod habe mich dagegen entschieden mich erneut so fest an einen Menschen zu binden. Es... macht verwundbar."

Thomas nickte, es war schwer seine Freunde zu überleben. Er hatte schon einige Freunde zu Grabe getragen, und Teile seiner Familie. Noch zehn, zwanzig Jahre, und kaum jemand aus seiner Zeit würde noch leben.

"Es gibt Vampire, die sich nach dem Tod ihres Partners umgebracht haben”, fuhr Jakob ruhig fort. "Oder andere, die ihn verwandelt haben. Aber viele, die Meisten, schaffen es den Abstand zu bewahren und keine Gefühle für die Menschen zuzulassen."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht. Gut, Lars heute... das war... da war nichts, keine Nähe, nur... Blut und Lust. Aber meine Freunde, Michi und Mario und all die anderen..."

"Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich hab dir nur die Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt."

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß, und ich danke dir dafür."

"Wenn du noch Fragen hast... du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst."

"Ich weiß. Ich... ich hab jetzt ja einiges zum Nachdenken."

"Bis dann Thomas”, verabschiedete sich Jakob.

"Bis dann." Thomas sah das Handy noch eine Weile an, bis er schließlich ebenfalls auflegte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Sofalehne. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so umher.

Der Morgen mit dem Training, dann das Training und das anschließende Mittagessen, bei dem er sich wieder einmal kaum zusammenreißen konnte. Ja, und dann Lars. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen. Er hatte Lars Geschmack immer noch im Mund. Es hatte so gut getan, so angenehm diesen brennenden Durst gelöscht, und dazu... war der Sex phantastisch gewesen.

Es war die Kombination aus Sex und Blut, dass wusste Thomas, die so unglaublich war. Er fürchtete, er würde von dieser Kombination nicht mehr loskommen. Also, was dann? Er konnte und wollte nicht durch die Straßen laufen und hoffen jemanden für die Nacht zu finden. 

Nein, er würde versuchen ohne auszukommen. Ohne menschliches Blut. Er hatte es bisher schließlich auch gekonnt. Ja, genauso würde er es machen. Die Erinnerungen an Lars verdrängen und weiter die Finger von den Menschen lassen.

Mit diesem Entschluss stellte er sich noch einmal unter die Dusche, um Lars' Geruch ein wenig loszuwerden, danach kroch er ins Bett. Es war schon kurz nach drei, also würde er bald wieder aufstehen müssen, aber da er keinen Schlaf brauchte, machte ihm das wenig aus.

Das war einer der Vorteile seines Daseins - viele Dinge, die die Menschen machen mussten, waren bei ihm möglich, aber nicht nötig. Essen und Schlafen beispielsweise. Trotzdem beneidete er sie manchmal. Sie konnten offener leben, mussten nichts von sich verstecken. Mussten nicht aufpassen ihre Mitmenschen nicht anzuknabbern und auszulutschen. Oder anders aufzufallen. Und sie überlebten nicht all ihre Freunde.

Thomas seufzte und schob die Gedanken zur Seite. Für heute hatte er genug gegrübelt. Er würde jetzt einfach ein paar Stunden an nichts denken und dann normal mit seinem Leben fortfahren. Er konnte es sowieso nicht ändern. Ein paar Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.


	6. Ein Mittagessen

Pünktlich um acht Uhr wachte er wieder auf und machte sich für das Training fertig. Er fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut, ruhig und zufrieden. Trotzdem dachte er daran, sich eine Dose Blut aus seinem Vorrat in die Tasche zu stecken, ehe er los fuhr.

Doch anders als erwartet interessierte ihn das Blut nicht, er war auch am Nachmittag noch gut gesättigt, und selbst halbrohe Steaks zum Mittagessen interessierten ihn nicht weiter.

"Dir geht es besser”, stellte Mario nach dem Essen lächelnd fest.

"Ja, hab gestern lange geschlafen, das hat gut getan."

"Schön”, nickte Mario. Danach war das Thema schon erledigt, und sie unterhielten sich über andere Dinge.

Nach der Pause, stand das zweite Training auf dem Programm. Wie üblich hatte Thomas keine Probleme mit der Fitness, aber irgendwie fiel ihm das heute noch leichter. Und auch seinem Trainer schien das aufzufallen, denn er lobte ihn mehr als einmal. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an, lächelte Thomas.

"Gibst du mir von deiner Energie was ab?" fragte Mario, als sie schließlich nebeneinander zur Kabine gingen. Thomas grinste etwas schief, umgekehrt wäre es etwas geworden.

"Hast du Lust, heute Abend was zu machen?" fragte Mario.

Thomas überlegte kurz, aber er fühlte sich noch so gut und lebendig, dass er hoffentlich keine Gefahr für Mario sein würde. Gerade bei ihm wäre er sich schäbig vorgekommen seine Gedanken zu beeinflussen.

"Wenn du schon was vorhast, ist das ok”, sagte Mario, als er keine Antwort erhielt. "Ich... will mich nicht aufdrängen oder so."

"Nein, ich hab gerade überlegt, aber den Termin hab ich erst morgen."

"Das ist schön”, lächelte Mario.

"Hast du schon was überlegt?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Kino oder so?"

Thomas nickte. "Klingt gut. Schon was im Kopf, oder wollen wir einfach mal gucken, wenn wir da sind?"

"Ich hab ne Zeitung in meinem Spind, da müsste das Programm drin sein”, sagte Mario.

"Dann lass uns gleich mal gucken", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte und betrat vor Thomas die Kabine.

Er suchte die Zeitung heraus, und gemeinsam sahen sie das Programm an. "Der hier klingt doch gut, "Freitag der 13.", die Neuverfilmung. Oder hier, "Durst", ein Vampirfilm."

Thomas musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Lass uns mal den Vampirfilm nehmen."

Mario nickte. "Zu dem hab ich auch tendiert. Der läuft um 20:20, soll ich da gleich mal Karten bestellen?"

"Gern”, nickte Thomas.

Sofort zückte Mario sein Handy, und wenig später hatten sie ihre Karten reserviert.

"Gut, dann ab unter die Dusche mit uns”, lachte Thomas. "So lassen uns die nämlich bestimmt nicht rein."

"Meinst du nicht", lachte Mario. "Aber Vampire sind doch auch nicht so ganz sauber, wenn die aus ihren Grüften kommen!"

"Meinst du?" fragte Thomas.

"Schon mal ne Dusche in ner Gruft gesehen?", lachte Mario.

Thomas grinste. "Weiß nicht. Ich war noch in keiner."

Mario lachte weiter, dabei zog er Thomas mit sich in die Dusche. 

Sie suchten sich zwei Duschköpfe nebeneinander. "Ich als Vampir würde mir dann ja einfach ein Opfer mit ner schönen Dusche aussuchen“, meinte Mario zwinkernd.

Thomas lachte. "Du meinst, damit du nach dem Blutsaugen noch duschen kannst?"

"Klar”, nickte Mario.

"Guter Plan", grinste Thomas, und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es am Vorabend auch so gemacht.

Schließlich waren sie fertig mit Duschen und gingen gemeinsam zurück in die Kabine.

Schnell zogen sie sich an. "Wollen wir vorher noch was essen?", schlug Mario vor.

"Gern”, nickte Thomas.

"Worauf hast du Lust?", wollte Mario wissen.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir egal. Such du dir was aus."

"Italiener? Schön Nudeln?", schlug Mario vor.

Thomas grinste und nickte. "Italienisch ist immer gut."

Mario nickte. "Will dich doch nicht immer mit Spanisch nerven. Also, zu Giuseppe?" 

"Wohin sonst?" lachte Thomas.

Mario nickte nur. Er nahm seine Tasche und folgte Thomas nach draußen. 

"Willst du bei mir mitfahren?" bot Thomas an.

Mario zögerte. "Setzt du mich dann nachher wieder hier ab? Sonst komm ich nicht nach Hause."

Thomas nickte. "Oder ich fahr dich nach Hause."

"Ok", nickte Mario und ging auf Thomas' Wagen zu. 

Thomas schloss auf und sie verstauten ihre Taschen hinten im Kofferraum. Dann fuhr er zu Giuseppe, bei dem sie schon oft essen waren.  Sie suchten sich einen gemütlichen Tisch in einer Ecke aus und bestellten Getränke.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, bis auch ihre Nudelgerichte kamen. Dann aßen sie hungrig, und das Gespräch verstummte. Das hieß, Mario aß hungrig, und Thomas tat so als ob. Während er so tat, also ob er mit Heißhunger aß, begann er wieder über den gestrigen Tag nach nachzudenken. Inzwischen war er etwas ruhiger, sein Körper hatte sich an das frische Menschenblut gewöhnt, und das Pulsieren hatte inzwischen aufgehört. Ein wenig vermisste er das Gefühl schon. Er hatte sich lange nicht so... lebendig gefühlt. Würde das jetzt immer so sein? Dass er menschliches Blut brauchte? Und gehörte das andere, der Sex, auch dazu?

Allein bei dem Gedanken, das gekühlte Tierblut zu trinken, hätte er sich am liebsten geschüttelt. Es fehlte so viel darin - Frische, Leben, Prickeln, das Menschliche...  Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Vielleicht hätte er sich gar nicht erst auf Jakobs Vorschlag einlassen sollen. Vielleicht wäre die Lust auf Menschenblut ja von selbst wieder verschwunden. So hatte er wieder davon gekostet, und das auf so unbeschreiblich verführerische Art!

"Thomas?" Eine warme Hand schob sich für eine Sekunde auf sein Handgelenk.

"Hm?", machte Thomas.

"Du hast eben so tief geseufzt”, sagte Mario. "Hast du... Probleme oder so?"

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. 

"Sicher?" fragte Mario nach.

"Klar", nickte Thomas und war kurz in Versuchung, es Mario etwas... deutlicher klar zu machen. Aber Freunde beeinflussen, das wollte er nicht. Hat er bisher auch nie machen müssen, und wollte er auch nicht.

"Ok”, meinte Mario wenig überzeugt. "Aber du kannst mit mir reden, wenn du willst."

"Ich weiß", nickte Thomas. Und er konnte mit Mario über vieles reden. Nur nicht darüber. Darüber konnte er mit niemandem reden, außer mit Jakob. Er war froh den alten Vampir zu kennen. Kurz, nachdem er verwandelt worden war, war Jakob aufgetaucht und hatte ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen.

Der Mann, der ihn verwandelt hatte, war verschwunden und hatte ihn allein zurückgelassen. Ohne Wissen, ohne Nahrung, ohne alles. Er hatte zitternd in seinem Bett gelegen, und niemand hatte gewusst, was mit ihm los gewesen war. Er war immer schwächer geworden, hatte kein Sonnenlicht mehr ertragen und keine Nahrung bei sich behalten können.

Seine Eltern waren sehr besorgt gewesen, doch kein Arzt hatte ihm helfen können. Er wäre gestorben, wenn Jakob nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre. Er hatte sich für einen Arzt, einen Spezialisten ausgegeben. Er hatte sich um den Jungen gekümmert, der sein Bett nicht mehr verlassen konnte, weil er so schwach gewesen war. Hatte ihn eingehend untersucht - und ihm dann eine Spritze gesetzt, mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit. Und dann hatte Jakob ihn mitgenommen. Seinen Eltern hatte er erklärt, dass nur eine sofortige Klimaänderung helfen könnte.

Nur für einige, wenige Tage. Seine Eltern hatten gezögert, aber sie hatten gesehen, dass schon die eine Spritze geholfen hatte. Zusammen mit Jakob war er an die Küste gefahren. Dort hatte Jakob ihm dann alles erklärt. Hatte ihm die Regeln beigebracht - und war mit ihm jagen gewesen.

"Thomas?"

"Hm?", sah er auf.

Mario sah ihn besorgt an. "Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir."

Wieder schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung."

"Du hast minutenlang vor dich hingestarrt”, schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Und dann das gestern."

"Gestern? Mir war halt nicht so gut."

"Und heute warst du im Training kaum zu bremsen”, sagte Mario. Er musterte Thomas skeptisch. "Du... du nimmst doch nichts, oder?"

"Wie? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Auf keinen Fall!"

Erleichtert nickte Mario. "Hab ich auch nicht wirklich gedacht, aber... du bist im Moment einfach so seltsam."

"Ist halt bisschen was durcheinander im Moment", meinte Thomas. "Da spiele ich immer Regionalliga - und dann Champions League."

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und? Davon hast du doch immer geträumt, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Und es ist auch wirklich toll. Aber es ändert halt so viel. Ich meine, ich gebe Autogramme!"

Mario lachte auf. "Ja und du hast sogar Fans. Ne Menge, wenn ich das richtig beurteile."

Thomas grinste. "War für dich doch auch komisch, oder?"

"Oh ja”, nickte Mario. "Aber bei mir war’s halt Stuttgart und nicht der große FC Bayern. Ist hier schon ne andere Größenordnung."

"Siehst du. Da wird man schon mal... nachdenklich."

"Aber du spielst jetzt schon ne ganze Weile Thomas”, sagte Mario. "Vor deinem ersten Länderspiel darfst du wieder nervös sein, vorher nicht."

"Ist ja auch keine Nervosität. Aber... langsam wird mir klar, dass ich wirklich bei den Bayern in der Bundesliga spiele." Und so ganz gelogen war das nicht, sein Erfolg hatte ihn wirklich überrascht.

"Genieß es”, sagte Mario. "Grübel nicht so viel."

Thomas lächelte. "Ich versuchs."

"Sehr gut”, nickte Mario zufrieden.

"So, und jetzt aufessen, sonst wird’s kalt", meinte Thomas und aß weiter.

Mario lachte leise und begann auch wieder weiter zu essen.

Schließlich waren sie fertig, zahlten und fuhren dann zum Kino.


	7. Vampire im Film und in Wirklichkeit

An der Kasse holten sie die vorbestellten Karten ab. "Cola und Popcorn?" fragte Mario. Sofort nickte Thomas. Popcorn hatte er schon immer gerne gegessen, auch früher, bevor... es passiert war. "Dann los”, grinste Mario und reihte sich in die Schlange ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hielt er zwei Becher und eine große Tüte mit Popcorn in den Armen. Schnell nahm ihm Thomas einen der Becher ab und stibitzte sich eine Handvoll Popcorn. "Lecker”, grinste er.

"Ey, noch nicht naschen!"

"Wieso?" fragte Thomas.

"Weil wir noch nicht mal im Kino sitzen!"

"Aber jetzt ist es grad so schön warm und frisch”, meinte Thomas.

"Hm", machte Mario, "Ok, dann iss."

Thomas lachte und schob sich genüsslich etwas von dem Popcorn in den Mund. Kurz darauf saßen sie im Kinosaal und aßen das Popcorn. 

Schließlich wurde es langsam dunkel und die ersten Werbespots liefen über die große Leinwand. Sie amüsierten sich sehr über die Spots und aßen dabei schon das letzte Popcorn, anschließend stöhnte Mario, wie schlecht ihm war. "Du armer”, grinste Thomas mit gespieltem Mitleid. "Das du aber auch immer so gierig sein musst."

"Du hast genauso viel gegessen wie ich", protestierte Mario.

"Aber stöhne ich hier rum?"

"Warum ist dir nicht schlecht?"

"Weil du vermutlich doch mehr gegessen hast, als ich”, zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

Mario nickte leicht. "Vermutlich. Oder du hast nen Pferdemagen."

Thomas grinste nur. Die Wahrheit konnte er Mario ja schlecht sagen. Bevor er aber was sagen konnte, wurden die Lichter ganz gedimmt, und der Film begann.  Entspannt lehnte sich Thomas zurück. Er schaute gern Vampirfilme und amüsierte sich köstlich über die teilweise haarsträubenden Fantasien der Drehbuchautoren.

Außerdem wurden immer tolle Spezialeffekte eingebaut, zu Staub zerfallende Vampire (dabei bekam er in der ungeschützten Sonne nur höllische Kopfschmerzen), Knoblauchallergie (für ihn gab’s kaum etwas Leckereres als Spaghetti aglio olio) oder Fledermausflügel (die hätten ihm allerdings doch sehr gefallen).

Auch die Sache mit den Kreuzen war völliger Unsinn und er musste auch nicht in einem Sarg schlafen. Im Gegenteil stellte er es sich ziemlich unbequem vor - er wühlte im Bett ziemlich und brauchte seinen Platz. Das einzige was er mit den Film-Vampiren gemeinsam hatte, war der Durst nach Blut und die größeren Kräfte, die ihnen manchmal nachgesagt wurden. Jedoch nicht mal die sprichwörtliche Schönheit...

Trotzdem war er froh, nicht wie die Film-Vampire zu sein. Sein Leben war um vieles einfacher. Er konnte sich recht frei bewegen und war keine gefährliche Bestie. Meistens jedenfalls...  Nein, auch gestern war er keine Bestie gewesen. Er hatte Lars nicht getötet oder ihn grausam gequält. Er hatte ein bisschen Blut getrunken und ein wenig Spaß gehabt. Und Lars hatte es ebenfalls genossen, das hatte er gefühlt. Und er hätte nicht gegen eine Wiederholung gehabt. 

Aber das wollte Thomas nicht. Er wollte keinen menschlichen Sklaven von dem er Blut und Sex bekam, wann immer er wollte. Jemand, der sich vermutlich nicht frei entscheiden konnte, weder für noch gegen ihn. Damit war er wieder am Anfang seiner Grübeleien angekommen. Er konnte keine Menschen beißen, konnte aber auch nicht auf ihr Blut verzichten. Vielleicht sollte er mal beim Roten Kreuz einbrechen, schnaubte er.

"Was ist?" fragte Mario leise und lehnte sich dabei nah zu ihm.

"Guck mal, wie der sie da zerreißt. Das ist doch völlig unlogisch", nickte Thomas zur Leinwand.

"Das ist ein Vampirfilm, die sind alle unlogisch”, zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

"Meinst du?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Klar. Oder glaubst du etwa, dass es Vampire in Wirklichkeit gibt?"

Thomas lachte auf. "Nein, Quatsch. Aber bisschen Logik tut auch solchen Filmen gut."

"Ich denk bei solchen Filmen eigentlich nicht viel nach”, grinste Mario.

"Ist wohl allgemein mein Problem", murmelte Thomas und achtete dann wieder auf den Film.

Mario sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann strich er ihm einmal über den Arm. "Versuch abzuschalten."

Thomas nickte nur und schloss kurz die Augen. Es tat gut, Freunde zu haben, die sich um einen sorgten. Die für einen da waren. Aber würde Mario noch immer für ihn da sein, wenn er es erfuhr? Wenn er erfuhr, dass er Blut trank? Und zwar... menschliches Blut.

Thomas schluckte, als er an den Augenblick bei sich dachte, wo er kurz davor gewesen war, von Mario zu trinken. Mario musste toll schmecken, bei der Energie und dem Temperament, das er in sich trug. Allein schon sein Geruch war unvergleichlich gewesen. Verdammt, er sollte nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, seinen besten Freund auszusaugen!

Und doch konnte er nicht anders. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Lars und er fragte sich, ob es mit Mario auch so geendet hätte. So leidenschaftlich und heiß. So süß in seiner Kehle. Und... mit einem überlebenden Opfer. Würde er bei Mario auch einfach aufhören können? Vorsichtig schielte er zur Seite und betrachtete Mario. Er sah gut aus mit seinen markanten Gesichtszügen und den umwerfend schönen, blauen Augen.

Selbst hier im Dunkeln des Kinos schienen sie fast zu leuchten. Thomas Blick wanderte zu Marios Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren und von dort weiter nach unten. Er konnte die Hitze sehen, die von der Halsschlagader ausging. Es wäre ganz einfach sich zu ihm zu lehnen und die dünne Haut zu durchstoßen. Ganz kurz mit einem Eckzahn anritzen... er fühlte schon, wie die beiden Zähne wuchsen.

"Thomas? Ist was?" fragte Mario in diesem Moment. Thomas schrak zusammen und sah Mario an. 

Mario lächelte leicht. "Du hast schon wieder vor dich hin gestarrt." Thomas nickte, hoffentlich hatte Mario nicht bemerkt, wo er hingestarrt hatte!

"Woran hast du diesmal gedacht?" Thomas konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, seine Zähne waren noch immer ausgefahren, und das konnte er Mario nicht zeigen. "Hey”, sagte Mario und schob seine Hand wieder auf Thomas Arm. "So schlimm?"

Thomas sah nach unten. "Geht schon", murmelte er.

"Geht es nicht, wenn du überhaupt nicht abschalten kannst."

"Wird schon wieder besser", meinte Thomas und konzentrierte sich darauf, trotz der Zähne nicht zu lispeln.

"Hast du Liebeskummer?" fragte Mario.

"Hm... nee", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Was ist es dann?“

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich sag’s dir, wenn ichs weiß..."

Mario seufzte tief. Erst ein deutliches Zischen um sie herum ließ sie wieder auf den Film achten. Wirklich konzentrieren konnte sich Thomas nicht mehr, was vor allem an Marios Nähe lag, die er überdeutlich spürte. Die Nähe, die Wärme, und überdeutlich seinen Geruch.

Nach einer weiteren qualvollen halben Stunde war der Film endlich vorbei und die Lichter gingen langsam wieder an. Viel hatte Thomas vom Ende nicht mitbekommen, aber genug um zu wissen, dass der Drehbuchautor keine Ahnung von ihm und seinesgleichen hatte.

"Thomas, langsam mach ich mir echt Sorgen”, sagte Mario leise.

"Brauchst du nicht", widersprach Thomas. "Ist wirklich in Ordnung."

"Das glaub ich dir nicht”, stellte Mario fest. "Ich... liegt es vielleicht an mir?“

"Warum sollte es an dir liegen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas muss es doch sein”, meinte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ichs doch auch nicht weiß..."

"Manchmal hilft es mit seinen Freunden zu reden”, bohrte Mario weiter.

"Wenn ichs denn wüsste...", murmelte Thomas und zog die Beine an, weil jemand vorbeigehen konnte. In diesem Moment sah sich der junge Mann um und erkannte Mario.

Thomas stöhnte innerlich auf. Darauf hatte er heute Abend überhaupt keine Lust. Glücklicherweise ließen sie sich mit einigen Autogrammen schnell abspeisen und erzählten auch nicht im Kino herum, wen sie gerade getroffen hatten.

"Wir sollten besser los, ehe uns noch mehr Leute erkennen”, grinste Mario schief. Thomas nickte, griff schnell seine Jacke und flüchtete förmlich aus dem Kinosaal. Mario folgte ihm und musste dabei schon fast rennen, um mit Thomas Schritt zu halten.

Erst, als sie schon ein ganzes Stück vom Kino entfernt waren, wurde Thomas langsamer - und merkte jetzt, dass er doch zu schnell gelaufen war.

"Verdammt Thomas”, keuchte Mario.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas nach und erinnerte sich erst danach, dass er auch außer Atem sein musste.

"Du...”, Mario stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Mauer neben sich. "Das... was war das?"

"Was war was?", keuchte Thomas jetzt auch.

"Du... bist gerannt... als wär der Teufel... hinter dir her."

"Ich hab halt keine Lust gehabt, den ganzen Abend Autogramme zu geben", erklärte Thomas und atmete dabei schwer.

Mario nickte, musterte ihn aber eindringlich. "Du... warst verflucht schnell..."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du warst langsam..."

"Nein”, stellte Mario klar. "Wäre ich langsam gewesen, hätte ich nur noch deine Staubwolke gesehen."

"Iss nächstes mal nicht so viel Popcorn", riet ihm Thomas.

Mario wirkte nicht überzeugt. "Wenn du meinst..."

"Was soll sonst sein?", fragte Thomas. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass solche Fragen die meisten Grübeleien beendeten.

"Erklär du es mir”, forderte Mario ihn auf.

Thomas schloss die Augen, wie einfach wäre es, Mario jetzt einfach zu erklären, dass nichts sei. Aber das konnte er doch nicht machen! Mario trat näher zu Thomas und sah ihn weiter auffordernd an. Thomas schluckte, er musste sich jetzt doch konzentrieren, dass seine Zähne nicht wuchsen.

"Was ist los mit dir Thomas?" fragte Mario eindringlich und umfasste Thomas Schultern mit seinen Händen.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du steigerst dich da in was rein, es ist nichts!"

"Das glaube ich nicht”, sagte Mario seufzend.

"Doch. Was war denn überhaupt? Mir ging’s gestern nicht gut, heute ist es besser. Klar, hol da gleich mal nen Psychologen, das ist nicht normal!"

Unwillkürlich wich Mario einen Schritt zurück. "Gestern ging es dir so beschissen, dass du nach Hause musstest. Du hast ausgesehen, wie der leibhaftige Tod. Und heute? Heute gerätst du beim Training kaum ins Schwitzen und rast aus dem Kino, das jeder Sprinter neidisch auf dich wäre."

"Hab mich halt wieder erholt", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern und verfluchte sich, dass er sich so sehr hatte gehen lassen. "Außerdem schwitze ich sowieso kaum."

"Du bist mit deinen Gedanken ständig abwesend”, fuhr Mario fort. "Und du hast mich eben im Kino angestarrt als... ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es war komisch."

"Ich hab bisschen nachgedacht, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du so empfindlich reagierst."

"Und worüber hast du nachgedacht, dass du mich anguckst, als wolltest du mich abschleppen?"

Thomas lachte leise auf. "Abschleppen ist gut, aber ich hab nicht an dich gedacht, sondern an die Kleine bei mir im Haus."

"Ach ja? Du sitz in nem Horrorfilm mit nem Kumpel, starrst mich an und denkst an irgendeine Tussi?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Studier Psychologie, aber lass deine Ambitionen nicht an mir aus", schnaubte er.

Mario sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich erkenn dich gar nicht mehr wieder Thomas."

Thomas sah ihn noch einen Moment lang still an. "Da kann ich auch nichts für", murmelte er und drehte sich dann um.

"Mensch Thomas, wir konnten bisher immer über alles reden”, versuchte Mario es noch einmal. "Du... hast mir hier so geholfen, als ich aus Stuttgart gekommen bin."

Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann.

Mario blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann wandte er sich um ging in die andere Richtung. An der Ecke war ein Taxistand, das wusste er.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass Thomas zu Fuß nach Hause ging, zu seinem Zuhause, das mehrere Kilometer entfernt lag.


	8. Senegal

Er öffnete die Haustür und warf sie mit einem Knall ins Schloss. 

Verdammt, hatte er es sich jetzt mit seinem besten Freund verscherzt? Und das nur, weil er so unaufmerksam gewesen war? Weil er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und nur noch an Blut dachte? War es das, was passierte, wenn man Menschenblut trank? Musste er sein Leben jetzt aufgeben? Sich von den Menschen zurückziehen, wie Jakob und die anderen?

Er sackte im Flur in sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wollte das nicht, konnte das nicht. Hätte er doch nie diesen verdammten Lars gefunden! Hätte er doch nie erfahren, wie gut menschliches Blut war - verbunden mit Sex! Und wäre es doch nicht ausgerechnet Mario, der auf ihn so eine Anziehung ausübte.

Sein bester Freund, der sich jetzt solche Sorgen um ihn machte! Mit einer Hand zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte wie in Trance Jakobs Nummer.

"Hey Kleiner, was ist passiert?", meldete der sich sofort.

"Ich... hab Scheiße gebaut”, flüsterte Thomas und erzählte Jakob von dem Abend. "Ich hätte nie Menschenblut trinken dürfen."

"Meinst du wirklich, daran liegt es? Es ging dir vorher so schlecht, als du keins hattest."

"Woran soll es denn sonst liegen?"

"Auch, wenn wir nicht leben, entwickeln wir uns weiter. Als ich dich gefunden habe, da warst du achtzehn, mit dem Körper und dem Verhalten eines Achtzehnjährigen. Jetzt hast sogar du dich schon verändert."

"Und?" fragte Thomas. "Was heißt das jetzt? Das ich ein Arschloch bin, der seinen besten Freund mies behandelt?"

"Dass du mit der neuen Situation noch nicht ganz zurechtkommst", erklärte Jakob sanft.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Jakob?"

Er hörte, wie sein alter Freund seufzte. "Ich kann dir kein Patentrezept nennen. Überleg dir einen Grund, warum du dich verändert haben kannst. Sei ein paar Tage krank, das erklärt bei den Menschen vieles. Und dann... pass besser auf, was du machst. Dir ist so was doch vorher auch nie passiert."

"Da wusste ich aber nicht wie gut es ist”, murmelte Thomas und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. "Oder wie gut Mario riecht..."

"Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Du kannst es eh nicht ändern - ebenso wenig wie du ändern kannst was du bist."

"Ich... will das hier einfach nicht aufgeben”, flüsterte Thomas.

Jakob zögerte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du alles aufgeben musst. Die von uns, die unter sich leben, die haben ihre Entscheidung alleine getroffen. Ich kenne kein Patentrezept, aber - du wirst dein Rezept schon finden."

Thomas seufzte. "Also sollte ich... ein paar Tage zu Hause bleiben, bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hat."

"Besonders, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast, Kleiner", hörte er Jakob leise.

"Ok... danke Jakob."

"Melde dich, und sag mir, was so passiert ist", bat Jakob ihn.

"Mach ich”, versprach Thomas.

Schnell verabschiedete sich Jakob und ließ Thomas mit seinen Gedanken und Sorgen alleine. Seufzend stand Thomas vom Boden auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Es ging ihm schlecht, richtig mies. Er hätte fast seinen besten Freund angeknabbert und wusste nicht, ob dieses Verlangen je aufhören würde.

Außerdem hatte er sich mit Mario gestritten, auch das nagte an ihm. Er war eigentlich kein Streitsüchtiger Typ und Mario hatte es auch nicht böse gemeint. Im Gegenteil, Mario machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Sich von Mario fernhalten? Das konnte und wollte er nicht. Ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Ausgeschlossen! Mario würde ihn für verrückt halten. Außerdem war das für ihn immer eine Gefahr - es wussten nicht viele Menschen von ihnen, und das hatte auch seinen Grund. Nein, Mario konnte er nicht einweihen.

Trotzdem griff er jetzt wieder zu seinem Handy. Er wollte sich wenigstens in einer kurzen SMS bei Mario entschuldigen. [Hallo Mario, Sorry, dass ich Dich so angemacht hab. Es geht mir wieder schlechter, ich glaub, das wird ne ordentliche Erkältung. Gruß, Thomas], schrieb er schnell.

Morgen früh würde er sich dann auch offiziell beim Trainer krank melden. Jakob hatte recht und ein paar Tage Ruhe würden einiges wieder einrenken. Er würde einfach mal ein wenig hier verschwinden. In seinen Heimatort, in dem sein Neffe den Hof seiner Eltern bewirtschaftete. Vielleicht wäre danach ja alles wieder gut.

Thomas nickte und stand auf. Schnell warf er einige Sachen in seinen Rucksack und lief dann los. Es war grade mal kurz nach 12, also würde er es problemlos vor Sonnenaufgang zum Hof seiner Familie schaffen. Und solange er sich an abgelegene Wege hielt, würde er niemandem auffallen. Er war die Strecke schon öfter gelaufen, und das hatte ihm meistens geholfen, Ärger und Stress zu vergessen.

Diesmal klappte es nur bedingt. Zum einen tat es zwar gut zu laufen, aber die Gedanken an Mario und seine Situation konnte er nicht zur Seite schieben. Als er gegen kurz vor fünf ankam, fühlte er sich zwar angenehm erschöpft - das kam bei ihm auch vor - aber seine Gedanken kreisten noch ebenso wild wie in München. Im Haus war es noch dunkel, auch wenn es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sich die ersten Bewohner regen würden. Schließlich mussten die Kühe gemolken und die Kinder in die Schule gebracht werden. 

Langsam ging er den Weg zum Haus entlang, der an den Pferdestallungen vorbeiführte. Wie immer wurden die Tiere unruhig, wenn sie ihn witterten, und er brauchte eine Weile, um sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Er liebte Pferde seit seiner frühesten Kindheit. Leider hielt es seit seiner Verwandlung kaum ein Pferd mehr lange mit ihm aus. Die Tiere spürten, dass etwas an ihm nicht richtig war. Nur wenige der Tiere seines Neffen ließen ihn an sich heran, und an eines dieser Tiere trat er jetzt heran: Einen recht durchschnittlichen Wallach namens Senegal

Er hob eine Hand und strich dem Pferd leicht über den Hals. Die Nüstern blähten sich, dann schob das Tier seinen langen Kopf zu Thomas. Lächelnd fuhr Thomas fort das Pferd zu streicheln. Wie immer bewegte er sich langsam, auch für Senegal war es nicht einfach, mit einem so fremden Wesen zusammenzusein. Schließlich begann das Pferd aber seine Nase an Thomas' Jacke zu reiben.

"So ist gut”, wisperte Thomas und begann Senegal zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen. Leise schnaubte das Tier. "Du hast es gut, weißt du?" murmelte Thomas. Wieder schob Senegal seine Nase näher, als wüsste er, dass Thomas jetzt etwas Zuspruch gebrauchen konnte.

"Ich wollte ihm doch nicht weh tun”, murmelte Thomas. "Aber ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was ich bin. Er... würde mich hassen. Wenn ich ihn überhaupt dazu bringen könnte, mir zu glauben." Wieder schnaubte Senegal leise.

Thomas seufzte unterdrückt und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Senegals Hals. Das Pferd ließ ihn gewähren und stand ganz still. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden hatte. Die Nähe zu dem Tier tat ihm gut und beruhigte ihn etwas.

Irgendwann hörte er, wie jemand über den Hof schritt. Er richtete sich auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, in den dunkleren Schatten. Leise wurde die Stalltür geöffnet. Vorsichtig tastete Thomas nach den Gedanken des Menschen um herauszufinden, wer so früh wach war. 

Dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Es war Michael, sein Neffe. Langsam trat er aus den Schatten und ging auf Michael zu. Gleichzeitig beruhigte er seine Gedanken ein wenig, sie waren vor Jahren einmal sehr aneinandergeraten, weil Thomas ihn zu sehr erschreckt hatte.

"Guten Morgen Michael”, sagte er leise.

Nur ein wenig überrascht sah der sich um. "Thomas, hallo", grüßte er ihn fröhlich. Das "Onkel Thomas" hatte er ihm vor Jahren abgewöhnt. Es wäre auch wirklich merkwürdig gewesen. Schließlich war Michael inzwischen über 30 und damit 10 Jahre älter als Thomas. So trat Thomas mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln auf ihn zu umarmte ihn.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Läuft alles", meinte Michael, "Aber schön, dass du mal wieder vorbeikommst."

"Ich war zu lange nicht mehr hier”, nickte Thomas.

"Gehst du schon mal rein, oder willst du noch auf mich warten? Ankala kann jeden Tag werfen, ich wollte gerade nach ihr gucken."

Thomas zögerte. "Ich komm mit”, sagte er dann.

Michael nickte und ging vor zu einer etwas entfernte Box. Thomas folgte ihm. Er war schon öfter bei Pferdegeburten dabei gewesen, seid seiner Verwandlung hielt er sich aber immer im Hintergrund. Er machte die Tiere einfach zu nervös. So blieb er im Gang stehen und versuchte nur das Tier von dort aus ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Wäre sein Leben anders verlaufen, könnte er das sein, der da an Michaels Stelle im Heu kniete. Er wäre der Hoferbe gewesen, als ältester Sohn, ganz traditionell. Doch mit einem Biss hatte sich das erledigt - und sein jüngerer Bruder und Familie hatten den Hof übernommen. Er war nur noch gern gesehener Gast.

Michael richtete sich wieder auf und trat aus der Box. "Ich schätze ein paar Stunden dauert es noch”, sagte er zu Thomas.

Thomas nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Und dann habt ihr wieder Zuwachs."

"Die Kinder freuen sich schon auf das Fohlen”, lächelte Michael zurück. "Beim letzten waren sie noch zu klein, um es wirklich miterleben zu können."

"Und du freust dich auch", grinste Thomas und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schultern.

Michael lachte. "Wie immer. Du weißt, wie sehr ich meine Pferde liebe."

Thomas fühlte eine Welle des Neides, er liebte die Pferde auch - nur beruhte diese Liebe nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Außer bei Senegal, das war ein ganz besonderes Pferd.

"Lass uns ins Haus gehen”, sagte Michael. "Da gibt’s Kaffee und was zu Essen."

Thomas grinste, für ihn würde es vermutlich nichts geben, jedenfalls nichts, was er als Nahrung verwerten konnte, und er hatte auch vergessen etwas einzupacken. Aber Jakob schien recht zu haben, dass die Wirkung des Menschenbluts länger anhielt, denn im Moment fühlte er keinen Durst. Wenigstens etwas, wenn er schon seine Freunde anfallen musste...

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du einfach so herkommen konntest?" fragte Michael und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich dachte, du bist ganz schön eingespannt."

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Irgendwas klappt im Moment nicht - hab mich krankgemeldet um da mal rauszukommen. Und dem Trainer ist es egal, der weiß, dass ich meine Leistung auch so bringe."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du... krank werden kannst”, murmelte Michael.

"Doch. Das heißt - krank würde ich es nicht nennen. Aber es ist schon krank." Und bei einer Tasse heißen Kaffees und etwas Toast zum Frühstück erzählte er ein wenig von den Geschehnissen. Inzwischen musste er auf Michael keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, der war alt genug um damit zurechtzukommen, hatte Thomas aber gebeten nicht in Anwesenheit der Kinder über die Details zu sprechen.

"Und wenn du es Mario doch versuchst zu erklären”, schlug Michael vor. "Ich hab es dir schließlich auch geglaubt."

"Ich hab eine Sau ausgelutscht, damit du es mir glaubst", erinnerte ihn Thomas mit einem Lachen.

Michael verzog das Gesicht. "Stimmt. Du könntest deinen Freund aber bestimmt etwas... schonender von der Wahrheit überzeugen."

"Indem ich nur ne Katze nehme?", grinste Thomas breit.

"Zum Beispiel”, lachte Michael.

"Nee - die Haare bleiben immer zwischen den Zähnen hängen, das ist eklig!"

Michael stutze, dann schüttelte er sich. "Allein das Bild ist schon ekelhaft Thomas."

"Ich weiß", grinste Thomas breit, wurde dann aber ernster. "Ich könnte Mario einweihen. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht würde er es auch glauben. Und alles versuchen mich umzubringen. Oder im besten Falle nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Jedenfalls würde ich meinen besten Freund verlieren.

"Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte Michael. "Ich meine, du bist kein Monster wie die Vampire in Büchern oder Filmen beschrieben werden. Du hast noch nie jemanden umgebracht und ernährst dich von Tierblut."

"Bis jetzt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt wird, ob Tierblut weiterhin reichen wird. Und außerdem - wer sagt Mario, dass ich keiner dieser Horrorvampire bin?"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du musst wissen, was richtig für dich ist. Gibt es denn... niemanden, der dir helfen kann? Ich meine du bist doch bestimmt nicht der Erste, der so was durchmacht oder?"

"Jakob weiß auch nicht weiter", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern, doch dass sein Mentor ebenfalls ratlos war, lastete sehr auf ihm.

"Ich dachte dieser Jakob wäre so alt."

Thomas nickte. "Auf jeden Fall hat er den dreißigjährigen Krieg miterlebt, keine Ahnung, wie alt er da war."

"Und in all der Zeit hat er so was wie bei dir noch nie gehört?" fragte Michael erstaunt.

"Mit so vielen von uns hat er nun auch nichts zu tun. Er lebt sehr zurückgezogen. Dass er mich damals gefunden hat - das war schon ein sehr großer Zufall. Und ein großes Glück für mich."

"Trotzdem finde ich es seltsam”, meinte Michael.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind halt alle sehr verschieden. Und so viele gibt’s wohl auch gar nicht."

"Dann wirst du es wohl selbst herausfinden müssen."

"Danke, Michael, so weit war ich auch schon..."

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry, aber mit Vampiren kenn ich mich nicht aus. Wärst du ein normaler Mensch, würde ich ja vermute, dass du auf den Mario stehst. Aber ich weiß nicht mal ob das bei euch geht. Also mit der Liebe und so..."

Überrascht sah Thomas ihn an. "Doch... das geht schon", murmelte er nach einem Moment.

"Und?" fragte Michael. 

"Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung", murmelte Thomas. "Mario ist lieb und nett - aber ich hab mir noch nicht mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ich auf Frauen oder Männer stehen würde..."

Michaels Augenbraue rutschte nach oben. "Ich dachte nach diesem Kerl, den du gebissen hast, war das klar. Sonst hättest du dir doch ne Frau gesucht."

"Der Kerl hat verdammt gut gerochen, und es war keine Frau in der Nähe. Vielleicht hätte ich die bevorzugt...", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sind aber doch eher die Kerle, die ich anziehend - und lecker finde."

"Also wenn ich Vampir wäre, würde ich mir bestimmt keinen Kerl zum beißen suchen”, meinte Michael.

"Ok, also gehen wir mal davon aus, dass es doch Männer sind, die ich bevorzuge. Musst aber keine Angst um deinen David haben, den knabber ich schon nicht an."

Michael grinste. "Ich kenne dich Thomas. Du würdest dich nie an Kindern vergreifen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie mit dir verwandt sind."

"Hab dich ja auch nie angeknabbert", lachte Thomas.

"Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar”, meinte Michael. 

Thomas lachte leise. "Ich hätte schneller nen Pflock durchs Herz gehabt als ich laufen konnte - obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob das hilft..."

"Wir probieren es auch lieber nicht aus”, sagte Michael.

"Nein, bitte nicht...", meinte Thomas ebenso trocken.

Michael lachte leise. "Also zurück zu deinem Problem."

"Menschenblut. Wie soll ich das beschreiben... Du hast bisher immer nur lauwarme Cola gekriegt, und auf einmal ein kühles, zischendes Bier."

"Ok, dein Mario ist also ein gut gekühltes Bier”, grinste Michael.

"Mindestens", erwiderte Thomas das Grinsen.

"Ich würde mir so ein gut gekühltes Bier ja nicht entgehen lassen, " sagte Michael.

"Ja, wenn das so einfach wäre..."

"Was hält dich zurück?"

"Marios Freundschaft", schnaubte Thomas leise. "Und dass ich Leute, die ich kenne, nicht einfach aussauge. Eigentlich wollte ich das eh nie machen..."

"Dann ist es dir lieber, völlig Fremde zu beißen?" fragte Michael.

"Am liebsten wär’s mir niemanden zu beißen. Ging doch jahrelang, jahrzehntelang gut mit dem Tierblut. Rind, Schwein, mal bisschen Schaf oder Ziege - warum reicht das auf einmal nicht mehr?"

"Weil du jetzt weißt, wie gut... das andere schmeckt”, vermutete Michael.

"Nee", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Kannte ich ja schon."

"Aber du meintest, es wäre diesmal anders gewesen. Bei diesem... Lars?"

Thomas nickte. "Es war mehr... diese... sexuelle Komponente..."

"Keine Einzelheiten”, grinste Michael.

"Keine Sorge, ich werd dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen", lachte Thomas.

Aus den oberen Stockwerken war plötzlich das laute Trampeln von Füßen zu hören. "Ah die Kleinen sind wach”, lächelte Michael.

Sofort legte sich ein Strahlen auf sein Gesicht. Er liebte seine Nichte und seinen Neffen - Großneffen, ebenso sehr, wie er Michael liebte. Als wären sie seine eigenen Kinder.


	9. Ausritt

Wenig später erschienen Michaels Kinder in der Tür. "Onkel Thomas!" rief Marie und lief auf Thomas zu.

"Marie!", stand Thomas auf um sie fest in seine Arme zu ziehen. 

Auch David rannte auf Thomas zu und klammerte sich an sein Bein fest.

"Hey, du Zwerg", lachte Thomas und nahm beide Kinder auf seine Arme.

Michael lächelte, als er die drei beobachtete und stand auf und um den Tisch für den Rest der Familie zu decken.

Wenig später kam auch Michaels Frau Christin in die Küche und begrüßte Thomas überrascht, aber freudig. "Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, heute oder morgen soll es soweit sein. Aber das hat Michael dir sicher schon erzählt."

Thomas nickte. "Wir waren auch schon im Stall und haben nach Ankala gesehen."

Christin strahlte. "Die beiden Kleinen freuen sich auch schon total.“

"Habt ihr denn schon einen Namen?" fragte er die beiden Kinder.

Sofort nickten die zwei. "Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann soll es Schneestern heißen", strahlte Marie. "Und wenn es ein Junge wird, dann Piratenkapitän", war David sicher, doch die Eltern lächelten dabei nur.

"So, du stehst also auf Piraten”, grinste Thomas David an.

"Ja, die sind ganz toll", erzählte David bewundernd. "Ganz stark und mutig, und sie machen was sie wollen. Und sie geben das Geld den Armen."

Thomas lachte und wuschelte David durch die Haare.

"Vampire sind aber auch toll, die sind nämlich auch ganz stark!"

"Meinst du?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja", war David überzeugt. "Und sie machen Leute tot."

Thomas sah den kleinen Jungen ernst an. "So was ist nicht toll, David. Nur die Bösen töten Menschen. Und das ist alles andere als cool."

So ganz überzeugt war David aber nicht.

"Komm kleiner Mann, du musst frühstücken”, sagte Thomas seufzend und setzte David ab.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm schon den Kakao hingestellt, und jetzt bestrich sie den beiden Kindern ihre Brote mit Butter und Marmelade. "Magst du auch etwas essen, Thomas?"

"Ich hab schon einen Toast gegessen”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Aber nen Kaffee würde ich noch nehmen."

Sofort schenkte Christin ihm nach.

Thomas trank einen Schluck und sah dann auf die Uhr. "Ich muss kurz telefonieren”, sagte er und stand auf. 

Im Wohnzimmer zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. Schnell meldete er sich bei seinem Trainer für die nächsten Tage krank. Eine Grippe, erzählte er mit vorgespielter Heiserkeit.

Er wurde entschuldigt und angewiesen, sich beim Doc zu melden. Thomas nickte, verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Irgendwie würde er dem Doc schon klar machen, dass er dagewesen sei.

Einen Augenblick starrte er weiter auf sein Handy, dann wählte er zögernd eine zweite Nummer. "Thomas, wo steckst du?", wurde er gleich besorgt gefragt.

"Ich... hab mich krankgemeldet”, erklärte er leise. "Geht mir nicht so gut."

"Also doch wieder schlimmer geworden. Hab mich schon gewundert, dass du gestern so komisch drauf warst."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Tut mir echt leid wegen gestern."

"Ist schon ok", meinte Mario nur.

"Ist es nicht”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich hab mich benommen wie ein Arschloch."

"Wenn es einem nicht gut geht, dann ist man manchmal komisch. Wobei du echt schräg drauf warst".

"Dann bist du mir nicht mehr böse?"

"Quatsch. Bin ich nicht."

Erleichtert lächelte Thomas. "Das ist gut”, sagte er leise.

"Brauchst du irgendwas? Hustensaft, irgendwas, was ich dir vorbeibringen könnte?", bot Mario an.

"Nein, ich bin gut versorgt”, sagte Thomas schnell.

"Und bisschen Gesellschaft? Oder willst du lieber schlafen?"

"Ich ruf an, wenn ich mich besser fühle, ja?" schlug Thomas vor. "Im Moment will ich echt nur schlafen."

"Dann... gute Besserung", wünschte Mario. "und melde dich, ok?"

"Mach ich. Viel Spaß beim Training."

"Ich grüß die anderen von dir, ok? Rense hat schon nach dir gefragt."

Thomas lächelte leicht, als er das hörte. "Ich ruf Michi an, kannst du ihm ja ausrichten."

"Aber erst nach dem Training, der ist schon unterwegs."

Thomas nickte. "Ok. Dann bis bald."

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Mario.

"War das Mario?" fragte Michael, der in der Tür auftauchte und Thomas ansah. Thomas nickte nur. "Und?" fragte Michael weiter und drückte Thomas seinen Kaffeebecher in die Hand.

"Was und?"

"Ist er noch sauer?"

"Nein, gar nicht mehr. Er schiebt es darauf, dass ich mich gestern schon nicht so gefühlt habe."

Michael nickte. "Na siehst du. Eine Sorge weniger."

Leise schnaubte Thomas. "War leider die kleinste Sorge..."

"Alles andere kannst du jetzt nicht ändern”, sagte Michael fest. "Kommst du mit raus, die Tiere füttern?"

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Thomas, das würde ihn ablenken - auch, wenn er wohl nur die Schubkarre nehmen und sich den Tieren nicht weiter nähern würde. Außer Senegal...

Tatsächlich verflog die Zeit schnell. Während der Arbeit unterhielten sich Michael und er über alles Mögliche, ließen seine Probleme aber außen vor. Fußball, Training, Freunde auf der einen Seite, Dorfleben, Verwandtschaft auf der anderen. Es war tatsächlich seit Wochen das erste Mal, dass er nicht jeden Augenblick daran dachte, wie anders er war.

Die Gedanken kehrten erst wieder, als er mit Christin und Michael nach getaner Arbeit zusammen saß. Die beiden Kinder waren im Kindergarten, und so hatten sie etwas Ruhe.

"Du siehst... so nachdenklich aus”, stellte Christin fest und sah Thomas an. "Ist was passiert?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werd schon irgendwie zurechtkommen..."

"Erzähl schon”, sagte Christin und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. 

"Ich hab mich wohl in jemanden verguckt, aber das ist nicht so einfach. Und eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um mir über einiges klar zu werden."

Christin lächelte. "Aber das ist doch schön. Wo liegt denn das Problem? Zu schüchtern sie anzusprechen?"

"Wenn, dann ihn", murmelte Thomas.

"Du... oh”, sagte Christin und sah ihn überrascht an.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das... ist es der erste Mann, in den du dich... verguckt hast?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

Thomas nickte. "Hab mir bisher keine Gedanken drum gemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das was werden wird - werden kann. Aber es beschäftigt mich halt."

"Klar”, nickte Christin mitfühlend. "Weiß er denn über deine Gefühle bescheid?

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir spielen Fußball, da ist das nicht so leicht."

"Dann ist es ein Teamkollege von dir?"

Thomas nickte. "Mario."

Christin schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann lächelte sie. "Der Dunkelhaarige mit den hübschen blauen Augen?"

Thomas lachte. "Genau der."

"Gute Wahl”, nickte sie. "Ein stattlicher Mann."

Wieder lachte Thomas. "Und ein guter Freund."

"Und ist er... steht er auf Männer?" fragte Christin.

"Wenn ich das wüsste", murmelte Thomas.

"Hat er eine Freundin?"

"Seit er nach München gekommen ist, nicht mehr", meinte Thomas.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht die Entfernung. Er hat nicht drüber geredet."

"Schon klar, ihr Männer redet nicht”, schnaubte Christin. 

"So sieht’s aus", grinste Thomas schief.

"Dann musst du es wohl auf andere Weise raus finden."

"Und wie? Silvia hinterher spionieren?"

Christin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne deinen Mario nicht, sonst könnte ich dir vielleicht einen Tipp geben."

"Ist schon ok", meinte Thomas. "Irgendwie wird sich schon ne Lösung ergeben."

"Du bist ein netter junger Mann Thomas. Auch wenn dein Mario deine Gefühle nicht erwidern sollte, wirst du schon jemand finden”, war sich Christin sicher.

Thomas nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war. Möglicherweise war es für ihn noch schwieriger als für andere jemanden zu finden. Schließlich kam noch eine Sache dazu, die passen musste. Oder schmeckte jedes Blut gleich? Irgendwie glaubte er das nicht. Schließlich roch auch jeder Mensch unterschiedlich. Mario war verführerisch und auch Michi, wobei er sich zum Beispiel nicht vorstellen konnte, Franck oder Jörg zu beißen, wenn es kein Notfall wäre.

Lars hatte auch sehr gut gerochen, aber lange nicht so gut wie Mario. Und ihr Trainer roch nur abschreckend, mit so jemandem würde er nie Zusammensein können. Er seufzte leise. Sein Entschluss stand doch fest. Er konnte und wollte seine Freunde nicht beißen. Also sollte er sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen.

"Rede mit ihm", bat Christin noch einmal, und Michael nickte bekräftigend.

"Ich.. weiß nicht. Mario ist auch einer meiner besten Freunde”, murmelte Thomas.

"Dann wird er dich schon nicht fallen lassen, nur weil du schwul bist", meinte Christin.

"Aber vielleicht, wenn er erfährt, dass ihn mag."

"Glaub ich nicht. Immerhin seid ihr eng befreundet."

Thomas lächelte schwach. Vielleicht hatten die beiden sogar recht damit, aber es war immer noch so, dass er ein Vampir war. Und nicht nur auf Mario stand, sondern auch auf sein Blut. Und trotzdem war auch Michael davon überzeugt, dass er Chancen hatte.

"Ich... werd ein bisschen spazieren gehen”, sagte Thomas leise und stand auf.

"Magst reiten? Senegal würde sich sicher freuen", schlug Michael vor.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Thomas Gesicht. "Gern."

"Sattel ist im Schrank, der mit dem grünen Gurt. Und das Zaumzeug ist auch das Grüne."

Thomas nickte dankbar und verließ das Haus um mit schnellen Schritten zum Stall zu gehen. Er ging leise zum Stall und näherte sich Senegals Box besonders langsam und vorsichtig. "Na mein Schöner”, flüsterte er und streichelte Senegal sacht. "Lust auf ein bisschen Bewegung?"

Das Pferd blieb ganz ruhig, auch, als Thomas das Zaumzeug und den Sattel holte und alles fertigmachte. Lächelnd schwang sich Thomas wenig später auf Senegals Rücken. Er schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und trieb das Pferd mit leichtem Schenkeldruck nach vorn. Er war viel zu lange nicht mehr geritten, das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, hatte Senegal gelahmt, und ein anderes Pferd kam nun mal nicht in Frage. 

Trotzdem hatte er keine Probleme, sich den Bewegungen des Tiers anzupassen. Er war immer ein guter Reiter gewesen und hatte es auch als Vampir nicht verlernt. Und Senegal schien es merkwürdigerweise nichts auszumachen, einen Vampir auf dem Rücken zu tragen. 

Im Schritttempo verließen sie den Hof und Thomas lenkte das Pferd auf einen Feldweg. Hier war er aufgewachsen, und auch, wenn sich in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten viel verändert hatte, fühlte er sich noch immer wie zu Hause. Wie immer lenkte er das Pferd zu dem nahen Wald, durch den seit einiger Zeit ein Pfad für Reiter führte. Hier ließ er Senegal etwas antraben, und auf einer längeren geraden Strecke galoppierten sie sogar.

Er genoss das Gefühl und schaffte es für ein paar Augenblicke abzuschalten. Sie flogen beinahe über die Landschaft, bis Thomas ihren Weg schließlich wieder zurücklenkte. Je näher sie dem Hof wieder kamen, desto mehr wanderten auch seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Problem. Mario.

In gemütlichem Schritt kamen sie zurück, und Thomas versorgte das Pferd, bevor er es zu den anderen auf die angrenzende Koppel führte. Er blieb einen Moment am Zaun gelehnt stehen und sah den Pferden zu. Sie grasten genüsslich, aber bis auf Senegal zogen sie sich alle nach und nach in die hinterste Ecke der Koppel zurück. Thomas seufzte. Würde Mario auch so reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, was er wirklich war? Würde er sich zurückziehen, ihre Freundschaft beenden?

Bevor er weiter grübeln konnte, hörte er von weitem ein Auto herankommen.


	10. Ein Babypferd

Er drehte sich um und beobachtete wie das Auto die Auffahrt herauf fuhr und vor dem Haus hielt. Es war ein roter Van, aus dem kurz darauf Marie und David ausstiegen und aufgeregt auf ihn zuliefen. "Ist es schon da? Ist es schon da?"

"Wollen wir mal gucken gehen?" fragte Thomas und griff die Hände der beiden Kinder. Fröhlich zogen die beiden ihn über den Hof und in den Stall. In der Box von Ankala kniete Michael neben einem Mann im Stroh. Thomas hielt wie immer Abstand, beobachtete die beiden aber interessiert.

"Es ist gleich so weit”, meinte Michael leise.

Thomas hatte Mühe die beiden Kinder bei sich zu halten, damit sie nicht störten, und nahm sie schließlich beide auf die Arme, damit sie besser sehen konnten. "Schön still sein”, flüsterte er ihnen dabei zu. "Ankala braucht jetzt Ruhe."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der erste, dunkle Huf zu sehen, und es fiel Thomas immer schwerer, die beiden Kinder auf seinen Armen ruhig zu halten. Zum Glück war es eine leichte Geburt und es dauerte nicht lange bis das kleine Fohlen im Stroh lag.

"Eine kleine Stute", berichtete der Tierarzt, während er das junge Tier mit etwas Stroh trocknete. 

"Ein Mädchen”, rief Marie begeistert, was Thomas ein leises Lachen entlockte. 

"Kann ein Mädchen nicht auch Piratenkapitän heißen?", wollte David wissen. 

Marie schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Klar”, meinte dagegen Thomas. "Mädchen können auch Piraten sein." 

"Nein, das ist Schneestern", beharrte sie und zeigte auf das pechschwarze Fohlen. 

"Aber das ist gar nicht weiß, also kann es auch nicht Schneestern heißen”, maulte David sofort. 

"Aber es ist ein Mädchen, also kann es auch kein Piratenkapitän sein", protestierte Marie. 

"Fällt euch was anderes Schönes ein?" fragte Thomas. 

Die beiden Kinder überlegten kurz, dann bombardierten sie ihn mit Namen. "Prinzessin Lilifee" - "Piratenbraut" - "Findus" …

Thomas grinste in sich hinein, während er den beiden ernst zuhörte. 

Schließlich wurden sie von dem Tierarzt aus dem Stall geschickt, "Überlegt lieber drüben im Haus einen Namen", bat er. 

Thomas nickte. "Kommt ihr beiden. Eure Mama macht euch bestimmt nen schönen Kakao und dann überlegen wir in Ruhe weiter." 

Er trug die beiden Kinder ins Haus und in die Küche, in der sich das alltägliche Leben abspielte. "Das Fohlen ist da, eine schwarze Stute, und sieht ganz gesund aus", erzählte er sofort. 

"Sehr gut”, nickte Christin lächelnd. 

"Soll ich mich um die Suppe kümmern, und du guckst mal in den Stall?", schlug Thomas vor. 

"Das wäre lieb von dir”, nickte Christin. 

Sofort nahm Thomas ihr den Löffel ab und rührte kurz die Suppe um, dabei lauschte er weiter den Vorschlägen. 

Wenig später kamen Michael und Christin zurück. "Pünktlich”, grinste Thomas sie an. "Suppe ist grad fertig." 

"Schön. Komm, David, deck mal auf. Marie, bring dein Spielzeug raus", gab Christin gleich die Kommandos. 

Marie murrte ein wenig, brachte aber ihr Spielzeug rauf ins Kinderzimmer. 

Dann kam sie zurück und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, den sie vorher noch dichter an Thomas' schob. 

Thomas lächelte und strich ihr über das blonde Haar. Sofort strahlte Marie ihn an. Auch wenn neben den Tieren auch viele Kinder vor ihm Scheu hatten - seine Verwandten anscheinend nicht. Und dafür war er unendlich dankbar. Er liebte Marie und David über alles. Schließlich konnte er selbst keine Kinder haben, und so war schon Michael wie sein eigenes Kind gewesen, und bei Marie und David war es nicht anders. 

"Und jetzt wird gegessen”, sagte Christin. Die Kinder nickten brav, und auch Thomas schloss sich an. Christin war eine gute Köchin, und er genoss auch das Familienleben bei ihnen. Außerdem wussten Christin und die Kinder nichts von ihm. Und das würde auch so bleiben, wenn es nach ihm ging. Er sah keinen Grund, sie möglicherweise zu ängstigen.

Er war grade fertig mit Essen, als sein Handy leise klingelte. Er hatte es vorhin leiser gestellt, aber nicht ganz ausgemacht. "Ja?", meldete er sich und stand auf

"Hey Thomas”, sagte Mario. "Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es dir geht."

"Wird langsam besser", meinte Thomas, als sich die Küchentür hinter ihm schloss. 

"Das freut mich”, lächelte Mario. "Soll ich vorbeikommen und dir was zu Essen bringen?"

"Nein, danke. Ist lieb von dir, aber ich hab alles. Und ich will dich nicht anstecken."

"Wenn du meinst”, sagte Mario. "Aber es macht mir nichts aus. Außerdem hätte ich mich vorgestern schon anstecken können und hab es nicht."

"Ist lieb, aber... lass mal. Und morgen werde ich wohl nach Hause fahren und mich da gesund pflegen lassen", erzählte Thomas 

"Ok”, murmelte Mario.

"Nicht ok?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Doch klar”, sagte Mario schnell. "Ich... mir fällt zu Hause nur grad die Decke auf den Kopf."

"Tut mir leid", erklärte Thomas leise.

"Ist doch nicht deine Schuld."

Thomas nickte, obwohl es schon seine Schuld war. Er schloss Mario aus seinem Leben aus.

"Vielleicht werde ich Michi fragen, ob er Zeit hat”, murmelte Mario. "Oder Phil... obwohl bei denen im Moment nur Pärchen-Abende angesagt sind."

"Und du ganz alleine und ohne meine Unterstützung", bedauerte Thomas ihn.

Mario lachte leise. "Ja, wir zwei einsamen Single-Männer zwischen all den verliebten. Ein schreckliches Schicksal."

Das ließe sich ändern, fuhr es Thomas durch den Kopf, aber das sagte er nicht.

"Ich glaube auf nen Pärchen-Abend hab ich so allein keine Lust. Ich hab noch ein Buch hier, das Timo mir empfohlen hat und seit dem Sommer hier ungelesen rum liegt”, sagte Mario.

"Und was für ein Buch?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Von Stieg Larsson”, erzählte Mario. "Timo meinte, die wären richtig toll."

„Hab ich auch schon gehört, aber noch nichts von gelesen. Musst mir mal sagen, wie es ist", bat Thomas

"Mach ich”, versprach Mario. "Du ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir haben gleich noch ne Besprechung ehe wir nach Hause können."

"Grüß mal alle von mir, ja?", bat Thomas.

"Klar. Und du werd schnell wieder gesund."

"Danke. Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Thomas und legte auf.

Seufzend schob er das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche. Wie sollte das mit ihm und Mario nur weitergehen? Er konnte ihm ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Also musste er dagegen ankämpfen ihn beißen zu wollen. Aber konnte er das, wenn Mario so verdammt gut roch?

Vielleicht wurde es ja besser, wenn er sich das Menschenblut allgemein wieder verbat. Es hatte so lange gut geklappt - vielleicht war es ja nur eine Phase. Genau. Er würde einfach seinem ursprünglichen Plan folgen und wieder ausschließlich Tierblut zu sich nehmen. Ein paar Tage würde das Menschenblut mit ein wenig Glück noch vorhalten, und dann würde er wieder nach Hause laufen, Tierblut trinken und trainieren und spielen als wäre nichts gewesen. Und dann konnte er auch weiter ganz normal mit Mario befreundet sein. Ja, dass war der Plan, den er ab sofort verfolgte. Zufrieden lächelte er und ging zurück in die Küche.

"Oh, ein erfreulicher Anruf"; stellte Christin fest.

"Mario wollte nur wissen, wie es mir geht."

"Schön, dass er nicht mehr sauer auf dich ist", meinte Michael.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder neben Marie.

"Du musst noch aufessen"; deutete die Kleine auf seinen Teller, "Sonst gibt’s keinen Nachtisch!"

"Na dann muss ich wohl”, grinste Thomas sie an und aß schnell den Rest der Suppe.

Anschließend stellte Christin eine große Schüssel mit selbstgemachtem Kirschjoghurt auf den Tisch.

Auch den aßen sie genüsslich, während die Kinder von ihrem Tag im Kindergarten erzählten.

Nach dem Essen wurden die Kinder nach draußen geschickt, während sich Christin um den Haushalt und Thomas und Michael wieder um die Tiere und besonders um das Fohlen kümmerte. "Wie lange willst du eigentlich bleiben?" fragte Michael.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein paar Tage, wenn es recht ist."

"Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst, das weißt du”, lächelte Michael ihn an. "Allerdings bringt es meistens nichts, vor seinen Problemen weg zu laufen."

"Ich weiß... ich brauch ein wenig Ruhe, und wenn ich diesen köstlichen Geschmack ein wenig vergessen habe, dann kann ich wieder auf die Tierblutkonservern zurückgreifen.“

"Und Mario?" fragte Michael.

"Was ist mit ihm? Wir haben uns wieder vertragen."

"Dann willst du ihm wirklich nichts dagegen?"

"Erstmal nicht. Wäre nur zu gefährlich."

Michael seufzte. "Ist deine Sache. Aber du... ich meine, willst du immer allein bleiben?“

"Jakob ist alleine. Er hatte mal eine Gefährtin, aber... sie ist irgendwann gestorben. Es ist so schwer, Leute zu überleben, und wenn man jemanden wirklich über alles liebt..."

Michael nickte. "Ich könnte das nicht. Allein leben ohne Christin oder die Kinder."

"Aber zu wissen, dass sie alle vor dir sterben werden. Und die danach auch, und die danach...?"

"Aber du könntest sie auch... verwandeln, oder?" fragte Michael zaghaft.

Thomas schluckte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Sie auch zu einem Monster machen?"

"Du bist kein Monster, Thomas”, sagte Michael ernst. "Ich würde dich nie in die Nähe von Marie und David lassen, wenn du eins wärst."

"Ich sterbe nicht und ernähr mich von Blut. Ich habe keinen Herzschlag, und wenn ich nicht dran denke, dann atme ich nicht. Ich laufe schneller als dein Auto fährt und beeinflusse deine Gedanken. Und lese sie, jedenfalls kann ich manchmal Gefühle und Sachen mitkriegen."

Michael nickte. "Du bist trotzdem kein schlechter Kerl, Thomas. Du hast Angst jemandem weh zu tun und du würdest nie jemanden absichtlich verletzten."

"Bis auf Lars", murmelte Thomas.

"So wie du mir das geschildert hast, hatte dieser Lars auch seinen Spaß."

"Trotzdem habe ich ihn verletzt."

Michael seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn über das Thema mit Thomas zu reden. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass Mario etwas ändern würde, aber anscheinend tat er das nicht. Er würde Thomas also in Ruhe lassen und einfach da sein, wenn er ihn brauchte. So misteten sie gemeinsam die Ställe aus, versorgten die Tiere und reparierten einige Dinge, die im Laufe des Jahres kaputtgegangen waren. Thomas’ übernatürliche Kräfte kamen ihnen da sehr zugute,

Es dämmerte schon, als sie schließlich zurück ins Haus gingen. Aus der Küche kam ihnen der Geruch des Abendessens entgegen. "Ich muss erst duschen”, grinste Thomas. Geschwitzt hatte er zwar nicht, aber Staub und Heu klebten an ihm.

"Kennst ja das Gästezimmer, und Christin hat dir sicher schon alles hingelegt."

Thomas lächelte dankbar und stieg die Holztreppe nach oben. Das Gästezimmer war im ausgebauten Dachboden untergebracht, genau wie das Gästebad. Hier duschte er und genoss das Gefühl des Wassers, das über seinen Körper lief. Danach zog er sich frische Klamotten an und setzte sich für einen Moment auf die Bank vor dem Fenster um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten.

Er liebte die Ruhe hier auf dem Hof, auf dem er groß geworden war. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier bleiben. Das Leben war hier so viel einfacher. Aber er würde nicht bleiben, dass wusste er. Er hing noch viel zu sehr an der Welt der Menschen. Er hing an seinen Freunden in München - und an dem, was er dort erreichen konnte. Also würde er so weiter machen wie bisher und einfach hoffen, dass es gut ging. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen. "Komm rein", rief er raus.

Michael trat lächelnd ins Zimmer. "Das Abendessen ist fertig."

Thomas grinste schief. "Blutwurst?"

Michael schüttelte den Kopf. "Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Es gibt Würstchen und belegte Brote."

"Ist in Ordnung, das reicht mir", beruhigte ihn Thomas. "Ich hab noch keinen Durst."

"Gut”, grinste nun Michael etwas schief.

Thomas stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. "Und auch sonst werde ich nichts hier anknabbern."

"Das weiß ich”, sagte Michael. 

"Ich wollte es nur noch mal sagen - dass ich es nicht vergessen habe." Thomas sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann verließ er das Gästezimmer. Michael folgte ihm und wenig später saßen sie wieder zusammen mit den Kindern am Tisch. Nach dem Essen sahen die beiden Kinder noch das Sandmännchen, dann brachte Christin sie ins Bett.

"Ich will noch mal nach dem Fohlen sehen gehen”, sagte Michael.

Thomas zögerte, eigentlich wäre er gerne mitgegangen.

"Geh ruhig mit”, lächelte Christin ihn an. Thomas nickte, auch wenn Christin nicht wusste, warum er zögerte. Michael war schon vorgegangen, wartete aber vor dem Stall auf ihn. Langsam näherte sich Thomas, auch, um auszutesten, wie nahe er kommen konnte.

"Alles ok?" fragte Michael.

"Ich denke schon. Mal sehen, ob die Pferde mich reinlassen, oder ob ich nur zu Senegal kann."

"Ich geh vor und du kommst langsam nach”, schlug Michael vor.

"Ok", nickte Thomas und sah Michael nach, dann trat er langsam an den Stall und die Stalltür heran. Die Pferde schnaubten ein wenig unruhig, blieben aber stehen. Ganz langsam kam Thomas näher und begann dann leise mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Die Box mit Ankala und dem Fohlen war zum Glück ziemlich weit am Anfang, so dass er nur ein paar Schritte in den Stall hinein machen musste. Er begrüßte Senegal, der neugierig nach ihm sah, dann ging er weiter hinein, bis er die Stute und ihr dunkles Fohlen sehen konnte.

"Ein kräftiges kleines Mädel bist du”, murmelte Michael und strich Ankala dabei sacht über den Hals.

"Und wunderschön", lächelte Thomas, der inzwischen an der Box stand.

Michael nickte. "Aber einen Namen hat die Kleine immer noch nicht."

"Deine Kids hatten ja tolle Vorschläge", grinste Thomas.

"Na ich weiß nicht”, lachte Michael.

"Nicht? Habt ihr inzwischen wenigstens ein paar Vorschläge?" 

"Im Moment noch nicht”, schüttelte Michael den Kopf. "Fällt dir was ein?" 

"Hmm - so dunkel, wie die Kleine ist... vielleicht irgendwas mit Nacht?"

Michael lachte auf. "Klar, was frag ich auch nen Vampir."

Auch Thomas musste jetzt lachen. "Dann hätte sie Blutnacht geheißen!"

"Blutnacht! Für ein armes kleines Fohlen”, schnaubte Michael.

"Hab ich ja nicht vorgeschlagen!", protestierte Thomas. "Kannst ihn ja auch Sonnenschein nennen, aber bei dem Fell passt das nicht."

"Stimmt”, nickte Michael und stand auf. "Lass uns noch mal ne Nacht drüber schlafen, vielleicht fällt uns dann ja was Passendes ein."

"Solange die Kleine nicht zur Piratenbraut wird..."

"Bestimmt nicht”, versprach Michael.

"Danke. Und... bring David mal bei, dass Vampire nicht cool sind, weil sie Leute umbringen."

Michael seufzte. "Ist er immer noch davon überzeugt, ja?"

"Ja, ist er. Und ich weiß nicht, wie man es ihm ausreden kann..."

"Das gibt sich”, war sich Michael sicher.

"Stimmt, hat es bei dir ja auch damals. Wobei es bei dir eher Soldaten waren - war eigentlich noch schlimmer."

"Jungs sind so”, murmelte Michael, während er die Tür der Box leise schloss.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, ob er so war, wusste er nicht mehr, und es gab auch niemanden mehr, der es ihm sagen konnte.


	11. Ein Telefonat

"Na komm”, sagte Michael und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Lass uns rein gehen."

Thomas nickte, es tat gut, so liebe Verwandte wie Michael zu haben. Auch, wenn Michael nicht auf Dauer bleiben würde. Aber dann würde er ein Auge auf Michaels Nachkommen haben. Auf David und Marie und deren Kinder. Und irgendwie lebten sie alle in ihm weiter - weil er sie kannte, und weil er sie liebte.

"Worüber grübelst du diesmal?" fragte Michael leise.

"Nichts Besonderes... manchmal kommt man halt ins Grübeln", murmelte Thomas nur.

"Auch ein Vampir?"

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nickte Thomas. "Auch ein Vampir.“

"So anders als wir Menschen bist du gar nicht mein lieber”, meine Michael.

"Nein, nur ein bisschen anders..."

Michael lächelte ihn an und zog ihn dann mit sich aus dem Stall. Schon betraten sie wieder das Haus, aus dem ihnen Wärme und Licht entgegenkamen und die trüben Gedanken verscheuchte.

"Setzt du dich noch ein bisschen zu uns?" fragte Michael und deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Christin hat Tee gekocht."

"Riecht gut", lächelte Thomas. "Der Tee, meine ich..."

"Deine feine Nase”, grinste Michael.

"Ich kann dir eurer Mittagessen der letzten Woche aufzählen, nur mit der Reihenfolge könnte ich durcheinanderkommen. Und du trinkst jetzt nen anderes Bier."

Michael sah ihn verblüfft an. "Stimmt. Das... erstaunt mich jetzt doch."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Feine Nase..."

"Stell ich mir nich immer angenehm vor."

"Es geht... wenn es zu schlimm wird, atme ich halt nicht", meinte Thomas.

Michael grinste schief. "Wenn man’s so sieht."

Thomas schnupperte. "Eierpfannkuchen... darauf hätte ich auch mal wieder Hunger..."

"Frag Christin, die erfüllt dir den Wunsch gern”, sagte Michael sofort.

Thomas nickte, und als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen, sprach er sie auch gleich drauf an. "Kannst du eigentlich so gut Pfannkuchen machen wie deine Mutter?"

"Ich hab jedenfalls noch keine Klagen gehört”, lachte sie. "Aber wenn du möchtest, dann mach dir morgen welche und du kannst selbst darüber urteilen."

"Das hab ich gehofft", grinste Thomas sie an. 

"Wenn ich dich mit so einfachen Mitteln glücklich machen kann”, sagte Christin nur.

"Kannst du", nickte Thomas und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa.

"Tee?" fragte sie und schenkte ihm ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Dankbar nahm Thomas ihr den großen Becher ab. Er fror zwar nicht, genoss die Wärme des Bechers aber trotzdem. Außerdem roch der Tee gut nach Gewürzen.

"Kaminfeuer", bemerkte Christin, als sie sah, wie er an dem Becher roch.

"Passend zur Jahreszeit”, lächelte Thomas und nippte an dem Tee.

"Wenn du magst, dann mach ich den Kamin noch an, dann trinkst du das Kaminfeuer nicht nur", bot Michael an und stand schon auf.

"Da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein”, sagte Thomas.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis im Kamin heiße Flammen flackerten. Entspannt lehnte sich Thomas zurück und betrachtete die tanzenden Flammen. Michael lächelte, Thomas war selten so entspannt.

Thomas nippte erneut an seinem Tee. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einen Kamin zu Hause einbauen lassen. Irgendwie war es ungemein beruhigend so vor dem Feuer zu sitzen. Nicht diese blöden Kunstkamine, sondern einen richtigen. Er wohnte in einem Altbau, da hatte es doch bestimmt mal so etwas gegeben. Er nickte leicht. Sobald er zurück in München war, würde er das in die Wege leiten. Am Geld würde es zum Glück nicht scheitern. Er verdiente ziemlich gut, und in den nächsten Jahren würde es noch mehr werden. So viel, dass er auf Jahrzehnte genug haben würde. Also konnte er auch ein bisschen Geld für einen Kamin ausgeben.

Während er so nachdachte, unterhielten sich Christin und Michael - über das Fohlen, die Kinder, den Hof... Seine Gedanken schweiften irgendwann wieder ab, bis er die Stimmen nur noch im Hintergrund wahrnahm. Er hatte so ein Glück mit dieser Familie. Sie standen hinter ihm, selbst wenn Christin und die Kinder nicht alles über ihn wussten. Wenn er Ruhe oder einfach Leute brauchte, die für ihn da waren, dann wusste er, wo er hingehen konnte. Und zumindest mit Michael konnte er reden. Und es war gut jemanden außer Jakob zu haben. Einen Menschen, der wie ein Mensch dachte und nicht wie ein Vampir. Jemand, der nicht betroffen war, und der einfach die andere, normale Seite erklären konnte.

Schließlich war es auch Michael gewesen, der ihn auf seine Gefühle für Mario gestoßen hatte... Seine Gefühle für Mario... was sollte er mit ihnen machen? Stimmte es denn überhaupt? War er wirklich... verliebt oder fand er einfach nur Marios Geruch anziehend? Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich Mario vor. Seinen Geruch, seine strahlenden Augen, sein Lachen, seine Freundlichkeit - und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. Mario war immer warm, selbst im tiefsten Winter. Es fühlte sich schön an ihn zu umarmen oder von ihm umarmt zu werden. Er verbrachte gern Zeit mit Mario und er war glücklich, dass sie sich im Hotel auch ein Zimmer teilten.

War das nur Freundschaft - oder schon mehr? Er war bisher nie verliebt gewesen, aber er hatte immer gedacht, dass man es sofort spüren musste. War es vielleicht doch nicht so? Entwickelte sich die Liebe langsam?

Bisher hatte er immer darauf geachtet sich nicht zu eng an die Menschen zu binden. Seine Familie hier, war die Ausnahme gewesen. Aber jetzt? Michi und Andi waren gute Freunde und Mario der engste Freund, den er je gehabt hatte. Warum war er auf einmal so geworden? Jakob hatte ihn schon früher gewarnt.

Er seufzte leise. All das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Selbst wenn er sich in Mario verliebt hatte, gab es nur eine Lösung. Er musste sich von ihm fernhalten. Aber wie? Er wollte Mario nicht wehtun, also konnte er die Freundschaft nicht beenden. Außerdem würde er selbst auch darunter leiden. Selbst der kleine Streit nach dem Kino hatte ihm schon arg zugesetzt. Also ging es nicht. So musste er anders sehen, dass er Mario nicht näher kam. Er würde versuchen müssen, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Noch mehr als bisher.

Hoffentlich fiel es ihm leichter, wenn er wieder nur Tierblut in den Adern hatte. Vermutlich machte ihn das Menschenblut noch empfindlicher als sonst. Er würde einfach abwarten müssen - und noch ein paar Tage hier verbringen. Zu lange konnte er allerdings auch nicht bleiben, schließlich musste er wieder trainieren und spielen. Und er wollte Christin und Michael nicht zur Last werden.

Zwei Tage war eine gute Zeit. Dann konnte er in München glaubhaft versichern, seine Erkältung auskuriert zu haben und er hatte hier noch genug Zeit, die er mit den Kindern verbringen konnte. Außerdem gab es auf dem Hof noch einiges zu tun, und Thomas half gerne. Es tat gut gebraucht zu werden, und viele Sachen würde Michael alleine oder auch mit Hilfe nicht hinbekommen.

"Alles ok Thomas?"

Thomas sah etwas überrascht auf, er hatte gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen wo er war. "Ja, doch... ist es."

Christin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wirklich?"

"Ist im Moment ziemlich viel durcheinander bei mir, deswegen bin ich euch dankbar, dass ich hier sein darf. Mal ein bisschen rauskommen und nen klaren Kopf kriegen."

"Du bist uns immer willkommen”, lächelte Christin.

"Das weiß ich, und ich bin euch auch sehr dankbar dafür."

"Und worüber hast du nun so gegrübelt? Mario?"

"Auch. Ich muss mal sehen, wie ich das lösen kann..."

"Reden”, schlug Christin lachend vor. 

Thomas zögerte. "Ihm ein wenig aus dem Weg gehen, bis sich das wieder gelegt hat."

Christin sah ihn überrascht an. "Aber warum?"

"Es geht halt nicht", murmelte Thomas.

"Einfach so aufgeben passt nicht zu dir”, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Es ist kein 'einfach so aufgeben'", meinte Thomas. "Aber es darf kann sein. Darf es nicht."

Christin seufzte. "Ich glaube, du machst dir dein Leben grade extra schwer. Woher willst du das alles wissen, wenn du noch nicht mal mit Mario geredet hast?"

Thomas schluckte. "Das hat nicht viel damit zu tun, was Mario will..."

"Also willst du nicht?" fragte Christin nun vollends verwirrt.

Thomas seufzte leise. "Es geht einfach nicht."

"Lass ihn”, bat Michael, ehe seine Frau erneut nachhaken konnte.

Überrascht sah Christin ihn an. "Du... weißt, was los ist?"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben eben im Stall ein bisschen geredet."

Christin nickte. "Gut, dass du nicht alleine da stehst, Thomas." Thomas grinste etwas schief, sagte aber nichts. Christin ließ ihn jetzt in Ruhe, so dass sie noch einen gemütlichen Restabend verbrachten und schließlich ins Bett gingen.

Auch Thomas ging nach oben ins Gästezimmer. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er noch ein bisschen nach draußen gehen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen. Nachher stieß er wieder auf irgendwelche Menschen, die er nicht kannte und womöglich anknabberte.  Also zog er sich im Dunkeln aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Unbewusst tastete er nach seinem Handy und wählte eine Nummer. "Hallo?" meldete sich nach einem Moment eine etwas schläfrig klingende Stimme.

"Mario.. Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", entschuldigte sich Thomas sofort.

"Nicht schlimm”, murmelte Mario und gähnte. "Schön, dass du anrufst. Wie geht es dir?"

"Wird besser. Ich bin jetzt in Pähl und lass mich gesundpflegen."

"Weißt du schon, wann du wieder herkommst?“ fragte Mario.

"Ich denke übermorgen oder so", gab Thomas weiter, was er beschlossen hatte.

"Schön”, freute sich Mario hörbar.

"Find ich auch", lächelte Thomas.

"Die anderen freuen sich auch schon, wenn du wieder mit dabei bist”, erzählte Mario. Thomas nickte, irgendwie war es ihm aber wichtiger, dass Mario sich freute. "Und was hast du Faulpelz den ganzen Tag gemacht? Außer im Bett liegen und dich bedienen lassen?"

"Ich telefoniere mit dir, reicht das nicht? Außerdem bin ich hergefahren... hab mich abholen lassen."

"Hast du wenigstens mal voller Mitgefühl an mich gedacht, als ich heute in der eisigen Kälte trainiert hab?"

"Und ich im warmen Bett saß? Ja, habe ich. War’s schlimm?"

"Es war ekelhaft”, nickte Mario. "Und du hast mich einfach damit allein gelassen.“

"Übermorgen halte ich wieder Händchen", versprach Thomas.

Mario stockte und lachte dann. "Oh das wird lustig, wenn wir alle Übungen händchenhaltend absolvieren.“

Auch Thomas lachte. "Da können die anderen froh sein, dass wir beide im Sturm spielen - wenn einer von uns Torwart wäre, wär das blöder."

"Schlagen wir unserem nächsten Gegner mal vor”, grinste Mario. Thomas lachte wieder auf. Es fühlte sich einfach immer wieder gut an mit Mario. 

"Muss gleich mal gucken, gegen wir als nächstes spielen”, fuhr Mario fort und Thomas hörte ein Rascheln.

"Meinst du, wir wollen den Berlinern so mal eine Chance geben?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich mal gucken, welchen Torhüter wir überreden müssen mit einem seiner Verteidiger Händchen zu halten."

"Hmm... also Arne und Drobný?"

"Armer Arne”, lachte Mario. "Aber so als Kapitän muss er das natürlich als erster ausprobieren. Also... willst du seine Nummer? Du langweilst dich im Moment doch eh so, da kannst du ja mal ein bissel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten."

"Nee, mach du mal. Wie soll ich ihn überzeugen?"

"Mit deinem Charme?" schlug Mario vor. Thomas biss sich auf die Lippen, sein Charme war kein Zufall, sondern... naturgegeben. "Was? Überlegst du schon, was du Arne sagst?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee... war nur bisschen in Gedanken..."

"Und worüber grübelst du so?" fragte Mario sanft.

"Ist so vieles", murmelte Thomas und hätte Mario am liebsten alles erzählt.

"Was?" fragte Mario erneut. 

"Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich komm damit schon zurecht."

"Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Oh Mario, ich vertrau dir. Aber alles kann ich dir trotzdem nicht sagen."

"Wem denn dann, wenn nicht deinem besten Freund?" fragte Mario. "Sind dafür beste Freunde nicht da?"

"Doch, sind sie. Und... aber ich kann dir nicht alles sagen. Manche Dinge..."

"Was sind manche Dinge Thomas?"

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

"Hat es was mit mir zu tun?" fragte Mario.

"Nein", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf, auch wenn es eine halbe Lüge war.

"Dann versteh ich nicht, warum du es mir nicht sagen kannst."

"Mario...", flüsterte Thomas mit viel zu viel Gefühl.

"Was, Thomas?" Leise seufzte Thomas und schloss kurz die Augen. Wieso konnte er nicht so cool reagieren wie sonst? Machte das auch das Menschenblut? "Bist... bist du noch dran?" fragte Mario leise.

"Bin ich"; flüsterte Thomas.

"Dann sprich mit mir”, bat Mario. "Erzähl mir was los ist."

"Das kann ich nicht, Mario - so gerne ich es würde." Und schon gar nicht am Telefon. Mario würde sofort flüchten. Oder ihn nicht mehr kennen. Oder ihn in eine Klapse einweisen lassen.

"Wenn du es willst, was hält dich dann davon ab?"

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Es geht halt nicht. Lass uns über was anderes reden - oder schlafen."

"Du weißt, dass ich nicht so leicht locker lasse”, warnte Mario ihn seufzend.

"Und du weißt, dass ich auch nen Dickkopf habe."

"Mal gucken, wer sturer ist”, grinste Mario.

Auch Thomas grinste, wenn auch ziemlich schief. er war sich nicht sicher, ob er durchhalten würde. War auch daran das Menschenblut schuld?

"Und jetzt schlafen wir am besten“, schlug Mario vor. „Du musst schließlich schnell wieder gesund werden.“

"Und du musst morgen wieder Trainieren", nickte Thomas.

"Leider”, lachte Mario. "Schlaf gut Thomas."

"Du auch. Und bis dann..." Schnell legte er auf, bevor er noch mehr sagte.

Tief seufzend vergrub er seinen Kopf im Kissen.  Scheiße, das Gespräch war wirklich nicht gelaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Wie sollte das denn erst werden, wenn sie wieder persönlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander sprachen? Wenn Mario ihn mit diesen verdammten blauen Augen ansah? Ihn vielleicht auch noch umarmte, ihn trösten wollte?

Wie konnte er dann weiter schweigen, wenn alles in ihm danach schrie ihn zu probieren? Ihn zu küssen, zu berühren und sein Blut zu trinken? Frustriert biss Thomas in sein Kopfkissen. So ging sein schöner Plan also dahin.

"Scheiße", fluchte er und stand doch wieder auf. Er konnte jetzt nicht liegenbleiben und schlafen! In Windeseile zog er sich wieder an und verließ lautlos das Haus. Die kalte Winterluft roch einfach gut, ein wenig nach Tier, von den Ställen, ein wenig nach Wald, und nach Schnee.

Ohne nachzudenken schlug er eine Richtung ein und lief los. Am Feld entlang, an einem See, dann durch den Wald, über eine Lichtung... wenn er einen Ort sah, dann machte er einen großen Bogen darum. Langsam kehrte ein wenig Ruhe in seine aufgewühlten Gedanken.

Mario wollte unbedingt wissen, was los war. Was für Möglichkeiten hatte er das abzuwenden? Oder sollte er es ihm einfach erzählen? Darauf hoffen, dass Mario damit klar kam einen Vampir zum Freund zu haben? Er schnaubte leise und lief weiter. Er konnte Mario nicht einweihen! Und da er ihm das nicht erzählen konnte, konnte er ihm auch nichts von seinen Gefühlen erzählen.

Er lief weiter, bis er den Lichtern einer Stadt nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.  Er wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Eine große Stadt im Hintergrund, er selbst schien vor einem der Vororte angekommen zu sein. 

Es war spät, weit nach Mitternacht schätzte er. Es sollten nicht mehr allzu viele Menschen unterwegs sein. Er nickte und lief weiter. In der Tat war niemand mehr unterwegs, er traf niemanden, bis er in eine bekanntere Gegend kam. Wieder blieb er stehen und seufzte kopfschüttelnd. Er sollte gleich wieder umdrehen und zurücklaufen. Wenn Michael morgen früh aufwachte - oder Christin ihn vermisste...

Während er noch grübelte, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ging weiter die Straßen entlang. Immer in eine Richtung - in die falsche. Aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Es war so, als würde ein bestimmtes Haus ihn einfach anziehen. Ein Haus - und sein Bewohner.

Vor der Haustür blieb er wieder stehen und lauschte. Er fand ihn sofort, obwohl so viele andere Menschen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung waren und schliefen.


	12. Zwei Outings

Mario schlief ebenfalls, aber unruhig. 

Thomas biss sich auf die Lippe. Er sollte verschwinden und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Doch das konnte er nicht, seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil trugen sie ihn weiter zu dem Haus. Vor der Haustür hielt er inne und sah zu den Fenstern hoch, hinter denen Marios Wohnung lag. 

Kurz schloss er die Augen - er konnte Mario ganz genau wahrnehmen. In seinem Schlafzimmer.  Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her und schien schlecht zu träumen. Er seufzte leise, dann konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er musste Mario aus diesem Traum holen.  

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er von Mario einen Ersatzschlüssel bekommen, den er jetzt zum ersten Mal benutzte um die Haustür aufzuschließen. 

Leise, wie nur seinesgleichen es konnten, schlich er die Treppe hinauf und betrat Marios Wohnung. Er schloss die Tür lautlos und schlich über den Flur zum Schlafzimmer. Er fühlte noch mehr als bisher, wie unruhig Mario war. Er wälzte sich im Bett, und seine Gedanken waren konfus, das merkte Thomas, obwohl er sich bemühte nicht in sie einzudringen. 

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat in das dunkle Schlafzimmer. Mario schlief weiter, drehte sich aber wieder unruhig im Bett.  Thomas blieb einen Moment neben der Tür stehen und sah Mario einfach an. Er fühlte seine Gedanken und konnte diesen viel zu verlockenden Duft riechen. Die Gedanken waren noch immer sehr durcheinander und belasteten Mario anscheinend. Und der Duft... verdammt, er hätte schon beim Betreten der Wohnung aufhören sollen zu atmen!  

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen stieß er sich von der Wand ab und trat zu dem breiten Bett.  Leise setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Er atmete nicht mehr, der Duft wäre zu überwältigend, und das, obwohl er eigentlich noch keinen Durst hatte. Wieder drehte sich Mario um und strampelte dabei ein Stück der Bettdecke zur Seite. Einen kleinen Moment lang blickte Thomas auf die nackte Haut, dann zog er die Decke fürsorglich wieder höher. 

Er rutschte ein Stück höher und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Marios. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann öffnete Mario die Augen und sah Thomas entgeistert an. "Du hast schlecht geträumt”, wisperte Thomas. 

Mario zögerte, dann nickte er. Er brauchte noch einen Augenblick, bis er einige Worte zusammenfand. "Warum bist du hier?" 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er sagen? Das er Sehnsucht gehabt hatte? 

"Wie kommst du her? Du warst doch bei deiner Familie?" 

Erneut zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Unser... Telefonat hat mir keine Ruhe lassen”, murmelte er schließlich. 

"Und da kommst du mitten in der Nacht her? Willst... willst du doch reden?" Langsam wurde Mario wacher.  

Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nicht reden. "Eigentlich nicht”, grinste Thomas schief. 

Mario runzelte die Stirn. "Was... warum bist du dann hier? Was lässt dir keine Ruhe?" 

"Mir... geht so viel im Kopf rum”, versuchte Thomas zu erklären. 

Leise seufzte Mario, auch wenn er nicht gut geschlafen hatte, hatte er wenigstens geschlafen. "Magst du mir was davon erzählen?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht." 

"Was kann ich sonst für dich machen? Einfach so bist du doch nicht hergekommen."

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Ich war plötzlich hier und..." Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Mario. "Auf jeden Fall schön, dass du hier bist."

Thomas lächelte. "Auch wenn ich dich geweckt habe?"

"Das darfst du immer", lächelte Mario ebenfalls und hob seine freie Hand, um sie Thomas halb in den Nacken, halb auf die Schulter zu legen. Thomas schluckte leicht. Marios Berührung löste ein unglaubliches Verlangen in ihm aus. Ganz leicht strich Mario über seine Haut und sah ihn unsicher an.

Thomas erwiderte den Blick stumm. Er sah, wie Mario schluckte und ihn ganz leicht näher zog. Hätte sein Herz noch geschlagen, hätte es jetzt vermutlich vor Aufregung nur so gerast. So konnte er Mario nur weiter stumm ansehen.

Er sah, wie sich Mario nervös mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe fuhr. Er fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das er in all den Jahren, die er schon erlebt hatte, noch nie gefühlt hatte. Langsam zog Marios Hand ihn noch näher zu sich. Der betörende Duft, der von ihm ausging, hüllte Thomas ein.

Er schloss die Augen, dann zog er seinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten. Mario gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Ganz leicht schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. Er sah wie Mario hart schluckte und dann ein Stück von ihm wegrutschte. 

"Es tut mir leid... ich kann nicht - ich darf nicht. Das geht nicht", murmelte Thomas kaum hörbar.

Mario sagte nichts, sondern wandte den Blick ab. Thomas seufzte leise und strich ihm einmal kurz über die Schulter. "Wenn du wüsstest..."

"Was?" fragte Mario und sah Thomas mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verletztheit an.

"Mario", flüsterte Thomas und streichelte seine weiche Haut im Nacken. Warm, und er konnte sogar hier den Herzschlag erahnen.

"Warum tust du das?" fragte Mario und langsam schwand die Wut aus seinem Blick. "Du... du willst es doch auch... oder lieg ich so falsch?"

Thomas versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. "Du liegst nicht falsch. Aber..." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Wir sollten es lassen. Es geht einfach nicht."

"Und warum nicht?"

Thomas schloss ergeben die Augen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. 

"Nein”, sagte Mario fest. "So nicht. Du kommst her, mitten in der Nacht und wir... wir spüren es beide und nicht erst seit heute. Und wir wollen es beide. Und du willst mich mit einem 'es geht einfach nicht' abspeisen?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht antun. Ich würde mich nicht zurückhalten können", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst Thomas."

Thomas zögerte kurz, dann griff er nach Marios Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Mario sah ihn immer noch irritiert an, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Was?"

"Was fühlst du?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Nichts, was sollte..." Mario stockte. "Ich... du hast... keinen Herzschlag..."

Thomas nickte nur. Mario riss seine Hand los und starrte Thomas an. "Was ist das für ein krankes Spiel?"

"Kein Spiel", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. 

Mario schluckte hart. "Du... du hast keinen Herzschl... wie kannst du noch leben?" Thomas strich leicht über Marios Hand.  "Wie?" fragte Mario mit rauer Stimme. "Erklär es mir!"

Thomas erlaubte sich einmal tief einzuatmen. Mario roch so verführerisch, so süß und warm und... es fiel ihm nicht schwer seine Eckzähne ein wenig wachsen zu lassen. Nach einem kleinen Moment, während dessen Mario ihn nur angestarrt hatte, entblößte er die Zähne. Mario keuchte auf und rutschte noch weiter von Thomas weg. Sofort hielt Thomas wieder die Luft an. Er sah ihn traurig an.

"Du... was... was bist du?" flüsterte Mario.

"Du weißßt jetzt, warum ich den Film neulich sso unrealisstisch fand. Weil wir... Vampire anderss ssind..."

"Es gibt keine Vampire”, wisperte Mario.

"Dann erklär du mir, was ich bin", bat Thomas leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht... ich... weiß gar nichts mehr."

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Thomas kaum hörbar.

Mario schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann sah er Thomas durchdringend an. "Warum erzählst du mir so ein Märchen?"

"Ich wünschte, es wäre kein Märchen, Mario, ich wünschte es so sehr. Aber... es ist die Wahrheit. Wie... wie soll ich es dir beweisen?"

"Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann sag es einfach, verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Mario. "Ich hab schon öfter ne Abfuhr bekommen und vertrag die Wahrheit."

"Ich hätte dir bestimmt nicht mein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut, um dich loszuwerden. Da hätte ein einfaches ‚Sorry, bist nicht mein Typ’ gereicht."

"Dann bleibst du dabei?" fragte Mario fassungslos. "Du behauptest ein... ein Vampir zu sein? Und warum bist du im Sonnenlicht draußen? Warum isst du? Warum schläfst du?"

"Nicht alle Gerüchte sind wahr, Mario. Die Sonne macht Kopfschmerzen, wenn man sich nicht schützt. Ich kann essen, aber ich kann mich davon nicht ernähren. Aber es schmeckt. Und ich kann schlafen, weil alle schlafen", erzählte Thomas leise.

Mario schnaubt. "Klar. Und das mit dem Blut stimmt dann wohl auch nicht?"

"Doch, das stimmt. Aber bisher hat Blut von Tieren gereicht. Schlachthof in der Isarvorstadt. Die machen Konserven."

"Konserven?" Mario gab ein leicht hysterisches Lachen von sich. "Klar. So ein moderner Vampir nimmt Konserven. Schont bestimmt ungemein die Kleidung und so."

Thomas grinste schief. "Ich kann ja schlecht nach dem Training auf die Jagd gehen..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und alles vergessen, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war. "Vielleicht träum ich ja”, murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen", flüsterte Thomas. "Aber... du hast es mir schwer gemacht, und... ich hab dich zu gern um dich weiter zu belügen."

Mario schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Er schloss die Augen. "Ich träume... das ist alles nur ein beschissener Alptraum."

"Ich wünschte, es wäre so", wisperte Thomas.

"Es gibt keine Vampire, Thomas."

Thomas nickte. "Und was bin ich dann?"

"Du bist Thomas und erlaubst dir grad einen wirklich beschissenen Scherz mit mir”, flüsterte Mario. "Und ich weiß einfach nicht warum. Hast du mit jemandem gewettet, dass du mich so richtig fertig machst? Ist es das?"

"Mario... das würde ich nie machen", flüsterte Thomas. "Ich... du bist mein bester Freund, ich würde dir so was nicht antun, wenn es nicht die Wahrheit wäre. Und inzwischen wünschte ich, ich hätte nichts gesagt."

"Die Wahrheit?!" fragte Mario und seine Stimme überschlug sich leicht. "Die Wahrheit?"

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Thomas leise. "So leid..."

"Tust du das, weil ich schwul bin?" fragte Mario. "Weil du mich nicht mehr zum Freund haben willst?"

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Du bist mein bester Freund, und ich hoffe, dass du es weiter sein wirst."

"Dann erzähl mir endlich die Wahrheit!"

"Ich... ich bin ein Vampir. Ich wurde 13. September 1951 geboren. Als ich 18 Jahre alt war, wurde ich gebissen", erklärte Thomas leise. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt Marios Gefühle gesehen, ihn beeinflusst - aber das konnte, durfte er nicht.

"Oh toll, du hast dir sogar ne Geschichte ausgedacht”, sagte Mario diesmal eindeutig spöttisch. "Was kommt als nächstes?"

"Willst du meine Geburtsturkunde sehen? Soll ich dich zum Grab meiner Mutter bringen - sie ist Anfang der 80er gestorben. Vor meiner angeblichen Geburt." Thomas wusste wirklich nicht mehr weiter. "Mario... was soll ich machen?"

"Mir sagen, warum du mir so ein Märchen erzählst. Was du dir davon erhoffst."

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich nicht mehr belügen müsste", flüsterte Thomas. "Mir geht es nicht gut - du hast alles durcheinandergebracht. Du riechst so gut, und... verdammt, Mario, ich hab mich in dich verguckt."

"Raus”, flüsterte Mario heiser. 

"Mario, bitte", flüsterte Thomas. 

"Verschwinde!"

"Mario", versuchte Thomas es noch einmal.

"Verpiss dich endlich!" schrie Mario ihn an.

"Mario", flüsterte Thomas zitternd und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer. Er hörte wie etwas scheppernd gegen die Wand schlug.

"Scheiße", fluchte Thomas. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Gehen? Bleiben? Mario doch noch beeinflussen? Aber das würde er sich nie verzeihen.


	13. Ein Schlafmittel

Schließlich setzte er sich im dunklen Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und lauschte den Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer. Noch ein, zwei Mal schepperte es, dann wurde es ruhig. Dafür hörte er wenig später Schritte, die über den Flur in die Küche gingen. Die Kühlschranktür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und nur Sekunden später heftig zugeworfen.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Thomas und zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche.

Warum hatte er nicht auf seinen Verstand gehört? Warum hatte er Mario unbedingt die Wahrheit sagen müssen? Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass Mario ihm nicht glauben würde. Wer glaubte schon so ein Märchen? Aber Mario hätte ihn fast geküsst und hatte damit all seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen.

Hätten sie sich geküsst, er hätte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen können und ihn gebissen.

Aber dann hätte Mario ihm wenigstens geglaubt...

Traurig legte er das Gesicht auf die Knie. Wieder hörte er Schritte im Flur und diesmal kamen sie eindeutig näher. Er reagierte nicht, sondern blieb einfach sitzen. Mario würde ihn gleich noch einmal rausschmeißen.

Mario betrat den Raum ohne Licht zu machen. Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank um nach draußen zu sehen. Noch immer rührte sich Thomas nicht. Eiskalte Luft strömte ins Zimmer und trug dabei auch wieder Marios Geruch zu Thomas.

Verdammt, er roch noch immer so gut, auch jetzt, wo er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Wo er, Thomas, ihre Freundschaft kaputtgemacht hatten. Ein Zittern lief durch Marios Körper. Er trug nur Shorts und sein Shirt. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner nackten Haut. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus, so lebendig - schon allein, dass er fror...

Schließlich wurde es Mario zu kalt und er schloss das Fenster, blieb aber stehen. Mit einer Hand griff er sich sein Telefon, das direkt neben dem Fenster auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das schwach erleuchtete Sofa. Er zuckte zusammen und das Telefon fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden. "Du bist noch da", stellte er ausdruckslos fest.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand Thomas auf und nickte.

"Warum?", fragte Mario kühl. Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da ist die Tür", deutete Mario nach draußen.

"Mario bitte”, flüsterte Thomas. "Lass uns in Ruhe reden."

"Noch ein neues Märchen?"

"Ich hab dir kein Märchen erzählt Mario."

"Ist klar. Du bist ein Vampir, und ich ein Werwolf."

"Bist du nicht. Das würde ich riechen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob es so was überhaupt gibt”, murmelte Thomas.

Tatsächlich sah Mario ihn jetzt eher neugierig an. "Riechen?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. "So... so jagen wir. Jeder Mensch riecht anders." Mario sah ihn weiter an. "Es... es gibt gute Gerüche”, fuhr Thomas leise fort. "Gerüche, die uns anziehen. Das ist für jeden verschieden." Noch immer sagte Mario nichts, hörte ihm aber weiter zu. "Dein Geruch ist... verlockend. Mehr als das. Er zieht mich an, wie nichts jemals zuvor."

Jetzt schluckte Mario heftig. Zögernd trat Thomas etwas näher zu Mario. "Wenn ich dir nahe bin, dann kann ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich muss alle Willenskraft aufbieten um..."

"Um mich nicht zu beißen", flüsterte Mario kaum hörbar. Thomas nickte stumm. "Warum tust dus nicht?"

"Was?" fragte Thomas und riss die Augen auf.

"Ich hab dich was gefragt."

"Du... ich kann dich nicht einfach..." Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Die Frage traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Wie sollte er Mario sein Problem begreiflich machen?

"Was ist?"

"Ich beiße keine Freunde”, erklärte Thomas. "Bis vor ein paar Tagen habe ich nur Tierblut getrunken. Aber irgendwas hat sich verändert und ich brauchte menschliches Blut. Aber ich... ich will keine Menschen beißen."

Mario sah ihn weiter an. Es machte Thomas unsicher nicht zu wissen, was er fühlte.

"Sag was”, bat er schließlich. "Bitte Mario, sag irgendwas."

"Was willst du?", fragte Mario leise.

"Ich... ich will, dass wir weiter Freunde sind”, flüsterte Thomas. "Du bist mir wichtig und ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Mario sah ihn nur weiter an.

"Ich... wenn du willst, dann lasse ich dich das alles vergessen”, flüstere Thomas verzweifelt. "Du wirst dich an nichts erinnern und wir können einfach weiter Freunde sein."

"Vergessen lassen?", fragte Mario leise nach.

Thomas nickte. "Ich kann... Erinnerungen manipulieren."

Mario schluckte. "Und... wie oft...?"

"Nie”, sagte Thomas sofort. "Ich hab dich nie beeinflusst."

"Aber... du kannst es?"

"Manchmal ist es der einzige Weg nicht aufzufliegen”, nickte Thomas. "Bei den medizinischen Checks zum Beispiel oder beim Blut kaufen."

Mario nickte unsicher. Auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte - irgendwie ergab es doch etwas Sinn. Thomas entspannte sich ein wenig. "Dir ist eiskalt”, murmelte er dann und sah Mario an.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Dir nicht?"

"Ich fühle Kälte und Wärme anders”, erklärte Thomas kopfschüttelnd.  Mario schluckte sichtbar, machte aber nichts. Vorsichtig streckte Thomas eine Hand nach Marios aus. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest.“ Mario machte einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu, blieb dann aber stehen, mit einem Fuß noch in der Luft.

"Was ist?" fragte Thomas unsicher. 

Vorsichtig schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Mario.

Thomas schluckte. "Sag mir was ich tun soll, ich tue es."

"Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte Mario.

"Soll... soll ich gehen?"

Ein deutliches Zögern, dann schüttelte Mario den Kopf. Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Thomas Lippen.

"Willst... warum wolltest du mich nicht küssen?", fragte Mario leise.

"Weil ich dann die Kontrolle verlieren würde."

"Und mich beißen. Wäre... wäre ich dann tot? Oder... auch ein...?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... es ist schwer das zu erklären. Du riechst schon so gut und ich... ich hab Angst, dass ich dir weh tue."

"Was passiert, wenn du jemanden beißt?", wollte Mario wissen.

Thomas trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich hab auch nicht viel Erfahrung darin. Ich hab mich fast nur von Tierblut ernährt. "

Mario nickte nur, dann gähnte er leicht.

"Du gehörst ins Bett”, sagte Thomas sofort.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du auch, bist doch..." Das "Krank" war kaum noch zu hören.

"Ich... kann nicht krank werden”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich wollte nur ein... bisschen Abstand gewinnen, damit ich mich wieder besser im Griff habe."

"Ich kenn kaum jemanden, der sich mehr im Griff hat als du", murmelte Mario.

"Das stimmt nicht”, grinste Thomas schief. "Komm, wir reden morgen weiter. Du brauchst wirklich ein bisschen Schlaf."

"Und du? Ich meine... wo warst du heute? Bei deiner Familie? Musst du nicht wieder zurückfahren?"

"Ich bin... gelaufen."

"Wie - gelaufen? Das sind doch sicher 50 Kilometer!", fragte Mario verständnislos nach.

"Eher 60”, nickte Thomas. "Das... ich bin schneller als normale Menschen..." 

Mario nickte, "Nach dem Kino", murmelte er. 

Thomas grinste schief. "Genau. Ich... du warst so nah und ich... ich musste einfach weg, da hab ich nicht aufgepasst." 

Mario nickte. "Ich bin kaum hinterhergekommen..." 

"Tut mir leid”, nuschelte Thomas. 

Mario nickte nur. "Was ist sonst noch?"  

"Noch nicht genug für heute?" fragte Thomas schief grinsend. 

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten soll..." 

"Versteh ich”, sagte Thomas. "Es... ist ziemlich viel auf einmal." 

Irgendwie resigniert strich sich Mario durch die Haare. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. 

"Geh ins Bett Mario. Du bist hundemüde”, sagte Thomas sanft. 

"Und du?", fragte Mario leise.  

"Ich brauche nicht zu schlafen. Aber ich... bleibe, wenn du möchtest." 

Mario zögerte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Musst du nicht wieder zurück zu deinen Eltern... Sorry... zu deinen Verwandten? 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich könnte Michael einfach anrufen. Michael ist mein Neffe und hat den Hof meiner Familie übernommen." 

Einen kleinen Moment lang sah Mario ihn an, dann nickte er. "Wie alt bist du doch gleich noch mal?"   

"Ich bin 1951 geboren”, erzählte Thomas. "Und mit 18 gebissen und verwandelt worden." 

"Und... bist du dann... wie fühlst du dich? Wie... wie fast sechzig oder wie knapp zwanzig? Ich meine - nerven wir dich nicht, wir Jüngeren?"

"Ihr nervt mich nicht”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich fühle mich wie zwanzig, nicht wie sechzig. Seit ich gebissen wurde, hab ich ein... ein ganz anderes Leben gelebt. Ich musste viel lernen und mich zurechtfinden."

Wieder nickte Mario leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr. "Schlafen?" schlug Thomas vor.

Unsicher nickte Mario. "Ich kann’s ja mal versuchen..."  

"Soll... soll ich dir helfen? Beim Einschlafen?" bot Thomas zaghaft an. 

"Wie... meinst du das?", fragte Mario und fasste sich unbewusst an den Hals. 

"Nicht beißen”, schüttelte Thomas sofort den Kopf. "Ich... ich kann dir beim Einschlafen helfen, wenn du möchtest. In dem ich deine Gedanken ein bisschen beruhige." 

Mario überlegte, lange, und Thomas fühlte sich unwohl, den Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht zu haben, dann nickte er. "Ich.. sei aber vorsichtig, ja?" 

"Ich würde dir nie weh tun”, sagte Thomas ernst.

Nicht ganz sicher nickte Mario. "Dann... verhex mich mal." 

Thomas grinste schief. Er griff nach Marios Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. "Leg dich hin”, bat er leise. Mario nickte und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. Thomas setzte sich neben ihn auf die Kante und strich ihm kurz über die Haare. Nur ganz kurz, aber in diesem Moment konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.  

"Ver... versuch dich zu entspannen”, flüsterte er.  Mario schluckte deutlich, dann schloss er die Augen.   Einen Moment sah Thomas ihn nur an, dann drang er vorsichtig in Marios Gefühle ein. 

Er fühlte, was Mario fühlte. Mario war unruhig, aufgeregt und sogar etwas verängstigt, und dennoch vertraute er Thomas. Der schloss die Augen und atmete langsam durch, so würde auch Mario ruhiger werden. Er übertrug lediglich sein eigenes Befinden, um Mario nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zu beeinflussen. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann entspannte sich Mario spürbar. Sein Herzschlag wurde ruhiger, genau wie seine Atmung. 

Thomas dachte an angenehme, ruhige Situationen - Sonnen im Strand, damals, als er mit seinen Eltern im Urlaub gewesen war. Auf einer sonnigen Wiese liegen, während die Kühe neben ihm grasten. Im Apfelbaum im Garten sitzen und in die Landschaft blicken.

Langsam spürte er, wie Mario wegdämmerte. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Irgendwann hatte er nach Thomas Hand gegriffen und hielt sie fest umklammert.


	14. Eine Nacht und ein Morgen

Thomas lächelte leicht. Mario sah entspannt aus, und es fühlte sich gut an, dass er entspannt war, obwohl er bescheid wusste. Auch, wenn er es wohl noch immer nicht ganz glaubte. Aber das war auch zu verständlich. Er hatte am Anfang genauso reagiert - sogar noch schlimmer - als er erfahren hatte, was er war. 

Jakob hatte versucht es ihm ganz vorsichtig beizubringen - er hatte wohl schlechte Erfahrungen mit einem anderen jungen Vampir gemacht. Er hatte es trotzdem nicht glauben wollen. Wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Leben plötzlich zu Ende war und als Vampir, als Monster, weiter ging. Doch er hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können - er war, was er war. Mario dagegen hatte eine Wahl. Und er würde einen Teufel tun, Mario irgendwie zu beeinflussen. Er war schon glücklich, dass Mario ihn fürs erste weiter in seiner Nähe duldete. Sogar in seiner Nähe schlief - das war ein so großer Vertrauensbeweis. Thomas könnte ihn jetzt problemlos beißen - und dennoch schlief Mario einfach.   

Ganz leicht strich Thomas mit seiner freien Hand über Marios Wange. Ein wenig rau vom Bart, und so schön warm. Wärme, die fehlte Thomas in diesem Moment besonders. Seine Finger strichen weiter nach unten, über Marios Kinn und Hals, bis er den Puls unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte. Langsam und kräftig schlug er...   

Thomas konnte das Blut fühlen, es riechen. So intensiv, so verführerisch. Aber es war nicht nur Marios Blut, das ihn so anzog. Es war alles an ihm. Er zögerte etwas, dann rutschte er weiter auf das Bett und legte sich neben Mario. Die Wärme seines Körpers strahlte durch die Bettdecke, und sein Geruch hüllte Thomas ein. Er hielt immer noch Marios Hand und schob sich so dicht an ihn, wie es möglich war. 

Dieser verführerische Duft - es fiel Thomas nicht leicht sich zurückzuhalten. Die Halsschlagader zog ihn gerade magisch an. Er schloss die Augen und berührte mit der Nasenspitze Marios Hals. So warm, so süß, so köstlich...  Aber er durfte nicht. Nicht so, während Mario schlief. 

Nein, er durfte es gar nicht, Weder, wenn Mario schlief, noch wenn er wach war. Nein, er würde kein Menschenblut mehr trinken, das hatte er sich vorgenommen, und das würde er auch durchhalten! Wer wusste denn schon, was passierte, wenn er wirklich Marios Blut trank? Würde er vielleicht in einen Rausch verfallen und nicht aufhören können, bevor er Mario leer gesaugt hatte? Und Mario würde sich nicht wehren können - weil er nicht die Kraft eines Vampirs hatte - und weil er es gar nicht wollen würde.  

Weil Mario ihn... Er schluckte. Mario wollte ihn. Er hatte ihn küssen wollen. Hatte er ihn unbewusst beeinflusst oder hatte Mario das wirklich gewollt? Was, wenn er Mario wirklich beeinflusst hatte? Wenn Mario ihn nur mochte, begehrte, weil er, Thomas, es wollte, und nicht er selbst? Er musste Jakob danach fragen und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Leicht fiel ihm das nicht - dennoch fühlte es sich einfach gut an. Es fühlte sich gleichzeitig wundervoll und schrecklich an, Mario so nahe zu sein. Er atmete nicht mehr, denn das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Stattdessen genoss er einfach die Nähe, die Wärme, die von Marios Körper ausging, und versuchte etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen.  

Er bekam kaum mit, wie die Zeit verging. Erst das Klingeln des Weckers schreckte ihn auf. Und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Mario, der zwar erst einen Moment brauchte, ihn dann aber stumm anstarrte - und mit den Fingern nach seinem Hals tastete.  

"Keine Angst”, wisperte Thomas. "Ich hab dich nicht gebissen." 

Mit großen Augen sah Mario ihn an. "Dann... hab ich das nicht geträumt?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Scheiße..." 

"Mein... mein Angebot steht noch”, murmelte Thomas. "Ich kann dich das alles wieder vergessen lassen."

Kurz zögerte Mario, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich komm schon damit zurecht - glaub ich." 

Thomas lächelte unwillkürlich. "Das... das ist schön." 

"Wer... wer weiß von dir?", fragte Mario leise.  

"Meine Neffe Michael, und Jakob”, erzählte Thomas. "Jakob ist... mein Mentor, würde ich es nennen." 

"Jakob... ist er nicht auch dein Berater?", fragte Mario nach.  

Thomas nickte grinsend. "Ist er. Ich verdanke Jakob viel. Ohne ihn hätte ich nach meiner Verwandlung nicht lange überlebt." 

Mario sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Was war passiert?", wollte er dann wissen. 

"Der Vampir, der mich gebissen hatte, hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht”, erzählte Thomas leise. "Jakob hat mich durch einen Zufall gefunden und sich um mich gekümmert." 

"Weiß ein Vampir nicht, was er zu tun hat? Ich meine - so aus dem Instinkt heraus?" 

"Doch”, sagte Thomas. "Aber... du bist wie ein Neugeborenes. Unglaublich schwach und hilflos. Ich... war umgeben von Menschen und überwältigt vom Blutgeruch. Und da war die Sonne..." 

"Und dann?", fragte Mario weiter. 

"Meine Familie hat gedacht, ich wäre krank”, fuhr Thomas fort. "Jakob hat sich als Arzt ausgegeben und mich soweit aufgepäppelt, dass ich reisen konnte. Dann sind wir zusammen an die See gefahren. Meiner Familie hat er erzählt, ich bräuchte eine Klimaveränderung." 

"Und da hast du dann alles gelernt, was du so wissen musst", stellte Mario eher fest als er fragte. Thomas nickte stumm. "Und... was hast du so gelernt?"

"Wie ich mich vor der Sonne schütze, wie ich meine Kräfte einsetzte, wie... wie ich jage”, zählte Thomas auf. 

"Was... was für Kräfte?", fragte Mario, wobei Thomas sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

Thomas seufzte. "Meine Schnelligkeit zum Beispiel. Ich musste erst wieder lernen, mich wie ein Mensch zu bewegen. Oder meine Stärke. Vampire sind viel stärker als Menschen. Und natürlich auch die Sache mit den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen."

"Du kannst... Erinnerungen manipulieren."

"Wenn es sein muss, ja”, nickte Thomas. "Aber ich tue es nur in Notsituationen." 

Mario nickte nur, er schien die Informationen erstmal sacken lassen zu wollen. Thomas beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, schwieg aber ebenfalls.

"Gestern Abend", flüsterte Mario nach einer Weile. "Das... das war unglaublich. Wie schnell ich müde geworden bin. Und ich hab wirklich gut geschlafen."

"Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte”, lächelte Thomas.

"Machst du das vor unserem nächsten Spiel noch mal? Vielleicht treff ich dann besser." Thomas riss die Augen auf und lachte dann, und noch einmal, als Mario hinterher schob,  "Oder fällt das unter Doping?"

"Ich... hab keine Ahnung”, kicherte Thomas.

Jetzt grinste Mario ebenfalls, endlich. "Vampirdoping?"

"Ich glaube, das kann man nicht nachweisen”, meinte Thomas zwinkernd. 

Mario nickte verschmitzt. "Dann hab ich jetzt ja ne Option, wenn ich mal wieder wach liege."

Thomas lächelte strahlend. "Dann... dann sind wir immer noch Freunde?"

Mario nickte. "Sonst hätte ich dich nicht hier in mein Bett gelassen." Ohne nachzudenken umarmte Thomas Mario fest. Nach einem kleinen Moment schaffte Mario es sich in seinen Armen halbwegs zu entspannen.

"Ich bin so froh”, flüsterte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich auch..."

Einen Moment hielt Thomas die Umarmung noch aufrecht, dann löste er sich von Mario. Er konnte dieser Wärme und Nähe nicht länger widerstehen. Mario lächelte ihn an, immer noch unsicher, aber er lächelte. Thomas strich ihm kurz über den Rücken, dann rutschte er wieder auf seine Seite, erleichtert darüber, dass alles wieder normaler werden würde zwischen ihnen.

"Ich... muss langsam aufstehen”, sagte Mario leise. "Duschen und... zum Training."

Thomas nickte. "Und ich sollte mich wieder in Pähl sehen lassen. Wobei - wenns so hell ist, werde ich nicht laufen können. Kannst du mich schnell bei mir vorbeifahren, damit ich meinen Wagen holen kann?"

"Natürlich”, sagte Mario sofort. "Wann... wann kommst du denn wieder zum Training?

"Ich denke morgen", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Muss mir danach noch mal den Doc vornehmen..."

Mario grinste schief. "Da... da bleibt doch nichts zurück, oder? Also, wenn du es öfter tust?"

"Willst du dir lieber nen anderen Arzt suchen?", fragte Thomas und lachte. "Aber nein, ich rede ihm ja nur ein, dass ich schon da gewesen war, und dass ich wieder gesund bin."

"Gut”, nickte Mario und sah erneut auf die Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt echt aufstehen."

Thomas nickte nur. Mario zögerte und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen. Schließlich schüttelte er kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf und schob sich aus dem Bett. Als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ließ sich Thomas nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Noch immer atmete er nicht. Dafür rollte er sich leicht auf Marios Seite und zog kuschelte sich an dessen Kissen um die verbliebene Körperwärme aufzusaugen.

Körperwärme war etwas, was er besonders vermisste. Sein Körper war immer kühl. Außer letzte Nacht. Da hatte Marios Nähe ihn gewärmt. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Warm und geborgen. War das normal, weil er Mario so sehr wollte? Er musste wirklich dringend mit Jakob reden.


	15. Ein Name für ein Fohlen

Er zögerte nicht, sondern zog sein Handy gleich aus der Hosentasche. Er wählte Jakobs Nummer und wartete ungeduldig, dass er sich meldete. "Hey, Kleiner", wurde er wie üblich gegrüßt.

"Ich hab’s Mario gesagt”, hielt sich Thomas nicht lange mit Höflichkeiten auf.

"Oh", machte Jakob. "Und?"

"Er... er glaubt mir inzwischen. Ich durfte ihm sogar beim Einschlafen helfen”, erzählte Thomas. "Aber es... ist alles so verwirrend."

"Du.. oh...“.

"Was?"

"Er glaubt dir - und hat keine Angst vor dir? So was hab ich noch nie erlebt."

Thomas schluckte. Sollte er sich darüber freuen oder eher beunruhigt sein. "Wir... hätten uns fast geküsst”, flüsterte er.

Jakob zögerte kurz. "Sei vorsichtig, Thomas", warnte er eindringlich. "Das kann schnell nach hinten losgehen."

Thomas schnaubte. "Danke, genau das hab ich hören wollen. Also... soll ich mich von ihm fern halten?"

"Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber sei vorsichtig, dass du ihn nicht überforderst."

Thomas nickte. "Ich versuchs. Jakob kann... kann es sein, dass ich ihn unbewusst beeinflusse. Dass er mich deshalb gestern küssen wollte?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jakob antwortete. "Ich glaube nicht. So sehr kannst du ihn nicht beeinflussen. Vielleicht könntest du ihm Mut machen es wirklich zu tun, aber... hast du schon einmal einen Menschen von seinem festen Willen abgebracht? Du kannst ihnen immer nur das erzählen, was sie auch glauben wollen."

"Dann... wollte er es?" fragte Thomas und fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend.

"Wollte er", bestätigte Jakob.

"Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

"Abwarten. Du hast Zeit. Gib Mario die Zeit die er braucht - und geht es ganz langsam an. Wenn... wenn du es überhaupt willst."

"Ich will ihn”, sagte Thomas sofort. "Aber... ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er mich will. Ober er mit einem Vampir zusammen sein will. Außerdem hab ich Angst ihm weh zu tun."

"Hast du Lars wehgetan?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Lars ist nicht Mario und hat nur halb so gut gerochen...."

Er hörte Jakob leise lachen. "So schnell tust du den Menschen nicht weh - ganz so zerbrechlich sind sie auch nicht."

"Und wenn ich nicht aufhören kann?" fragte Thomas. "Wenn mich sein Blut so berauscht, dass ich..."

"Wirst du nicht", war Jakob sich sicher. "Ich habe noch von niemandem gehört, der seinen Gefährten umgebracht oder auch nur ernsthaft verletzt hast. Natürlich kann es sein, dass du mal etwas zu viel trinkst, aber nie mehr, als dass er sich ein wenig müde und schwach fühlt."

Diesmal wirklich erleichtert lächelte Thomas. "Danke."

"Gerne, Kleiner", lächelte Jakob.

"Mario ist mit duschen fertig”, stellte Thomas in diesem Moment fest. "Ich meld mich wieder bei dir."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Jakob.

Thomas legte auf und schob sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Kaffee, Toast, Müsli - er wusste, was Mario gerne frühstückte. Wenig später kam Mario dazu. "Danke”, sagte er und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch das mindeste..."

"Du... isst was mit?" fragte Mario, während er sich setzte.

Thomas nickte. "Gern."

Mario lächelte. "Schön. Ich fänds komisch, wenn du nur... daneben sitzt."

"Wie gesagt, ich esse ganz gerne mal - auch wenn ich nicht muss."

"Und es schmeckt alles normal für dich?" fragte Mario.

"Intensiver, aber das kann ich nicht mehr beurteilen. Aber nicht nach Staub oder so, wie man es oft liest."

"Du bist sowieso ganz anders als die Vampire in den Geschichten”, murmelte Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Deswegen mag ich Vampirfilme so gerne. Und Romane. Was da alles drinsteht... ich fühl mich dann immer so... menschlich." Auch Mario gab ein leises Lachen von sich.

Thomas bestrich sich ein Brot, Mario schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein, dann frühstückten sie gemütlich.

"Wir müssen langsam”, sagte Mario schließlich. 

Thomas nickte und stand auf. So schnell, wie Mario gar nicht gucken konnte, hatte er abgedeckt und die Sachen weggestellt. "Wow”, murmelte Mario und sah Thomas mit großen Augen an. Thomas lachte nur leise. "War... das deine normale Geschwindigkeit?" fragte Mario.

"Kommt drauf an", meinte Thomas. "Morgens bin ich meistens noch nicht so schnell. Und wenn ich nicht aufpassen muss, dass nichts kaputtgeht, geht’s auch noch etwas schneller."

"Unglaublich”, murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

Thomas lachte leise. "Ich will mit dem Zeug doch irgendwann fertig werden..."

"Ist es dann nicht schwer im Training so zu tun, als wärst du genauso langsam wie wir?"

"Inzwischen geht es", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Aber anfangs hab ich das mit Jakob zusammen echt üben müssen. Und manchmal überkommt es mich - so wie neulich nach dem Kino."

"Aber du hast gesagt, daran... wäre ich schuld”, stellte Mario fest.

Thomas nickte. "Du... hast mich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken."

"Tut mir leid."

"Ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass du so gut riechst..." Mario grinste schief. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, wenn Thomas so was sagte. Merkwürdig, aber nicht schlecht. "Komm, wir müssen los", unterbrach Thomas sie schließlich.

Mario nickte und zog sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke an. Thomas hatte nichts weiter dabei gehabt, und so konnten sie wenig später losfahren. Sie schwiegen während der Fahrt. Schließlich hielt Mario vor Thomas Haus. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich werd dann wieder zum Training kommen", versprach er.

"Schön”, lächelte Mario. 

Thomas lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich freu mich schon drauf.

"Ich mich auch. Dann... viel Spaß heute mit deinen Verwandten."

"Danke, werden wir haben. Ach ja, weißt du nen Namen für ein Fohlen? Schwarz, weiblich, gestern geboren?"

"Ein Fohlen?" fragte Mario irritiert.

"Mein Neffe hat Zuwachs bekommen, gestern Vormittag”,

Mario überlegte einen Moment. "Sie ist schwarz hast du gesagt? Wie wär’s dann mit Negra?"

Thomas überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Das klingt schön, das werde ich Michael mal vorschlagen."

"Mach mal nen Foto von ihr”, bat Mario. "Muss doch mal gucken, wem ich da nen Namen verpasst hab."

"Komm doch nächstes Mal einfach mit. Und keine Angst, ich bin da der einzige Vampir."

Überrascht nickte Mario. "Mach ich gern.

"Gut, dann ist das abgemacht."

"Dann ab mit dir”, grinste Mario. "Sonst komm ich echt noch zu spät."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Thomas und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Er ging zu seinem Wagen und drehte sich dann zu Mario um. Strahlend blaue Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen.

Er lächelte Mario noch einmal an, dann stieg er in den Wagen. Erst hier holte er wieder tief Luft. Ein wenig von Marios Geruch umgab ihn noch, aber es war lange nicht so intensiv wie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht so wenig wie möglich zu atmen, nur zum Sprechen brauchte er etwas Luft. Aber selbst dieses wenige hatte ausgereicht ihn schier wahnsinnig zu machen. Marios Duft, seine Wärme, seine Nähe, die er so deutlich wie die keines anderen Menschen fühlte. Und sein Vertrauen, das er noch immer nicht ganz fassen konnte.

Selbst Jakob war davon überrascht gewesen. Aber Jakob hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass Mario es ernst meinte und nicht irgendwie von ihm manipuliert wurde

Jakobs Erklärung klang plausibel - bisher hatten die Menschen immer glauben wollen, was er ihnen erzählte. Er hatte die Realität nur ein wenig zurechtgebogen, nicht das Gegenteil behauptet. Und das hieß dann auch, dass Mario ihn... mochte. So sehr, dass sie sich fast geküsst hatten.

Er startete den Wagen. Noch immer war Mario nicht weitergefahren, das fühlte er. Unwillkürlich drehte er den Kopf und sah zu Marios Auto hinüber. Mario beobachtete ihn.

Thomas schluckte. Es war ungewohnt, so angesehen zu werden. So... begehrt. Dabei wusste Mario, was er war. Sollte er nicht Angst haben und das weite suchen? Sollte er ihn nicht hassen - oder zumindest einweisen?

Aber selbst heute Nacht, hatte er nie einen Funken Hass gespürt. Angst und Verunsicherung ja, aber keinen Hass. Und die Angst war jetzt auch verschwunden, Mario war höchstens noch etwas verunsichert. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Jakob hatte gesagt, er sollte es langsam angehen lassen um Mario nicht zu überfordern. Im Moment ließen sie es auch ruhig angehen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er die Gefahr eingehen wollte...

Eingehen konnte. Was wenn Jakob doch unrecht hatte? Wenn er Mario doch verletzten würde? Er würde es sich nie verzeihen. Außerdem hatte er sich doch vorgenommen keine Menschen mehr zu beißen. Nie wieder. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt, Und das konnte er bei Mario einfach nicht riskieren.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das konnte er nicht. Aber wie sollte er dann weitermachen? Er würde Mario noch einmal seinen Standpunkt klar machen müssen. Und hoffen, dass er es verstand. Sie würden weiter die besten Freunde sein, aber nicht mehr.

Entschlossen nickte Thomas und fuhr endlich los. Im Spiegel sah er, dass auch Mario jetzt los fuhr. Er achtete aber nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern fuhr aus der Stadt hinaus nach Pähl.


	16. Zurück in Pähl

Eine knappe Stunde später fuhr er die Einfahrt zum Hof hinauf und parkte neben dem Wagen von Michael. Christins Van stand schon nicht mehr vor der Tür, die beiden Kinder waren also offenbar schon im Kindergarten. 

Er war grade ausgestiegen, als Michael aus dem Stall trat. "Na, du Rumteiber", grinste der ihn an.

"Sorry”, sagte Thomas. 

"Schon ok. Du warst heute Nacht zu Hause?"

"Ich... war bei Mario”, erzählte Thomas.

"Oh", machte Michael. "Und? Hat er gut geschmeckt?"

"Ich hab ihn nicht gebissen”, stellte Thomas sofort klar. "Das würde ich nie tun."

"Ich weiß", nickte Michael. "Lass dich doch mal necken!" 

Thomas grinste schief. "Sorry. Ist halt ein... schwieriges Thema." 

"Schon gut", lächelte Michael ihn an und legte ihm einen Arm um, um ihn um Haus zu ziehen. "Und jetzt erzähl." 

Thomas ließ sich mitziehen und  begann zu erzählen. Wie er gestern los gelaufen war und plötzlich vor Marios Haus gestanden hatte. Wie er ihm alles erzählte und wie Mario reagierte hatte. Auch vom Telefongespräch mit Jakob erzählte er Michael. 

Michael hörte ihm einfach zu, goss ihm zwischendurch Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne ein, sagte aber nichts dazu, bis Thomas schließlich fertig war: "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich jetzt noch viel verwirrter als vorher.“ 

"Ist bei dir als Vampir also nicht anders als bei uns normalen Menschen", grinste Michael. "Andererseits - du willst ihn, er will dich... ist doch ganz klar."  

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist es nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Woher weiß ich denn, dass Jakob wirklich recht hat? Und was ist, wenn ich Mario weh tue? Zu viel Blut trinke und ihn... umbringe?" 

Michael nickte. "Meinst du, die Gefahr besteht?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Aber kann ich das riskieren?" 

"Man riskiert immer etwas - die Frage ist, wie groß die Gefahr ist. Es wäre schade, wenn es nicht gehen würde, aber das musst du wissen."  

Thomas seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht..." 

Er fühlte eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken. "Entspann dich..." 

"Das sagst du so einfach”, brummte Thomas. 

Michael seufzte leise. "Du wirst eine Lösung finden, auch wenn es im Moment nicht so scheint. Gib dir ein paar Tage Ruhe. Mario wird schon nicht weglaufen."  

Thomas nickte und sah Michael an. "Eigentlich hab ich mich schon entschieden. Ich will Mario als Freund behalten, aber alles andere geht nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht so benutzen." 

Michael nickte. "Dann wünsche ich dir, dass du das auch durchhalten kannst." 

Thomas sah Michael dankbar an. Er war froh, dass sein Neffe nicht versuchte ihn von seinem Entschluss abzubringen. "Ich hab Mario übrigens nach nem Namen für dein Fohlen gefragt”, wechselte er das Thema. 

"Und - was hat er vorgeschlagen?" 

"Negra”, erzählte er. 

"Negra? Das ist spanisch, oder?"  

Thomas nickte. "Mario ist ja ein halber Spanier. Negra bedeutet Schwarze." 

"Dann heißt die Kleine Negra. Ist auf jeden Fall besser als die Piratenbraut." 

"Und es ist leicht genug, dass die Kinder sich den Namen auch merken können”, sagte Thomas lächelnd.  

"Willst du die Kleine ansehen?" 

Thomas nickte sofort und stand auf. "Ich hab Mario eingeladen, mal mit herzukommen, damit er sich die Kleine auch angucken kann. Das ist doch ok, oder?"

"Natürlich, ich freu mich schon drauf ihn kennenzulernen. Wann will er kommen?" 

"Mal gucken”, zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. "Wir haben ja noch ein paar wichtige Spiele vor uns." 

"Na komm, so weit ist es ja nun auch nicht. Und er sollte Negra dann schon kennenlernen."  

Thomas lachte leise. "Ich werd ihn gleich morgen fragen”, versprach er. 

"Dann bleibst du heute Nacht noch hier?"  

"Ich wollte morgen früh von hier aus direkt zum Training fahren”, nickte Thomas. "Sachen hab ich immer im Kofferraum, so dass ich vorher nicht mehr nach Hause muss." 

"Schön, da werden sich die Kids freuen", nickte Michael. "Die müssten auch gleich kommen."  

Thomas lächelte und folgte Michael in den Stall. Kurz blieb er bei Senegal stehen und strich dem Hengst über die Nüstern, dann ging er langsam weiter zur Box von Ankala und Negra. 

Er fühlte sofort die Unruhe, die er im Stall auslöste und hielt sich an der Wand. Auch Ankala sah ihn etwas angriffslustig an und schützte ihr Fohlen mit dem Körper. 

"Shh”, machte Michael und trat zu Ankala um sie zu beruhigen. "Thomas tut dir und Negra nichts." 

Ganz langsam ließ das Pferd sich beruhigen, bis Michael es schließlich etwas zur Seite schieben konnte, damit Thomas das Fohlen sah.  

"Negra passt gut”, sagte Thomas lächelnd. 

"Komm, Kleine...  Thomas tut dir nichts", schob er das Fohlen näher zum Gang. 

Ganz langsam trat Thomas näher und hockte sich schließlich ins Tor, nur wenig entfernt von Negra.

Neugierig kam das Fohlen näher. 

Thomas Lächeln vertiefte sich und er streckte eine Hand aus. "Komm her, Kleine”, flüsterte er. 

Ganz langsam trat Negra ein, zwei Schritte näher, bis Thomas sie tatsächlich berühren konnte.  

Ganz sachte streichelte er das glatte, schwarze Fell des Fohlens. "Du bist wirklich eine Hübsche”, sagte er. 

Ankala betrachtete das mit Argusaugen, machte aber nichts - sie vertraute Michael genug um Thomas an ihr Fohlen zu lassen.

"Gefällt dir der Name? Negra?" murmelte Thomas.

Das Kleine kam unsicher noch einen kleinen Schritt näher und ließ sich durch die geöffnete Tür der Box streicheln.  

Thomas sah auf zu Michael und lächelte breit. "Wirklich ein schönes Tier." 

In Michael zeigte sich in diesem Moment der stolze Besitzer, der über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. "Sie ist wirklich sehr schön. Und kräftig, guck dir mal ihre Beine an."  

"Meinst du sie wird mal ein Rennpferd?" grinste Thomas. 

"Mal gucken, das weiß man nie. Gute Gene hat sie ja." 

Thomas nickte. Der Vater von Negra war tatsächlich ein gutes Rennpferd, das auch schon einige Turniere gewonnen hatte. 

"Aber vielleicht bleibt sie auch einfach hier auf dem Hof", zuckte Michael mit den Schultern. "Die Pferde sind ja eh eher Hobby."  

"Abwarten und Tee trinken”, nickte Thomas. "Hast ja noch ein bisschen Zeit um das zu Entscheiden." 

"Nen paar Jahre", grinste Michael. "Lässt Du die Kleine mal wieder los? Ankala will sie wiederhaben."  

Thomas nickte und stand vorsichtig auf, um das Fohlen nicht zu erschrecken. 

Das kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern lief gleich wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter suchte nach den Zitzen. 

Thomas klopfte sich ein wenig Stroh von den Knien und wartete auf Michael, der die Box wieder verließ und das Tor schloss. 

"Sie ist wirklich eine ganz Süße", lächelte Thomas noch einmal in den Stall.  

Michael nickte. "Und sie hat keine Angst vor dir." 

Thomas' Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Kann noch kommen, aber im Moment ist es einfach schön. Eure Hunde und Katzen hab ich ja noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, und bei Senegal ist es auch jedes Mal wieder schwierig."  

"Aber Senegal lässt dich auf sich reiten”, sagte Michael. "Ankala würde dich eher in den Hintern beißen, als zu tragen." 

Thomas lachte auf. "Klar, und du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich das genieße. Also, das reiten, nicht das beißen."  

"Schon klar, du bist eher derjenige der beißt”, grinste Michael. 

Thomas musste leise auflachen. "Klar, jederzeit!"  

"Halt dich mal an deinen Stürmer, der schmeckt bestimmt besser als Pferd”, meinte Michael. 

"Meinen Stürmer beiss ich auch nicht", stellte Thomas kurz fest. 

"Das ist deine Entscheidung”, nickte Michael. Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Lass uns mal gucken ob Christin mit den Kindern schon zurück ist."

Sofort nickte Thomas. "Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht zu viel durcheinander gebracht, dass ich letzte Nacht einfach abgehauen bin."  

"Nein”, sagte Michael. "Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass du heute ganz früh nen Termin hattest." 

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an. "Es ist schön, dass du so hinter mir stehst." 

"Immer”, sagte Michael ernst. "Auch wenn ich dir ein wenig Glück in der Liebe wünschen würde." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn nicht irgendwann ein Vampir auftaucht, dann wird das nichts."  

Michael strich Thomas aufmunternd über die Schulter. "Man soll niemals  nie sagen."

"Doch", widersprach Thomas. "Das ist mir zu gefährlich. Ich habe ich sehr gern, vielleicht sogar mehr, da kann ich kein Risiko eingehen."  

"Meint Jakob das auch?" fragte Michael.

"Jakob weiß es nicht. Er hatte mal ne Gefährtin, aber... ich werde keinen Gefährten haben. Zumindest keinen menschlichen."  

"Ok”, sagte Michael. "Ich hab davon keine Ahnung. Aber wenn du reden willst, bin ich immer für dich da."

"Danke, dass du für mich da bist." 

"Die Familie muss doch zusammenhalten”, lächelte Michael.

"Dann bin ich halt froh, dass ich euch habe", sah Thomas ihn ernsthaft dankbar an. Michael zuckte ein wenig verlegen mit den Schultern.  Thomas lächelte ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann ging er vor in Richtung Haus. In der Tat waren Christin und die Kinder schon wieder zurück und saßen vermutlich schon in der gemütlichen Wohnküche. 

Schon als sie das Haus betraten, hörten sie die quirligen Kinderstimmen. "Onkel Thomas, warst du schon bei dem Baby?", stürzte Marie gleich auf ihn zu. 

Thomas nickte und hob Marie hoch. "War ich. Und wir haben auch einen schönen Namen für sie gefunden." 

"Wie soll sie denn heißen? Wie soll sie heißen?", fragte sie sofort aufgeregt. 

"Negra”, erzählte Thomas. 

"Negra? Negra! Mama, das Pferdebaby heißt Negra!" Marie wand sich in seinen Armen, so dass es ihm schwer fiel sie festzuhalten ohne ihr wehzutun. 

Lachend stellte er sie zurück auf den Boden und sie lief sofort zu Christin in die Küche. "Mama, das Baby heißt Negra", rief sie ihrer Mutter zu.  

Christin sah zu Thomas. "Negra?"

"Ist ein Vorschlag von Mario. Spanisch, und passt doch gut auf die schwarze Kleine."   

"Aha, ein Vorschlag von Mario also”, grinste Christin. 

"Genau", nickte Thomas. "Ich hab ihm gestern Abend von der Kleinen erzählt."

"Das war also dein wichtiger Termin”, lächelte Christin. "Und? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Thomas schluckte, eigentlich hätte Christin nicht erfahren sollen, wo er war. "Nichts und", murmelte er etwas niedergeschlagen.

Christin runzelte die Stirn, dann stellte sie die Schüssel, in der sie bis eben gerührt hatte zur Seite. "Er... ach Thomas, das tut mir so leid”, sagte sie sanft und umarmte ihn fest. "Du findest bestimmt jemand anderen."

Thomas lehnte sich an sie und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ist schon ok", meinte er dann.

Christin nickte und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. "Setz dich hin, ich bin grad mit dem Pfannkuchenteig fertig."

Sofort fühlte Thomas ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, Pfannkuchen hatte er schon immer sehr gemocht.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während Christin eine große Pfanne aus dem Schrank holte und auf den Herd stellte.

Wenig später hatte er den ersten, großen Pfannkuchen auf dem Teller und bestrich ihn mit leckerer, selbstgekochter Marmelade.

David und Marie saßen wieder neben ihm und erzählten ihm wild durcheinander von ihrem Tag im Kindergarten.

Thomas schmunzelte, als er ihnen zuhörte. So aufgeregt wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten, so konnten nur Kinder sein.

Alles war neu und spannend für sie. Sie entdeckten die Welt jeden Tag ganz neu für sich und darum beneidete er sie.

Er selber hatte schon fast  Jahre lang die Welt entdeckt, und es würden noch so viele folgen.

Aber er würde allein dabei sein, mit Jakob als einzig konstantem Begleiter. Alle anderen Freunde und Familienmitglieder würden vor seinen Augen altern und irgendwann sterben.

Er hatte es schon bei seinen Geschwistern miterlebt, und bei Michael, bei Christin, ihren Kindern, Enkeln, Urenkeln... es würde immer wieder passieren.

Auch deshalb konnte er das mit Mario nicht zulassen. Es würde ihn noch enger an ihn binden und er wusste nicht, wie er das aushalten sollte. Mario altern zu sehen und irgendwann an seinem Grab zu stehen. 

Das war der wahre Fluch des Vampirseins - die Unsterblichkeit. Klar, es hörte sich toll an, aber wenn man drüber nachdachte, dann war es das nicht. Im Grunde bedeutete es nur Einsamkeit. Man konnte alles tun, was man wollte. Man konnte reisen, die Welt sehen. Aber wenn man zurück kam, dann war da niemanden mit dem die Erinnerungen teilen konnte. Weil die Menschen, die man gekannt hatte, nicht mehr da waren.

Unwillkürlich seufzte er - er konnte es nicht ändern, aber dennoch hatte er Angst davor.

"So schlimm?" fragte Christin.

„Ich gewöhn mich schon dran", murmelte Thomas. 

"Und es gibt so gar keine Hoffnung?" fragte Christin.

Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf und aß ein weiteres Stück seines Pfannkuchens.

"Und wieso nicht?"

Thomas seufzte noch einmal, dann bat er, "Lass uns über etwas anderes reden, ja?"

Christin musterte ihn, dann nickte sie.

Und schon lenkten Marie und David sie ab.

Nach dem Essen ging er Michael wieder auf dem Hof zur Hand und er schaffte es tatsächlich nicht an Mario zu denken, sondern sich nur auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Und auch am Abend, als Christin und Michael einige nette Gesellschaftsspiele auspackten, "endlich haben wir mal jemanden zum Mitspielen" war er gut von Mario abgelenkt.

Erst als Christin und Michael schließlich ins Bett gingen, war Thomas wieder allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Die Gedanken an Mario. An Mario, der ihn mochte, in ihn verliebt war - und der den ersten Schritt gewagt hatte. Er hatte sogar akzeptiert, dass er ein Vampir war! Und das sogar erstaunlich schnell. Thomas konnte nicht sagen, was ihn überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht log. Und dass er ihn nicht biss.

Er an Marios Stelle hätte vermutlich anders reagiert. Und garantiert hätte er sich nicht beim einschlafen helfen lassen. Was für ein Vertrauensbeweis! Und am morgen, als sie nebeneinander aufgewacht waren, war Mario auch nicht panisch geworden. Er hatte weiter ruhig neben ihm gelegen, als wäre es ganz normal.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie konnte jemand so sein wie Mario? Aber das war doch auch der Grund, warum er Mario so mochte. Weil er anders war. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Mario häufig arrogant und überheblich. Aber das war er nicht. Er war einfach ein guter Freund und für seine Freude da. Egal, was für ein Problem sie hatten.

Thomas seufzte tief. Aber deswegen hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, Marios Leben kaputt zu machen. Und das würde er auch nicht tun. Mario würde das hoffentlich verstehen, wenn er es ihm erklärte

Mit diesem Entschluss noch einmal mit Mario zu reden, konnte er schließlich entspannen und in den Zustand gleiten, den er großzügig als Schlaf bezeichnete


	17. Abschied und Ankunft

Er fühlte, als sich Michael im Schlafzimmer unter ihm zu rühren begann. Leise, um den Rest der Familie nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und machte sich fertig. In der Küche begann er das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Er würde bald fahren müssen, wenn er rechtzeitig vor dem Training am Vereinsgelände sein wollte. Als Christin zu ihm in die Küche kam, lächelte sie. "Du kannst uns gerne öfter besuchen!"

Thomas lachte. "Mach ich."

"Jederzeit."

"Das nächste Mal bring ich Mario mit”, erzählte Thomas. "Er will sich Negra mal angucken."

"Klar, ihr seid... meinst du, er will mitkommen? Ich meine - kriegt ihr das hin?"

"Klar”, sagte Thomas. "Er ist immer noch mein bester Freund."

Christin sah ihn erleichtert an.

"Und jetzt setz dich”, nickte Thomas zur Bank. "Heute seid ihr mal dran, euch bedienen zu lassen." Das ließ Christin sich nicht zweimal sagen, sie setzte sich und beobachtete Thomas, wie er das Frühstück zubereitete. Wenig später kam Michael mit den beiden Kindern nach unten. Thomas setzte sich zwischen die beiden Kinder an den Frühstückstisch, und gemeinsam begannen sie zu essen. 

"Wann musst du los?" fragte Michael.

Thomas sah auf die Uhr. "In einer halben Stunde."

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte David.

"Ich muss wieder nach Hause", erklärte Thomas.

"Kannst du nicht hierbleiben?" fragte Marie und sah ihn mit großen Kinderaugen an.

"Och Marie", sah Thomas sie ernst an. "Ich muss wirklich nach Hause. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich bald wiederkomme."

"Wirklich?"

"Ganz wirklich. Großes Indianerehrenwort." Marie sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann nickte sie offensichtlich überzeugt.

"Und wann ist bald?", wollte David wissen.

"Mal gucken”, sagte Thomas. "Aber dann bring ich einen Freund mit. Der will sich Negra nämlich mal angucken."

Sofort sahen ihn strahlende Kinderaugen an - die beiden liebten es Besuch zu haben. Thomas lächelte. "Ihr werdet euch bestimmt gut mit Mario verstehen."

Christin sah ihre beiden Kinder an. "So, macht ihr euch mal fertig?"

"Jetzt schon?" maulte Marie.

"Sagt Thomas’ Adieu und kommt dann mit raus", nickte Christin.

"Komm meine Süße”, sagte Thomas. "Ich bin ja bald wieder da."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Marie. Thomas beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Hab dich lieb Marie."

"Ich dich auch, Thomas", erwiderte sie mit Ernst in der Stimme. Lächelnd strich er ihr über den Kopf, dann sah er David an. Der spielte ganz cool, als er sich von Thomas verabschiedete.

"Danke noch mal, dass ich euch so überfallen durfte”, sah er dann Christin und Michael an.

"Wenn du dich noch einmal bedankst, darfst du das nie wieder", grinste Christin und umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

Thomas lachte und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich. Dann verabschiedete er sich ebenfalls von Michael. "Viel Glück mit deinem Plan”, murmelte Michael ihm zu.

"Danke." Dann verließ Thomas das Haus und setzte sich in sein Auto. Es fiel ihm immer wieder schwer, sich zu verabschieden. Er wusste nicht, wann er wieder herkommen würde. Es war nicht weit, aber so oft ging das nicht. Und wer wusste, wie es war, wenn das Menschenblut in ihm seine Wirkung verlor.

Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Vielleicht würde es ja gut gehen, und er würde wieder mit Tierblut auskommen. Er nickte und fuhr los. Positiv denken, sagte er sich, sonst konnte er auch gleich aufgeben. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig am Trainingsgelände an und zog sich schnell um.

Als der Trainer ihn sah, rief er ihn sofort zu sich. "Geht’s dir wieder besser?"

"Ja, ist alles auskuriert", nickte Thomas. 

"Warst du schon beim Arzt?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wollte ich nach dem Training machen."

Der Trainer überlegte, dann nickte er. "Dann lauf dich warm."

Thomas nickte und lief los. Wie immer passte er sich dem langsamen Tempo seiner Mitspieler an.

"Na wieder fit?" fragte Michi ihn grinsend.

Thomas nickte. "War nichts schlimmes, mir ging’s nur einfach nicht so gut. Aber ein, zwei Tage ohne Training werfen einen ja nicht so sehr zurück."

Michi nickte. "Mario hat schon erzählt, dass du bei deiner Familie warst und dich da erholt hast."

"Ja, das hat gut getan. Ist einfach schön sich ein bisschen verwöhnen zu lassen."

"Ist es”, bestätigte Michi.

Thomas nickte, auch wenn aus einem anderen Grund war es gut gewesen nach Pähl zu fahren.

"Na da kommt Mario ja”, sagte Michi. "Der ist aber heute echt spät dran."

Mario kam gleich auf sie zugelaufen.

"Hey”, begrüßte er sie und lächelte vor allem Thomas an.

Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln nur kurz, dann lief er einfach weiter. Er konnte Mario nicht länger ansehen.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Mario ihn.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geht schon... und dir?"

"Hab... viel nachgedacht”, sagte Mario leise.

"Und?", fragte Thomas leise nach. "Oder... wollen wir das lieber nachher besprechen?"

"Nachher”, sagte Mario sofort. "Hier... hören zu viele Leute zu."

Thomas nickte. "Heute Mittag essen gehen?"

Mario lächelte. "Gern.“

Thomas nickte ihm nur noch einmal zu, dann konzentrierten sie sich aufs Training. Immer wieder bemerkte er, wie ihn Mario ihn beobachtete. Während der Übungen und dann auch während des Trainingsspiels. Doch erst, als sie mit allem fertig waren und mit gepackten Taschen aus der Kabine verschwanden, sprachen sie wieder miteinander.

"Wo... wollen wir denn hin?" fragte Mario, als sie Richtung Parkplatz gingen.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Such du was aus."

"Wie... wir könnten uns was holen und dann bei mir essen”, schlug Mario vor. "Da sind wir ungestörter."

Thomas nickte, "Klingt gut. Und was?"

"Was Asiatisches?“

"Bratnudeln mit Gemüse?", schlug Thomas vor.

"Lecker”, grinste Mario.

"Fährst du, oder soll ich fahren?"

"Ich war gestern morgen dran", meinte Mario und steuerte zielstrebig Thomas’ Wagen an. 

Der nickte nur und schloss den Wagen auf. Sie luden ihre Taschen in den Kofferraum und stiegen dann ein. Unterwegs hielt Thomas kurz bei einem asiatischen Imbiss und holte ihr Mittagessen, dann fuhr er weiter zu Mario.


	18. Über Kontrolle und Vertrauen

Kurz darauf saßen sie in Marios Wohnzimmer am Tisch und aßen ihre Nudeln mit Gemüse. Erst, als Thomas das letzte Pilzstück aufspießte wagte er wieder Mario anzusehen. Mario lächelte unsicher, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab.

"Was... worüber hast du nachgedacht", fragte Thomas leise.

"Über dich und... das alles."

"Und... zu was für einem Ergebnis...?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Du... bist anders, das hab ich inzwischen begriffen. Das mit den Gedanken und wie schnell du warst..."

"Wenn es dich stört...", murmelte Thomas.“Ich kann mich ganz normal benehmen. Also wie ein Mensch."

"Nein”, sagte Mario schnell. "Es ist einfach... komisch."

"Ich werde dich nicht beeinflussen, wenn du nicht willst", versprach Thomas ernst.

"Das weiß ich. Es ist trotzdem nicht so leicht. Ich meine... ein Vampir! Ich hab bisher nie geglaubt, dass es Vampire wirklich geben könnte."

Thomas grinste unwillkürlich. "Genau so hab ich damals auch reagiert..."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Wie... wie viele Vampire gibt es denn?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "So viele sind es nicht. Vielleicht so um die fünfzig, hundert in Deutschland."

"Und niemand weiß was”, murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd. 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wissen nur ganz wenige von uns. Und das ist auch gut so. Die meisten würden doch total panisch reagieren. Du bist wirklich ein ganz besonderer Mensch, so, wie du reagierst."

"Echt?" fragte Mario überrascht.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du echt, jeder hätte mich in seine Gedanken eindringen und neben sich im Bett schlafen lassen?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Kannst du... die Leute nicht einfach dazu zwingen?"

"Wenn sie sich nicht bewusst dagegen wehren, dann schon. Oder meinst du, der Doc weiß bescheid, wenn ich ihm klar machen will, dass mit meinem Blut alles in Ordnung ist?", grinste Thomas. "Aber ich mache es nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Und bei dir würde ich es ohne Erlaubnis nicht machen."

Mario nickte nachdenklich. "Aber könntest du es? Ich meine, mich zu irgendwas zwingen?"

"Ja, außer, du weißt, was kommst, und wehrst dich dagegen", erklärte Thomas ernst.

Mario schluckte sichtbar.

"Ich werde dich nicht beeinflussen, das verspreche ich dir."

Mario nickte erneut. "Und dürft ihr mit... also..." Er stockte unsicher.

"Was?", fragte Thomas nach.

Mario sah auf seine Hände. "Dürft ihr mit Menschen zusammen sein, oder geht das nicht?"

Thomas schluckte. "Doch, das geht. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich habe Angst. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, dafür hab ich dich zu gern. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich beherrschen könnte. Du riechst schon so gut, wie gut musst du erst schmecken?"

Mario schluckte erneut. Das mit dem Beißen war ihm immer noch nicht ganz geheuer. "Du würdest mir bestimmt nicht weh tun”, war sich Mario trotzdem sicher.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen."

"Und was heißt das jetzt?"

"Dass es nicht geht zwischen uns. Wäre ich ein Mensch, dann schon aber... nicht so."

Mario lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn mit einem unlesbaren Blick an. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

Thomas nickte. "Doch, klar."

"Und ich soll dazu jetzt brav nicken und weiter den besten Freund spielen?"

"Was wäre die Alternative? Dass ich mich irgendwann nicht zurückhalten kann und dich umbringe?"

"Du machst es dir ja verflucht einfach”, schnaubte Mario. "Du knallst mir an den Kopf, dass du ein Vampir bist  und deswegen nicht mit mir zusammen willst und ich soll sehen, wie ich damit klar komme."

"Was soll ich sonst machen?"

"Nicht einfach so den Schwanz einziehen?“

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", murmelte Thomas.

"Hab ich nicht”, nickte Mario. "Ich bin kein Vampir. Aber ich... ich mag dich Thomas."

"Ich mag dich auch, viel zu sehr. Aber... es ist zu gefährlich. Neulich, als ich mit diesem Lars... ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Und er hat nicht mal halb so gut gerochen wie du."

"Hast du ihm weh getan?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ihm nicht. Aber das war ein Mal. Und ich werde es mit dir nicht riskieren."

"Großartig”, sagte Mario wütend und stand auf. "Du hast keine Ahnung, ob was passieren könnte, aber sagst vorsichtshalber gleich mal nein."

"Ich könnte dich umbringen. Und zwar sehr, sehr einfach."

"Ich könnte auch von nem Auto überfahren werden."

"Wobei es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass ich dich aussauge, als dass du überfahren wirst."

"Wer sagt das?" fragte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich weiß es. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut du riechst, und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du schmecken musst."

"Warum tust du es dann nicht einfach?" fragte Mario heftig und trat zu ihm. "Los beiß mich, dann wissen wir endlich bescheid."

"Du spinnst", trat Thomas sofort einen Schritt zurück. Er musste aufhören zu atmen, denn Mario war einfach zu dicht.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm. Er drehte leicht den Kopf, so dass Thomas seinen Hals sehen konnte. "Los. Ich biete es dir an. Freiwillig."

Die Halsschlagader pulsierte warm unter der Haut. "Nicht, Mario, bitte..."

"Du hast gesagt, du tust mir nicht weh und ich vertraue dir”, sagte Mario leise und trat noch einen Schritt näher.

Thomas schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. "Deswegen beiße ich dich auch nicht", flüsterte er.

"Aber du tust mir weh, in dem du uns keine Chance gibst”, stellte Mario fest.

"Mario, versteh doch", bat Thomas und schloss ihn in seine Arme. "Bitte - tu mir das nicht an. Wenn ich dir wehtun würde - ich würde mir das nie verzeihen."

Einen Moment ließ Mario die Umarmung zu, dann machte er sich von Thomas los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

"Es tut mir leid", nickte Thomas.

Mario schluckte und sah zu Boden. "Dann geh”, sagte er tonlos. Etwas überrascht sah Thomas ihn an. "Was?" fragte Mario. "Denkst du ich kann das einfach abhaken und so tun, als wären wir weiter Freunde. Tut mir leid, aber das funktioniert nicht, Thomas."

Leise seufzte Thomas, dann nickte er. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, es ginge anders... aber es geht nun mal nicht."

"Spar dir deine Entschuldigung”, sagte Mario kühl und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Thomas trat näher zu Mario. "Könntest du das? Jemanden, den du so magst, in Gefahr bringen? Und es ist nicht wie Autofahren. Ich muss mich nur einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle haben, und schon bist du tot. Ausgesogen, zerquetscht, was weiß ich wie ich dich umbringen kann."

"Ich vertraue dir Thomas”, sagte Mario nur kopfschüttelnd. "Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tun würdest."

"Aber ich weiß es nicht. Wie kannst du mir so vertrauen, wenn ich es selbst nicht einmal kann?"

"Gehört das nicht dazu, wenn man jemanden mag?" fragte Mario leise. "Wenn man... sich vorstellen kann, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Möglich... sonst hätte ich dir nicht von mir erzählt - wenn ich dich nicht so mögen würde."

"Du vertraust mir, ja”, sagte Mario. "Aber gleichzeitig schiebst du mich weg von dir, damit ich dir nicht zu nahe komme."

"Weil ich dir vertraue - und nicht mir."

"Das ist traurig..."

"Vielleicht", murmelte Thomas. "Aber... es ist sicherer so."

"Sicherer”, schnaubte Mario. "Und jetzt? Wie stellst du dir das hier weiter vor?"

"Ich wünschte mir, wir könnten weiterhin... Freunde sein. Ich habe dich viel zu gern um auf dich verzichten zu können."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, aber das... geht nicht so einfach. Ich hab mir... Hoffnungen gemacht. Seit Wochen. Ich hab gespürt, dass da was zwischen uns ist. Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wäre das alles nicht passiert."

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich so enttäusche", murmelte Thomas. "Aber... verstehst du mich? Wenigstens ein bisschen?"

"Nein”, sagte Mario. "Vermutlich kann ich das nicht, weil ich nicht weiß wie es ist wie... wie du zu sein."

"Ich habe einfach Angst, dass ich... ich habe noch nie jemanden umgebracht, und ich möchte nicht, dass du der erste bist."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nichts mehr hören. Im Moment wollte er einfach nur, dass Thomas verschwand. Doch der trat stattdessen leicht auf Mario.

"Was willst du denn noch?" fragte Mario. "Du tust mir weh Thomas, also bitte geh endlich."

Leise seufzte Thomas und drehte sich dann um zum Gehen. Mario blieb stocksteif stehen und sah zu Boden. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Thomas noch einmal und ging. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich von außen dagegen. Er hörte, wie in der Wohnung Glas zersplitterte und Mario fluchte, dann wurde es still.


	19. Auffällig

Scheiße, er hatte Mario nicht wehtun wollen - weder so, noch körperlich. Aber er hatte anscheinend unterschätzt, wie tief Marios Gefühle für ihn gingen. Bis gestern hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Mario ihn auf diese Weise mochte. Erst in der Nacht hatte er überhaupt erst mitbekommen, dass da mehr war. Vielleicht hätte er doch einmal reinhorchen sollen, was Mario fühlte. Aber hätte das etwas an seiner Entscheidung geändert?

Auch dann hätte er das Risiko nicht eingehen können. Lieber ein gebrochenes Herz als den Tod, das würde Mario sicher auch noch einsehen. Das würde dauern, dass wusste er. Und bis dahin hatte er wohl auch seinen besten Freund verloren. "Scheiße", fluchte er noch einmal und stand auf. 

Er lauschte noch einmal in Richtung der Wohnung, aber es war immer noch ruhig. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht sich zurückzuhalten und auch jetzt nicht nach Marios Gefühlen zu tasten - und sie zu beeinflussen. Aber das hatte er Mario versprochen.  Obwohl es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Mario die letzten  Stunden einfach vergessen würde.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er ging zu seinem Wagen und setzte sich hinters Steuer, fuhr aber nicht los. Es zog ihn nichts in seine leere Wohnung. Wo sollte er stattdessen hinfahren? Zurück nach Pähl?

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte nicht schon wieder zu Michael und Christin fahren. Aber... vielleicht sollte er seine Blutvorräte mal wieder auffüllen. Viel war nach seinem Heißhunger neulich nicht mehr übrig. Er nickte. Das war zumindest etwas Sinnvolles und hielt ihn für einen Moment vom Grübeln ab. So fuhr er zu der Schlachterei, bei der er sein Blut immer bekam, und suchte sich den Mitarbeiter, den er schon kannte.

Ganz leicht drang er in die Gedanken des Mannes, so dass dieser nicht Thomas’ Müller, den Fußballer, vor sich sah, sondern einen unauffälligen Mann, der alle paar Monate herkam und Blut kaufte. "Wieder für Ihre Experimente, Herr Dr. Lauer?", fragte der Angestellte nach und holte die Dosen, die er wohl schon vorbereitet hatte.

Thomas nickte. "Genau. Alles wie immer."

Der Angestellte nickte und half ihm schließlich sogar, die Dosen in den Kofferraum zu laden. "Das macht dann wie immer 75 Euro", stellte er sich anschließend an die Kasse. 

Thomas bezahlte und verließ dann die Schlachterei. Auf dem direkten Weg fuhr er nach Hause und verstaute die Konserven dort im Kühlschrank. Sie mussten schließlich eine Weile halten. Außerdem schmeckte das Tierblut, anders als menschliches, kühl besser. Er überlegt, ob er gleich eine der Konserven trinken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Im Moment hatte er noch keinen wirklichen Durst.

So setzte er sich auf das Sofa und wartete, bis es endlich dunkel wurde. Er musste raus, sich bewegen, irgendwo, wo er auf keine Menschen treffen würde. Einmal klingelte sein Telefon, aber er ging nicht ran. Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Erst, als es endlich dämmerte, wachte er aus seinem Ruhezustand auf und zog sich die Laufschuhe an. Ohne sich mit einer Jacke aufzuhalten verließ er das Haus und lief los.

Erst langsam durch den Park, dann über die Felder und durch einige Wälder.  Er lief immer weiter und versuchte die Gedanken an Mario aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Irgendwann drehte er wieder um, als der Mond hoch am Himmel stand, und es sicher schon spät war. Er lief einen Bogen um noch ein wenig länger ungestört zu sein, ehe er wieder in die Stadt hinein gelangte.

Als er schließlich wieder zu Hause ankam, war es nach vier Uhr nachts. In knapp vier Stunden musste er schon fast wieder los zum Training. Und dort würde er Mario wiedersehen. Er machte sich bettfertig, vielleicht würde er in den nächsten Stunden etwas Ruhe finden. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es seine Gedanken so weit zu unterdrücken, dass er einschlafen konnte.

 

 

Wie gewohnt wachte er pünktlich wieder auf und machte sich fertig fürs Training. Langsam verspürte er wieder Durst, packte sich aber erst einmal nur eine Dose ein und trank sie nicht sofort. 

Als er auf den Parkplatz fuhr sah er, dass Marios Wagen schon dastand. Er schluckte kurz, dann ging er in die Kabine um sich fertig zu machen. Zum Glück war Mario nicht in der Kabine, dafür aber Michi. "Was ist denn mit Mario los?" kam der Torhüter sofort zu ihm.

"Was - wieso?"

"Der ist kaum ansprechbar”, erzählte Michi. "Steht völlig neben sich."

Leise seufzte Thomas, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Also, was ist los? Du warst doch gestern bei ihm."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Musst du ihn schon selbst fragen."

"Hab ich”, sagte Michi. "Aber er sagt ja nichts. Gar nichts. Er hat nicht ein Wort gesagt."

Thomas nickte. "Dann werde ich das auch nicht machen."

Michi sah sich in der Kabine um, aber außer ihnen war niemand mehr da. "Was ist los Thomas? Und weich mir nicht wieder aus."

"Nein. Wenn Mario nicht reden will, dann fall ich ihm nicht in den Rücken", erklärte er fest.

Michi schnaubte. "Bring das wieder in Ordnung Thomas. Und zwar schnell."

Thomas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so schnell geht."

"Versuch dein bestes”, sagte Michi und verließ die Kabine ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Thomas schluckte, hatte er jetzt auch noch Michi gegen sich aufgebracht? Gedankenverloren griff er nach der Dose, die er eingepackt hatte, riss sie auf und trank sie leer.  Er hatte die Dose grade entsorgt und sich den Mund abgewischt, als die Kabinentür aufging und Philipp den Kopf reinstreckte. "Mensch Thomas, wo bleibst du denn?"

"Komme schon", nuschelte der um die ausgefahrenen Zähne herum.

Philipp runzelte die Stirn. "Erst Mario, jetzt du... ist alles ok bei euch?"

"Geht schon."

"Ok, dann komm”, sagte Philipp und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Thomas stand auf und folgte Philipp zum Training

Er hielt sich fern von Mario, beobachtete ihn aber. Und er wusste sofort, was Michi und Philipp gemeint hatten. Mario sah schlecht aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Verdammt, und das war seine Schuld. Dabei wollte er Mario doch nur schützen. Und das war auch richtig, er konnte das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen. Er würde Mario früher oder später umbringen, er hatte sich einfach nicht genug unter Kontrolle. Schon bei Lars hatte er nicht mehr denken können, und bei Mario würde es viel schlimmer werden, das wusste er.

Er würde Mario einfach in Ruhe lassen, auch wenn ihm das ebenfalls weh tat. Sie würden beide darüber hinwegkommen - müssen. Er nickte kaum sichtbar. So würde er es machen. Mario würde ein paar Wochen leiden, aber dann würde er über ihn hinweg sein. Und vor allem am Leben sein. 

So ignorierte er Marios Blicke, sein ganzes Auftreten, und konzentrierte sich auf die anderen Mitspieler, um auch nicht nach seinen Gefühlen zu tasten. Er hielt sich an Holger, der ihm wenigstens keine dummen Fragen stellte, sondern einfach nur konzentriert trainierte. Auch, wenn ihm das Training gut tat, fühlte er sich anschließend erschöpft, was ungewöhnlich war. 

"Na ganz fit bist du aber immer noch nicht”, stellte Philipp fest, als er neben ihm her zur Kabine ging. Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie war ihm unwohl. "Warst du schon beim Doc?"

"Geh ich gleich", versprach Thomas.

Philipp nickte lächelnd. "Und vertrag dich wieder mit Mario, ja?"

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Thomas nicht ganz überzeugt. Es würde wohl noch ne Weile dauern."

"Nicht versuchen”, schüttelte Philipp energisch den Kopf. "Tun. Hinsetzen, reden und wieder vertragen."

Leise seufzte Thomas. "So einfach ist das nicht..."

"Habt ihr euch in dieselbe Frau verschossen?"

Thomas lachte leise, "Wenn es so einfach wäre." Er begann sich auszuziehen und hoffte, dass Philipp nicht weiterfragen würde.

"Was denn dann?" zerstörte Philipp seine Hoffnung sofort. "Ihr beide wart seid den Sommer über ein Herz und eine Seele. Die Neuauflage von Basti und Lukas. Und plötzlich guckt ihr euch nicht mehr an und tut so als hätte der andere ne ansteckende Krankheit."

Thomas schnaubte leise. So falsch lag Philipp gar nicht. "Lass mal gut sein..."

Philipp verdrehte die Augen. "Ich dachte Mario würde bei euch den Part des sturen spanischen Esels übernehmen."

Thomas nickte. "Heißt aber nicht, dass ich drüber reden will..."

Philipp hob beruhigend eine Hand. "Schon gut. Aber wenn du doch feststellst, dass du reden möchtest, kannst du mich gern anrufen."

"Danke", nickte Thomas. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Philipp ihm helfen wollte - auch, wenn er diese Hilfe nicht würde annehmen können. Philipp lächelte ihn nur an und verzog sich dann zu seinem Spind. Erleichtert zog Thomas sich jetzt ganz aus, spülte sich den vermeintlichen Schweiß vom Körper und zog sich dann wieder an.


	20. Kälte

Einige Wochen später hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Noch immer ging Thomas Mario aus dem Weg, und der schien sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt zu haben. Nur schien sein Blutdurst immer weiter zuzunehmen. Er brauchte viel mehr Konserven als zuvor, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie seinen Durst nicht stillen konnten. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, er musste weiter das Tierblut trinken, in immer größeren Mengen, um keine Menschen anzufallen.

Auch an diesem Tag war er unglaublich froh, als er die Kabine verlassen konnte und nach draußen in die kühle Luft trat. Einen Moment lang blieb er stehen und sah in den dunkelgrauen Himmel. Es war kalt, und für die nächsten Tage war Schnee angesagt. Er mochte diese Jahreszeit. Zum einen, weil die Sonne nur wenige Stunden schien, zum anderen aber auch wegen dieser besonderen Stimmung. Es war ein wenig düster und kühl, das entsprach wohl seinem vampirischen Naturell, auch wenn er sonst nur wenige Gemeinsamkeiten mit Vampiren der Literatur fand

Er grinste schief. Wäre er ein Vampir wie in den Büchern, hätte er wohl keine Skrupel, Mario zu beißen. Im Gegenteil würde er ihm vermutlich genau jetzt auflauern, in dem trüben Zwielicht der Dämmerung und des nahenden Regens. Er würde ihn mit einem einfachen Befehl ruhig stellen, ihn an sich ziehen und die zarte Haut an seinem Hals mit seinen Zähnen durchbohren... So warm und so unglaublich süß würde sein Blut schmecken, und er würde es genießen, ihn langsam auszusaugen.

Er schluckte, als er spürte, wie seine Zähne vor Verlangen wuchsen. Die spitzen, scharfen Eckzähne, die die dünne Haut so schnell und einfach durchstoßen könnten. Thomas stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus und verfluchte sich, dass er nicht noch eine zweite Blutkonserve eingesteckt hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf sein Auto zu, so würde er Mario und seinem Duft entkommen, bevor er die Beherrschung verlor. 

Ungeduldig zerrte er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Seine Hände zitterten und der kalte Schlüsselbund rutschte ihm aus der Hand. "Scheiße", fluchte er verhalten und bückte sich, um seine Schlüssel wieder aufzuheben. Wieder glitten sie ihm durch die Finger, bis er sie im zweiten Versuch endlich zu greifen bekam.

Ein leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn, als er wieder aufstand und er musste sich kurz an seinem Wagen abstützten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu beruhigen. Schritte näherten sich ihm. "Thomas?"

Er hätte nichts sagen müssen, Thomas hätte ihm in selben Moment, bei der kleinen Windböe, sofort am Geruch erkannt. Und zuvor hatte er ihn nur deswegen nicht wahrgenommen, weil er alle Gefühle ausgeblendet hatte. "Verschwinde", fauchte Thomas rau.

Mario holte erschrocken Luft. "Was... Thomas dir geht’s nicht gut... ich kann dich doch so nicht allein lassen..."

"Verschwinde", keuchte Thomas nur noch einmal und versuchte noch einmal den Wagen aufzuschließen, doch seine zitternden Finger trafen den kleinen Knopf am Schlüssel nicht.

Mario zögerte kurz, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. Er ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und trat näher zu Thomas. "Gib mir den Schlüssel. Du fährst jetzt bestimmt nicht."

"Dann geh ich zzu Fußß", lispelte Thomas undeutlich und schulterte seine Tasche. Er hielt Marios Nähe nicht länger aus.

Schnell fasste Mario Thomas am Arm. "Ich fahr dich Thomas."

Mit aller Gewalt riss Thomas sich los. "Lasss mich in Ruhe", lispelte er. "Du weißßt nicht, worauf du dich einlässst!"

Mario schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Thomas sah ihn nur noch einmal kurz an, dann ging er los. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, dann lief Mario ihm hinterher. "Lass dich von Michi fahren. Oder von Andi."

"Versstehsst du nicht? Versschwinde!" Zur Verdeutlichung ließ Thomas kurz seine ausgefahrenen Zähne aufblitzen.

Mario riss die Augen auf und stolperte ungeschickt über einen Stein. "Das..."

Instinktiv wollte Thomas nach ihm greifen, lief dann aber doch einfach los, bloß weg von Mario. Es war kein einsamer Parkplatz, in Kürze würde ein anderer Mitspieler vorbeikommen und konnte Mario helfen - wenn er denn wirklich Hilfe brauchte. So konnte er erst einmal Abstand gewinnen. Und er musste Abstand gewinnen, dringend!

Er musste nach Hause, dort wo er für niemanden gefährlich war. So lief er jetzt die Straßen entlang, nicht so schnell wie sonst, allerdings nicht, weil er sich kontrollierte, sondern weil seine Kräfte nachzulassen schienen.

Er fühlte wieder diesen leichten Schwindel und seine Sicht verschwamm, er bekam starke Kopfschmerzen, als wäre er ungeschützt der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen. Er musste sich beeilen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause in Sicherheit zu kommen. Er hörte Autos an sich vorbeifahren und nahm auch wahr, wie eins dicht an ihm vorbei fuhr und hupte. "Thomas, steig ein!"

Thomas biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete nicht, alles andere hätte Mario zu sehr in Gefahr gebracht. "Bitte Thomas”, sagte Mario eindringlich. "Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten."

"Mario, bitte", mühte sich Thomas um die Zähne herum zu sagen. "Lasss mich. Ich musss nach Hausse. Alleine."

"Ich fahr dich”, schüttelte Mario stur den Kopf und stieg aus. 

Sofort lief Thomas schneller, nur weg von Mario, der nicht wusste, in was für eine Gefahr er sich brachte. Er hörte wie Mario fluchte. "Verdammt Thomas, warum lässt du dir nicht helfen?"

„Weil ich dich umbringen würde“, flüsterte Thomas kaum hörbar und lief weiter. 

Mario hatte ihn anscheinend auch nicht gehört. "Bitte, dann eben nicht. Tut mir leid, dass ich mir überhaupt Sorgen gemacht hatte”, rief er.

"Mir tut esss leid", rief Thomas ihm leise zu, dann lief er weiter, um die nächste Häuserecke, die Straße entlang, weiter und weiter. Er mobilisierte seine letzten Reserven, einfach, um von Mario wegzukommen. Und diesmal schien Mario es begriffen zu haben, denn niemand kam mehr hinter ihm her.

Er lief weiter, so schnell er konnte, bis er schließlich am Ende seiner Kräfte war, als er zu Hause ankam. Mit zitternden Händen schloss er die Tür auf, an seiner Wohnungstür verzweifelte er fast. Irgendwie schaffte er es die Tür zu öffnen und ins Innere seiner Wohnung zu gelangen. Er warf die Tür zu und sank im selben Moment völlig kraftlos auf den Boden. Natürlich schlug ihm das Herz nicht zum Hals, und er keuchte auch nicht atemlos, aber er fühlte sich so.

Er fühlte sich schwach und... ausgetrocknet. Einen Moment lang blieb er sitzen, dann stand er auf und ging langsam zum Kühlschrank. Er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, sonst wäre er glatt hingefallen. Seine Hand zitterte deutlich sichtbar, als er den Kühlschrank öffnete und eine der Dosen herausnahm. Er mühte sich einen Moment, dann hatte er sie endlich aufgerissen und stürzte ihren kühlen Inhalt herunter.

Das kühle Blut beruhigte für einen Moment das Brennen in seinem Inneren. Es gab ihm ein wenig Kraft, so dass er zumindest stehen konnte, ohne sich an der Arbeitsfläche festzuhalten. Aber er war immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen. Er griff nach einer zweiten Dose, die er schnell aufriss und herunterstürzte. Er nahm den Geschmack überhaupt nicht wahr, so schnell rann ihm das Blut durch die Kehle. Schon riss er die nächste Dose auf und goss ihren Inhalt ebenfalls in seine Kehle.

Noch eine vierte Dose musste dran glauben, bis er endlich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Wirkung einsetzte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und holte sein Handy hervor. [Mario, sorry für vorhin. Wurde einfach zu gefährlich für dich. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Thomas]

Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Die Heftigkeit, mit der eben auf Mario reagierte hatte, überraschte und erschreckte ihn. Er hatte sich kaum zurückhalten können; fast hätte er Mario gebissen und dann vermutlich so lange getrunken, bis... bis zum Ende.

Aber er verstand nicht warum. Was passiert war. Er hatte sich ja schon davor schlecht gefühlt. Doch plötzlich war der Drang nach Blut, menschlichem Blut, nach Marios Blut übermächtig geworden. Hätte er auch auf seine anderen Mitspieler so reagiert? Auf Michi, Philipp oder Andi? Oder lag es an Mario? Er wusste es nicht, und er wollte es auch nicht ausprobieren. 

Er drehte den Kopf und sah zu seinem Handy. Sollte er Jakob noch einmal anrufen? Aber vermutlich hatte der auch keine Antwort. Jakob hatte ihm alles gesagt, was er wusste.  Jetzt würde er selbst sehen müssen, was passierte. Und wie er damit umgehen musste.

Er seufzte leise. Noch immer fühlte er sich erschöpft, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich je so schlecht gefühlt zu haben. Dabei hatte er vier verdammte Konserven geleert, soviel wie noch nie zuvor auf einmal. Trotzdem würde er mehr brauchen - bald würde er nicht mehr so viel Nachschub bekommen wie er brauchte. Also war wohl geklärt, dass er nicht mehr auf Menschenblut verzichten konnte. Aber das würde er müssen, er wollte keine Menschen umbringen!

Bei Lars hatte er es zwar geschafft aufzuhören, aber wer garantierte ihm, dass das immer gelang? Niemand. Und deswegen konnte er das Risiko nicht eingehen. Er merkte doch jetzt an den Konserven, dass er nicht genug kriegen konnte. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Heute Nachmittag musste er wieder zum Training. Er würde zum Doc müssen und danach mit der Mannschaft trainieren. Er stand auf und holte sich eine weitere Dose aus dem Kühlschrank. Sollte er sie vielleicht ein wenig anwärmen? Der größte Durst war erstmal gestillt, also konnte er die paar Minuten auch noch warten.

So goss er den Inhalt der Dose in einen kleinen Topf und erwärmte ihn auf dem Herd. Dabei konnte er sich gleich ein wenig aufwärmen. Ihm war kalt, das nahm er erst jetzt wirklich wahr. Das Blut wurde langsam wärmer und roch so noch intensiver. Rinderblut, eindeutig, es roch gut, aber nicht so gut wie Mario.

Als das Blut warm war, setzte er sich ungeduldig den Topf an die Lippen und trank. Der Geschmack war intensiver und gehaltvoller, aber etwas fehlte auch jetzt noch. Und es war weder Salz noch Pfeffer, wie Thomas mit einem schiefen Grinsen überlegte. Es war das Lebendige, das fehlte. Das Lebendige, das er nicht bekommen würde. Nicht bekommen durfte.

Er seufzte und nahm sich zwei Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank, die er auf Zimmertemperatur erwärmen wollte.  Wenn er so weiter machte, konnte er gleich morgen erneut zur Schlachterei fahren, dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Er setzte sich wieder im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa und wickelte sich in eine Wolldecke ein. Ihm war immer noch kalt, ein ungewohntes Gefühl.

Er schaltete den Fernseher an, vielleicht würde er sich ein wenig ablenken können. Er zappte ein wenig durch die Programme und blieb schließlich bei einer Wintersportsendung hängen. Natürlich fühlte er sich gleich noch kälter, aber immerhin lenkte es ihn ab. Und gegen die Kälte half die Heizdecke, die Michael ihm einmal zum Scherz geschenkt hatte.

Irgendwann döste er leicht ein, jedenfalls erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr, was im Fernsehen passiert war. Dafür hörte er das laute und nervige Klingeln seines Telefons. "Ja?", meldete er sich nach einem Moment.

"Wo bleibst du denn Thomas?" hörte er Michis Stimme. "Wir haben seit zehn Minuten Training, dein Wagen steht auf dem Parkplatz, aber niemand weiß, wo du steckst."

"Mir geht’s nicht so gut", erklärte Thomas wahrheitsgemäß. "Bin zu Hause."

"Großartig”, murrte Michi. "Mario hat sich auch krankgemeldet."

"Was?", fragte Thomas überrascht nach.

"Ich weiß auch nicht mehr”, sagte Michi. "Aber der Trainier wird begeistert sein, wenn gleich zwei seiner Spieler nicht kommen."

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Thomas ehrlich.

"Lass stecken”, seufzte Michi. "Ruf den Trainer an und meld dich ab, sonst wird’s ungemütlich."

"Mach ich", versprach Thomas, legte auf und wählte die Nummer des Trainers. 

Jemanden durchs Telefon zu beeinflussen war unglaublich schwierig, also versuchte Thomas nur, seinen Trainer ein wenig zu besänftigen. Alles andere würde er morgen nachholen.

"Mir geht es nicht gut... ja, wird morgen besser sein... geh gleich zum Doc...", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Schon das Licht aus dem Fernseher verursachte Kopfschmerzen.

Schließlich legte er auf und schaltete als erstes den Fernseher aus. Sofort wurde es dunkel in der Wohnung und er seufzte erleichtert. Er stellte die Heizdecke höher, und nach einer Weile holte er noch die dicke Winterdecke aus dem Schlafzimmer. Trotzdem wollte die Kälte einfach nicht aus seinem Körper weichen. Er zitterte und trank eine weitere Konserve. Doch sie schien ihm gar nicht mehr zu helfen.

Wieder sah er zu seinem Handy. Wenn Jakob etwas Neues erfahren hätte, hätte er ihn schon angerufen. Außerdem wusste er schon, wie Jakobs Rat aussehen würde. 'Geh raus und such dir jemanden. Oder nimm Mario, wenn der es dir sogar schon anbietet!', konnte er seine Stimme förmlich hören. Sofort tauchte Marios Bild vor seinen Augen auf. Seine strahlenden Augen, sein Lächeln... er konnte sich seinen Geruch vorstellen und die wunderbare Wärme seines Körpers.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, was sofort weitere heftige Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Nein, er durfte Mario nicht in Gefahr bringen. Nicht Mario und auch keinen anderen Menschen. Er zog die Decke höher und hoffte nicht mehr gestört zu werden. Bis... ja, bis das aufhörte. Irgendwann musste es doch aufhören, musste dieses Verlangen nach Mario versiegen. Er schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte irgendwie zur Ruhe zu kommen.


	21. Blutspende

Ein Klingeln an seiner Haustür zerstörte die mühsam aufgebaute Ruhe nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder. Doch er stand nicht auf, er wusste nicht, ob er sich auf den Beinen würde halten können. Und selbst wenn, er erwartete keinen Besuch. Es klingelte erneut, diesmal länger.

Wieder reagierte Thomas nicht, er zog die Decke höchstens höher. Einen Moment klingelte es weiter, dann hörte es abrupt auf. Stattdessen war das Geräusch des Schlüssels zu hören. Verdammt, das war sicher Mario.

"Thomas?

"Geh, bitte", brachte Thomas hervor - und klang dabei so schrecklich schwach.

Langsam näherten sich Schritte. "Thomas?"

"Mario, bitte", krächzte Thomas, doch zu spät, im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür und Mario kam herein. Erschrocken sah er Thomas an.

"Verdammt, was ist los?" fragte er und kam mit schnellen Schritten um die Couch herum.

Er hockte sich vor Thomas und strich ihm über die Schulter. "Du siehst scheiße aus." Thomas zischte ihn an und rutschte ein Stück weg. "Thomas, was ist passiert?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Geh!" fauchte Thomas nur.

"Nein, ich geh nicht", stellte Mario fest.

"Bitte... es ist besser für dich..."

"Was ist los? Warum geht es dir so schlecht?"

Thomas schloss die Augen und versuchte Marios Geruch und seine Nähe zu ignorieren. "Thomas", bat Mario noch einmal und strich ihm über die Schulter. "Du bist eiskalt!" Ein Zittern lief durch Thomas’ Körper. Marios Hand schien vor Hitze zu glühen. "Und stockdunkel ist es hier", bemerkte Mario und schaltete eine Stehlampe an.

"Nicht”, bat Thomas und drehte sich weg vom Licht.

"Oh", machte Mario erschrocken und sah Thomas an, dann erst schaltete er es wieder aus. "Du siehst beschissen aus, Thomas. Wie... ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben. Als wärst du hundert Jahre und seit Monaten schwerkrank."

Thomas lachte trocken. "So fühl ich mich auch. Und jetzt geh bitte Mario."

Sofort schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ich lass dich nicht alleine, wenn es dir so schlecht geht. Was fehlt dir...?", fing er an, dann schien er zu verstehen.

"Bitte Mario”, flüsterte Thomas fast schon flehend.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Er zögerte nicht, sondern stand sofort auf und ging in die Küche. Thomas seufzte und ließ den Kopf gegen die Sofalehne sinken. Einen Moment später kam Mario zurück. "Blut in Dosen", grinste er schief und hielt eine davon in der Hand. "Hier", bot er sie an.

Thomas’ Hand zitterte, als er die Dose schon fast aus Marios Hand riss. Dabei wusste er schon, dass das Blut nicht helfen würde. Er riss sie schnell auf und stürzte das Blut herunter.

Mario sah ihm zu ohne einmal den Blick abzuwenden. "Noch eine?" fragte er. Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  Mario nickte und nahm ihm die leere Dose ab. "Geht’s besser?"

Thomas zögerte, dann zog er die Decke höher.  "Kann... kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Mario besorgt.

Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Aber irgendwas muss ich doch tun können”, blieb Mario hartnäckig.

Wieder schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. Er würde Mario nichts sagen, denn der würde ihn sofort beißen lassen. Mario kam wieder näher und setzte sich auf die Sofakante. "Bitte Thomas... lass mich dir helfen."

Sofort rutschte Thomas ans andere Ende des Sofas und presste sich gegen die Lehne. Mario war viel zu nah. "Thomas", bat Mario leise und rutschte zu ihm. Vorsichtig legte er ihm wieder eine Hand auf die eiskalte Schulter.  Thomas’ Körper bebte und spannte sich an. 

"Thomas - wie kann ich dir helfen? Was...?" Mario stockte, als wäre ihm klar geworden, was Thomas brauchte. 

"Geh”, presste Thomas hervor. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Mario tatsächlich auf, sah ihn aber weiter an.

Thomas zog seine Decke höher, versuchte förmlich darin zu verkriechen. Er hoffte, dass Mario einfach wieder gehen würde.  Ihm wurde noch kälter, und auch das Zittern nahm zu. Er konnte sich kaum noch rühren vor Kälte - und dieser brennende Durst wurde noch schlimmer.  

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann dich so nicht allein lassen, Thomas”, flüsterte er. 

"Geh endlich", wisperte Thomas schwach, er wagte es nicht Luft zu holen, denn dann würde er Marios Duft wieder einatmen.  

"Nein”, sagte Mario fest.

"Mario, verssteh bitte..." Schon wieder wuchsen seine Zähne, anscheinend das einzige in seinem Körper, das noch funktionierte. 

"Ich verstehe sehr gut”, sagte Mario und kniete sich direkt vor Thomas’ Sitzplatz auf den Boden. "Aber du verstehst anscheinend überhaupt nichts."

"Verschschwinde", brachte Thomas mühsam heraus und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Nichts hören, nichts sehen, nichts riechen. Nichts fühlen... 

"Bestimmt nicht”, sagte Mario und stand auf. Er ging in die Küche und wühlte einen Moment Thomas’ Schubladen, bis er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, dann ging er zurück und kniete sich wie vorher auf den Boden. "Thomas, sieh mich an." 

Er musste Thomas tatsächlich die Decke vom Kopf ziehen, damit der ihn ansah. 

"Du brauchst Blut, oder?" fragte er. "Und keins aus der Konserve." 

Thomas sah ihn nur an, dann nickte er vorsichtig. "Lasss dasss bitte", nuschelte er kaum verständlich.  

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab es dir schon einmal angeboten”, sagte er leise und zeigte Thomas jetzt, was er in seiner Hand hatte. Es war ein kleines Küchenmesser. 

"Wenn du mich nicht beißen willst...”, murmelte Mario. 

"Mario, bitte... lasss dasss", wiederholte Thomas mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung.  

"Warum? Dir geht es schlecht und ich kann dir helfen."

Thomas fühlte, wie es in seiner Kehle leise grollte. "Geh..."  

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist mir wichtig, Thomas”, sagte er und griff das Messer fester.  Er sah Thomas aufmerksam an und stieß sich mit dem Messer in die Fingerkuppe des Mittelfingers. Augenblicklich bildete sich ein kleiner roter Blutstropfen. 

Thomas kämpfte mit sich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt die Luft an, aber schon allein das Wissen um das Blut, Marios köstliches Blut, war zu viel für ihn. Er stürzte sich quasi mit letzter Kraft auf Mario und begann an dem Finger zu saugen.  

Mario hielt ganz still. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass es wehtun würde, aber das tat es nicht. Es war merkwürdig und kribbelte leicht, aber schmerzhaft war es auf keinen Fall. Thomas knurrte leise, während er an dem Finger sog. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schien ihm das nicht mehr genug. Er ließ von dem Finger ab und überrumpelte Mario, indem er sich über ihn warf und mit beiden Händen festhielt. Dann biss er ihm in die Halsschlagader.

Mario keuchte auf. Für einen Moment tat es weh. Der Biss brannte und Thomas’ Hände bohrten sich in seine Haut. Aber genauso schnell, wie der Schmerz gekommen war, ging er auch wieder.

Wieder grollte es in Thomas' Kehle, als er das köstliche Blut trank. So süß, so warm, so gut...   Und auch Mario keuchte. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt...  Instinktiv legte er Thomas eine Hand in den Nacken.  Thomas’ Haut war viel wärmer als noch vor ein paar Minuten, stellte Mario fest und drängte sich enger an ihn. Dabei trank Thomas durstig weiter, so etwas Gutes hatte er noch nie geschmeckt. Er grollte noch einmal und schob sich fest über Mario.  

Instinktiv schlang Mario seine Arme um Thomas’ Körper. Dass sie inzwischen auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa lagen, bekam er kaum mit. Thomas trank weiter, mehr und mehr, und Mario fühlte, wie er sich immer dichter an ihn drängte. Er keuchte und fühlte weiter das heiße Kribbeln, das Beben in seinem Körper. Dann, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, und er kam, erlebte einen Orgasmus, der so heftig war wie noch nie zuvor. 

Er bohrte seine Finger in Thomas’ Körper und schrie auf. An seinem Oberschenkel fühlte er durch die Hose Thomas hartes Glied. Vorsichtig drückte er dagegen, bewegte sein Bein. Instinktiv kam Thomas den Bewegungen entgegen, bis er ebenfalls mit einem lauten Keuchen kam. Dann trank er weiter, mehr, mehr, immer mehr.  

Irgendwann spürte Mario, wie sein Körper schwerer wurde und eine bleierne Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. "Thomas...", nuschelte er kaum verständlich.  

Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann ließ Thomas von ihm an. Erschrocken rollte er sich von ihm, er realisierte gar nicht, dass er sich den Kopf hart am Wohnzimmertisch anstieß. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte - er hatte von Mario getrunken. Und - zu viel, wie es aussah. 

Mario hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete flach. Sein Gesicht war blass vom Blutverlust.  "Scheiße, Mario", flüsterte Thomas erschrocken und zog ihn in seiner Arme. "Mario, bitte, sag was", bat er verzweifelt. 

Sofort kuschelte sich Mario an ihn. "Bist schön warm”, wisperte er.

"Mario, bitte... mach keinen Scheiß", flüsterte Thomas verzweifelt. Mario brummte und drängte sich noch dichter. Er war ein bisschen schläfrig und Thomas war wirklich wundervoll warm. Ganz vorsichtig hielt Thomas ihn fest, so, als wäre Mario ganz zerbrechlich. Im Gegensatz zu einem Vampir war er das auch - warum, verdammt, hatte er sich so gehen lassen?

"Das... war schön”, wisperte Mario gegen Thomas’ Hals.

"Ich hab dich fast umgebracht!", widersprach Thomas. 

"Quatsch... bin nur ein bissel müde..."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab viel zu viel getrunken, Mario. Das... das tut mir so leid."  

Mario sagte nichts, sondern küsste nur ganz sanft Thomas warme Haut am Hals. "Du hast so gut geschmeckt, so verdammt gut", flüsterte Thomas und erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Berührungen zu genießen. Erneut küsste Mario Thomas' Haut.


	22. Kraft schöpfen

Thomas schloss kurz die Augen, dann löste er sich von Mario. "Du musst ins Bett. Und was trinken. Gott, ich hoffe, ich hab dir nicht zu viel Blut genommen... aber es war so gut..."

"Nicht gehen”, brummte Mario und versuchte Thomas fest zu halten. Thomas seufzte leise und hob Mario dann mit Leichtigkeit auf die Arme. Jetzt, mit dem frischen Blut, fühlte er sich wieder fit und gesund - auf Marios Kosten.

Mario nickte zufrieden. "Du... bleibst bei mir, oder?"

"Wenn du mich noch willst?" 

Mario grinste schief. "Erst beißen und dann abhauen geht nicht. Hast doch gemerkt, dass ich ganz schön stur bin."

Thomas sah ihn nur kurz an und schaffte es etwas schief zu grinsen, dann trug er Mario vorsichtig in die Küche, holte eine Flasche Wasser, und ging mit ihm weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er Mario aufs Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Du musst was trinken”, sagte Thomas. 

"Nur, wenn du dich zu mir legst", grinste Mario ihn schon wieder etwas munterer an. Thomas nickte ein wenig zögernd und schob sich aufs Bett. Sofort schmiegte sich Mario an ihn und schloss die Augen. 

Thomas schluckte. Mario war immer noch blasser als sonst, aber ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er strich ihm durch die Haare. "Komm, trink", bat er ihn dann und zog ihn ein bisschen hoch, um ihm die Wasserflasche an die Lippen zu setzen.  

Mario öffnete seine Lippen und trank durstig von dem kühlen Wasser. Es tat gut, das spürte er sofort. Schließlich setzte er die Flasche ab und gab sie Thomas zurück, der sie gleich auf den Boden stellte. "Schlafen? Und ich mach was zu essen? Oder brauchst du noch irgendwas?"

"Essen hört sich gut an”, murmelte Mario müde.

"Schlaf ein bisschen", bat Thomas und strich ihm noch einmal über die Schulter. "Worauf hast Du Appetit?" 

"Nudeln”, antwortete Mario ohne lange nachzudenken. 

Thomas nickte und küsste kurz seine Schläfe. "Und jetzt schlaf." Er stand auf und war schneller von seiner Seite verschwunden als Mario gucken konnte. Mario sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann gähnte er und schloss wieder die Augen. Sekunden später war er bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen. Er merkte nicht, wie Thomas ihn von der Jeans und dem dicken Pullover befreite, ihn von allen Überresten säuberte und schließlich unter die dicke Winterdecke einpackte. Auch bekam Mario nicht mit, wie er sich dann aus dem Zimmer und aus der Wohnung schlich. 

Einen Moment blieb Thomas einfach vor der Tür stehen und atmete die frische, kühle Luft. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte Mario gebissen. Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, an denen Marios Geschmack haftete. Er hatte so unglaublich gut geschmeckt, so... für ihn grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt hatte aufhören können. 

Aber er hatte aufgehört und Mario ging es einigermaßen gut. Trotzdem würde er das nicht wieder tun. Nie wieder. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. Hätte er nur ein wenig mehr getrunken, Mario hätte es womöglich nicht überlebt.  Allein der Gedanke war unerträglich. Mario zu verlieren, durch seine eigene verdammte Gier, würde er nicht überstehen. Nein, er würde Mario nicht noch einmal beißen. Dieses eine Mal war schon zu viel gewesen.

Aber wer hatte denn auch mit so einer Aktion von Mario rechnen können?  Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Mario so weit gehen würde und sich selbst verletzte um ihm, Thomas, zu helfen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Thomas' Lippen. Es fühlte sich gut an so... geliebt zu werden. Aber er konnte dieses Geschenk nicht annehmen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Mario das verstehen würde.

Er blieb noch einen Moment lang sitzen, dann stand er auf und verließ das Haus - schließlich hatte er Mario versprochen zu kochen. Der musste jetzt wieder zu Kräften kommen - viel trinken, und Eisen. Eisen... Leber. Hoffentlich mochte Mario Leber. Und dazu Bandnudeln, überlegte er weiter.

Er lief zum Schlachter am Ende der Straße, dann zum Supermarkt, und kurz darauf kam er wieder zu Hause an. Er hatte auch noch ein bisschen O-Saft geholt und zum Nachttisch würde er einen Schokopudding zusammenrühren. 

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er sein Schlafzimmer, in dem Mario tief in die Decken gekuschelt schlief. Er sah eindeutig besser aus als noch vorhin. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er hatte Thomas’ Kopfkissen fest umklammert. Eigentlich mochte Thomas ihn gar nicht aufwecken, aber Mario musste trinken, und essen am besten auch. So strich er ihm leicht über die Schulter.

Ganz leicht bewegte sich Mario und öffnete dann die Augen. "Hey”, nuschelte er, als er Thomas sah.

"Hey... geht’s dir besser?", fragte Thomas besorgt.

Mario nickte und tastete nach Thomas’ Hand. "Hab ich lange geschlafen?"

"Ne Stunde oder so", sah Thomas kurz auf die Uhr, dann umfasste er Marios Hand. 

Mario gähnte und streckte sich leicht. "Hat gut getan."

"Kannst gleich weiterschlafen - du solltest nur was trinken... und ich habe auch gekocht."

"Echt?" Mario lächelte und setzte sich langsam auf. "Was gibt’s denn?"

"Ich hoffe, du magst Leber? Mit Bandnudeln?"

Mario nickte. "Ab und an ess ich Leber ganz gern."

"Und jetzt kannst du sie gebrauchen", erklärte Thomas ernst und stellte das Tablett auf Marios Knie.

Einen Moment sah Mario Thomas nur an. "Du siehst viel besser aus”, stellte er dann fest.

"Du hättest es trotzdem nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht."

"Aber du hast es nicht”, sagte Mario schulterzuckend. "Du hast aufgehört und das wusste ich. Ich vertraue dir."

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Ich mir aber nicht. Dieses Mal hast du Glück gehabt - und deswegen wird es auch kein weiteres Mal geben."

"Und das entscheidest du einfach so ohne mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen?"

"Es ist meine Entscheidung - nicht deine", stellte Thomas recht hart fest und setzte sich dann auf die Kante des Bettes. "Ich... stell dir vor, ich würde dich umbringen. Töten. Meinen besten Freund ermorden. Mario, das... das würde ich nicht überleben. Und du auch nicht", grinste er schief.

"Du würdest mich nicht umbringen”, schüttelte Mario den Kopf. 

"Es könnte passieren", stellte Thomas fest und schob Mario ein Glas mit Orangensaft hin.

"Und wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor?" fragte Mario und ignoriert den Saft und auch das Essen. "Dir ging es bis vor einer Stunde noch richtig schlecht."

"Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht als meinen Blutlieferant nehmen", erwiderte Thomas fest.

"Toll”, sagte Mario und seine Augen blitzten wütend auf. "Als willst du irgendwelche fremden Typen beißen?"

"Ich werde niemanden beißen. Ich werde wieder die Konserven nehmen - das ist jahrelang gegangen."

"Aber sie haben nicht mehr gereicht”, stellte Mario fest.

"Dann trinke ich halt nicht mehr."

"Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht alles, aber ich glaube, das wäre so, als würde ich nichts mehr Essen, oder?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mit der Einschränkung, dass du nur die Gliedmaßen deiner Freunde essen könntest."

"Verdammt, Thomas, das ist nicht witzig!" sagte Mario wütend. "Du stirbst, wenn du nichts mehr trinkst. Das Tierblut hilft nicht mehr und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du von einem Typen zum anderen wanderst."

Überrascht ob des Ausbruchs sah Thomas ihn an. "Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden", stellte er fest, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Mario presste die Lippen zusammen. "Toll. Und ich dachte..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Gott, bin ich ein Idiot."

"Was dachtest du?“, fragte Thomas nach.

"Nichts”, sagte Mario nur und wandte den Blick ab.

Thomas sah ihn prüfend an, dann legte er seine Hand unter Marios Kinn und brachte ihn so dazu, den Kopf zu drehen. "Du bist kein Idiot", erklärte er leise. "Und genau deswegen..."

"Genau deswegen was? Soll ich zusehen, wie du... verhungerst?" fragte Mario.

"Genau deswegen kann ich dich nicht beißen."

"Aber ich fand... es schön”, flüsterte Mario und konnte Thomas dabei kaum in die Augen gucken. "Ich hab... so was noch nie vorher gefühlt."

Thomas schnaubte leise. "Ja, manche Leute stehen ja auf Nahtod-Erfahrungen. Iss jetzt - und trink", schob er das Glas näher.

"Nein”, sagte Mario und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Thomas seufzte und sah ihn bittend an.  Mario schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn sein Magen protestierend knurrte.

"Ich könnte dich auch einfach dazu bringen", stellte Thomas fest.

"Also ist mit meiner Erinnerung spielen erlaubt, aber beißen nicht?" fragte Mario zynisch.

"Ich hab dir mal versprochen, dass ichs nicht machen, und ich halte meine Versprechen."

Mario nickte und lehnte sich dann zurück in die Kissen.

"Was soll das, Mario? Willst du mich bestrafen, dafür, dass ich dich nicht beiße?"

"Ich brauche Nahrung, du Blut”, sagte Mario. "Das versuche ich dir grade klar zu machen."

"Ich bin ein gefährliches Wesen, und wenn ich trinke, kann ich dich viel zu leicht umbringen. Das versuche ich dir klar zu machen."

"Du bist kein gefährliches Wesen. Du bist Thomas”, sagte Mario leise und griff nach Thomas’ Hand. 

Bei den leisen Worten schloss Thomas kurz die Augen und ließ auch die Berührung zu. "Vielleicht nicht immer. Aber ich könnte dich jederzeit aus versehen umbringen. Besonders, wenn ich dich beiße.“ 

Mario seufzte tief und ließ Thomas’ Hand los. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. Thomas streckte seine Hand aus und strich kurz über seine Schulter, dann stand er auf. "Iss etwas, bitte." Mario antwortete nicht.

Einen kleinen Moment lang sah Thomas ihn noch an, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer. Warum wollte Mario ihn nicht verstehen? Es war so schwer gewesen sich zurückzuhalten, nachdem Mario ihn gewarnt hatte. Fast hätte er es nicht geschafft - und Mario getötet! 

Mario schien das für ein Spiel zu halten, dabei war es ernst. Tödlicher Ernst, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Es war so schwer gewesen sich zurückzuhalten als er von Mario getrunken hatte. Anders, als bei Lars. Marios Blut war berauschend. Unvergleichlich. Es war so prickelnd lebendig, so warm und süß und... er hatte sich wie im Himmel gefühlt, als er es trinken durfte. Und natürlich hatte er gespürt, dass Mario es gefiel. Dass es ihn erregt, als er von ihm getrunken hatte.

Er hatte ihn nicht einmal berührt, bevor er gekommen war - mit einem Schrei, so heiß... Thomas schluckte und versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Mario, leise stöhnend, keuchend, unter ihm... Der Geschmack seines Blutes, als er kam...

Mit einem leisen Grollen öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich abzulenken. Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan. In der ganzen Wohnung roch es nach Mario und er konnte seine Anwesenheit durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür spüren. "Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte er niemanden bestimmten.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach Marios Gefühlen. Er fühlte den Hunger, der in Mario tobte. Der Sturkopf hatte immer noch nichts gegessen. Resigniert setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Würden sie jetzt beide in den Hungerstreik treten? Sollte er Mario vielleicht doch dazu zwingen? Zu seinem eigenen Besten?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, Mario würde es ihm nie verzeihen. Und er selbst sich auch nicht. Nein, er würde abwarten. Oder gehen? Mario alleine lassen? Wenigstens, bis er gegessen hatte?

Er nickte. Er würde gehen und laufen, dass würde ihm bestimmt gut tun. Vielleicht im Wald, wo er nicht auf seine Geschwindigkeit achten musste. Zu lange war er nicht in der Lage gewesen sich wirklich schnell zu bewegen. Aber jetzt, mit Marios Blut in den Adern, ging es ihm fantastisch. Vielleicht lag es an der Menge, die er getrunken hatte, vielleicht aber auch einfach daran, dass es Marios Blut war.


	23. Ein Versuch

Er stand auf und ging langsam zur Schlafzimmertür. Er sollte Mario wenigstens sagen, dass er Laufen ging Leise öffnete er die Tür. Mario lag genauso im Bett, wie er ihn allein gelassen. "Mario?", fragte er leise.

"Ja?"

"Ich... ich wollte bisschen laufen gehen."

Mario hob den Kopf. "Und ich soll verschwinden, hm?"

"Quatsch. Du bleibst hier und isst endlich. Und trinkst. Musst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

"Ich hab keinen Hunger”, murmelte Mario nur und legte sich wieder hin.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Bitte, Mario. Du hast viel Blut verloren, zu viel..."

"Ja verdammt, ich hab Blut verloren”, fauchte Mario wütend und sah Thomas an. "Und ich hab’s freiwillig getan. Weil ich die blöde Idee hatte, dass ich dir genauso viel bedeute, wie du mir. Aber stattdessen trampelst du auf meinen Gefühlen herum und fällst Entscheidungen für mich. Ich bin alt genug, um zu entscheiden, was gut für mich ist!"

"Du bedeutest mir verdammt viel", widersprach Thomas ihm. "Deswegen muss ich diese Entscheidung für dich treffen. Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen dir weh zu tun... dich zu... verlieren."

"Wenn du mich nicht verlieren willst, dann würdest du mich nicht immer wieder von dir weg stoßen."

"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen... dich zu töten", murmelte Thomas kaum hörbar.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum hast du so wenig vertrauen in dich? Vorhin genügte ein Wort und du hast aufgehört"

"Ein Wort? Ein Wort und meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, und die hätten zusammen kaum gereicht", murmelte Thomas. "Du weißt nicht, wie gut, wie... wie geil, wie unbeschreiblich du schmeckst. Da kann man nicht einfach aufhören."

Mario sah ihn an, dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander. "Dann... ist es wohl besser, wenn wir Abstand zueinander halten”, murmelte er und kämpfte sich aus der Decke. 

Thomas nickte, auch wenn es ihm so weh tat. "Iss auf, bitte." Ohne zu reagieren stand Mario auf und suchte sich seine Klamotten zusammen. 

"Mario", flüsterte Thomas.

"Was denn noch?" fragte Mario und klang unendlich traurig und erschöpft. "Ich hab es verstanden Thomas."

Thomas trat zu ihm und zog ihn jeglichem Widerstand zum Trotz an sich. Mario versteifte sich sofort. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, grub die Nägel tief und schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen. Er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen. Nicht vor Thomas! "Ich hab dich zu gern um dir weh zu tun", flüsterte Thomas und strich seinen Rücken.

"Du tust mir aber grade weh”, wisperte Mario.

"Ich bring dich damit nicht um..."

"Lass mich los, bitte”, flüsterte Mario mit belegter Stimme. Thomas zog ihn noch einmal ein wenig fester an sich, dann kam er Marios Wunsch nach. Mario sah ihn nicht an, als er sich fertig anzog. Dann zog er seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche. Er brauchte einen Moment, dann hatte er Thomas’ Schlüssel gelöst. Wortlos legte er ihn auf den Nachttisch.

"Scheiße, Mario - das kannst du nicht machen!"

"Was?" fragte Mario heiser. "Erwartest du von mir, dass ich weiter nur dein bester Freund bin? Dass ich so tue, als gäbe es meine Gefühle nicht?"

"Meinst du, ich hätte keine Gefühle für dich? Meinst du, mir fällt das leicht?"

"Thomas, was soll ich machen? Wir können nicht zusammen sein, weil du diese bescheuerte Angst hast, dass du mich umbringen wirst. Und egal was ich sage, du glaubst mir einfach nicht. Also gibt es nur eine andere Möglichkeit, damit es irgendwann aufhört weh zu tun, und das tue ich hier mit. Verstehst du, ich treffe die Entscheidung für dich, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht”, sagte Mario leise.

"Es ist keine bescheuerte Angst", stellte Thomas klar. "Ich bin ein... ein Vampir, und das kann ich nicht ändern. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

"Weil ich dich mag Thomas”, flüsterte Mario. "Weil ich... ne beschissene Beziehung in Stuttgart hinter mir hab und nie wieder was von Männern wissen wollte. Und dann bist du gekommen und..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat doch eh keinen Sinn."

"Ich habe dich verdammt gern, Mario. Und... ich würde es so gern versuchen. Aber... es ist mir zu gefährlich."

"Du hast mir selbst erzählt, dass Vampire sich manchmal menschliche Gefährten nehmen”, sagte Mario.

"Ich trau mich nicht. Und... ich möchte es auch nicht ausgerechnet bei dir ausprobieren", erklärte Thomas.

"Und bei wem dann?"

"Bei niemandem, der mir so viel bedeutet wie du..."

"Bei wem dann?" wiederholte Mario seine Frage. 

Thomas zuckte ehrlich mit den Schultern, bisher hatte er sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht.

"Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, Thomas, aber ich nicht”, sagte Mario leise. "Ich kann nicht darauf warten, dass du... es ausprobierst."

"Das... das ist noch ein Grund", murmelte Thomas.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du suchst einen Grund nach dem anderen, um nicht mit mir zusammen zu sein, merkst du das gar nicht?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht habe ich einfach Angst..."

"Ich hab auch Angst, Thomas”, flüsterte Mario. 

Aufmerksam sah Thomas ihn an. "Wovor?"

"Nicht vor dir, wenn du darauf spekulierst”, schnaubte Mario sofort. "Ich hab Angst, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Ich hab Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden. Ich hab Angst um dich."

"Deinen besten Freund wirst du nicht verlieren", versprach Thomas. "Und... um mich?"

"Ja, um dich”, sagte Mario. "Weil du lieber verhungern willst, als mein Blut zu trinken. Obwohl ich es dir freiwillig gebe. Gern gebe. Wie lange kannst du ohne Blut überleben? Ein paar Wochen?"

Thomas nickte, seit der Sache mit Lars waren fünf Wochen vergangen. 

"Und wenn ich vorhin nicht gekommen wäre?" fragte Mario. "Wie länge hättest du noch durchgehalten?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich sterbe nicht, wenn du das meinst. Aber... was statt dessen passiert, weiß ich auch nicht."

"Sehr beruhigend...“

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Was hältst du davon - du gehst wieder ins Bett, ich mach das Essen noch mal warm, und dann sehen wir weiter?"

Mario zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du machst mir wieder Hoffnungen, Thomas, das ist nicht fair. Du tust das nur, damit ich was esse und mich ausruhe..."

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Mario", erklärte Thomas. "Du bist mein bester Freund und einer von drei Personen, die von mir wissen. Zeigt dir das nicht, wie wichtig du mir bist?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich dir wichtig bin”, sagte Mario. "Aber ich... ich kann nicht mehr nur dein bester Freund sein. Ich will mehr."

Thomas seufzte. "Ich auch", wisperte er dann kaum hörbar.

"Und trotzdem lässt du es nicht zu."

"Geh ins Bett, dann reden wie weiter", versuchte Thomas es noch einmal.

"Wir können auch im Stehen weiterreden”, schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

"Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten", stellte Thomas fest.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn er wusste, dass Thomas recht hatte. "Ist mir egal."

"Ist es nicht", bestimmte Thomas und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme.

"Das ist nicht fair”, flüsterte Mario.

"Ich weiß", gab Thomas zu und trug ihn zum Bett. Mario seufzte und schlang seine Arme um Thomas’ Hals. Der schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen und erlaubte es sogar kurz zu atmen.

Mario drängte sich an ihn, bis seine Lippen Thomas’ Hals berührten. "Schön", flüsterte der und zog Mario noch etwas fester an sich.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario und fuhr fort Thomas’ Hals zu küssen. Auch Thomas lächelte und hielt Mario ganz fest. Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach nie wieder losgelassen. Mario schloss die Augen ohne die Küsse zu unterbrechen.

Doch schließlich wurde er von einer Bewegung unterbrochen, die ihn kurz darauf vorsichtig auf dem Bett absetzte. "Nicht”, flüsterte er und hielt Thomas fest.

"Essen. Danach darfst du weitermachen.“

Ein wenig misstrauisch musterte Mario ihn. "Keine Spielchen?"

"Ich spiele nicht mit dir", erklärte Thomas ernst. Ein wenig beruhigt nickte Mario und griff nach dem Saftglas. Er trank von dem etwas herben Saft.

Thomas nickte zufrieden. "Ich wär mir dir schnell das Essen auf." Mario zögerte, dann nickte er und sah Thomas nach, wie der aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Thomas stellte den Teller mit den Nudeln und der Leber in die Mirkowelle und lehnte sich dann seufzend gegen die Arbeitsplatte. 

Das war ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen wie er es gehofft hatte. Mario war elendig stur und wollte einfach nicht einsehen, wie gefährlich er war. Dabei hatte er es ihm heute schon eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Und trotzdem bestand Mario darauf, dass er nicht in Gefahr sei. Nein im Gegenteil. Mario machte sich Sorgen um ihn!

Das war lieb von Mario - aber völlig unnötig. Ein Vampir starb nicht einfach so. Wie Vampire starben, das wusste er zwar auch nicht, aber verhungern zählte eindeutig nicht dazu. Mit ein bisschen Geduld, hätte sich sein Körper bestimmt wieder an das Tierblut gewöhnt.

Aber jetzt hatte Mario alles zunichte gemacht - wobei Thomas ihm da keinen Vorwurf machen wollte. Mario hatte Angst um ihn gehabt. Er hatte Angst gehabt, ihn zu verlieren und diese Angst konnte Thomas nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Schließlich hatte er nur Minuten später eine ähnliche Angst um Mario ausgestanden.

Er seufzte erneut. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen? Mit ihm und Mario, mit ihm an sich...  Das Piepsen der Mirkowelle unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er entnahm ihr den Teller und brachte ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Mario saß aufrecht im Bett und hielt das leere Saftglas umklammert.

"Mario?", fragte Thomas leise.

Mario drehte den Kopf und sah ihn. "Hm?"

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Sag du es mir”, murmelte Mario.

Thomas stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich neben ihn. Sanft griff er nach seiner Hand und streichelte sie. Dann tastete er vorsichtig nach Marios Gefühlen. Er spürte Verwirrung und Angst, Hunger - großen Hunger. Er spürte das Kribbeln, das seine Berührung in Mario auslöste, die Freude darüber und die Hoffnung, die er damit verband. Er strich noch einmal über die Hand, dann zog er sich wieder zurück. "Wir können versuchen das irgendwie hinzukriegen", sagte er leise.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Marios Gesicht. "Wirklich?"

"Versuchen. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

"Das ist mehr, als noch vor ein paar Minuten”, meinte Mario.

"Es ist dir sehr ernst", erklärte Thomas.

"Hattest du daran gezweifelt?" fragte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es zu spüren... wie ernst..."

"Ich hätte dir mein Blut nicht angeboten, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre." Thomas nickte nur und drückte Marios Hand noch einmal fest. Mario erwiderte den Druck, dann schielte er zu dem vollen Teller. "Ich... hab Hunger."

"Ich weiß", grinste Thomas und schob ihm den Teller hin. Diesmal stürzte sich Mario ohne zu Zögern auf das Essen. Thomas sah ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. Er kochte nicht oft, aber inzwischen hatte er genug Erfahrung um solche Gerichte kreieren zu können. Außerdem hätte Mario vermutlich alles verschlungen, was nur entfernt essbar war. Erst, als der Teller leer war, sah er wieder auf.

"Mehr?" fragte Thomas lächelnd.

Mario nickte. "Ist noch was da?"

Thomas nickte und nahm den Teller entgegen. "Bin gleich wieder da." Schnell füllte er Nudeln und Sauce mit Fleisch auf, stellte das Essen in die Mikrowelle und wartete ungeduldig, dass es warm wurde. 

Er hatte Mario nachgegeben. Dabei war er so fest entschlossen gewesen, es nicht zu tun. Aber Marios Gefühle zu spüren hatte ihn beeinflusst. Das hätte er nicht machen dürfen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt wusste er, wie Mario für ihn empfand. Wie tief diese Gefühle wirklich gingen und er konnte es ihm nicht antun, ihn wieder weg zu stoßen. Also musste er sehen, wie er zurechtkam, wie er sein Problem löste.

Wie er das anstellten sollte, wusste er nicht, aber irgendwo musste es einen Weg geben. Vielleicht ging es doch wieder mit seinen Konserven, wagte er die unbegründete Hoffnung. Es konnte gar nicht funktionieren. Mario würde immerzu bei ihm sein, ihn berühren. Er würde diesen verlockenden Duft in der Nase haben, die Erinnerung an den Geschmack seines Blutes auf der Zunge. Und es wieder versuchen, das kam gar nicht in Frage.

Er hoffte nur, dass Mario das akzeptieren würde. Wieder riss ihn die Glocke der Mikrowelle aus den Gedanken, und er brachte die zweite Portion ins Schlafzimmer. Mario sah ihm mit einem Lächeln entgegen. "Kommst du mit unter die Decke?" fragte er, als er den Teller in Empfang nahm.

Thomas zögerte, dann zog er seine Jeans aus und rutschte zu ihm ins Bett. Sofort lehnte sich Mario an ihn und begann dann seine zweite Portion Nudeln zu verdrücken. Thomas sah ihm dabei zu und lächelte. 

Schließlich hatte Mario auch diesen Teller restlos leergeputzt und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Dann kuschelte er sich eng an Thomas’ Körper und schloss die Augen.

"Noch ein bisschen schlafen?", fragte Thomas nach.

Mario nickte. "Aber du... bleibst hier?"

Thomas nickte. "Bleib ich, versprochen."

"Gut”, nuschelte Mario und schloss die Augen. Fast sofort war er eingeschlafen. Thomas hielt ihn einfach im Arm und ließ seine Gedanken wandern.


	24. "Mein Vampir kann sogar rot werden"

Thomas fühlte Marios warmen Körper an seinem, hörte die leisen und regelmäßigen Atemgeräusche. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Zu gut. Er bezweifelte, dass er sich zukünftig zurückhalten konnte. Er strich Mario durch die Haare, und der kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn. Wenn er nach seinen Gefühlen ging, würde er Mario nicht wieder loslassen - doch sein Verstand wies ihn immer wieder auf die Gefahr hin, in die er Mario brachte. 

Mario hatte ihm ein unglaubliches Vertrauen bewiesen, in dem er ihm nicht nur sein Blut angeboten hatte, sondern ihn auch noch in seinen Gefühlen hatte lesen lassen. Und was für Gefühle das gewesen waren! Thomas hatte noch nie so viel Liebe und Vertrauen gefühlt - und gleichzeitig so viel Angst vor einer Zurückweisung. Nicht vor dem Vampir, der ihn töten könnte, sondern davor, diesen Vampir nicht zum Freund haben zu können. 

Er verstand Mario nicht. Jeder normale Mensch hätte Angst vor ihm. Vor dem Monster, das unsterblich war und Blut brauchte um zu überleben. Mario nicht. Mario schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Er akzeptierte es einfach, als wäre es ganz normal. 

Er hatte es unglaublich schnell geglaubt und dann auch akzeptiert, ohne schreiend vor ihm davonzulaufen. Im Gegenteil, er... er ließ sich sogar beißen. Im Bewusstsein, dass Thomas dabei zu weit gehen konnte.  Mario hatte sich sogar selbst mit einem Messer verletzt, weil Thomas ihn nicht von sich aus beißen wollte! 

Ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, strich Thomas’ Mario über die Schulter. "Du bist unglaublich", flüsterte er. "Ich weiß nur nicht, ob nur unglaublich - oder unglaublich bescheuert..." Vermutlich letzteres, dachte Thomas schief grinsend. Aber das galt für ihn genauso. Sich auf Mario einzulassen, ihn ständig dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, war schon mehr als nur bescheuert.

Er trug die Verantwortung, die alleinige Verantwortung, wenn Mario etwas passierte. Und früher oder später würde etwas passieren.  Thomas seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Marios Kopf. "Warum machst du es mir so schwer?" wisperte er.

Im Schlaf bewegte sich Mario ein wenig, dann schien er langsam aufzuwachen. Er blinzelte leicht und gähnte herzhaft. 

"Hey", flüsterte Thomas und strich ihm durch die Haare.  

"Hey”, flüsterte Mario zurück und lächelte Thomas an. 

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Thomas besorgt.  

"Gut”, antwortete Mario ohne zu Zögern. 

"Wirklich?", fragte Thomas nicht ganz überzeugt und angelte nach der Wasserflasche. "Komm, trink." 

Mario grinste, trank aber gehorsam. "Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? Du bist hier."

Die Worte hinterließen ein leichtes Kribbeln in Thomas' Bauch. Es fühlte sich einfach schön an, wie Mario das sagte. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen um ihn.  

"Hör auf”, bat Mario und hob eine Hand um über Thomas’ Wange zu streicheln. "Hör auf, über alles nachzudenken." 

"Kann ich nicht", murmelte Thomas. "Ich kann nicht einfach aufhören. Dafür... bin ich zu gefährlich." 

Mario seufzte. "Du machst dir das Leben ganz schön schwer." 

"Was soll ich machen?" 

"Dir vertrauen und das hier genießen”, schlug Mario vor.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Und was, wenn ich wieder Durst kriege?" 

"Aber das wird noch dauern, oder?" 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, "letztes Mal waren’s vier, fünf Wochen." 

"Na siehst du”, meinte Mario. "Wo liegt dann dein Problem. Bis dahin hab ich mich genug erholt und ich nehme mal an, du wirst nicht jedes Mal so viel brauchen, wenn du regelmäßig trinkst."

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich will nicht immer von dir trinken. Ich kann mich nicht beherrschen, du bist zu... zu lecker. Außerdem will ich dich als Freund, nicht als... Melktier."  

Mario sah ihn ernst an. "Und ich will nicht, dass du jemand anderen beißt”, sagte er fest. "Als du mich gebissen hast, dass war so... intim."

Thomas nickte, "So habe ich das auch noch nie erlebt." 

"Dann war es bei diesem anderen Typen nicht so?" fragte Mario. 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war auch ziemlich... heiß. Aber nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was zwischen uns war." 

Mario nickte leicht. "Und deshalb will ich nicht, dass du jemand anderen beißt. Das... das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich will dich aber auch nicht beißen. Dieses Mal konnte ich gerade noch aufhören, aber... wie ist es beim nächsten Mal?" 

"Wirst du wieder aufhören”, war Mario sich sicher. 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist aufzuhören. Bei jedem - und besonders bei dir." 

"Wir drehen uns im Kreis Thomas”, seufzte Mario.

"Ich weiß", nickte Thomas. "Aber... es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass ich dich beiße!"  

"Und wenn ich es will?" fragte Mario.

"Dann kommt das trotzdem nicht in Frage. Mario... Du würdest es auch nicht zulassen, dass ich mich für dich vom Hochhaus stürze."

Mario schnaubte. "Das ist ein blödsinniger Vergleich, Thomas. Du brauchst mein Blut um zu überleben und ich geb es dir gern."

"Und bringst dich damit unnötig in Gefahr." 

"Ok, dann erzähl mir doch mal, wie du dir das vorstellst”, sagte Mario. "Du willst mich nicht beißen und einen anderen Mann wirst du nicht beißen." 

Thomas lachte leise, Marios Eifersucht und seine Bestimmtheit waren irgendwie schön. "Wir haben noch genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken", meinte er. 

"Na gut”, lenkte Mario ein. "Also hab ich ungefähr fünf Wochen Zeit dich zu überzeugen, mich wieder zu beißen." 

"Und ich hab fünf Wochen Zeit dich zu überzeugen, dich nicht beißen zu lassen", nickte Thomas. 

"Das wird lustig”, lachte Mario und entspannte sich sichtlich. Thomas grinste ebenfalls und zog ihn dichter an sich.   Mario drehte sich ein Stück auf die Seite, so dass er Thomas besser ansehen konnte. Sanft schob er eine Hand in seinen Nacken und streichelte ihn. 

Genießerisch schloss Thomas die Augen. So war das nicht geplant, überhaupt nicht, aber... es tat so gut... Lächelnd beobachtete Mario Thomas. Es gefiel ihm eindeutig. Vorsichtig schob er sich noch ein Stückchen näher und berührte für einen Sekundenbruchteil Thomas’ Lippen mit seinen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Thomas' Lippen, als er sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte und Mario ebenfalls kurz küsste. So ermutigt hielt Mario den Kuss aufrecht und strich mit seiner Zunge leicht über Thomas’ Unterlippe. Schon hatte Thomas seine Lippen leicht geöffnet und kam ihm mit seiner Zunge entgegen. Mario fühlte ein heftiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Seit Wochen hatte er davon geträumt, Thomas zu küssen. Und jetzt, endlich, passierte es. 

Es war komisch, sie hatten schon phantastischen, weltverändernden Sex gehabt - sich aber noch nie geküsst. Dabei war er eigentlich ehe der Typ, der sich Zeit mit so etwas ließ. Mit seinem letzten Freund war er über zwei Monate zusammengewesen, ehe mehr passiert war, als ein paar Küsse und vorsichtige Berührungen. Mit Thomas war es anders, völlig anders. Er wusste nicht, woran das lag - daran, dass Thomas so viel älter war? Mehr Erfahrung hatte? Hatte er die überhaupt? 

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Thomas’ Lippen. "Hattest du eigentlich schon mal nen Freund?" fragte er ihn neugierig. 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nie. Da bist du der Erfahrene", grinste er schief. "Und bevor du fragst, ne Freundin hatte ich kurz, bevor ich gebissen wurde. Danach... hatte ich andere Probleme." 

Mario nickte. Das konnte er sich vorstellen. "War es nicht schwer, die ganze Zeit allein zu sein?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. "Ich war nicht alleine. Nachdem Jakob eine Weile bei mir geblieben war, bin ich wieder zur Schule gegangen und hab dann meine Ausbildung gemacht, um den Hof zu übernehmen. Nur - die Tiere mochten mich nicht mehr, also ging das nicht." 

"Und was hast du dann gemacht?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht viel. Ich... ich hatte Angst unter Menschen zu gehen, und das einzige, was ich konnte, war die Landwirtschaft. Also hab ich mich in Obstbau versucht. Die Apfelbäume hatten wenigstens keine Angst vor mir." 

Mitfühlend strich Mario Thomas über die Wange. "Das muss furchtbar sein, wenn alle Angst vor einem haben." 

"Bei unseren Haustieren war es schwer. Wir hatten eine Katze, Suleika. Sie war kaum aus meinem Bett zu kriegen, vorher - und später ist sie abgehauen, wenn ich ihr näher als 10 Meter gekommen bin. War bei unserem Hund ähnlich. Aber wenn Tiere einen von Anfang an nicht mögen, dann geht es. Und es gibt ja Ausnahmen." 

"Du meinst die Pferde von deinem Neffen, oder?" vermutete Mario. Thomas hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass er gerne ausritt und dazu immer zu seinen Verwandten fuhr.

Thomas nickte. "Senegal. Der einzige aus dem Stall, der mich erträgt. Wenn ich hinkomme, braucht er auch immer eine Weile, aber dann lässt er mich reiten, und das..." Er lächelte glücklich. "Wir müssen echt bald hinfahren. Kannst du reiten?" 

"Wenn ein Urlaub auf dem Ponyhof mit ungefähr 7 Jahren zählt, dann ja”, grinste Mario breit. 

Thomas lachte leise. "Michael hat schon das richtige Pferd für dich." 

"Muss ich Angst haben?" fragte Mario. 

"Nein, Macarena ist ne ganz liebe, ruhige." 

"Ok”, meinte Mario und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. 

Thomas küsste seine Schläfe und drückte ihm wieder die Wasserflasche in die Hand. "Musst wieder zu Kräften kommen." Mario verdrehte die Augen, trank aber erneut durstig.

"Du hast... nen halben, dreiviertel Liter Blut verloren, und wenn du morgen wieder trainieren willst, musst du zusehen. Magst du noch Saft?", holte er die Flasche mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit hervor. 

"Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich viel lieber noch einen Kuss haben”, meine Mario zwinkernd.

"Erst, wenn du getrunken hast", bestimmte Thomas.

Sofort griff sich Mario die Flasche, goss sein Glas voll und trank es in tiefen Zügen leer.

"So, und jetzt den Belohnungskuss", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn leicht. 

"Das war der Belohnungskuss?" fragte Mario.  

"Willst du mehr?"

Mario nickte sofort. "Da musst du nicht lange fragen."

Thomas lachte leise und zog Mario wieder fester an sich um ihn diesmal ausdauernder und etwas leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Mario schmiegte sich in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss. Leise seufzte er, als Thomas ihn dichter an sich zog. Er schob eine Hand in Thomas’ Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss noch. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen drängte er sich dichter an seinen Freund. Er schmeckte Wärme und ein wenig Süße, und er konnte sogar die spitzen, scharfen Eckzähne ertasten. Ganz vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge über die Zähne gleiten, fasziniert davon wie spitz und scharf die Zähne waren. Doch Thomas ließ ihn nicht lange, dann löste er sich von Mario und sah ihn ernst an. "Sei vorsichtig. Die sind verdammt scharf, und wenn du dich schneidest..." 

"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen”, flüsterte Mario rau und presste seine Lippen wieder auf Thomas. 

"Du kannst nicht auf noch mehr Blut verzichten", wisperte Thomas gegen seine Lippen. Mario ignorierte Thomas’ Worte und vertiefte den Kuss wieder. Thomas hielt ihn ganz fest, achtete aber immer darauf, dass er seinen Zähnen nicht zu nahe kam.  

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Mario den Kuss. Und auch Thomas konnte nicht genug von Mario kriegen. Dabei hatte er das alles gar nicht gewollt. Viel zu gefährlich! Aber Mario mit seinem Dickkopf, seiner Sturheit... 

"Du küsst viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe”, flüsterte Mario, als er sich kurz aus dem Kuss löste. Thomas fühlte Wärme in seinem Gesicht, sollte er rot werden können?  

Mario lachte leise. "Wie süß - mein Vampir kann sogar rot werden." Verlegen grinste Thomas, 'Mein Vampir', hatte Mario gesagt. Mario hob eine Hand und strich Thomas über die Wange. "Sieht gut aus”, meinte er dann zwinkernd. Thomas meinte sogar noch roter zu werden und blickte dann zur Seite. 

"Was denn?" fragte Mario. 

"Hmm - bin das nicht gewohnt", murmelte Thomas kaum verständlich  

"Dann gewöhn dich besser dran”, meinte Mario lächelnd. Thomas grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich wieder ins Bett. Es war so unendlich lange her, dass er mal nicht alleine im Bett gewesen war, fast sein ganzes Leben, seine gesamte Existenz. Und dennoch fühlte es sich normal und gut an, zwar aufregend, aber dennoch richtig.

Auch Mario kuschelte sich wieder dicht an Thomas und schloss die Augen. Er mochte das Gefühl, Thomas so nahe zu sein, auch wenn es merkwürdig war, keinen Herzschlag zu fühlen. Außerdem atmete Thomas mal wieder nicht, ob er einfach nicht daran dachte, oder seinen Geruch nicht wollte, wusste Mario nicht. Aber Thomas’ Haut war genauso warm wie seine eigene. Das war sie nicht immer, das war klar, aber im Moment war sie warm, und es fühlte sich so gut an in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Er gähnte leicht und drückte einen schläfrigen Kuss gegen Thomas’ Hals. Er fühlte Thomas leicht lachen, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu. Thomas zog sanft die Decke über Marios und seinen Körper und sah Mario dann beim schlafen zu. Das konnte er stundenlang tun, doch irgendwann beschloss er ebenfalls zu ruhen.


	25. Ausgeschlafen

Thomas wurde wieder wach, als er fühlte, wie Mario sich in seinen Armen bewegte. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was passiert war, dann schob sich ein etwas unsicheres, aber glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er hatte Mario gebissen und jetzt... jetzt waren sie zusammen.

Das erstes war ein großer Fehler gewesen, auch wenn Mario es ihm angeboten, nein, sogar aufgedrängt hatte. Das zweite war das größte Glück, das er sich hatte erhoffen können. Sanft strich er Mario durchs Haar. Es war so unglaublich, dass Mario ihn wirklich wollte. Ihn, ein Monster, unsterblich, von Blut lebend, mordend, wenn er nicht höllisch aufpasste. Und Mario war das total egal.

Mario war in ihn verliebt, das hatte er gespürt, als er in seine Gedanken eindringen durfte. Warum, das würde er nie verstehen. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Er zog Mario etwas fester an sich und küsste seine Stirn. Wieder bewegte sich Mario leicht und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Mein Freund", wisperte Thomas kaum hörbar.

"Hm?" brummte Mario.

"Schlaf weiter", flüsterte Thomas.

"Bin... nicht müde”, murmelte Mario.

Thomas lachte leise. "Nein bist du nicht."

Mario grinste schläfrig. "Bin total wach."

Wieder nickte Thomas und lachte dabei. "Total. Geradezu bereit für nen Marathon."

"Mach dich nicht lustig”, forderte Mario ihn auf, grinste dabei aber.

"Würde ich nie wagen", lachte Thomas.

"Tust du ja schon”, seufzte Mario gespielt und blinzelte zu Thomas hoch.

"Ich lache mit dir, niemals über dich", grinste Thomas.

"Spinner”, brummte Mario.

"Kennst mich doch..."

Mario nickte. Dann rutschte er ein Stück hoch und küsste Thomas leicht auf den Mund. Sofort wurde Thomas' Grinsen zu seinem glücklichen Lächeln.

"Du hast es dir also nicht wieder anders überlegt”, flüsterte Mario.

"Hätte ich das machen sollen?", fragte Thomas. "Du bist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte. Auch wenn es da noch ein bisschen was gibt, was wir ausdiskutieren müssen."

"Du hast dich so dagegen gewehrt”, murmelte Mario. "Manchmal hab ich wirklich gedacht, dass du nichts von mir willst."

"Ich hab mich dagegen gewehrt von dir zu trinken. Und das werde ich auch weiterhin. Aber alles andere..."

"Aber es hängt alles zusammen”, sagte Mario leise. "Das Blut und unsere Beziehung."

"Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, ok?", bat Thomas leise.

"Ok”, nickte Mario.

"Trink noch was", bat Thomas und drückte Mario schon die fast leere Wasserflasche in die hand. Mario nickte und trank den Rest der Flasche leer.

"So, und jetzt noch den Saft", goss Thomas ihm ein.

"Ja Mama”, grinste Mario ihn an. Thomas drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand. Auch das trank Mario in wenigen Zügen leer.

"Mehr?", fragte Thomas. Mario nickte und hielt ihm das Glas hin. Thomas schenkte ihm den Rest aus der Flasche ein und sah ihn wieder fragend an. "Noch mehr? Ist noch was in der Küche."

"Reicht”, schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Außerdem mag ich dich nicht los lassen."

"Wirst du müssen - außer, ich soll dich nachher aufs Klo tragen", lachte Thomas. Mario grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Benimm dich", lachte Thomas und kniff ihm leicht in die Seite.

"Ich benehm mich immer”, behauptete Mario. Thomas nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Was denn, schon Klagen?" fragte Mario.

"Kenn dich schon länger", grinste Thomas nur.

"Ja, und?" 

"Im Hotel in Hamburg? Oder beim Training neulich, als du mit Basti die Bälle... Oder als wir zusammen auf dem Oktoberfest waren?"

"Oh ja, das Oktoberfest”, lachte Mario. "Das war lustig. Und du in Lederhosen!"

Thomas lachte auch, "Dabei trag ich die öfter als du. Und ich gehör ja auch rein."

"Ich weiß nicht”, meinte Mario. "War irgendwie komisch."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf dem Hof zu Hause trag ich sie öfter. Ist einfach robuster."

"Mein Vampir in Lederhose”, grinste Mario.

"Besser als dein Vampir im rosa Tutu!", behauptete Thomas. Mario lachte laut auf.  Thomas zog ihn einfach wieder an sich. "Willst du noch ne Runde schlafen? Oder aufstehen?"

Mario überlegte kurz. "Ich glaub, ich würde gern ne Runde spazieren gehen."

Thomas nickte. "Wetter ist auch ganz gut, und wenn du dich wieder gut fühlst..."

"Ich hab mich nie schlecht gefühlt”, stellte Mario sofort klar.

"Bist nur vorhin zusammengeklappt", murmelte Thomas und sah ihn ernst an.

"So schlimm war’s nun auch nicht”, brummte Mario.

"Ich hab zu viel getrunken, und jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre es in Ordnung", murrte Thomas.

"Du hast nur zuviel getrunken, weil du es dir solange verboten hast."

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nein, weil du so gut schmeckst."

"Und weil du es gebraucht hast”, beharrte Mario.

"Nicht so viel. So viel brauchen Vampire nie."

"Du wirst dich an meinen Geschmack gewöhnen und dann wird es dir leichter fallen”, war sich Mario sicher.

"An deinen Geschmack gewöhnen? Nie. Niemals", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Aber wir haben gesagt, darüber reden wir heute nicht. Also komm, bisschen raus wird dir gut tun."

Mario nickte und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett. Kaum hatte er die Füße auf den Boden gesetzt, stand Thomas mit frischer Kleidung vor ihm. Mario schüttelte nur fasziniert den Kopf. Thomas war so unglaublich schnell.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Ich finds nur unglaublich, wie schnell du bist."

Thomas stutzte kurz, dann grinste er. "Wollte dich halt nicht warten lassen. Mario lachte und begann sich anzuziehen. Auch Thomas zog sich um, allerdings so schnell, dass Mario ihm kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte.

"Das ist unfair”, maulte er sofort. "Ich konnte dir gar nicht beim Anziehen zugucken."

Thomas grinste. "Nächstes Mal, ok?"

"Na gut”, seufzte Mario. "Los?"

Thomas nickte. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Weiß nicht”, sagte Mario. "Einfach ein bisschen bummeln." Thomas nickte und nahm seinen Schlüssel, Geld und Handy. Nachher müsste er noch Jakob anrufen. Mario wartete auf ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie Thomas Wohnung.


	26. Ein  laaaaangsamer Spaziergang

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter, dann führte Thomas sie nach links, in der Richtung würden sie irgendwann aus der Stadt herauskommen. "Allein wärst du schneller unterwegs, oder?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und? Wir wollen ja nicht irgendwo ankommen."

"Ich meine nur”, sagte Mario.

Thomas griff kurz nach seiner Hand. "Und du meinst, ich würde jetzt gerne laufen und dich alleine lassen?"

"Nein”, lächelte Mario. "Ich weiß, dass du bei mir sein willst. Aber ist es nicht anstrengend auf mein lahmes Tempo Rücksicht zu nehmen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ist es nicht. Beim Training, oder wenn ich in der Stadt unterwegs bin - ich bin selten in... in meinem Tempo unterwegs.“

"Wieso?" fragte Mario.

"Hm? Wieso? Weil es auffallen würde. Wenn ich auf einmal in einer, anderthalb Sekunden von einem Ende des Spielfelds vor dem Tor des Gegners stehen würde - mit Ball."

Mario lachte auf. "Für uns wär’s aber ganz gut. Dann würden wir diese Saison sicher Meister werden."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich spielberechtigt wäre, wenn rauskommt, was ich bin. Und... ich spiele zu gerne Fußball."

"Aber ich dachte, du kannst die Menschen beeinflussen”, sagte Mario und sah Thomas fragend an.

"Nicht ein ganzes Stadion."

"Hm”, machte Mario nachdenklich. "Zu viele Menschen?"

"Ich kann einzelnen Leuten etwas einreden, was sie dann auch glauben. Dich zu beruhigen, damit du schlafen kannst, das geht, weil du dich darauf eingelassen hast. Aber so viele Leute - das könnte man mit genauso vielen Vampiren schaffen, aber nicht ich alleine."

Mario nickte. Das klang logisch für ihn. "Musst du das oft tun? Leute beeinflussen?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Ich versuche es zu vermeiden. Den Doc, den muss ich oft beeinflussen, dass er meint, er hätte mich schon untersucht. Die Dopingproben, die krieg ich so hin - wäre auch schwierig, da sind zu viele Leute dran beteiligt."

"Und deine Freunde?" fragte Mario. "Michi und so?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich versuche nicht aufzufallen, und bis jetzt musste ich das noch nicht machen."

"Also lebst du eigentlich ganz normal."

"Abgesehen von meinem Blut in Dosen?"

"Abgesehen davon”, grinste Mario.

"Abgesehen davon ja."

"Ich hätte immer gedacht, dass Vampire anders sind”, sagte Mario. "Mehr so wie in den Büchern."

"Ich finde Särge einfach... unbequem. Und was sind Spaghetti ohne Knoblauch? Und wie könnte ich mich im tiefsten Bayern bewegen, bei meiner Familie, wenn ich Angst vor Kreuzen hätte?"

Mario lachte erneut. "Das mit dem Knoblauch wäre echt schwierig geworden. Meine Familie kocht viel damit."

Thomas lächelte, doch das Lächeln erstarb irgendwann. "Deine... Familie?"

Mario nickte. "Ich... was ist?"

"Du... willst mich deiner Familie... vorstellen?"

"Natürlich”, sagte Mario. "Oder... willst du das nicht?"

"Doch, ich... ich hab nur noch nicht drüber nachgedacht. Aber eigentlich hast du recht, ich will dich schließlich auch mit nach Pähl nehmen. Und Jakob sollte dich auch kennenlernen."

"Na siehst du”, lächelte Mario. 

Thomas nickte. "Aber... noch nicht gleich, oder?"

"Nein, aber irgendwann möchte ich das schon”, sagte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Irgendwann... ist in Ordnung."

Mario griff kurz nach Thomas Hand. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich so schnell bin."

"Ist schon ok. Du lässt dich ja bremsen."

"Ich bin einfach so glücklich, dass du uns eine Chance gibst”, erklärte Mario. "Nach dem du mir von dir erzählt hast... hatte ich sie eigentlich aufgegeben."

Etwas überrascht sah Thomas ihn an. "Wieso das?"

"Weil du mich die letzten Wochen so ignoriert hast."

"Ich hatte halt Angst. Angst, dir weh zu tun und dich.. umzubringen. Hab ich ja auch fast."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte jetzt nicht wieder über das Thema diskutieren. Das war Thomas mehr als recht. 

"Und dieser Jakob”, fuhr Mario nach einem Moment fort. "Wird er was gegen uns haben?"

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Er hatte von Anfang an gemeint, ich sollte uns eine Chance geben."

"Und warum hast du nicht auf ihn gehört?"

"Weil ich dich zu sehr mag."

Mario blieb stehen und sah Thomas an. "Bist du denn jetzt glücklich?" fragte er. Thomas nickte nur und zog ihn kurz in seine Arme. Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich auch”, wisperte er dabei. Thomas fühlte ein glückliches Lächeln, als er Mario einfach festhielt. "Dann kriegen wir auch alles andere irgendwie hin”, sagte Mario.

"Ganz sicher", nickte Thomas. Mario lächelte und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. "Zurück?", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte. "Wird langsam kalt."

"Dann komm", lächelte Thomas ihn an drehte sich um, um den Weg zurück zu gehen. Mario folgte ihm. Auf dem Rückweg schwiegen sie und genossen einfach die Nähe des Anderen. In der Wohnung schob Thomas Mario gleich ins Wohnzimmer und aufs Sofa. Mario ließ sich in die Polster drücken und sah Thomas an.

"Ich mach Abendbrot", beschloss der.

"Oh ja!" sagte Mario sofort. "Was Essen könnte ich jetzt echt."

"Worauf hast du Hunger?"

"Weiß nicht”, sagte Mario.

"Gemüseauflauf? Magst du Brokkoli?"

Mario nickte. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Du kannst dich auf die Küchenbank setzen und mich unterhalten", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario lachte und stand auf. "Hast du Angst, dass ich was falsch mache? Ich kann ganz gut kochen."

"Willst du morgen wieder trainieren? Dann brauchst du heute Ruhe. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht gleich wieder ins Bett stecke."

Mario verdrehte die Augen. "Ok, ich werde mich brav hinsetzten und dir beim Arbeiten zusehen."

"So ist es richtig", grinste Thomas.

"Dann komm”, sagte Mario und nahm Thomas Hand um ihn mit in die Küche zu ziehen. Dort schob Thomas ihn gleich auf die Eckbank, stellte ihm etwas zu trinken hin und begann dann Kartoffeln zu schälen. Wenig später schmorte ein leckerer Auflauf im Ofen.

"Können Vampire eigentlich Sex haben?" fragte Mario, als Thomas sich neben ihn setzte. "Oder läuft das alles über beißen und Blut und so."

Thomas lächelte. "Ehrlich? Ich weiß es gar nicht genau. Mit Lars... mit ihm habe ich geschlafen. Und von ihm getrunken. Ich vermute, es geht auch ohne Blut, aber - ich weiß es nicht."

Mario nickte nachdenklich. "Und könnt ihr Kinder kriegen?

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben keine eigenen... Körperflüssigkeiten."

"Oh”, murmelte Mario, dann grinste. "Habt ihr also doch was mit den Vampiren aus den Büchern gemeinsam."

Thomas lachte leise. "Immerhin hab ich auch keinen Herzschlag."

Mario nickte. "Und du atmest nicht. Jedenfalls kaum, wenn ich bei dir bin."

Thomas lachte leise. "Im Moment atme ich schon. Du riechst so gut, davon kann ich kaum genug kriegen. Aber wenn ich hungrig bin, dann lasse ich es."

"Wie rieche ich denn?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Das kann ich kaum beschreiben", meinte Thomas. "Dein Blut ist... wie ein frisches Bier, wenn man bisher nur lauwarme Cola hatte, so hab ich das Michael mal erklärt."

Mario lachte auf. "Ich bin also ein Glas frisches Bier?"

"Kühl, frisch, und an einem heißen Sommertag." Immer noch lachend lehnte sich Mario gegen Thomas. Thomas drehte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn kurz. Sofort schloss Mario die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss.

Irgendwann löste sich Thomas von ihm. "Du... ich würd Jakob gern anrufen..."

Mario nickte. "Mach das. Ich... ich würde gern duschen."

Thomas nickte. "Du weißt ja, wo das Bad ist." Mario stand auf. Er drückte Thomas noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.


	27. Jakobs Rat

Thomas zückte sein Handy und wählte Jakobs Nummer. Seit einigen Wochen hatten sie keinen Kontakt gehabt, Thomas hatte sich nicht anhören wollen, was er alles falsch machte.

"Thomas”, meldete sich Jakob.

"Hey", grüßte Thomas ihn.

"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, Thomas."

Thomas seufzte nur leise, das gerade hatte er nun nicht hören wollen.

"Was war los?“

"Es hat mit Lars angefangen", erzählte Thomas. "So lebendig und gut hat er geschmeckt. Ein, zwei Wochen hatte es vorgehalten, aber... länger nicht."

"Das war zu erwarten gewesen”, sagte Jakob ruhig. 

"Ich hab wieder meine Konserven getrunken, aber - die halfen nur ein paar Minuten, dann ging es wieder von vorne los."

Jakob seufzte. "Ich hab dich gewarnt, Kleiner. Nur wenige Vampire schaffen es nach dem Genuss von Menschenblut wieder auf Tierblut umzusteigen."

"Du hast mich nicht gewarnt, du hast mir gesagt, ich soll es versuchen!"

"Weil es dir schlecht ging, Thomas”, erinnerte Jakob ihn. "Und ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass jeder Vampir unterschiedlich auf Blut reagiert. Einige ernähren sich ohne Probleme von Tierblut, andere brauchen irgendwann menschliches Blut."

"Ich offensichtlich auch", seufzte Thomas. "Ich hab weiter trainiert und gespielt, aber... nicht mehr so gut wie sonst. Bis heute Mittag, nach dem Training. Ich... ich hatte so einen Durst."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Jakob ein wenig angespannt.

"Ich bin nach Hause und habe mein Blut getrunken. Vier Dosen. Eine hab ich sogar angewärmt, weil ich gehofft hatte, sie wirkt dann besser. Hat sie nicht."

"Und dann?"

"Lag ich auf meinem Sofa, total fertig. Ich hab gefroren und gezittert und konnte mich kaum noch bewegen. Jakob, so stell ich mir verhungern vor..."

"Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?" fragte Jakob vorwurfsvoll.

"Weil ich gewusst habe, was du mir gesagt hättest.’Geh raus, such dir nen Menschen, trink.'"

"Ja und ich hoffe, das du das auch getan hast."

"Der Mensch... hat mich gesucht. Und als ich nicht wollte, hat Mario sich in den Finger geschnitten."

Jakob schwieg einen Moment, dann lachte er. "Dein Mario scheint einen sehr eigenen Willen zu haben."

"Der ihn fast umgebracht hat. Ich... ich hab viel zu viel getrunken. Ich hatte solchen Durst, und er schmeckt noch viel besser als ich gedacht habe. Viel besser als er riecht."

"Das tun sie immer, wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind”, murmelte Jakob. "Und wie geht’s ihm jetzt?"

"Besser. Er hat viel getrunken, Orangensaft und Wasser, und auch gegessen. Ich hoffe, morgen beim Training hält er durch."

"Dann ist also alles gut gegangen."

Thomas nickte. "Erstmal jedenfalls. Ich weiß nur nicht, was passiert, wenn ich wieder..."

"Du hast immer noch Angst”, stellte Jakob fest.

"Natürlich. Ich hätte ihn heute fast umgebracht. Und er will nicht, dass ich von jemandem anderen trinke."

Wieder lachte Jakob. "Verständlich oder? Von jemandem das Blut zu trinken ist etwas privates, Intimes. Wenn man sich wirklich einen Gefährten sucht, dann trinkt man von keinem anderen Menschen mehr. Das Blut der anderen würde sowieso nicht schmecken."

Thomas nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber... kann man seinen Gefährten nicht umbringen? Wenn man zu viel trinkt? Mario war... er war so schwach..."

"Du hast doch rechtzeitig aufgehört oder? Weil du gespürt hast, dass du nicht mehr trinken darfst."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Weil er was gesagt hat. Und selbst da ist es mir so verdammt schwer gefallen."

"Du hast zu lange gewartet mit dem Trinken”, meinte Jakob. "Wenn du regelmäßig trinkst, wirst du ein Gespür dafür entwickeln."

"Und was, wenn ich ihn vorher umbringe?"

"Das wirst du nicht”, war sich Jakob sicher.

"Du meinst, ich soll... ich soll mich echt darauf einlassen?"

"Das ist nicht die Frage, Thomas. Die Frage ist eher, kannst du noch auf ihn verzichten?"

Thomas schluckte, zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Aber irgendwann werde ich es müssen."

"Wenn du dich entschließt, Mario nicht zu unseresgleichen zu machen, ja”, nickte Jakob.

Thomas schluckte. Er zögerte, dann stellte er die Frage, "Warum hast du deine Gefährtin...?"

"Weil sie es nicht wollte”, sagte Jakob leise. "Sie hat ihr Leben als Mensch geliebt und sich damit abgefunden irgendwann zu sterben."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Muss schwer gewesen sein... sie altern und sterben zu sehen."

"War es. Aber wir hatten einige wunderschöne Jahre zusammen. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich auf die Erinnerungen verzichten wollen."

Thomas musste schlucken, es musste wirklich schwer gewesen sein. Und noch nicht einmal die Hoffnung, sie nach dem Tod auf irgendeine Weise wiederzusehen - denn Jakob würde nie sterben.

"Das ist keine Entscheidung, die du jetzt treffen musst Thomas”, sagte Jakob. "Genieß erstmal die Zeit mit Mario."

Thomas nickte nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Was ist?" fragte Jakob sofort.

"Die Zeit wird nicht lange sein..."

"Du machst dir dein Leben gern schwer, Kleiner”, murmelte Jakob kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich hab nur Angst davor, mit ihm zusammen zu sein - und ihn dann irgendwann zu verlieren."

"Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten Thomas. Entweder du genießt es und bist mit ihm zusammen oder du lässt ihn die letzten Tage und Wochen vergessen und hältst dich wieder fern von ihm."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ihm versprochen, ihn nichts vergessen zu lassen. Und ihn nicht zu manipulieren, wenn er mich nicht darum bittet." 

"Dann rede mit ihm und erzähl ihm von deinen Ängsten."

"Dann wird er sich womöglich für mich verwandeln lassen - und es bereuen."

"Das wird er nicht”, war sich Jakob sicher. "Dein Mario ist kein Idiot und es ist noch viel zu früh für so eine Entscheidung."

"Und währenddessen wird er immer älter..."

Jakob seufzte. "Soll ich zu dir kommen und wir reden gemeinsam mit ihm?"

Thomas zögerte. "Nicht heute, aber... vielleicht..."

"Ruf einfach an und ich bin da”, sagte Jakob.

"Danke", nickte Thomas. "Ich... Du, Mario kommt gerade aus dem Bad."

"Dann kümmer dich um ihn”, lachte Jakob.

"Mach ich. Bis dann... und, Jakob? Danke." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legte er auf und sah sich um.


	28. Das Gute an einer Vampirnase

Er hatte Mario gleich mit allen Sinnen wahrgenommen - gespürt, gehört, gerochen und gesehen. Und jede Wahrnehmung alleine verschlug ihm schon die Sprache.

Mario hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen. Seine Haare hingen ihm nass in die Stirn und auch seine Haut glitzerte noch feucht. "Alles ok?"

Thomas zögerte kaum, dann stand er auf und trat so schnell er konnte auf Mario zu. Mario blinzelte überrascht, als Thomas plötzlich vor ihm stand. "Hast du Jakob erreicht?"

Thomas nickte. "Er freut sich für uns", erzählte er. 

"Schön”, lächelte Mario.

Unwillkürlich lehnte Thomas sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz. Mario legte eine Hand in Thomas’ Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss sofort. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Thomas diesen Kuss und zog Mario an sich. Nackte, feuchte, so warme Haut... Und dazu Marios so verlockender Geruch.

Er war nicht mehr durstig, wie auch, aber er konnte sich glatt vorstellen, jetzt noch einmal, nur ein wenig... Mario hatte inzwischen die Arme um Thomas’ Körper geschlungen und sich fest an ihn gepresst.

"Mario", flüsterte Thomas zwischen den Küssen und versuchte die wachsenden Zähne zurückzudrängen. 

Mario keuchte auf und drängte sich noch enger an Thomas. Einen kleinen Moment ließ Thomas das noch zu, dann schob er Mario sanft von sich.

"Was... warum hörst du auf?" fragte Mario rau.

Thomas ließ kurz seine ausgefahrenen Eckzähne aufblitzen. "Mussss mich wohl ersst an dich gewöhnen..."

Mario musterte ihn neugierig. "Hast du schon wieder Hunger?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur... Appetit. Kennst du doch auch, egal, wie satt du bist - wenn der Nachtisch kommt, passt der immer noch."

Mario grinste und trat wieder näher zu ihm. "Nachtisch also."

"Hmm", grinste Thomas und zeigte noch einmal seine spitzen Zähne. "Verdammt leckerer Nachtisch."

Mario legte seine Arme um Thomas’ Hüfte und zog ihn an sich. Ganz vorsichtig drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippe. Leise seufzte Thomas, so schön hatte er es sich nie vorgestellt einen Freund zu haben.

Einen Moment hielt Mario den Kuss aufrecht, dann löste er sich von Thomas. "Ich muss mir was anziehen."

"Schade", flüsterte Thomas und sah ihm nach. 

Mario drehte sich zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann ging er weiter und löste dabei den Knoten seines Handtuchs. Thomas musste heftig schlucken, als er das sah, konnte sich dann aber dieser Aufforderung nicht entziehen und lief Mario nach, so dass er letztendlich vor ihm am Bett ankam.

Mario lachte auf. "Na, wenn da mal nicht jemand ungeduldig ist."

"Du willst es doch nicht anders", grinste Thomas und zog ihn an sich.

"Kann dir halt nicht widerstehen”, meinte Mario.

Er zog Thomas noch dichter an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Thomas stieß ein raues Grollen aus als er den Kuss hungrig erwiderte. Instinktiv drückte sich Mario fester an ihn, als Thomas auf einmal von ihm abließ.

"Was ist?"

Kurz hob Thomas die Nase in die Luft. "Ich stell schnell den Auflauf aus." Schon war er verschwunden, und kaum eine Sekunde später wieder bei Mario. 

"Ich hab überhaupt nichts gerochen”, stellte Mario fest.

"Musst dir mal die Nase putzen", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn auf selbige. 

"Hey”, sagte Mario empört. "Mit meiner Nase ist alles ok."

"Wenn du den Auflauf nicht gerochen hast", grinste Thomas breiter. 

"Hab halt keine Vampirnase”, sagte Mario und streckte Thomas die Zunge raus.

"Sei froh, dass ich eine habe - sonst hätte es nachher Kohle gegeben", nickte Thomas und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

Mario nickte und schlang die Arme wieder um Thomas. "Also, wo waren wir, bevor der böse Auflauf dazwischengefunkt hat?"

Thomas lachte und zog ihn wieder dichter an sich. "Hier, glaub ich", küsste er ihn erneut.

Mario schob eine Hand in Thomas’ Haar und erwiderte den Kuss. Thomas keuchte leise, und wieder fühlte er das leichte Ziehen, als seine Eckzähne wuchsen. Sanft schob Mario ihn Richtung des Bettes.

Sofort ließ Thomas sich fallen und zog Mario dabei mit sich. Mario landete auf Thomas und nahm den Kuss sofort wieder auf. "Fühlst dich... so gut an", keuchte er in den Kuss und schob sich fester auf ihn. 

"Gott, Mario”, stöhnte Thomas und schob seine Hände über Marios nackten Rücken.

Mario sagte nichts, sondern drängte sich nur noch fester an Thomas. Thomas spürte, wie Mario immer erregter wurde. Sein Geruch veränderte sich, schien noch intensiver und verlockender zu werden.

Ob es dieser spezielle Geruch war, oder Marios Bewegungen, seine Küsse, seine am ganzen Körper spürbare Anwesenheit, Thomas wusste nicht, warum er so schnell so erregt war, dass er fast gekommen wäre.

Schwungvoll rollte er sich herum und auf Mario, löste sich für einen Moment aus dem Kuss. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte. Er leckte sich über die scharfen Eckzähne, und es fiel ihm nicht leicht sich zurückzuhalten und Mario nicht zu beißen.

Mario sah ihn mit dunklen Augen und deutlich erregt an. "Warum hörst du auf?" fragte er rau. Thomas keuchte, er konnte keine Worte finden. Er beruhigte sich ein wenig, dann küsste er Mario wieder weiter.

Auch Mario keuchte und schob eine Hand unter Thomas’ Hemd. Die Wärme, die Hitze von Marios Hand schien seine Haut unter Flammen zu setzen. Immer weiter hoch schob Mario seine Hand. "Zieh es aus”, flüsterte er schließlich rau gegen Thomas’ Lippen.

Schneller als Mario gucken konnte war Thomas das Kleidungsstück losgeworden, und auch seine Jeans und Shorts waren schon ausgezogen. Er stöhnte, als er diesmal Thomas nackte Haut auf seiner fühlte.

Thomas löste sich aus dem Kuss und vergrub die Nase an Marios Hals. Dieser Duft, in dem er so viel erkennen konnte - Lebendigkeit, Leidenschaft, Zuneigung...

Marios Hände strichen über Thomas’ Rücken nach unten, bis er die festen Rundungen seines Hinterns erreichte. Noch fester und dichter drängte sich Thomas an ihn, während er weiterhin Marios Geruch in sich aufsog. Mario spreizte seine Beine und ließ Thomas dazwischenrutschen. 

Wieder keuchte Thomas auf und leckte über Marios Halsschlagader. So lebendig, so heiß, so pulsierend... 

Leicht hob Mario seine Hüften an und begann sich gegen Thomas zu reiben. Das ließ Thomas heiser aufstöhnen, und er begann unwillkürlich an Marios Hals zu saugen. 

Mario keuchte auf. "Gott... Thomas... das ist so gut."

Thomas drängte sich gegen ihn, fester und fester, und schließlich, in dem Moment, in dem er kam, ritzte er mit dem Eckzahn in Marios Haut. Mario schlang die Arme noch fester um Thomas und kam ebenfalls. Ein leiser Schrei, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, zitterte und bebte er am ganzen Körper.  

Es war wieder so unglaublich intensiv gewesen. Ganz anders als mit seinem Ex-Freund. Und anders als bei seinem Ex fühlte er sich hinterher auch nicht schlecht und dreckig, dafür behandelte Thomas ihn viel zu umsichtig und zärtlich. Er leckte sanft über die kleine Wunde am Hals und küsste sie, dann rollte er sich von Mario und zog ihn fest an sich. 

Sofort kuschelte sich Mario an ihn. "Das tut mir leid", flüsterte Thomas und strich über seinen Hals.

"Wieso?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ich wollte dich nicht beißen..." 

"Das ist nur ein kleiner Biss gewesen Thomas”, sagte Mario sanft.

"Trotzdem... ich hab dich nicht gefragt, und... ich hab heute schon genug getrunken."

"Du musst mich auch nicht fragen”, sagte Mario.

"Ich hätte es gerne... dann hätte ich es unter Kontrolle gehabt", murmelte Thomas.

Mario seufzte. "Was hat denn Jakob zu deinen Ängsten gesagt."

"Er meint, wir sollten abwarten... und er hat angeboten herzukommen."

"Keine schlechte Idee, oder?" fragte Mario.

Thomas lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Marios nackte Schulter. "Aber nicht heute..."

Sofort schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Nicht heute..."

"Kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen? Der Auflauf riecht ganz gut, und langsam wird er kalt."

Mario nickte und setzte sich auf. "Aber beeil dich ja?"

"Du wirst kaum merken dass ich weg bin", versprach Thomas, und tatsächlich dauerte es kaum drei Sekunden, bis er mit Geschirr, Besteck und Auflaufform wieder im Schlafzimmer war.

Mario hatte noch nicht mal Zeit gehabt unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen.

"Komm her", bat Thomas ihn und zog ihn an sich, dann füllte er ihnen auf.

Mario schmiegte sich an Thomas’ Seite und nahm seinen Teller entgegen. "Riecht wirklich lecker."

"Schmeckt hoffentlich auch so", nickte Thomas und reichte Mario einen Teller.

"Ich vertrau dir”, lachte Mario und probierte ein bisschen Brokkoli.

Er war noch bissfest, und die helle, würzige Sauce schmeckte köstlich.

"Lecker”, nickte er.

"Schön", lächelte Thomas und aß ebenfalls. 

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, während die beiden genüsslich den Auflauf aßen.

Erst, nachdem Marios größter Hunger gestillt war, fing er wieder eine Unterhaltung an und fragte Thomas aus.

Er wollte alles wissen. Über Thomas’ Leben vor der Verwandlung und danach.

Und auch über die Verwandlung selbst.

"Wie funktioniert das eigentlich genau?" fragte er und sah Thomas neugierig an. "Das mit dem Vampir werden."

Inzwischen hatte Thomas abgedeckt und zog Mario fest in seine Arme. "Ich habe es noch nie gemacht, und ich kenne es nur aus Erzählungen. An meine eigene Verwandlung erinnere ich mich kaum."

"Ist es so wie in den Büchern?"

"Wie in welchem Buch?", fragte Thomas und grinste. 

"Na ja... in den meisten Büchern muss erst der Vampir trinken und dann der, der verwandelt wird."

Thomas nickte. "Da haben die Bücher ausnahmsweise recht. Allerdings - der Vampir muss vorher schon bei jemand anderen getrunken haben, sonst hat er kein Blut, das der Verwandelte trinken kann."

Mario runzelte die Stirn. "Du müsstest also erst jemand anderen beißen um mich zu verwandeln?"

Thomas nickte, und versuchte sich die Überraschung über diese Frage nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Mhm”, machte Mario wenig begeistert.

"Du... du denkst nicht ernsthaft darüber nach, oder?"

"Nicht sofort nein, aber..." Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. Thomas nickte nur und verdrängte jeden Gedanken daran.

"Tut es weh?" 

Thomas zog ihn leicht an sich. "Ja, tut es. Nicht der Biss selbst, aber... der Vampir trinkt viel, viel mehr als ich heute. Und das... das macht Angst und tut weh."

Mario nickte leicht. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Thomas küsste ihn zärtlich.  Sofort lächelte Mario wieder. "Versprichst du mir was?"

"Was?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Wenn ich dich bitte, mich zu... zu verwandeln, dann tu es”, sagte Mario ernst. Thomas schluckte hart. "Thomas? Versprichst du es mir?"

Thomas zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nur wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass es richtig ist. Dass du es wirklich willst, und es keine spontane Idee ist, die du hinterher bereust."

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das spontan entscheiden?" fragte Mario. 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will davon halt überzeugt sein, dass es richtig ist. Die Entscheidung ist zu... weitreichend, als dass ich dir jetzt nen Freifahrtschein geben kann."

"Ok”, nickte Mario. "Damit kann ich leben."

Thomas küsste ihn, ganz zärtlich, und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

"Schön”, wisperte Mario, als er sich an ihn schmiegte.

"Ist es", lächelte Thomas.

Mario schloss zufrieden die Augen.

"Schlaf ein bisschen, morgen ist Training, und du musst dich noch erholen."

"Ok”, murmelte Mario.

Thomas küsste ihn zärtlich und zog die Decke höher.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mario wieder eingeschlafen war. Thomas beobachtete ihn eine Weile beim Schlafen, dann räumte er ab und legte sich neben ihn.  Sofort kuschelte sich Mario wieder an Thomas’ Körper.

Thomas schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an, neben seinem Freund zu schlafen. Es fühlte sich überhaupt gut an, einen Freund zu haben, schmunzelte er als er langsam zur Ruhe kam. Schön warm war Mario, und fest, muskulös - und sein Freund. Der einen so unglaublichen Dickkopf hatte.

Thomas grinste, mit einem Dickkopf konnte er auch dienen. Aber Mario schien ihn tatsächlich noch zu übertrumpfen. Sonst wäre sein Entschluss Mario nicht zu beißen nie so ins Wanken gekommen. Und er sah es schon kommen, dass er Mario auch... verwandelte.

Dabei hatte er sich geschworen, das niemals einem anderen Menschen anzutun. Aber Mario brauchte ihn nur mit diesen verdammt blauen Augen ansehen, und schon kam sein Entschluss ins Wanken.

Das und die Tatsache, dass Mario ihm überhaupt keine Wahl gelassen hatte. Auf die Idee, sich mit einem Messer selbst zu verletzten, musste man erstmal kommen. Da hätte ihm niemand widerstehen können. Mario war... das Beste, das ihm passieren konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich auch ein.


	29. Packen

Pünktlich, wie immer, wachte Thomas auf. Noch immer lag Mario dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Seine Nasenspitze gegen Thomas’ Hals gepresst und sein Arm ganz fest um ihn geschlungen. Er lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn leicht.

Mario zog leicht die Nase kraus, wachte aber nicht auf. Thomas küsste ihn weiter und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Irgendwann öffneten sich Marios Augen langsam. "Hmm”, machte er glücklich.

"Guten  Morgen", flüsterte Thomas.

"Morgen”, lächelte Mario.

Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste ihn. Sofort ging Mario auf den Kuss ein. So konnte wirklich jeder Morgen beginnen. Doch viel zu bald unterbrach Thomas den Kuss. "Musst aufstehen. Müssen wir beide."

"Schade”, murmelte Mario.

"Nach dem Training...", versprach Thomas unterbrach sich dann aber mit, "müssen wir packen."

"Packen? Oh stimmt”, sagte Mario.

"Nachher geht’s nach Dortmund."

"Ich freu mich schon”, nickte Mario.

"Dann raus aus den Federn!"

"Zu Befehl”, lachte Mario und richtete sich auf. Thomas küsste ihn noch einmal, dann stand er auf. Mario folgte ihm. Er streckte sich leicht und sah auf die Uhr. "Borgst du mir ne Shorts und nen Pulli?" fragte er. 

"Klar", nickte Thomas und suchte ihm schnell einige Sachen aus dem Schrank.

"Danke”, lächelte Mario. "Ich bin dann schnell duschen."

"Bis gleich", nickte Thomas und stand ebenfalls auf um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Mario beeilte sich unter der Dusche und kam schon bald fertig anzogen in die Küche.

Thomas saß schon auf der Eckbank und wartete auf ihn. Mario setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Thomas lächelte weich und drückte die Hand.

"Glaubst du wir kriegen es irgendwie hin, dass wir ein Zimmer zusammen bekommen?" fragte Mario.

"Wir versuchen es einfach", lächelte Thomas. "Wobei wir uns wohl zusammenreißen sollten. Musst ja morgen fit sein."

"Aber ich schlafe bestimmt viel besser, wenn du bei mir bist."

"Wenn du magst, kann ich dir auch wieder beim Einschlafen helfen."

Mario nickte. "Obwohl ich jetzt ja nicht mehr soviel grübeln muss und mich das vom Schlafen abhält."

"Hat es?", fragte Thomas leise nach.

"Manchmal”, gab Mario zu.

"Sorry..."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist ja alles gut ausgegangen."

"Und da bin ich sehr glücklich drüber."

Sofort strahlte Mario. "Ich auch.

"Komm, essen", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"Und Kaffee”, nickte Mario und griff sich seinen Becher, aus dem es schon dampfte.

"Klar. Musst doch wach werden, sonst gibt’s gleich Ärger."

"Ich bin total wach”, grinste Mario.

Thomas grinste. "Dann kann ich ja deinen Kaffee trinken."

Mario schnaubte. "Das wüsste ich aber. Du darfst vielleicht nen Schluck haben, wenn du lieb fragst."

"Darf ich?", fragte Thomas und sah ihn lieb an.

"Krieg ich auch noch einen Kuss?" fragte Mario grinsend.

Ebenfalls grinsend sah Thomas ihn an und küsste ihn. "Und jetzt?"

"Einen Schluck”, nickte Mario und hielt Thomas die Tasse hin. Thomas grinste und trank brav einen Schluck. Mario nickte zufrieden und schnappte sich dann ein Toast.  Auch Thomas nahm sich ein Toast und aß es mit Marmelade.

"Wollen wir eigentlich jemand von uns erzählen?" fragte Mario, während er sich sein zweites Toast mit Frischkäse beschmierte.

Thomas zögerte. "Weiß nicht." Dann grinste er. "Wir haben ein Problem weniger als andere - wenn jemand damit nicht zu Recht kommt, dann red ich ihm es einfach wieder aus."

Mario grinste etwas schief. "Ich fänds schön, wenn wir ein paar Freunde einweihen würden."

Thomas nickte. "Und an wen denkst du so?"

"Michi?" schlug Mario vor. "Und vielleicht Philipp?"

Thomas nickte. "Mit den beiden können wir ja anfangen."

Mario lächelte. "Schön."

"Heute? Heute Abend im Hotel?"

"Wäre ne gute Möglichkeit”, nickte Mario.

"Ok, dann machen wir es heute Abend. Und damit wir dann keine Strafrunden laufen müssen, sollten wir jetzt los."

"Immer diese Hetzerei am frühen Morgen”, grinste Mario und trank schnell seinen Kaffee aus.

"Ich hätte dich auch früher wecken können", grinste Thomas.

Schnell schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "So ein bisschen Hetzerei am morgen ist vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht."

Thomas lachte leise und deckte schnell ab, während Mario aufstand.

Wenig später verließen sie fertig angezogen das Haus. "Mein Wagen oder deiner?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Deiner? Meiner ist noch am Trainingsgelände."

"Ok”, grinste Mario und zog seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche. Sie stiegen ein, und Mario fuhr sie zügig zum Trainingsgelände. Da sie noch ein bisschen Zeit hatten, gaben sie den wartenden Fans noch einige Autogramme, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in die Kabine machten.

Michi war gerade dabei sich umzuziehen und starrte sie an, als sie die Kabine betraten. 

"Morgen”, grüßte Mario fröhlich in die Runde und trat an seinen Spind.

"Morgen", murmelte Michi, "ihr redet wieder miteinander?"

Mario sah Thomas an. "Reden wir wieder miteinander?"

"Ich glaub schon", nickte Thomas und sah dann wieder zu Michi. "Oder was meinst du?"

"Ich... bin sprachlos”, sagte Michi. "Wie ist das passiert?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Mario an.

"Wenn du lieb bist, erzählen wir dir das nachher”, antwortete Mario.

"Warum nicht gleich?"

"Dauert länger”, erklärte Mario.

"Hm - wenn ihr meint. Dann heute Mittag?"

"Im Hotel”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"So lange?"

Mario lachte. "So lange. Meinst du, du überlebst das?"

"Ich werds versuchen..."

Thomas grinste und begann sich umzuziehen. Mario schloss sich ihm an, und kurz, nachdem Michi den Raum verlassen hatten, waren sie ebenfalls fertig. Mario lächelte Thomas noch einmal an und setzte sich dann seine Mütze auf. "Ist kalt”, grinste er bei Thomas’ Blick.

"Trotzdem ist die Mütze hässlich", grinste Thomas.

"Gibt schlimmere”, meinte Mario.

"Meinst du?"

Mario nickte. "Bestimmt. Und jetzt ab mit dir."

Thomas nickte und lief los, ganz gemütlich, angepasst an das Tempo der anderen.

"Krieg ich wenigstens nen Tipp?" fragte Michi plötzlich neben ihm.

"Hm?", machte Thomas und sah ihn fragend an

"Na was mit dir und Mario los ist”, sagte Michi.

"Wirst du heute Abend schon erfahren."

Michi brummte. "Ihr macht es aber echt spannend."

"Üb dich mal in Geduld!"

"Bin ich ganz schlecht drin, üben bringt nichts mehr”, grinste Michi ihn an.

"Los, du musst rüber", unterbrach Thomas das Gebettel.

Michi verdrehte die Augen und lief dann zu Jörg und Thomas, die schon bei ihrem Torwarttrainer standen. "Bis später", rief Thomas ihm noch zu, dann lief er etwas vor zu Mario.

"Hat er versucht dich auszuquetschen?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Klar", grinste Thoms. "Aber ich hab ihn auf nachher vertröstet."

"Sehr tapfer. Michi kann ne extreme Nervensäge sein."

Thomas lachte. "Nachher darf er es ja wissen."

"Meinst du er wird es gut aufnehmen?"

Thomas seufzte leise. "Keine Ahnung... Wir können es nur hoffen."

"Bei Philipp hat ich eigentlich keine Angst, aber bei Michi weiß ich es einfach nicht”, murmelte Mario.

"Dann lass es uns erst Philipp sagen. Oder beiden zusammen?"

"Keine Ahnung”, sagte Mario ehrlich.

"Zusammen", beschloss Thomas kurzerhand. "Dann kann Philipp ihn im Notfall noch bearbeiten."

"Ok”, nickte Mario zustimmen. Sie liefen noch ein wenig weiter, dann begann das Training. Bei dem kalten Wetter war das Training kein Vergnügen. Und alle, auch Thomas, waren froh, als sie endlich unter die warme Dusche durften.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von ihren Teamkollegen und fuhren nach Hause, das heißt, erst zu Mario, dann zu Thomas, um zu packen. Unterwegs kauften sie sich ein paar belegte Baguettes, die sie bei Thomas aßen. Dann mussten sie schon wieder los, zum Vereinsgelände, und von dort aus zum Flughafen.

Während des Flugs saßen sie nebeneinander. Mario hörte Musik und hatte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Thomas’ Schulter gelehnt. Nichts Ungewöhnliches im Flieger, so dass sie es ohne Probleme riskieren konnten.

Thomas saß ebenfalls ganz ruhig da, er hatte sich wieder in diesen Ruhezustand begeben, den viele als Schlafen bezeichnen würden. Erst als sie zum Landeanflug ansetzten, öffnete er wieder die Augen und weckte dann auch Mario. 

Der lächelte ihn an, dann sah er aus dem Fenster. "Bäh, ist das kalt!"

"Winter”, lachte Thomas.

"Ja, eklig. Sollte man abschaffen."

"Ich mag den Winter”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Echt? Warum?"

"Ist einfach schön”, meinte Thomas. "Die ganze Stimmung und... weniger Sonne.“

"Das mit der Sonne, das musst du mir noch mal in Ruhe erklären", bat Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Mach ich."

Schon setzte der Flieger auf, und wenig später konnten sie aufstehen und das Flugzeug verlassen. Mario unterdrückte ein Frösteln, als er in die Kälte trat.


	30. Michi und Phil

Thomas machte die Kälte nichts aus, und er hätte Mario auf dem kurzen Weg zum Flughafenbus am liebsten in seine Arme gezogen und vor dem kalten Wind geschützt.

"Beneidenswert, dass du die Kälte nicht fühlst”, brummte Mario leise, als er die Hände in seinem Mantel vergrub.

Thomas grinste schief. "Nur, wenn ich getrunken habe..."

"Echt?"

"Hast doch gesehen, wie ich gestern gefroren habe", erinnerte ihn Thomas.

"Stimmt”, nickte Mario. "Passiert das auch bei den Konserven?"

"Bis jetzt schon, aber... das mit den Konserven muss ich mal sehen, ob das überhaupt noch geht."

"Von mir aus brauchst du sie nicht mehr”, sagte Mario.

"Wir haben noch Zeit das auszudiskutieren, und ein Flughafen könnte nicht der richtige Ort sein. Aber... ich will dich nicht als Melktier..."

"Das hatten wir schon”, murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd. "Außerdem hast du recht. Das sollten wir hinter geschlossenen Türen bereden."

Inzwischen hatte Michi zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und sah sie aufmerksam an. "Was?" fragte Mario ihn.

"Ich finds unglaublich, wie ihr euch wieder vertragen habt."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Freu dich doch einfach."

"Klar freu ich mich für euch, aber... wundert mich halt."

"Noch ein bisschen Geduld Michi."

Michi seufzte tief und folgte ihnen dann wortlos aus dem Flughafen. Vor dem Flughafen wartete bereits der Bus auf sie, der sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen würde. Glücklicherweise war es nicht allzu weit, und schon bald konnten sie den Bus wieder verlassen und ins Hotel einchecken.

"Und starten wir nen Versuch wegen der Zimmer?" fragte Mario Thomas leise.

Sofort nickte Thomas. "Muss dich doch zum Einschlafen bringen." Mario lächelte glücklich.

"Soll ich mit dem Trainer reden?"

"Ich komm mit”, sagte Mario sofort.

Thomas nickte, und gemeinsam suchten sie ihren Trainer auf.

"Trainer?" fragte Thomas.

"Hm? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Mario und ich hätten eine Bitte”, erklärte Thomas.

"Und zwar?"

"Wir würden heute gern zusammen in ein Zimmer gehen”, sagte Thomas.

"Habt ihr euren Streit beigelegt?" 

Thomas nickte. "Zum Glück."

"Dann will ich euch mal nicht im Wege stehen", nickte der Trainer.

Mario lächelte. "Danke."

"Solange ihr morgen fit seid, ist mir eigentlich egal, wer mit wem..."

"Wir werden fit sein, keine Sorge”, versprach Thomas lächelnd.

"Dann holt euch mal nen Zimmer", nickte der Trainer ihnen nur noch zu.

Schnell gingen Mario und Thomas zur Rezeption und ließen sich die Karten für ein Doppelzimmer geben. Sie fingen Michi gerade noch am Fahrstuhl ab und nannten ihre Zimmernummer, Philipp riefen sie kurzerhand an. Michi musste nur seine Tasche in sein Zimmer gebracht zu haben, so schnell stand er wieder vor ihrer Tür und klopfte.

"Neugieriges Pack", lachte Thomas und ließ ihn rein.

"Kennst mich doch”, grinste Michi ihn an.

"Eigentlich wollten wir noch auf Phil warten", meinte Mario und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

"Phil?" fragte Michi erstaunt.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht gut?"

"Doch, hab mich nur gewundert”, sagte Michi und setzte sich neben Mario.

Kurz darauf klopfte es erneut, und Philipp betrat den Raum. "So, was habt ihr so Wichtiges  zu verkünden?"

"Setz dich”, sagte Thomas.

Philipp nickte und setzte sich neben Thomas. "Also?"

"Na ja, wir möchten euch was erzählen”, fing Mario an. Aufmerksam sahen ihn Michi und Philipp an. "Wir hatten in den letzten Wochen ja ein bisschen... Streit oder so”, fuhr Mario fort.

Michi nickte. "War ja nicht zu übersehen. Und jetzt habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

"So ähnlich”, nickte Thomas grinsend. Er rutschte etwas dichter an Mario heran.

Philipp zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste dann. "Ach so ist das!"

Thomas nickte. "Genau, so ist das."

"Was ist was?" fragte Michi verwirrt.

"Komm, so schwer ist das doch nicht", grinste Phil ihn an. "Wenn zwei sich ganz dolle lieb haben..."

Michi riss die Augen auf. "Ihr...?"

Mario nickte etwas unsicher. "Ist... schlimm?"

Michi schluckte sichtbar und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

"Michi, was...?", fragte Mario, während Thomas ganz behutsam nachtastete, was Michi fühlte. Da war viel Verwirrung und Thomas konnte auch viele Vorurteile spüren, die Michael gegen schwule im Allgemeinen und schwule Fußballer im Besonderen hatte. Nur die enge Freundschaft zu Mario und ihm hielt ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er versuchte Michi ein klein wenig zu beruhigen, ihm zumindest die Verwirrung zu nehmen und ihm einige positive Gefühle zu geben.

"Erzählt doch mal”, sagte Philipp währenddessen. "Wie ist das passiert."

"Hat angefangen, als wir... na ja, vor ein paar Wochen halt. Aber ich wollte nicht. Nicht, weil ich Mario nicht wollte, sondern... ich hielt es für besser, einfacher, wenn wir es lassen würden. Aber als es mir gestern nicht so gut ging, war Mario da, und... na ja, da ist es dann passiert."

Philipp lächelte. Thomas brauchte gar nicht nachzufühlen, was Philipp dachte. Er freute sich für sie, das war ganz offensichtlich. Michi machte ihm da mehr Sorgen.

"Michi?" fragte Mario leise. "Ist... alles ok?"

Er sah kurz zu Thomas und fühlte sogar als Außenstehender, was für freundliche und ruhige Gefühle der zu Michi schickte.

"Geht schon”, murmelte Michi. "Kommt halt... überraschend."

"Du kommst damit zurecht?", fragte Mario leise.

Michi holte tief Luft, dann nickte er. "Gebt mir einfach ein bisschen Zeit."

"Natürlich", lächelte Thomas ihn a.

"Danke”, sagte Michi und stand auf. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen?"

Die drei nickten sofort. "Ach ja... sag nichts, ja?", bat Mario noch.

"Natürlich”, sagte Michi und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.

Etwas entspannter lehnte sich Thomas zurück, er hatte getan, was er tun konnte, und das hoffentlich mit Erfolg. Philipp musterte ihn. "Wie hast du denn das eben angestellt?"

"Wie - was hab ich angestellt?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Mit Michi."

"Und was meinst du, hab ich mit ihm gemacht?"

"Das frag ich dich”, sagte Philipp.

"Ja, aber - was meinst du?", fragte Thomas noch einmal. "Ich hab ihn nicht geschlagen, nicht getreten...?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber du hast... ihn so merkwürdig angesehen und er wurde viel ruhiger und entspannter."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hat es ihm geholfen, dass wir ihn ein bisschen in Ruhe gelassen haben."

"Aha”, sagte Philipp und ihm war anzusehen, dass er Thomas kein Wort glaubte.

"Und was sagst du dazu?",  lenkte Mario ab und lehnte sich deutlicher an Thomas.

"Ich finds schön”, sagte Philipp. "Hätte es zwar nicht unbedingt erwartet, aber ihr passt gut zusammen."

Thomas lächelte und drückte Marios Hand. 

"Warum wolltest du denn nun eigentlich nicht mit Mario zusammen sein?" fragte Phil Thomas.

"Ist halt kompliziert, so als Fußballer und so. Aber... manchmal kann man sich nicht dagegen wehren."

"So kompliziert nun auch nicht”, meinte Phil. "Ihr spielt in derselben Mannschaft, seid gut befreundet... da fällt es kaum auf, wenn ihr jetzt noch öfter zusammen seid."

"Brauchst uns nicht mehr zu überzeugen", grinste Mario.

Phil lachte. "Na, dann ist gut."

Thomas lehnte sich jetzt auch ein wenig zur Seite. Er würde Mario jetzt nicht gleich küssen, aber ein wenig Berührung war schon schön.

"Sehr nett, ihr beiden”, nickte Philipp.

Thomas lachte leise. "Fühlt sich auch sehr nett an."

"Na das hoff ich doch”, lachte Phil. "Vermutlich fühlt es sich mehr als nett an, wenn ich Marios seliges Grinsen so seh."

Mario lachte leise. "Es ist einfach... wunderschön."

"Dann werd ich euch mal nicht länger stören”, lächelte Philipp und stand auf.

"Wir müssen eh gleich runter...", meinte Mario.

Phil sah auf seine Uhr. "Stimmt. Wollen wir dann gleich?"

Thomas nickte. "Kannst du vielleicht noch mal mit Michi reden... wenn er Schwierigkeiten hat?"

"Klar”, sagte Philipp. 

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Kein Problem”, winkte Phil ab. "Und Michi kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Oder Thomas?"

"Ich hoffe es zumindest", meinte Thomas nur.

Phil sah ihn noch einen Moment an. Thomas erwiderte den Blick, ohne etwas zu sagen. "Ich vermute, ich krieg keine Erklärung”, meinte Philipp dann trocken.

"Wozu?"

"Zu deiner Aktion mit Michi."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da gibt es keine Erklärung, ich bin nur froh, dass er sich beruhigt hat."

"Mich würde nur interessieren, warum er sich so schnell beruhigt hat."

"Vielleicht, weil wir alle ruhig geblieben sind. Und so aufgebracht war er ja nun auch nicht."

"Wenn du meinst”, sagte Philipp. "So ganz glauben tu ich dir das allerdings nicht."

"Wie würdest du es dir erklären?"

"Weiß nicht, sonst müsste ich dich ja nicht fragen."

Thomas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nur froh, dass er sich beruhigt hat."

Philipp seufzte. "Bitte, dann nicht. Aber so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon mein Lieber."

"Lasst uns essen, ich hab Hunger", unterbrach Mario sie.


	31. Neugierde und Abscheu

Thomas nickte und stand auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speiseraum, hier trafen sie auch wieder auf Michi. Ein wenig unsicher sah er von Mario zu Thomas.

"Komm, suchen wir uns einen Tisch. Was gibt’s zu essen?", sprach Thomas ihn gleich an.

"Nudeln glaub ich”, antwortete Michi und folgte den drein zu einem Vierertisch.

"Dann holen wir uns mal gleich was. Was magst du trinken?"

"Wasser”, sagte Michi.

"Philipp? O-Saft?", fragte Thomas, "Mario Cola?"

Mario und Philipp nickten. Thomas kam kurz darauf mit einigen gefüllten Gläsern zurück. Und wenig später saßen sie dann mit gut gefüllten Tellern da und aßen schweigend.

Das Essen war gut, aber es herrschte eine eigenartige Stimmung an ihrem Tisch. Michis Unsicherheit, dazu Philipps Verwunderung über sein Verhalten. Thomas hätte sich selbst verfluchen können, dass er so auffällig gewesen war. Sie hätten es den beiden einzeln sagen sollen, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Michi als der Beeinflusste hätte nie etwas gemerkt, aber Philipp war einfach zu aufmerksam. Selbst jetzt sah Philipp ihn immer wieder neugierig an.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn ebenfalls beeinflusst, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, das nur im äußersten Notfall zu tun, und das war kein Notfall. Außerdem würde er sich schäbig fühlen Philipp zu beeinflussen.  Phil hatte das nicht verdient. Also konnte er nur hoffen, dass Philipp das Thema irgendwann fallen ließ. Ansonsten... würde er ein Problem haben. 

"Magst du noch Nachtisch?" fragte Mario ihn.

"Gibt’s Eis?". wollte Philipp wissen.

"Glaub schon”, nickte Mario. "Aber jetzt Eis? Bei dem Wetter?"

"Eis geht immer!", behauptete Philipp.

Mario schüttelte sich. "Ich nehm Pudding. Michi?"

"Ich bin auch für Pudding. Oder gibt’s Tiramisu? das hatten die letztes Jahr glaub ich."

"Wir gucken mal”, sagte Thomas und stand zusammen mit Mario auf.

"Was machen wir mit Phil?", fragte Mario gleich.

"Keine Ahnung”, murmelte Thomas.

"Abwarten?"

"Ist das einzige, was mir einfällt. Ich werde ihn jedenfalls nicht beeinflussen."

Mario nickte, das hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

"Hoffen wir das Beste”, meinte Thomas.

Mario nickte und füllte Tiramisu für Michi auf. Thomas kümmerte sich um das Eis für Philipp und nahm sich dann kurzentschlossen auch eine Portion für sich mit. Mario nahm sich Grießpudding, dann folgte er seinem Freund zurück an ihren Tisch.

"Oh Tiramisu”, freute sich Michi. Mario lächelte und stellte die Schale vor Michi ab. "Danke”, grinste Michi.

Mario setzte sich ihm gegenüber und aß von seinem Grießpudding. Auch Philipp und Thomas wandten sich ihrem Nachtisch zu und wieder herrschte schweigen am Tisch.

"Wollen wir heute Abend noch irgendwas machen?", fragte Thomas, als er mit seinem Eis fertig war.

"Wollt ihr nicht lieber allein sein?" fragte Philipp.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaub nicht dass der Trainer das so gerne sehen würde..."

Philipp grinste. "Haste recht. Also... Pokern oder zocken an der Playstation?"

"Playstation", beschloss Thomas gleich und sah dann Michi an. "Machst du auch mit?"

Michi zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Schön", lächelte Thomas und stand auf. "Kommt ihr?"

Die drei standen auf und folgten Thomas aus dem Speisesaal. An der Rezeption liehen sie sich eine Playstation aus, dann verzogen sie sich in Marios und Thomas' Zimmer. "Na Thomas, du gegen mich?" fragte Philipp ihn grinsend.

Sofort nickte Thomas und nahm den Controller. "Meinst du, du hast ne Chance?"

"Ja, habe ich”, nickte Phil.

"Na, dann", grinste Thomas und startete das Spiel. Mario und Michi saßen hinter den beiden auf dem Bett. Sie beobachteten die beiden und feuerten mal Philipp, mal Thomas an.

Schließlich war es tatsächlich Phil, der das Match für sich entschied. Thomas lehnte sich zurück, es war ein heiß umkämpftes Spiel, und es hatte viel Spaß gemacht. "Und, wer von euch will als nächstes verlieren?" fragte Phil.

"Ich", meldete sich Michi sofort.

"Hier”, grinste Thomas und reichte Michi den Controller. Kurz darauf spielten die beiden, während Thomas sich zu Mario auf das Bett setzte. Mario schob sich näher zu Thomas und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Thomas legte ihm einen Arm um und hielt ihn fest.

Sofort lächelte Mario. Es war schön, so mit seinem Freund dasitzen zu können und Michi und Phil beim Zocken zuzugucken. Noch dazu, wo er damit gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte - er hatte sich nach den letzten Wochen Thomas komplett abgeschrieben. Und gestern war er nur zu Thomas gefahren, weil Michi ihm erzählt hatte, dass sich Thomas krank gemeldet hatte. Es war erschreckend gewesen, wie schlecht es Thomas gegangen war. Blass wie eine Leiche, eingefallene Wangen, zitternd... Und trotzdem hatte er sich gewehrt von ihm zu trinken.

Wäre lieber gestorben als von ihm zu trinken. Er hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst und deshalb das Messer aus der Küche genommen und sich selbst geschnitten. Er hatte geahnt, dass Thomas sich so nicht mehr halten konnte, aber mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so gut sein würde.

Er hatte gedacht, es würde unangenehm sein, schmerzen, aber für Thomas hätte er es ertragen. Aber es hatte nicht weh getan. Es war gut gewesen. Erregend. Als Thomas auf ihm gelegen hatte, ihn festgehalten, von ihm getrunken... "Hör auf”, flüsterte Thomas plötzlich neben ihm.

"Was?", fragte Mario leise.

"Deine Gedanken”, wisperte Thomas. "Wenn du den beiden hier nicht ne Show bieten willst, denk an was anderes."

"Was liest du meine Gedanken?", fragte Mario gespielt empört.

"Nur deine Gefühle. Und die hast du mir förmlich angeboten, mein Lieber”, verteidigte sich Thomas.

"Ich hab ein bisschen nachgedacht, da musst du nicht drin rum kriechen."

"Sorry”, murmelte Thomas. "Aber deine Gefühle waren wirklich verflucht... greifbar. Außerdem verändert sich dein Geruch, wenn du..."

"Oh", machte Mario leise. Thomas nickte stumm. "Nachher", flüsterte Mario.

"Wir müssen morgen fit sein", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Hmm", machte Mario nur und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.  Thomas lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bald darauf waren Michi und Philipp fertig, und die nächste Runde spielte Michi gegen Mario.

"Willst du mir nicht doch erzählen, was da vorhin los war?" fragte Philipp, als er sich neben Thomas setzte. Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wieso nicht?"

Thomas seufzte. "Lass es, bitte..."

"Muss ja ein großes Geheimnis sein."

"Bitte", machte Thomas nur. "Ist doch schön, dass wir uns Michi es akzeptiert."

"Ist es”, nickte Philipp. "Aber ich weiß auch, was Michi eigentlich über Schwule denkt. Da wundert es mich schon, dass er plötzlich so locker ist."

"Vielleicht ist es ein Unterschied, dass er uns kennt. Du kennst doch auch die Leute, die über die Türken schimpfen, aber ihre Nachbarn sind ja ganz anders..."

Philipp sah ihn weiter skeptisch an.

"Kannst ja mit ihm reden", schlug Thomas vor, hoffte aber, dass Philipp das nicht tun würde. Er wusste nicht, wie sich das auf seine Beeinflussung auswirken würde.

"Ich glaube nur nicht, dass ich von ihm erfahre, wie du das angestellt hast”, meinte Phil.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Freu dich doch einfach mit uns, dass er kein Problem damit hat. Wir... er ist ein guter Freund, und wir wollen ihn nicht verlieren. Genauso wie dich."

"Ich freu mich doch auch für euch”, sagte Phil sofort. "Und ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn Michi kein Problem mit euch hat. Aber glauben kann ich es nicht so ganz."

"Mach mir keine Angst", murmelte Thomas. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er damit nicht zu recht kommt."

Phil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung."

"Also... abwarten", murmelte Thomas und sah zu Mario und Michi, die sich ein heißes Match lieferten.

Phil nickte. "Wird schon." Thomas nickte, das hoffte er auch. Und er hoffte, dass es ohne weitere Beeinflussung gehen würde. "Wenn du doch noch darüber reden willst...”, bot Philipp leise an.

"Ich weiß. Und danke dafür", nickte Thomas ernst.

"Aber du wirst es nicht tun, "grinste Phil schief.

"Ich denke nicht", gab Thomas zu. "Aber es ist schon ein gutes Gefühl, dass ich es könnte. Und wer weiß..."

Phil nickte. "Damit werd ich dann wohl leben müssen. Michi macht deinen Freund übrigens grad fertig."

Thomas lachte leise. "Ich werd ihn nachher dann trösten!"

"Schon klar”, grinste Phil.

"Muss mich doch um ihn kümmern."

"Natürlich”, nickte Phil. "Alles andere wäre grausam."

Einen Moment lang beobachteten sie die beiden Spieler, bis Michi schließlich als Gewinner die Arme hochriss. Mario seufzte tief. "Du hast heimlich geübt, gib es zu."

"Lass mich doch nicht von ner Schwuchtel besiegen", sah Michi ihn kühl an 

"Michi!" sagte Phil erschrocken und sah, wie sowohl Mario als auch Thomas zusammenzuckten.

"Ist doch wahr..."

"Ist es nicht. Es ist albern”, sagte Phil kopfschüttelnd. "Mario ist immer noch derselbe."

"Dann war er halt schon immer ne Schwuchtel."

"Michi bitte”, sagte Thomas leise.

"Und du auch!", traf jetzt auch Thomas der kalte Blick.

"Und wenn? Wie lange sind wir schon befreundet Michi?"

"Zu lange, offensichtlich!"

Thomas presste die Lippen zusammen und drang vorsichtig in Michis Gedanken ein. Er fühlte Abscheu und Ekel - und Wut. Auf ihn, auf Mario - und auf sich selbst, dass er nicht früher seine Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Also hatte Philipp wirklich recht gehabt. Michael hatte etwas gegen Schwule.

Sollte er Michi wieder versuchen ein wenig zu beruhigen? Aber damit würde er auch Philipp wieder neugierig machen.

Mehr und mehr Gefühle prasselten auf ihn ein. Ein Schaudern, eine Welle des Abscheus und Unwillens. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr anders. Er musste Michi beruhigen, sonst hätten sie noch ein viel größeres Problem, als einen neugierigen Philipp. Zunächst beruhigte er sich selbst, dann versuchte er einen Teil dieser Gefühle auf Michi zu übertragen. Ruhe, Freundlichkeit, ein Lächeln. Er ließ Michi seine Freundschaft spüren, wie viel er ihm und Mario bedeutete. Und allmählich fühlte er, wie er Michis negative Gedanken ein wenig in den Hintergrund schieben konnte.

Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er die Augen geschlossen und erst als er Phils Hand auf dem Arm spürte, öffnete er sie wieder. Er fühlte noch immer die Ruhe, die er auf Michi übertragen hatte, in sich und sah Phil ebenso ruhig an. Phil sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur an.

Thomas zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann lächelte er Philipp an. Phil erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. Einen kleinen Moment lang hielt Thomas den Blickkontakt noch aufrecht, dann sah er zu Michi.


	32. Telepath

Michi saß immer noch neben Mario auf dem Boden, wirkte aber viel ruhiger und auch die Abscheu war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Natürlich, Thomas hatte sie verdrängt. Erst einmal. Aber leider war zu befürchten, dass sie wieder kamen. Ganz überzeugen konnte Thomas ihn nicht, und ihn alles vergessen lassen, dafür war es auch zu spät. Also mussten sie Michi irgendwie klar machen, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. Wenigstens dabei würden seine Kräfte helfen können, indem er ihn beruhigen würde.

"Ich denke... ich sollte gehen”, murmelte Michi mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "War ein langer Tag und mein Bett ruft."

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Thomas. 

Mario nickte nur stumm, während Michi ein "Nacht ihr drei”, in den Raum warf und dann schleunigst das Zimmer verließ. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, sah Philipp ihn wieder intensiv an. "So, und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du nichts gemacht hast."

"Lass es einfach”, bat Thomas seufzend und sah zu Mario. Der hatte die Playstation ausgeschaltet und kam jetzt zu ihnen aufs Bett.

"Du warst fast in... Trance...", stellte Philipp fest.

"War ich?" fragte Thomas.

"Jetzt tu nicht so!"

"Bitte Phil”, bat Thomas erneut.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Philipp gnadenlos nach.

"Nervensäge”, brummte Mario und schob sich dichter an Thomas heran.

"Das ist nicht neu. Also?"

Thomas sah kurz fragend zu Mario. Entweder er versuchte Phil jetzt alles vergessen zu lassen oder... er sagte ihm die Wahrheit.

Mario zögerte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Das war Thomas' Entscheidung.

"Ich warte”, sagte Philipp.

"Ich... hab ihn beruhigt", murmelte Thomas.

"Das hab ich gemerkt”, meinte Phil trocken. Thomas nickte nur. "Und wie?" fragte Phil.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn... wenn ich mich konzentriere, dann kann ich andere Leute... beruhigen."

Phil zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nächster Versuch Thomas”, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was willst du hören? Ene Mene Turich, Michi ist jetzt ruhig, Hex-hex?"

"Ich will die Wahrheit hören, Thomas."

"Das war die Wahrheit. Also nicht das Hex-hex. Aber wenn ich mich konzentriere, dann kann ich das."

"Und woher kannst du das?" fragte Phil.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab’s auch nie untersuchen lassen, die würden mich doch gleich irgendwo einweisen!"

Phil lehnte sich zurück. "Du willst mir also erzählen, dass du eines Morgens aufgewacht bist und... was genau konntest? Gedankenlesen? Menschen manipulieren?"

"Nicht eines Morgens. Das ist nach und nach passiert - oder ich konnte es schon immer. Und es ist kein Gedankenlesen, sondern nur... ein wenig beruhigen. Beeinflussen. Aber... nicht auf Dauer, wie du gesehen hast."

"Und das ist alles?" 

Thomas lachte leicht. "Reicht dir das noch nicht?"

Phil zuckte mit den Schultern. Thomas fühlte, wie sich Mario leicht von hinten an ihn ankuschelte. Er schlang einen Arm um Thomas Bauch und legte sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab. "Und, Mario - wie ist es, mit einem Telepathen zusammen zu sein?"

"Ist schon ok”, grinste Mario. "Ist ganz nützlich, wenn man nicht einschlafen kann." Philipp erwiderte das Grinsen schief. 

"Alles ok?" fragte Thomas ihn.

"Das ist noch nicht alles, das weiß ich. Aber auch so... ist komisch."

"Wieso meinst du, das ist noch nicht alles?" fragte Thomas.

"Sonst hättest du nicht so ein Theater darum gemacht."

"Meinst du?" fragte Thomas. "Es ist nun nicht grade alltäglich, dass jemand so was kann."

"Du bist nicht jemand, der so was verheimlichen würde.

"Und was meinst du, verheimlich Thomas noch?" fragte Mario.

"Wenn ich wüsste, was es ist, dann würde ich nicht fragen."

"Aber du musst doch ne Vermutung haben”, meinte Mario.

"Du bist anders als wir. Aber... was das ist, das weiß ich nicht", überlegte Philipp. "Also, was ist das?"

"Gib dich doch einfach mit dem Telepaten zufrieden”, schlug Thomas vor.

"Langweilig", grinste Philipp schief.

"Find ich nicht”, meinte Thomas.

"Ich kriegs schon raus. Oder... hältst du mich davon ab? Kannst du das?"

"Ich glaube, bei dir könnte ich es nicht”, murmelte Thomas. "Hast einen viel zu großen Dickschädel. Außerdem beeinflusse ich meine Freunde nicht gern."

"Dann... machst du das öfter?"

Schnell schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nur im Notfall."

"Wenn jemand rausgefunden hat, dass du schwul bist? Oder... wann noch?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie Mario schon gesagt hat... ich kann ihm beim Einschlafen helfen."

"Und das ist... sehr schön. Man fühlt sich warm und geborgen, und wie von selbst schläft man ein, auch wenn man noch so aufgebracht war."

Thomas lächelte, als er das hörte und strich sanft über Marios Hand. Der küsste ihn leicht die warme Haut am Hals. Thomas gab einen leisen Laut des Wohlbefallens von sich.

"Ich glaub, ich werd euch mal lieber in Ruhe lassen", grinste Philipp. "Verausgabt euch nicht."

"Wir doch nicht”, lachte Mario

"Dann gute Nacht", grinste Philipp.

"Nacht Phil”, lächelte Thomas.

Philipp stand auf, lächelte die beiden kurz an und verließ das Zimmer.

"Das lief doch ganz gut, oder?" fragte Mario leise.

Thomas zögerte. "Er wird mehr nachbohren, und eigentlich hab ich schon zu viel erzählt."

"Aber er hat es bisher doch gut aufgenommen."

Thomas nickte. "Bisher..."

Mario seufzte und schmiegte sich noch fester an Thomas. "Ins Bett?", fragte Thomas.

"Liegen wir doch schon drin”, grinste Mario.

"Haben noch viel zu viel an", gab Thomas zu bedenken.

"Stimmt”, nickte Mario zustimmend.

"Und was machen wir dagegen?"

"Ausziehen?" schlug Mario vor und schob eine Hand unter Thomas Hemd.

"Hmm", machte Thomas und lächelte.

"Gefällt dir das?" fragte Mario.

"Hmm - sehr", lächelte Thomas.

"Schön”, flüsterte Mario und streichelte zärtlich die warme Haut.

"Sehr schön", lächelte Thomas und drehte sich zu Mario um ihn zu küssen. Mario schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Thomas zog ihn fest an sich und begann Mario auszuziehen. Mario bekam kaum mit wie er sein Hemd und seine Hose verlor, so gefangen war er in dem Kuss.

Auch Thomas war kurz davon bis auf seine Shorts ausgezogen. Sanft begann Mario über Thomas Rücken und Seite zu streichen. "Lass uns schlafen", flüsterte Thomas und zog Mario fest an sich.

Mario nickte und angelte mit einer Hand nach der Bettdecke. Thomas kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch”, wisperte Mario. Er schloss die Augen und wurde schnell, sehr schnell ruhig. Thomas blieb noch einen Moment wach und sah Mario beim schlafen zu. So, wie er Mario beruhigt hatte, so beruhigte Mario ihn. Und schließlich verfiel auch er in eine tiefe, schlafähnliche Ruhephase.


	33. Ein Stück Vergangenheit

Pünktlich, wie jeden Morgen, schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Mario lag halb auf ihm, warm und schwer und schnarchte leise. Er lächelte glücklich und strich Mario leicht über die Schulter.

Sie hatten noch ein paar Minuten, ehe sie aufstehen mussten, deshalb ließ er Mario noch schlafen. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an in seiner Nähe zu sein. Und zu fühlen, wie er sich wohl fühlte. Zärtlich strich er Mario über den Rücken und den Nacken. Er fühlte, wie wohl sich Mario fühlte.

Einen Moment später spürte er, wie Mario langsam wach wurde. Erst nur in seinen Gedanken, dann bewegte er sich leicht. "Hm”, brummte Mario. "Morgen."

"Morgen", flüsterte Thomas kaum hörbar. Lächelnd drückte Mario einen Kuss auf Thomas Schulter. Er hatte wahnsinnig gut geschlafen. Er fühlte sich erholt und frisch, viel besser als sonst, wenn er aufwachte.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte Thomas lächelnd

"Viel besser als sonst. Hast du was damit zu tun?"

Thomas zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht ein bisschen."

"Danke", lächelte Mario und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Immer”, sagte Thomas sanft. 

Am liebsten wären sie so liegen geblieben, aber viel zu früh sagte Thomas "Wir müssen duschen."

"Schade", murmelte Mario und drängte sich dichter an Thomas warmen Körper.

Thomas lachte. "Nicht kuscheln, sondern duschen."

"Kuscheln ist schöner", murmelte Mario, löste sich dann aber von ihm.

"Denk einfach an morgen, da haben wir den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend frei”, lächelte Thomas.

"Ich freu mich drauf", sagte Mario und stand auf. Thomas stütze sich auf eine Hand und sah Mario hinterher. Mario war einfach ein schöner Mann, aber sein Inneres war noch viel schöner.  Und dieser schöne Mann war jetzt sein Freund. Thomas musste lächeln, Mario liebte ihn. Das fühlte er, in jeder Minute. Ihn, einen Vampir! Das war einfach unglaublich. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass jemand etwas anderes als ein Monster in ihm sehen würde 

Aber Mario sah in ihm kein Monster. Es stieß ihn nicht mal ab, dass er Blut trank. Im Gegenteil bot er es ihm immer wieder an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war völlig unbegreiflich. Aber begreifen musste er es auch nicht, er musste es nur genießen. Und das war... sehr einfach. Er lächelte, als er dem Wasser der Dusche lauschte. Er konnte Marios Präsenz fühlen, und... und das Glück, das er fühlte. Einfach nur pures, sorgenfreies Glück darüber, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Das Glück, das er fühlte, ließ ihn lächeln, und so lächelte er noch immer, als Mario zurück in das Zimmer kam. "Was ist?" fragte Mario, als er Thomas so im Bett liegen sah.

"Du bist glücklich", stellte Thomas fest.

Mario lachte leise. "Ja, sehr."

"Ich weiß", strahlte Thomas ihn an.

"Und du bist auch glücklich?" fragte Mario.

"Überglücklich", nickte Thomas und versuchte Mario ein wenig an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen.

Mario sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann strahlte er. "Das... wow!"

Thomas stand auf und zog Mario in seine Arme.  Dass Mario nur seine Hose trug und sein Oberkörper noch leicht feucht war, störte ihn nicht. Er wollte ihn einfach festhalten und das glückliche Gefühl, das er spürte, mit ihm teilen.

Mario ließ seine Lippen kurz über Thomas Wange streichen. "Du musst auch duschen”, flüsterte er dann. Thomas nickte, auch wenn er nicht schwitzte, duschte er morgens ganz gerne.

"Mag dich gar nicht los lassen”, wisperte Mario.

"Nachher wieder", versprach Thomas.

"Glaubst du, wir kriegen das mit Michi hin?" fragte Mario, als er sich von Thomas löste.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Ich hoffe es. Aber... das wird nicht einfach. War... nicht schön, was er gefühlt hat."

Mario lächelte schwach. "Tut mir leid."

"Warum tut es dir leid?"

"Weil du dich nur wegen mir vor ihm geoutet hast”, sagte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte ihn vielleicht nicht als ersten ausgewählt, aber er war auch einer meiner Kandidaten."

Mario seufzte. "Ich kenn Michi nicht so lange wie du, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er was dagegen haben könnte."

"Ich auch nicht. Wir hätten Philipp vorher fragen sollen..."

"Hinterher ist man immer klüger”, grinste Mario schief.

"Irgendwie werden wir das schon hinkriegen", war Thomas zuversichtlich.

Mario nickte. "Und Phil wird uns dabei helfen."

"Ganz bestimmt", nickte Thomas und küsste ihn kurz. Dann löste er sich von Mario und ging zum Bad. Er brauchte nicht lange, dann stand er schon wieder bei Mario im Zimmer. Der war inzwischen angezogen und wartete auf ihn.

In Windeseile zog sich Thomas an und sah ihn dann an. "Frühstück?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Mario und zog Thomas an einer Hand nach draußen.

Thomas lachte. "Da hat aber jemand Hunger."

"Hab ich", bestätigte Mario.  Auf dem Flur ließ Mario Thomas Hand los. Dicht nebeneinander gingen sie nach unten in den Speisesaal. Sie fanden gleich den Tisch, an dem Philipp saß und wohl schon auf sie wartete.

"Morgen ihr beiden”, begrüßte er sie lächelnd.

"Morgen", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Na gut geschlafen?"

"Ich hab neben meinem Freund geschlafen", lächelte Mario. "Wie kann ich da schlecht schlafen?"

"Wahre Liebe”, lachte Phil.

Mario strahlte ihn an.

"Und du?" fragte Phil Thomas.

"Was für eine Frage, meinst du, ich hätte neben Mario nicht gut geschlafen?"

"Na ja... Mario schnarcht manchmal ganz schön”, grinste Phil breit.

"Kann ich ignorieren", grinste Thomas.

"Ich sag’s ja, schwer verknallt ihr beiden”, zwinkerte Phil.

"Sind wir", grinste Thomas. "Aber... sag’s nicht zu laut, ja?"

Phil nickte schlagartig ernst. "Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen, dass wisst ihr oder?"

"Ja, das wissen wir"; nickte Thomas ebenso ernst.

"Gut”, lächelte Phil.

"So, dann lass uns mal losgehen, essen holen." Die drei standen auf und reihten sich in die Schlange am Frühstücksbuffet ein. Kurz darauf saßen sie gemütlich zusammen und frühstückten, als Mario auf einmal hochsah - zu Michi, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Auch Thomas sah hoch und wartete angespannt darauf, was Michi tun würde. Michi sah sich um, blickte kurz an ihren Tisch - und setzte sich dann zu Schweini. Mario seufzte tief.

"Ich red nachher mal mit ihm"; versprach Philipp.

"Danke”, lächelte Mario.

"So, und jetzt wird gefrühstückt", bestimmte Philipp und begann mit seinem Müsli. Auch Mario und Thomas begannen zu essen. Allerdings musste Mario immer wieder zu Michi sehen, der abwesend in seine Müslischüssel starrte. Irgendwann legte Thomas kurz seine Hand auf Marios Oberschenkel.

Mario sah Thomas an, lächelte leicht und versuchte Michi fürs erste aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. So aßen sie mehr oder weniger hungrig ihr Frühstück. "Na kommt ihr beiden”, sagte Phil schließlich. "Konzentriert euch aufs Spiel. Dortmund ist ein harter Brocken und da brauchen wir unsere Stürmer."

"Besonders den auf der Bank", murmelte Mario.

"Du kommst rein, machst ein oder zwei Tore und schon sitzt du nicht mehr auf der Bank”, sagte Phil entschlossen.

Leise seufzte Mario, wenn es so einfach wäre.

"Das wird schon Mario”, sagte Thomas. "Die bezahlen nicht  Millionen um sie auf die Bank zu setzen."

"Scheinbar schon...", murmelte Mario.

"Positiv denken”, sagte Phil fest. "Du hast schon ganz andere Krisen durchgestanden."

Mario zuckte unglücklich mit den Schultern. Es war nun mal keine einfache Situation. Wieder legte Thomas eine Hand auf Marios Oberschenkel. Für einen kleinen Moment beruhigte ihn das, dann lächelte er Thomas an. Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wird alles gut."

Mario nickte, mit etwas Glück wurde wirklich alles gut. "Hör auf deinen Freund”, nickte auch Phil. Jetzt musste Mario leicht lächeln. "Brav”, lachte Phil.

Thomas sah auf seine Uhr. "Fertig machen zum Spaziergang?"

"Auf in die Kälte”, stöhnte Mario. Thomas nickte, auch wenn er die Kälte selbst kaum spürte.

"In fünf  Minuten in der Lobby?" fragte Phil und stand auf.

Thomas nickte. "Bis gleich."

"Wollen wir auch hoch?" fragte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Müssen uns ja noch anziehen." Mario stand auf und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick zu Michi, der inzwischen allein am Tisch saß. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihm gegangen, hätte mit ihm geredete, ihn überzeugt - aber vermutlich war das keine gute Idee.

"Gib ihm Zeit”, sagte Thomas leise.

"Er war... ist so ein guter Freund..."

"Und vielleicht wird er das auch wieder sein”, sagte Thomas. "Aber dafür müssen wir ihm Zeit geben sich mit der neuen Situation anzufreunden."

"Ist halt schwer..."

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß." Mario sah ihn an, Thomas hatte auf einmal so ernst geklungen. "Lass uns hochgehen”, sagte Thomas nur.

Mario nickte und folgte ihm nach oben. Im Zimmer zog Thomas Mario sofort in seine Arme. Der schmiegte sich an ihn. Es ging nicht mehr nur um Michi, sondern... um etwas anderes, das spürte Mario. Er wusste nicht, ob Thomas darüber reden wollte, also schwieg er und hielt seinen Freund einfach nur fest. Auf einmal fühlte er eine Welle von Traurigkeit.

"Was ist?" fragte er kaum hörbar.

"Ich... ich hab damals viele meiner Freunde verloren", flüsterte Thomas ebenfalls sehr leise.

Mario schluckte und zog Thomas enger an sich.

"Es war nicht von heute auf morgen, aber nach einigen Wochen waren alle Kontakte abgebrochen", fuhr Thomas fort.

"Wieso?" fragte Mario leise. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Thomas antwortete. "Ich hatte mich verändert. Sie... sie kannten mich anders, als ich danach war. Und ich war anders als jetzt. Ich hatte mich nicht so unter Kontrolle."

"Das tut mir leid”, wisperte Mario. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie schwer das für Thomas gewesen sein musste. Thomas hielt ihn ganz fest an sich gedrückt, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Sanft strich Mario über Thomas Rücken. "Jetzt hast du mich."

Thomas schluckte trocken und klammerte sich an Mario fest.

"Ist alles gut”, flüsterte Mario und begann ganz sanfte Küsse auf Thomas Wange und Hals zu verteilen."

Er fühlte, wie Thomas sich in seinen Armen entspannte. Mario lächelte, als er das fühlte. Einen Moment noch, dann löste sich Thomas wieder von ihm. "Danke", flüsterte er.  Mario nickte und strich Thomas über die Wange. Einen Augenblick blieb Thomas noch stehen, dann löste er sich von Mario. "Komm, wir müssen runter."

"Stimmt”, nickte Mario.


	34. Blöde Spitznamen

Sie zogen sich schnell warm an, dann gingen sie hinunter und gesellten sich zum Rest ihrer Mannschaft. Philipp gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen, während Michi sich zu Basti und Andi gesellte. Mario sah Michi kurz nach, dann versuchte er sich abzulenken. Phil schien zu merken, dass Mario Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte und fing an zu erzählen. Von seiner Familie, seinem Rennpferd, von Claudia und deren Geschwister... Thomas war Phil unendlich dankbar dafür, denn nicht nur Mario wurde dadurch ruhiger. Auch er selbst konnte ein wenig entspannen. 

Vermutlich hing das auch zusammen, denn egal, wie sehr er versuchte sich abzuschirmen fühlte er doch immer mit, was Mario fühlte. Das war eine der Sachen, die er Jakob bei Gelegenheit fragen sollte. Würde das jetzt immer so sein oder funktionierte das nur im Moment, wo Marios Blut noch so frisch in ihm war? Und wenn ja, wie lange würde er so intensiv an Marios Gedanken teilhaben? An seinen Gefühlen

"Thomas?" fragte Mario und stupste ihn sacht an.

"Hm?", machte der.

"Du hast so nachdenklich vor dich hingestarrt."

"Hab halt nachgedacht", murmelte Thomas.

"Und worüber?" fragte Mario.

"Über dich und mich... hat sich viel geändert..."

Mario nickte. "Aber im positiven, oder?"

"Ja... ja, natürlich. Aber ich muss es trotzdem erstmal alles auf die Reihe kriegen. Ist doch anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte... wenn ich es mir überhaupt irgendwie vorgestellt habe."

"Was ist denn so anders?" fragte Mario.

"Es ist... intensiver, irgendwie. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dir so... nahe zu sein."

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Dann bilde ich mir das nicht ein. Es ist viel intensiver als gewöhnlich."

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Wir sind alles andere als gewöhnlich..."

"Ist ja auch langweilig sonst”, lachte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Du spinnst doch!"

"Das war dir aber doch schon vorher klar, oder?"

"Ja, sonst wärst du schon vor Wochen schreiend weggelaufen."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso sollte ich?"

"Jeder normale Mann hätte das getan."

"Ich bin aber nicht jeder normale Mann”, meinte Mario. "Und ich weiß, was ich will. Das weiß ich im Fußball und in meinem Privatleben."

"Und jetzt willst du mich. Trotz aller... Risiken und Nebenwirkungen", grinste Thomas schief.

Mario nickte. "Risiken gibt es überall und Nebenwirkungen? Was für Nebenwirkungen?"

Thomas hob seine Augenbraue und tippte Mario kurz an den Hals. "Plötzliche Schwächeanfälle zum Beispiel."

"Ich sag’s dir gern noch mal, aber so schlimm fand ich es nicht”, sagte Mario und grinste dreckig. 

Thomas musste schlucken, als er die Gefühle, die Mario hatte, ungefiltert übertragen bekam.

"Thomas?" fragte Mario. "Alles ok?"

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Denk an was anderes, bitte..."

"Du... liest schon wieder meine Gefühle?" fragte Mario stirnrunzelnd.

"Du drängst sie mir auf", versuchte Thomas sich zu entschuldigen. "Sie sind so deutlich... da kann ich mich nicht gegen wehren."

"Ok”, grinste Mario erneut breit.

"Hör auf", bat Thomas noch einmal, als ihn eine weitere Welle heißer und erregender Gefühle durchströmte.

"Na gut”, zwinkerte Mario und versuchte angestrengt an etwas anderes zu denken.

Thomas fühlte Ruhe, und jetzt schaffte er es auch sich von Marios Gefühlen zu zurückzuziehen. "Spürst du alle Gefühle so intensiv?" fragte Mario ihn nach einem Moment.

"Nein, bei anderen nicht - nur bei dir. Und ob es da auf alle Gefühle zutrifft, das weiß ich auch nicht. Bei allen anderen muss ich mich auf die Gefühle konzentrieren um sie lesen zu können - und ich fühle sie nicht so, als wären es meine eigenen."

"Ist das immer so, wenn ein... jemand wie du und ein normaler Mensch zusammen sind?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ich wollte Jakob deswegen mal anrufen", erzählte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Gute Idee."

"Gleich nach dem Mittag?"

"Gern”, sagte Mario.

"Dann komm, die anderen gehen schon wieder zurück", nickte Thomas zu einer Gruppe, die vor ihnen ging. 

"Zum Glück”, grinste Mario. "Mir ist kalt."

"Ich kann dich... heiß machen", grinste Thomas breit und versuchte Mario entsprechende Gefühle zu schicken.

Mario schnappte bei den Worten nach Luft. "Aber mir sagen, ich soll aufhören daran zu denken”, protestierte er.

"Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wie das ist!"

"Fies”, beschwerte sich Mario und rempelte Thomas leicht an. Thomas lachte nur. "Rache ist süß, mein Lieber”, warnte Mario ihn vor.

"Komm, dir war doch kalt. Gibt gleich Mittag", ging Thomas einfach darüber hinweg. Mario nickte sofort und schob demonstrativ seine Hände in die Manteltaschen. Thomas ging vor und betrat zusammen mit Philipp das Hotel. Mario ging dichter hinter Thomas her.

Erst durch die Hotellobby, dann zur Treppe und hinauf. "In ner halben Stunde gibt’s essen”, grinste Phil die beiden an. "Also schön artig bleiben."

"Wir versuchens", grinste Thomas breit und schloss ihre Zimmertür auf.

Phil lachte laut. "Schon klar."

Thomas nickte nur und zog Mario mit sich in das Zimmer. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür zu. Sofort zog Mario Thomas an sich. Der erwiderte die Umarmung, machte aber sonst nichts. Mario drückte Thomas sacht einen Kuss auf den Mund.  "Da würd ich ja gerne mehr von haben", grinste Thomas. "Aber wir müssen gleich runter."

"Phil hat doch was von ner halben Stunde gesagt”, meinte Mario.

"Reicht dir das? Ne halbe Stunde?"

"Für ein bisschen Kuscheln reicht es”, nickte Mario. "Für alles andere haben wir heute Abend zeit."

Thomas nickte. "Ok." er zog Mario mit sich zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Mario zog sich schnell seinen Mantel aus und kuschelte sich dann an Thomas Seite.

"So ist es schön", flüsterte Thomas.

"Ist es”, nickte Mario. Sie wurden beide ruhig und träge, und Thomas wusste nicht, ob er Mario, Mario ihn, sie sich gegenseitig oder gar nicht beeinflussten.

"Ich könnte stundenlang so mit dir dasitzen”, murmelte Mario.

"Hmm", machte Thomas träge.

"Aber wir müssen langsam runter." Leise seufzte Thomas, bewegte sich aber nicht.

"Thomas?" fragte Mario.

"Hm?"

"Aufstehen”, grinste er.

"Hm-Hm", machte er abweisend.

"Du musst nichts essen, schon klar, aber ich hab Hunger”, versuchte Mario es.

"Hmm...", machte Thomas, und jetzt bewegte er sich leicht.

"Komm mein kleiner Schmuse-Vampir”, grinste Mario. 

Leise zischte Thomas, dann lachte er. "Schmuse-Vampir ist gut."

"Gefällt dir der Spitzname nicht?" fragte Mario zwinkernd.

"Nee, nicht so."

"Hm, dann denk ich mir was Neues aus”, versprach Mario lachend.

"Muss das sein - mit dem Spitznamen?"

Mario schmollte, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. "Ich wollt dich nur ärgern."

"Dann ist gut", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn kurz. "Und jetzt komm."

Mario nickte und stand auf.

Thomas folgte ihm und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Wieder ließen sie sich auf dem Flur los und gingen wie gute Freunde nach unten in den Speisesaal. Es war nicht schön, sich so verleugnen zu müssen, fand Mario, aber Michis Reaktion hatte ihnen schmerzhaft gezeigt, dass nicht jeder mit ihrer Beziehung einverstanden sein würde.

Vielleicht konnten sie Philipp mal fragen, wen sie noch einweihen konnten. Dann hätten sie wenigstens einen kleinen Kreis, mit dem sie auch mal als Paar was unternehmen konnten. Und Philipp kannte die Mannschaft, wusste, wer wie tickte. Was das anging, wäre er der perfekte Kapitän - doch er bestand nicht auf diesen Titel, was ihn ebenfalls auszeichnete.

Mario kannte Philipp schon länger und wusste daher, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er ihm schon viel früher von sich erzählen sollen, aber es hatte sich irgendwie nie ergeben. Zudem war es nie akut gewesen. Er hatte keinen Freund gehabt, da war es auch nicht notwendig gewesen, jemanden etwas zu erzählen.

"Da hinten sitzt Philipp”, sagte Thomas in diesem Moment und deutete an einen Fenstertisch. Mario nickte und folgte seinem Hinweis.

"Ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch”, grinste Philipp sie an, als sie sich zu ihm setzten.

"Wir fallen nicht ausgehungert übereinander her - ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir so ist, aber wir können uns beherrschen", grinste Thomas.

"Du musst auch gar nicht alles wissen”, konterte Phil nur zwinkernd.

Thomas lachte leise und begann dann sich aufzufüllen.

"Ich wollte in der Mittagspause mal versuchen mit Michi zu reden”, erzählte Phil.

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Mario ihn an. 

"Ich hoffe, ich kann auch irgendwas bewirken."

"Wenn nicht, dann wissen wir wenigstens, woran wir sind", murmelte Thomas.

Philipp seufzte. "Leider."

Mario nickte nur, er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, möglicherweise einen Freund verloren zu haben. "Komm iss was”, sagte Thomas sanft. Mario machte keinen Ansätze etwas zu essen, so füllte Thomas ihm schließlich auf.

"Thomas hat recht”, sagte Phil. "Nutzt doch nichts, wenn du jetzt in nen Hungerstreik trittst." Mario nickte nicht ganz überzeugt und begann zu essen. Und auch Thomas und Phil wandten sich wieder ihren Tellern zu.


	35. Ein missglückter Versuch

Schließlich hatten sie aufgegessen und standen auf. Mario und Thomas wollten sich in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen, während Philipp sich zu Michi an den Tisch setzte. "Der Auflauf war lecker oder?" begann Philipp ein harmloses Gespräch.

"Hm", machte Michi nur. "Was willst du?"

"Hast hier so allein gesessen”, zuckte Phil mit den Schultern. Michi grummelte nur etwas. "So schlechte Laune?" fragte Phil behutsam.

"Ja, verdammt", murrte Michi.

"Und wieso?"

"Ich hab ihm vertraut, weißt du? Wir haben sogar schon mal das Zimmer geteilt! Und jetzt?!?"

"Und jetzt was?" fragte Phil. "Wovor hast du Angst?"

"Angst? Es ist abartig!"

Phil sah sich um, aber die Tische um sie herum waren zum Glück schon leer. "Es ist nicht abartig. Dei beiden sind so glücklich zusammen."

"Dann ist es in Ordnung? Nur, weil die beiden 'glücklich' sind?"

Philipp nickte. "Sie brechen kein Gesetz, Michi. Sie lieben sich."

"Nur, weil es nicht vom Gesetz bestraft wird? Bah, es ist eklig. Eklig, als wäre ein 80jähriger mit ner 20jährigen zusammen.“ 

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber”, schüttelte Phil den Kopf.

"Tu ich nicht, es ist einfach eklig!"

"Aber sie sind deine Freunde Michi. Warum versuchst du nicht mal dich damit anzufreunden?"

"Anfreunden? So weit kommt’s noch, dass ich da nachher noch mitmache!"

"Niemand hat was von mitmachen gesagt”, sagte Philipp. "Und red ein bisschen leiser. Oder besser, lass uns nach oben gehen."

Sofort schüttelte Michi den Kopf. 

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Phil verblüfft. "Willst du jetzt auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?"

"Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben", erläuterte Michi.

"Dann wirfst du die Freundschaft einfach weg?"

"Was für eine Freundschaft? Eine, in der ich belogen wurde?"

"Belogen? Ist das nicht ein bisschen hart?" fragte Phil. "Die beiden waren Single und hatten überhaupt keinen Grund darüber zu reden. Und jetzt, bei der ersten Gelegenheit, haben sie dich eingeweiht."

Michi sah ihn nur noch an, dann stand er auf und ging. Phil seufzte kopfschüttelnd und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Er folgte Michi nicht, sondern ging auf sein eigenes Zimmer. Michi würde jetzt eh nur auf Stur schalten und vielleicht nutzte er die Ruhe ja um nachzudenken. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er ihm noch ein paar Tage zum Abkühlen gönnen. Und sonst... vielleicht sollte Thomas noch mal seine merkwürdigen Fähigkeiten einsetzen.

Die schienen zwar nicht länger zu helfen, aber vielleicht reichte es schon, wenn er das bei einem Gespräch machte. Phil nickte. Das würde er Thomas nachher vorschlagen. Und vielleicht konnte er ihn dabei ja gleich überreden, ihm noch ein bisschen mehr über dieses Talent zu erzählen. Er ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich ein wenig aufs Bett. iPod, Buch - seine übliche Vorbereitung auf ein Spiel. Allerdings grübelte er dabei immer wieder über Thomas nach. Es war schon merkwürdig...

Er schien Leute wirklich beeinflussen zu können. So was hatte er noch nie erlebt, sondern höchstens mal in nem Buch gelesen oder in nem Film gesehen. Und das hatte er immer für ziemlich abgedreht gehalten. Aber jetzt hatte er selbst erlebt, dass... dass Thomas so etwas konnte. Was konnte er wohl noch?

Gefühle beeinflussen? Gedanken lesen? Dinge bewegen, nur durch seine Gedanken? Phil schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? So was gab es nicht in der Realität. Andererseits war es schon beeindruckend gewesen, was Thomas da gemacht hatte. War das etwas was man lernen konnte oder wurde man damit geboren? Und wenn man es lernen konnte - wie? Oder... wenn man damit geboren wurde - wie merkt man das? Schon im Kindergarten?

Bei dem Gedanken musste Phil grinsen. Er stellte sich den kleinen Thomas vor, wie er ein anderes Kind mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten überredete, ihm ein Spielzeugauto zu geben. Strahlend streckte das Kind in seiner Phantasie dem drei-, vierjährigen Thomas das Auto hin und freute sich auch noch darüber. Und dann später... hatte Thomas seine Lehrer beeinflusst um ihm gute Noten zu geben? Oder wenn er die Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte, konnte er sie da überzeugen, dass er sie bereits vorgezeigt hatte?

Im Sport, im Fußball - hatte er da Trainer beeinflusst - und Schiedsrichter?  Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Das glaubte er nicht. Dazu war Thomas ein zu fairer Sportsmann.  Andererseits, wenn man die Möglichkeiten hatte - es war sicher schwer sich zurückzuhalten. Würde er das tun, wenn er an Thomas’ Stelle wäre? Schiedsrichter beeinflussen oder dafür sorgen, dass der Trainer ihn aufstellte? Und selbst, wenn er es nicht machte - was, wenn der Schiedsrichter eine falsche Entscheidung traf? 

Phil schüttelte erneut den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken von sich zu schieben. Thomas war ein lieber Kerl, der würde so etwas nicht tun. Außerdem hatten Schiedsrichter auch in Philipps Anwesenheit gegen ihn entschieden - und nicht immer richtig. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich auf das anstehende Spiel gegen Dortmund zu konzentrieren. Welche Spieler waren aufgestellt, wer würde auf seiner Seite spielen, wie würde er gegen ihn spielen... Er döste ein bisschen, bis ihn sein Wecker daran erinnerte, dass er los musste.

Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Auf dem Weg nach unten, kam er bei Thomas und Mario vorbei. Kurzentschlossen klopfte er an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann zeigte sich ein völlig zerzauster Mario an der Tür. Phil grinste breit. "Stör ich?"

"Nur ein bisschen", murmelte Mario und wurde leicht rot. Dann drehte er sich um, nach hinten, und sah zum Bett. "Lass das!"

Phil hörte, wie Thomas lachte. "Was hat er gemacht?" fragte er Mario neugierig.

"Nichts“, murmelte Mario und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Das auch!"

"Och komm schon”, bat Phil. "Erzähls mir."

"Dumme Gedanken", murmelte Mario.

"Gar nicht dumm”, rief Thomas.

"Nicht das, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann. Und du auch nicht, mein Lieber!"

"Spielverderber”, brummte Thomas und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

"Was war denn nun?", fragte Philipp und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Gar nichts”, meinte Thomas, der sich grade das Shirt glatt strich.

"Und warum meckert Mario dann mit dir?"

"Erzähl lieber mal von deinem Gespräch mit Michi”, bat Mario.

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bin nicht weit gekommen, dann ist er aufgestanden."

"Mist”, fluchte Mario unterdrückt.

Philipp nickte. "Ich werds in ein paar Tagen noch mal versuchen. Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen, Thomas."

"Was hast du dir da vorgestellt?" fragte Thomas.

Philipp sah ihn ernst an. "Er hat mir kaum zugehört. Er fühlt sich betrogen, weil das, was ihr macht falsch sei. Er ist völlig gefangen in seinen Vorurteilen. Ich weiß nicht, was du alles kannst, aber..."

"Ich kann ihn dazu zwingen seine Vorurteile zu vergessen", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Und ihm irgendwie klar machen, dass ihr... anders seid? Anders, als er denkt?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "So funktioniert das nicht. Wenn Michi sich mit aller Gewalt dagegen wehrt, dann kann ich gar nichts tun."

Philipp seufzte theatralisch. "Da hast du schon komische Kräfte, und dann helfen sie noch nicht mal!"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. "Kommt, wir müssen los. Das können wir auch nach dem Spiel noch ausdiskutieren"; unterbrach Mario sie. Er drückte Thomas seine Tasche in die Hand und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnell folgten Philipp und Thomas ihm. Unten vor dem Hotel wartete schon der Bus auf sie, und wenig später fuhren sie los. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und konzentriert. Kaum einer redete Und ähnlich konzentriert betraten sie das Stadion. Kabine, Ansprache, Aufwärmen, zurück, gemeinsam raus - und schon wurde das Spiel angepfiffen.

Mario saß nur auf der Bank, aber Thomas spielte von Beginn an. Mario beobachtete ihn jetzt ganz genau. Schon bei den letzten Spielen hatte er jede Bewegung registriert und war beeindruckt, dass man wirklich nicht sah, dass Thomas sich - für seine Verhältnisse - in Zeitlupe bewegte. Er wirkte konzentriert und engagiert, dabei musste er sich nur in soweit anstrengen, dass er nicht zu schnell wurde oder einen Gegner nicht zu heftig von den Füßen holte.

Hätte er sich nicht ständig gebremst, die Gegnerische Mannschaft hätte keine Chance gehabt. So aber stand es zur Pause 0:0. Mario machte sich in der Halbzeit intensiv warm, so dass er keine Chance hatte mit Thomas zu reden. Außerdem versuchte er nicht an ihn zu denken, um ihn nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Dass Thomas so auf ihn reagierte, erstaunte ihn immer noch. Sie hatten in der Mittagspause nicht bei Jakob angerufen, sondern wollten das am Abend in Ruhe machen. Aber auch so hatten sie die Pause... sinnvoll genutzt. Er lächelte, dann lenkte er sich sofort ab. Er sollte Thomas nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Zum Glück gab ihm der Co-Trainer in diesem Moment das Zeichen und er lief zur Bank, während die Spieler langsam zurück auf den Platz kamen. Er sah den Spielern im weiteren Verlauf zu, bis er in der 75. Minute für Miro eingewechselt wurde. Minuten, dachte er zähneknirschend, als er mit Miro abklatschte. Und in diesen  Minuten konnte er auch nichts mehr erreichen, so dass sie schließlich mit dem Unentschieden aus der ersten Halbzeit gut bedient waren.

Er sah, wie Thomas zu Mats und Marcel lief und die beiden begrüßte. Mats zupfte auffordernd an Thomas’ Trikot, der sofort nickte. Schnell drehte sich Mario weg. Seinen Freund jetzt ohne Trikot zu sehen, musste nicht unbedingt sein. Es war schon unter der Dusche immer so schwer nicht zu gucken.


	36. Sebastian

Schon wurde er jedoch abgelenkt, als Sebastian auf ihn zukam und ihn kurz umarmte.  "Ihr wart gut”, grinste er Sebastian an.

Der lachte fröhlich. "Oder ihr ward zu schlecht, um zu gewinnen!" 

Mario schnaubte. "Das hättest du wohl gern. Wir waren nur nett zu euch und haben euch geschont."

"Ach so, Sorry, dann hab ich euch falsch eingeschätzt. Ich dachte immer, ihr wollt gewinnen!"

"Blödmann”, sagte Mario und deutete auf Bastis Trikot. "Tauschen? Wenn du das mit nem Bankdrücker überhaupt willst."

"Was heißt hier Bankdrücker", schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf und zog schnell sein Trikot aus. "Hast gut gespielt, wenn auch nicht so lange."

Auch Mario zog sich sein Trikot über den Kopf. "Danke, aber zufrieden bin ich nicht."

"Wird schon wieder", war Sebastian zuversichtlich.

"Hoffentlich”, lächelte Mario und gab Sebastian sein Trikot.

"Immer nach vorne sehen, das hilft."

Kurz schweifte Marios Blick zu Thomas, der immer noch bei Mats stand. "Tu ich”, nickte er dann Sebastian zu.

"Dann ist ja gut. Wann fliegt ihr zurück?"

"Heute Abend”, sagte Mario.

"Hast du dann noch Zeit für einen Kaffee oder so?"

"Klar”, nickte Mario sofort.

"Dann treffen wir uns gleich in der Mixed-Zone? Mir ist kalt, ich will schnell duschen gehen."

Mario lachte. "Mir auch. Dann... in ner halben Stunde?

"Klingt gut - bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Sebastian und machte sich auf in die Katakomben.

Mario warf sich Sebastians Trikot über die Schulter und machte sich ebenfalls langsam auf den Weg. Erst in der Kabine sah er Thomas wieder. Sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Sein Freund, einfach unglaublich. Als sein Freund hochsah, trug er ein ähnliches Lächeln auf den Lippen wie Mario. "Hey”, sagte Mario und trat zu ihm.

"Hey", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Du warst gut”, sagte Mario.

"Du auch, und du schummelst nicht."

"Du schummelst auch nicht”, sagte Mario sofort. "Und ich war viel zu kurz auf dem Platz um gut gewesen zu sein.“

"Du warst zumindest nicht schlecht", meinte Thomas.

"Danke”, lächelte Mario und strich Thomas kurz über den Arm. "Basti hat mich übrigens noch auf nen Kaffee eingeladen."

"Schön", lächelte Thomas. 

Mario nickte. "Ich mag Sebastian. Ist so ein angenehm ruhiger Mensch."

"Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß."

"Ich... würd dich ja fragen, ob du mitkommen willst, aber das würde Sebastian bestimmt merkwürdig finden, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ihr kennt euch schon so lange, da solltet ihr alleine weggehen", meinte Thomas. "Ich krieg dich schon früh genug zurück."

Mario lachte leise. "Ok. Aber das nächste mal bist du mit dabei."

"Wenn du meinst, er kommt damit zurecht?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung. Und ich kann ihn auch kaum unverfänglich fragen, ohne das er was ahnt”, zuckte Mario mit den Schultern.

"Und ich kann auch nicht... nachgucken. Ich kann nicht immer was fühlen, und wenn, dann auch nur... das, was gerade ansteht. Die aktuellen Gefühle."

"Dann überlegen wir in Ruhe“, meinte Mario. "Und ich muss jetzt duschen, sonst muss Basti so lange auf mich warten."

"Dann beeil dich, ich muss auch noch..."

Mario nickte. Schnell zog er sich aus und schnappte sich sein Duschzeug dann verschwand er unter der Dusche. Er duschte sich nur schnell ab, dann zog er sich an. Thomas saß noch immer in der Kabine und beschäftigte sich irgendwie. Sobald Mario allerdings den Raum betrat, stand er auf und betrat nun selbst die Dusche. Er nickte Mario kurz zu, und der fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln und angenehmes Gefühl.

Lächelnd begann Mario sich anzuziehen. Es war ein lieber Gruß von Thomas gewesen, fast so etwas wie ein Abschiedskuss, nur nicht so auffällig. Es hatte durchaus Vorteile, dass Thomas als Vampir solche Fähigkeiten hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und noch bevor Thomas wieder aus der Dusche kam, verließ Mario die Kabine. Sebastian war gerade dabei ein Interview zu geben, und Mario hielt sich im Hintergrund.

Schließlich konnte sich Sebastian loseisen und ging auf Mario zu. "Lass uns abhauen, ehe noch einer von ihren auftaucht und so spannende Fragen stellt." "Och, das kann ich auch.’Herr Kehl - sie haben heute unentschieden gespielt. Ist das ein Sieg oder eine Niederlage?'" Sebastian stöhnte auf und zog Mario am Arm mit sich.

"Nicht gut?", fragte Mario, verkniff sich aber weitere Fragen.

"Ich will dich nur davor bewahren, auf deren Niveau zu sinken”, meinte Sebastian.

"Danke, zu gütig", grinste Mario.

"So bin ich”, lachte Sebastian.

Mario lachte. "Und? Wohin geht’s?"

"Gibt ein nettes Café hier ganz in der Nähe”, sagte Sebastian.

"Dann lass uns mal hingehen. In anderthalb Stunden muss ich wieder hier sein."

Sebastian nickte und führte Mario aus dem Stadion nach draußen.  Tatsächlich war es nicht weit zum nächsten Cafe, in das Sebastian sie führte.  Er schien öfter hier zu sein, denn einer der Kellner lächelte ihn sofort an und sagte "dein Tisch hinten ist grad frei geworden".

"Danke", lächelte Sebastian ihn an und führte Mario nach hinten. "Kaffee? Kakao? Tee? Die haben hier leckeren Apfelkuchen."

"Tee und Apfelkuchen”, nickte Mario sofort. Als einen Moment später der Kellner an den Tisch kam, bestellte Sebastian zwei Tee und zwei Apfelkuchen.

"Nett hier”, sagte Mario. "Schön gemütlich."

"Früher war ich oft mit Metze hier", erzählte Sebastian. "Und wenn er mal herkommt, dann ist das auch immer ein muss."

"Wie geht’s Chris?" fragte Mario.

"Nicht so gut. Ok, Jammern auf hohem Niveau, aber er ist nicht nach Madrid gegangen um die Spiele von der Tribüne aus zu sehen. Dafür hätte er sich in ein paar Jahren auch ne Dauerkarte holen können."

"Ist immer scheiße, wenn es nach nem Wechsel nicht läuft”, nickte Mario. 

"Ich weiß - du sprichst aus Erfahrung"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt schwierig. Der Trainer wollte mich nicht, da hat man schlechte Karten."

"Passiert immer wieder. War bei Timo doch auch nicht anders."

"Mach mir noch mehr Mut”, grinste Mario schief. 

"Beim nächsten Trainer ist alles anders", war Sebastian sich sicher.

"Ist ja nur die Frage, wann der kommt."

"Eben. Und dann - neues Spiel, neues Glück."

"Vielleicht passiert ja noch ein Wunder, und ich krieg ne Chance”, meinte Mario.

"Dafür brauchst du kein Wunder", war Sebastian sich sicher. "Das System im Moment ist nicht für dich gemacht, aber der nächste Trainer spielt wieder anders."

"Das ist lieb von dir”, lächelte Mario.

"Das ist nicht lieb, das ist die Wahrheit."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Na komm, nicht so pessimistisch. Vorhin sahst du noch fröhlicher aus!"

"Hast ja recht”, nickte Mario. "Ich bin es halt nicht gewöhnt auf der Bank zu sitzen."

"Man gewöhnt sich dran - an die Bank oder an die Tribüne", murmelte Basti.

"Nicht unbedingt mein Ziel für die nächsten Jahre. Ich will nächstes Jahr schließlich nach Südafrika."

Basti grinste. "Und da nicht nur auf die Tribüne? Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, du bist doch recht fest im Kader." Mario nickte. Noch war er im Kader. "Also keine Panik."

"Lass uns lieber über was Schönes reden”, bat Mario lächelnd. "Wie geht es dir? Ist schon ne ganze Weile her, das wir miteinander gesprochen haben."

"Na, jetzt kann ich ja endlich wieder spielen", freute sich Sebastian. "Die lange Auszeit war echt ätzend."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen”, nickte Mario.

"Aber es war... auszuhalten. Tina und Luis haben mich ganz schön auf Trab gehalten."

"Wie geht’s den beiden?" fragte Mario sofort.

"Gut, auch wenn Luis gerade mal wieder ne ziemliche Trotzphase durchmacht. Aber das ist wohl normal in dem Alter."

"Hat ja auch nen Dickkopf zum Papa”, grinste Mario.

Basti lachte leise. "Ja, vermutlich. Aber ist schon ok so - nen Kind, das immer nur brav in der Ecke sitzt ist doch auch nicht normal."

"Haste recht”, nickte Mario.

"Und wie sieht es bei dir so aus? Hat sich was getan in deinem Leben?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen.

"Hm? Das sieht doch schon besser aus als letztes mal", bemerkte Sebastian.

"Meinst du?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Oh ja - erzähl"

"Ist... noch ganz frisch”, sagte Mario leise.

"Das sieht man - du strahlst so."

"Echt?" fragte Mario und spürte das breite Lächeln.

"Erzähl schon", forderte Basti ihn neugierig auf.

"Wir... kennen uns schon länger und seit meinem Umzug nach München sind wir gut befreundet”, erzählte Mario unverfänglich. "Und na ja... in den letzten Wochen ist es dann halt passiert und seit zwei Tagen sind wir zusammen.

"Das klingt... total schön. Du warst so fertig nach deiner letzten Beziehung, und - wie lange ist das jetzt her? Auch schon ewig..."

Mario nickte. "Hab halt ne Weile gebraucht."

"Ziemlich lange Weile", nickte Basti, wurde dann aber von dem Kellner abgelenkt, der den Tee und Kuchen brachte.

"Der sieht lecker aus”, sagte Mario begeistert.

"Ist er auch", nickte Basti begeistert und begann gleich zu essen.

Auch Mario machte sich mit Heißhunger über sein Stück Kuchen her. "So, und jetzt erzähl mal", forderte Sebastian ihn auf, als der größte Appetit gestillt war.

"Was denn?" fragte Mario.

"Na, von deiner neuen Flamme!"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es... ist total schön, wenn wir zusammen sind. Es kribbelt und ich bin wahnsinnig glücklich."

"Das seh ich", lächelte Sebastian. "Ich hab’s dir so gewünscht, und jetzt scheint es endlich geklappt zu haben. Lerne ich sie mal kennen?"

"Mal gucken, was sich einrichten lässt”, nuschelte Mario und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

"Hm - klingt nicht so begeistert... keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass ihr gerade erst zusammengekommen seid, aber ich bin doch so neugierig. Hast du denn schon ein Bild von ihr?"

Mario seufzte innerlich. Genau solche Fragen hatte er befürchtet. "Hab ich jetzt nicht dabei”, sagte er kopfschüttelnd und fühlte sich richtig mies bei der Lüge.

"Schade... schick mir mal eins, bei Gelegenheit, ja?"

Mario nickte. "Mach ich." Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Versprechen, aber... was hätte er sonst sagen sollen?

"Alles ok?" fragte Basti.

"Ja, klar", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern. "Was soll sein?"

"Du bist so... nachdenklich."

"Ist schon in Ordnung..."

"Wenn du meinst”, nickte Basti.

"Was ist bei euch noch so los?", versuchte Mario ihn abzulenken. Basti sah ihn noch einen Moment an und ging dann auf den Ablenkungsversuch ein. Er erzählte von seiner kleinen Familie, vom Verein, von Metze, mit dem er noch am Vorabend telefoniert hatte, bis Mario schließlich auf die Uhr sah. 

"Müssen wir schon?" fragte Basti.

"Leider", nickte Mario. "Der Bus fährt in fünf Minuten."

"Schade”, sagte Basti. "Dann beeil dich besser. Sonst kriegst du wegen mir noch Ärger mit deinem Trainer."

Mario nickte. "Könnte ich nun echt nicht noch gebrauchen."

Basti lächelte schief. "Dann bis hoffentlich bald”, sagte er und stand auf um Mario zum Abschied zu umarmen. Mario erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann wünsch ich dir ne schöne Heimfahrt”, murmelte Basti.

"Dir auch - hast es ja nicht so weit. Und hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald mal, und dann länger."

Basti nickte. "Und bring dann mal deine Freundin mit.“

Wieder musste Mario schlucken. "Mal sehen, was da überhaupt draus wird..."

Basti nickte. "Wird schon."

"Also, bis bald", verabschiedete sich Mario endgültig und verließ das Cafe.


	37. Von Gefühlen und Hemmungen

Draußen war es noch kälter geworden, so dass Mario einen Zahn zulegte um schnell zum Bus zu kommen. Er war glücklicherweise nicht der letzte, doch kurz, nachdem er angekommen war, fuhr der Bus los. "Na, wie war euer Treffen?" fragte Thomas, als sich Mario neben ihn setzte.

"Schön. Nur..." er seufzte leise. "Irgendwie sind wir auf das Thema 'Freundin' gekommen, und... das war bisschen doof."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Was... hast du ihm erzählt?"

"Neue Freundin in Aussicht", erzählte Mario.

Thomas seufzte. "Blöde Lügerei."

"Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?", fragte Mario.

"Nein, du hast das schon richtig gemacht”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nach der Sache mit Michi... wir müssen uns halt gut überlegen, wem wir von uns erzählen.“

"Hat Michi noch was gemacht?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Außer das er so tut, als würde ich nicht existieren?

"Besser als manch andere Reaktion", murmelte Mario.

"Tut trotzdem weh”, sagte Thomas.

Mario seufzte leise und griff nach seiner Hand. Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Thomas’ Lippen. Er fühlte zwar auch ohne Berührung, was Mario empfand, aber so war es noch intensiver.

Etwas geschafft von dem Spiel lehnte er sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Dabei wurde er ruhig, sehr ruhig - ruhiger, als er sonst nach einem Spiel nicht war. Marios Verdienst, das wusste er sofort. Es war unglaublich, wie nahe sie sich waren, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass auch Mario ihn beeinflussen konnte. Er hielt immer noch Marios Hand und drückte sie nun fest. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte Thomas und ließ ihn leicht lächeln.

"Schön”, wisperte Mario kaum hörbar.

"Hmm", machte Thomas und entspannte sich weiter. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Mario sah sich kurz um, dann lehnte er sich leicht gegen Thomas’ Schulter und schloss die Augen. Die anderen würden denken, dass er müde war. Er schlief langsam ein, in die wärmenden Gedanken seines Freundes eingehüllt.

"Mario”, drang nach einer Weile Thomas’ Stimme zu ihm durch.

"Hm?", machte Mario leise.

"Wir sind am Flughafen”, flüsterte Thomas. 

"Schade", murmelte Mario und richtete sich auf.

"Kannst im Flieger weiterschlafen”, versprach Thomas.

"Hmm", machte Mario und drückte noch einmal seine Hand, dann ließ er sie los und folgte Thomas aus dem Bus.

Die Chartermaschine stand schon bereit und so dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis alle eingecheckt hatten und im Flieger saßen. Wieder saßen Thomas und Mario nebeneinander, und mit Thomas' Hilfe war Mario schnell eingeschlafen. Er selbst schlief nicht, sondern genoss die Ruhe die von Mario selbst im Schlaf zu ihm drang. 

So bedauerte es, als er Mario etwa eine  Stunde später wieder wecken musste. Gähnend richtete sich Mario auf und folgte Thomas aus dem Flugzeug. Er freute sich schon auf sein gemütliches Bett. Eng an Thomas gekuschelt unter der warmen Decke... Thomas beeilte sich sie nach Hause zu fahren, in seine eigene Wohnung, und schnell führte er Mario die Treppe hinauf.

"Wir... wollten noch Jakob anrufen”, nuschelte Mario.

"Dann werd mal ein bisschen wacher", grinste Thomas und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Mario gähnte und rieb sich über die Augen. "Bin total wach."

Thomas lächelte. "Was das angeht, kannst du mich nicht anlügen. Magst du nen Kaffee?"

Mario nickte sofort und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Thomas kochte den versprochenen Kaffee und setzte sich neben ihn. Schon bevor Mario den ersten Schluck trank, fühlte er sich wacher. Trotzdem kuschelte er sich sofort wieder an Thomas’ Schulter.

"Komm, bisschen wacher noch, dann ruf ich ihn an." Mario nickte und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Er fühlte, wie er wacher wurde, ob vom Kaffee oder von Thomas' Beeinflussung, wusste er nicht.

Schließlich nickte Thomas und nahm sein Telefon zur Hand. Er wählte Jakobs Nummer und stellte sofort auf Laut, damit Mario mithören konnte. "Thomas, Kleiner - was gibt es?"

"Mario und ich haben ein paar Fragen”, sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Ihr beide?", fragte Jakob nach.

"Ja, Mario ist auch hier und hört mit."

"Hallo Mario, lerne ich dich auch mal kennen", grüßte Jakob.

"Hey”, sagte Mario ein wenig unsicher.

"Also, wie kann ich euch helfen? Oder soll ich vorbeikommen?"

"Wann könntest du denn hier sein?" fragte Thomas.

Jakob überlegte. "In einer halben Stunde sollte ich es schaffen."

Thomas sah fragend zu Mario. Der nickte, noch immer unsicher, aber fest. "Mario nickt”, lächelte Thomas. "Es ist vermutlich echt einfacher, wenn du herkommst."

"Dann bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Jakob und legte auf.

"Scheint wirklich ein guter Freund zu sein”, sagte Mario.

"Ist er. Er ist immer für mich da, wenn ich irgendwelche Fragen habe. Und auch sonst."

Mario lächelte. Er war froh, dass Thomas so jemanden an seiner Seite hatte. Dann war er die letzten Jahre wenigstens nicht ganz allein gewesen.

"Komm her", legte Thomas ihm einen Arm um.  Sofort kuschelte sich Mario an Thomas. "Nicht einschlafen", grinste Thomas, und Mario fühlte, wie er schlagartig wacher wurde.

Mario lachte. "Gut, aber dann will ich einen Kuss von dir.“ Ein leises Lachen und ein zärtlicher Kuss waren die Antwort. Mario schlang einen Arm um Thomas’ Hals als er den Kuss erwiderte. Mario konzentrierte sich darauf den Kuss eher leicht zu halten, schließlich erwarteten sie Besuch. Aber es fiel ihm schwer. Thomas schmeckte so süß, so verlockend.

Schließlich löste sich Thomas jedoch von ihm. "Willst du noch was essen, bevor Jakob kommt? Der... macht sich nicht so viel aus menschlicher Nahrung."

Mario überlegte, dann nickte er. "Eine Kleinigkeit. Ich hatte mit Basti schon ein Stück Küchen gegessen."

"Nudeln? Ich hab noch irgendeine Sauce da." Mario nickte. "Ok, kommt in ein paar Minuten", versprach Thomas und war schon verschwunden.

Mario sah ihm nach, dann schnappte er sich die Decke und kuschelte sich darin ein. Kaum zehn Minuten später kam Thomas mit einem Teller voll Spaghetti und Tomatensauce zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Isst du nicht mit?" fragte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute nicht, ok?" Mario nickte und nahm den Teller entgegen. Es schmeckte sehr gut, was Thomas auf die Schnelle gekocht hatte, und Mario aß hungrig.  Thomas beobachtete ihn lächelnd beim Essen. Schließlich stellte Mario den Teller auf den Tisch. "Das war lecker."

"Schön", lächelte Thomas und brachte in Windeseile den Teller wieder hinaus. Und ebenso schnell war Thomas wieder da, mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Glas. Dankbar nahm Mario ihm beides ab und trank durstig. 

Ein Klingeln ließ die beiden aufsehen. "Er klingelt, das ist echt ne Seltenheit”, grinste Thomas und stand auf.

"Wie kommt er sonst rein? Hat er nen Schlüssel?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Jakob kommt überall rein, wo er rein will."

"Schon bisschen unheimlich", murmelte Mario und setzte sich unwillkürlich gerade hin.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben”, sagte Thomas und ging zur Tür. Mario nickte, so ganz wohl war ihm in diesem Moment wirklich nicht. Wenig später kam Thomas mit Jakob im Schlepptau zurück ins Zimmer und Mario fand sich einem elegant gekleideten Mittvierziger gegenüber.

"Hallo Mario”, sagte Jakob lächelnd.

"Hallo", stand Mario auf und reichte Jakob seine Hand.

Jakob nahm sie und schüttelte sie fest. Dann setzten sie sich. "Schön dich mal kennenzulernen", lächelte Jakob ihn an.

Mario nickte leicht nervös und war froh, dass Thomas wieder dicht neben ihm saß. Schlagartig fühlte er sich ruhiger. Er sah Thomas dankbar an und griff unwillkürlich nach seiner Hand.

"Also, was habt ihr so für Fragen?", wollte Jakob nach einem Moment wissen.

"Einige”, grinste Thomas schief. "Ich... seit ich Marios... Blut getrunken habe, fühle ich seine Gefühle fast ständig. Egal ob ich es bewusst will oder nicht."

Erstaunt sah Jakob ihn an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Mario. "Und - du kannst ihn auch fühlen?"

Mario nickte. "Mir... war das erst gar nicht so klar, aber ich fühle wenn er unruhig ist und dann... versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen."

Jakob schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Vampire sind alle unterschiedlich, noch unterschiedlicher als Menschen", erklärte er Mario. "Aber von so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört."

Thomas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Genau diese Antwort hatte er nicht hören wollen. "Aber im Grunde ist es doch schön, oder? Sich so intensiv zu fühlen?"

"Ist es”, sagte Mario sofort und Thomas nickte.

"Dann würde ich mir keine großen Sorgen machen. Bedeutet nur, dass ihr euch wohl nicht anlügen könnt - könnte bei Weihnachtsgeschenken ein Problem werden", grinste Jakob.

Thomas lachte auf. "Das kriegen wir schon hin mit den Geschenken."

"Dann ist ja gut", nickte Jakob amüsiert. "Ansonsten würde ich mir da keine Gedanken machen. Es ist wohl ungewöhnlich, aber eigentlich spricht es doch nur für euch."

Thomas lächelte und drückte Marios Hand fester. "Ich hab auch ne Frage”, sagte Mario.

"Ja?", nickte Jakob.

"Glaubst du, dass Thomas auf mein Blut verzichten kann?" fragte Mario geradeheraus. 

Jakob zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es gibt Vampire, die Menschenblut brauchen. Es ist auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einem Vampir, der lange von tierischem Blut gelebt hat, das auf einmal nicht mehr reicht. Und was dein Blut angeht... Er wird kein anderes wollen." 

Mario nickte zufrieden und sah Thomas an. Damit waren sowohl die anderen Typen, als auch diese blöde Idee mit den Konserven aus dem Rennen. Thomas hingegen schien davon jedoch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich hab dich fast umgebracht!"

"Hast du nicht”, beharrte Mario auf seinem Standpunkt. "Du hast rechtzeitig aufgehört und wirst es auch beim nächsten Mal tun.“

"Ich hab aufgehört, weil du gerade noch genug Kraft hattest mich zu warnen."

"Du hättest mich nie umgebracht”, sagte Mario fest.

"Das weißt du nicht!"

"Ich vertraue dir aber."

"Das Thema hatten wir schon mal - ich vertrau mir aber nicht."

Mario sah zu Jakob. "Was sagst du dazu?"

"Wie gesagt, alle Vampire sind anders. Aber bisher hatte jeder eine Hemmung, seinem Gefährten ernsthaft wehzutun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es bei dir Thomas, nicht anders ist. Du liebst Mario, und jetzt spürst du noch viel besser, was er fühlt. Meinst du nicht, du würdest fühlen, wenn du zu weit gehst?"

Thomas zögerte. Jakob hatte damit vermutlich nicht ganz unrecht, aber es blieb trotzdem ein Restrisiko und das konnte er nicht eingehen.

"Was sind denn die Alternativen?", forderte Jakob ihn heraus.

"Ich versuche es mit dem Tierblut”, antworte Thomas stur.

"Na, viel erfolg... wie viele Dosen pro Tag werden es? Wirst du noch genug Zeit fürs Training finden?", fragte Jakob.

"Warum bist du nur so stur?" murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich will dich nicht verletzen", erklärte Thomas ernst.

"Und das wirst du nicht”, antwortete Mario ebenso ernst.

Jakob nickte unterstützend. "Da bin ich mir auch sicher. Du fühlst ihn doch. Da wirst du auch fühlen, wenn es ihm nicht mehr gut geht - dann schmeckt es nicht mehr. Und du wirst selbst zu... schwach. So intensiv, wie eure Verbindung ist..."

"Hörst du”, sagte Mario und sah Thomas sanft an. "Du kannst mir gar nicht weh tun."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und was, wenn doch? Damit könnte ich nicht weiterleben." Mario seufzte. Er spürte ja, was für eine Angst Thomas hatte und konnte das auch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nachvollziehen.

"Wir warten einfach nicht noch mal so lange, bist du ausgehungert bist. Das zweite Mal... war doch völlig gefahrlos."

"Beim zweiten Mal hab ich auch nicht getrunken”, murmelte Thomas.

"Nur ein wenig... genascht?", lächelte Jakob. Mario spürte, wie ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg. Jakob schien ziemlich genau zu wissen, in welcher Situation dieser zweite Biss sich ereignet hatte.

Auch Thomas war es ein wenig unangenehm, verstärkt natürlich durch Marios Reaktion. "So ungefähr", murmelte er.

"Das muss euch nicht unangenehm sein”, meinte Jakob und lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel zurück. "Es hätte mich eher gewundert, wenn es nicht passiert wäre. So nah wie ihr euch steht."

Mario nickte etwas peinlich berührt. "Marios Vorschlag halte ich übrigens für gut”, sagte Jakob zu Thomas. "Wenn du regelmäßig trinkst, brauchst du auch nicht so große Mengen."

"Aber... wie oft ist 'regelmäßig'?", fragte Thomas. "Und wie viel sind 'nicht so große Mengen'? Mario braucht jeden Tropfen Blut, will er gut spielen. Immerhin gibt’s sogar so was wie Eigenblutdoping."

"Ich kann euch kein Patentrezept geben”, sagte Jakob bedauernd. "Ihr müsst das selbst raus finden."

"Wir schaffen das schon", war Mario zuversichtlich. "Zumindest, solange du, mein Lieber, dich nicht ständig querstellst."

Thomas brummte etwas Unverständliches. Ihm war einfach nicht wohl dabei und er hatte Angst um Mario. "Wir versuchens an einem Spieltag, ok? Dann ist am nächsten Tag nur Regeneration, da ist es nicht so schlimm, wenn ich nicht ganz auf dem Damm bin."

Schicksalsergeben nickte Thomas. "Ok. Versuchen wir es so."

"Schön", lächelte Mario und lehnte sich an ihn Thomas fühlte, dass er wirklich... erleichtert war.

Jakob nickte zufrieden. "Noch mehr Fragen ihr beiden?"

"Viele, aber die meisten kann Thomas mir sicher beantworten", meinte Mario.

"Und wenn nicht, bin ich nur einen Anruf entfernt”, nickte Jakob.

"Dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar", meinte Thomas. "Du hast mir schon immer sehr geholfen, und das, obwohl du mich nicht verwandelt hast."

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind uns in vielem ziemlich ähnlich, deshalb ist es für mich nicht wichtig, ob ich dich verwandelt habe oder nicht."

Er stand auf. "Ich werd dann mal wieder - ihr braucht ja auch eure Zeit zusammen."

"Danke, dass du hier warst”, sagte Mario und lächelte Jakob an.

"Jederzeit", erwiderte Jakob das Lächeln. "Ich find schon raus." Mario konnte kaum so schnell gucken wie Jakob aus dem Zimmer verschwand, und fast im selben Moment fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss.


	38. Ein Versuch

"Das war also Jakob”, sagte er.

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn gemacht hätte. Oder machen würde."

Mario lächelte. Das Gefühl konnte er gut nachempfinden.

"Meine Verwandlung... war wohl eher ein Unfall, glaubt Jakob. Eigentlich führt der ältere Vampir den Neuen in alles ein. Ist so was wie ein... Vater für ihn. Nur ist mein Erschaffer gleich weg gewesen - vielleicht wollte er nur von mir trinken und mich dabei töten, und ich habe mich gewehrt - und ihn dabei gebissen."

Mario nickte langsam. "Aber du hast gesagt, es wäre das Blut von einem zweiten Menschen notwendig um jemanden zu verwandeln."

"Ich war wohl nicht der erste, den er in dieser Nacht gebissen hatte", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Dann... hat er wohl nicht nur gejagt, weil er Hunger hatte”, vermutete Mario.

Thomas zögerte leicht, dann nickte er. "Es gibt Vampire... die sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Die in eine Art Blutrausch verfallen und ihm nachgeben."

Mario schluckte leicht. "Hätte dir das auch passieren können?"

"Davor habe ich zumindest Angst, und deswegen will ich dich nicht beißen."

Mario nickte. Das war tatsächlich ein Grund, den er nachvollziehen konnte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das passiert."

"Du hättest keine Chance dich zu wehren..."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir was tun könntest?" fragte Mario und schob eine Hand in Thomas Nacken.

Er fühlte, wie Thomas sich schlagartig entspannte. "Ich glaub nicht, aber ich weiß es einfach nicht. Und davor habe ich Angst."

"Dann probieren wir es”, sagte Mario leise und rutschte näher zu Thomas. "Wir haben morgen nur Regenerationstraining. Und du bist noch... gesättigt. Der ideale Zeitpunkt."

Zu seinen Worten und der Nähe dachte er an das letzte Mal, als Thomas ihn gebissen hatte. Wie er so unendlich erregt unter ihm gelegen hatte. Er sah Thomas tief in die Augen und schob sich dann langsam auf Thomas Schoß. Dann legte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Thomas keuchte unwillkürlich auf und legte seine Arme um Mario.

Mario presste sich an Thomas. "Tu es”, wisperte er rau. Thomas fühlte, wie hart Mario schon bei dem Gedanken war, und ihn selbst ließ es auch nicht kalte. "Thomas”, wisperte Mario erneut und bewegte sich leicht auf Thomas Schoß.

Er fühlte, wie Thomas sich mühsam zurückhielt. "Warum zögerst du? Du willst es doch auch."

"Ich will es so sehr... Mario...", flüsterte Thomas heiser.

"Dann tu es endlich”, sagte Mario und lehnte sich noch näher zu Thomas, bot ihm seinen Hals an.

Er hörte ein tiefes Grollen aus Thomas' Kehle, fast wie bei einem wilden Tier kurz vor dem Angriff, dann bohrten sich Thomas' Zähne in die dünne Haut über der Halsschlagader. Mario keuchte auf, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern aus purer Lust.  Er fühlte Thomas' Erregung, die durch das Blut verursacht wurde, als wäre es seine eigene. Und er wusste, dass es Thomas ebenso ging.

Er keuchte leise und zog Mario noch dichter an sich. Marios Hände gruben sich in Thomas Haare. Er konnte fühlen, wie Thomas von ihm trank, warmes, köstliches Blut... "Gott”, keuchte er heiser. Er drängte sich so dicht an Thomas, wie möglich war. Der bewegte sich jetzt schnell und heftig, während er weiterhin an Marios Halsschlagader sog.

Mario fühlte, wie erregt Thomas war, fühlte sein hartes Glied durch die Hose hindurch und wünschte sich für eine Sekunde, sie hätten es nicht gleich hier auf dem Sofa getan, sondern im Bett und ohne die störenden Klamotten. Doch dafür war es zu spät, das Gefühl, wie Thomas an ihm sog, die Nähe, die Hitze, gepaart mit den Gefühlen, die er von Thomas spürte, waren zu viel. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam er, hart und heftig.

Einen Moment später folgte ihm Thomas, durch die Gefühle, die er spürte, ans Ende gebracht. Er sog noch einmal an Marios Hals, dann leckte er über die Stelle und leitete so die Heilung ein. Mit einem erschöpften Lächeln kuschelte sich Mario an Thomas und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment hielt Thomas ihn einfach, dann fühlte er die Besorgnis seines Freundes.

"Es war wunderschön”, flüsterte Mario.

"Und... wie geht es dir jetzt?"

"Gut”, lächelte Mario.

"Ich hab nicht... zuviel...?"

"Nein. Aber das fühlst du doch auch, oder?"

Thomas nickte. "Aber... ich hab halt Angst, dass es zu viel war..."

"Musst du nicht”, sagte Mario und drückte Thomas einen Kuss auf den Hals. Der schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Mario. Dabei fühlte er erneut ganz genau nach, ob es Mario gut ging. Er fühlte noch einen Rest Erregung, Ruhe, Glück.  Natürlich fühlte er auch Erschöpfung, aber das war normal. Es war spät am Abend und sie hatten einen langen Tag hinter sich.

"Ab ins Bett?", fragte er nach einem Moment leise. Mario brummte zustimmend. Thomas lächelte und stand auf, Mario weiterhin an sich gedrückt. So trug er ihn ins Bad.

"Ich kann gehen”, protestierte Mario schwach.

"Mag dich tragen", lächelte Thomas.

Mario grinste. "Spinner."

"Ist nichts Neues, oder?", lachte Thomas leise.

"Stimmt”, nickte Mario und küsste erneut die Warme Haut an Thomas Hals.

"Komm, mach dich schnell fertig, ich komme gleich wieder", versprach Thomas und verschwand aus dem Bad. Gähnend wusch sich Mario und putzte sich schnell die Zähne. Dabei warf er einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und untersuchte die Seite seines Halses, ob man etwas sehen konnte. Die Stelle war ein wenig gerötet, aber die Haut war geschlossen, und man konnte nicht erkennen, dass ihn dort vor wenigen Minuten scharfe Eckzähne gebissen hatten.

Mit einem Lächeln berührte er die Stelle. Er fühlte ein ganz leichtes Prickeln, sonst fühlte sich alles normal an. Und dieses Mal fühlte er sich auch nicht schwach, Thomas konnte also wirklich nicht viel getrunken haben. Hoffentlich hatte er Thomas damit einen Teil seiner Angst nehmen können.

Er machte sich schnell fertig und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, in dem Thomas schon auf ihn wartete. Er verfrachtete seine Klamotten auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand stand und krabbelte dann zu Thomas ins Bett. Sofort wurde er in die Arme seines Freundes und an seinen warmen Körper gezogen.

"Gute Nacht”, flüsterte Mario.

"Gute Nacht", erwiderte Thomas und küsste ihn kurz. Mario lächelte glücklich und schloss dann die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	39. "Meins!"

Krabbelnde Finger in seinem Nacken weckten Mario am nächsten Morgen auf. "Aufwachen”, grinste Thomas.

"Hmm" knurrte Mario leise.

Thomas lachte. "Komm mein kleiner Brummbär." Unwillkürlich musste Mario grinsen. "Ah, du bist wach”, stellte Thomas fest und presste seine Lippen sanft auf Marios.

Noch etwas träge erwiderte Mario den Kuss. "Ich hab schon Frühstück gemacht”, erzählte Thomas, als er sich von Marios Lippen löste.

"Warst schon auf?", fragte Mario schon etwas wacher.

Thomas nickte. "Aber du hast so tief geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken."

"War nen anstrengender Tag gestern", meinte Mario und relativierte sofort, als er Thomas' schlechtes Gewissen fühlte. "Du bist daran nicht schuld!"

"Ich hätte nicht von dir trinken dürfen”, sagte Thomas trotzdem.

"Doch!", widersprach Mario sofort. "Ich bin nach nem Spieltag immer müde, egal, wie lange ich gespielt habe. Die Fahrerei, das Fliegen, all das."

"Und deswegen hätte ich dir nicht auch noch Kraft rauben dürfen”, stellte Thomas fest.

"Wie viel Blut war’s denn? Doch weniger, als wenn ich beim Blutspenden gewesen wäre." Thomas nickte widerwillig. Er hatte wirklich nicht viel getrunken.

"Siehst du. Außerdem werde ich mich daran gewöhnen."

"Du solltest dich nicht daran gewöhnen müssen”, seufzte Thomas.

"Ich will mich daran gewöhnen. Du wirst nicht irgendwelche anderen Leute aussaugen." Thomas musste grinsen, als er die Eifersucht spürte, die in Marios Worten mitschwang. "Was? Würdest du wollen, dass ich mit anderen Kerlen ins Bett gehe?"

"Natürlich nicht”, sagte Thomas sofort und unterdrückte ein Fauchen bei dem Gedanken. Allein der Gedanke, jemand könnte Mario anfassen...

Mario grinste, als er Thomas' Gefühle nur zu deutlich spürte. "Siehst du."

"Du gehörst mir”, sagte Thomas und zog Mario an sich. Auch bei diesen Worten konnte Mario das Fauchen fühlen.

Sekunden später spürte Mario wie Thomas seine Lippen fest auf seine presste. Ein harter, fast etwas aggressiver Kuss. Mario stöhnte auf, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Zunge strich sanft über Thomas Zähne, die ein wenig spitzer und länger als normal waren. Leise keuchte Thomas auf und hielt ihn in eisernem Griff.

Mario wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Warum auch? Es fühlte sich toll an, so begehrt zu werden. Und er war sich sicher, wenn er Thomas die entsprechenden Gefühle übermitteln würde, würde er ihn sofort loslassen. Aber so ließ er Thomas nur fühlen, wie gut er sich fühlte, dass er mehr wollte. Und Thomas gab ihm mehr - harte Küsse, feste Berührungen.

Das alles erregte Mario immer mehr und er versuchte sich noch enger an Thomas zu pressen. Thomas küsste ihn weiter so fest, dann zerrte er etwas ruppig Marios Schlafshorts nach unten und umfasste sein hartes Glied. Mario stöhnte heiser und stieß in Thomas Hand. Der wälzte sich auf ihn und drückte ihn fest in die Matratze, dabei massierte er ihn weiter.

"Gott... Thomas...!" Der massierte ihn weiter, schnell und heftig. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich alles in Mario zusammenzog. Er keuchte rau, dann kam er. Thomas drängte sich an ihn und presste sein Gesicht in Marios Halsbeuge. Mario fühlte, wie er mit sich kämpfte, dann aber mit einem erleichterten Lächeln kam.

Mario drehte den Kopf und fing Thomas Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss ein. Er fühlte, dass Thomas noch ziemlich erregt war, so schloss er die Augen um selbst ein wenig herunterzukommen. Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Thomas den Kuss und fühlte wie seine Erregung langsam abflaute.

"Ich hab’s geschafft", flüsterte er dann kaum hörbar.

"Was?" fragte Mario.

"Hab dich nicht gebissen", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario lächelte, als er Thomas’ Erleichterung fühlte. "Und es war trotzdem schön für uns beide."

Sofort nickte Thomas. "Sehr schön sogar."

Mario nickte leicht und küsste ihn am Hals. "War es."

Thomas lächelte, als er den zarten Kuss fühlte. Dann wurde er auf einmal abgelenkt. "Die Brötchen.."

"Was ist damit?" fragte Mario.

"Sie sind fertig."

"Das ist gut”, grinste Mario. "Ich hab nämlich einen Bärenhunger!"

Thomas lachte leise und löste sich von Mario. "Mach dich schnell sauber, dann gibt’s Frühstück."

Mario nickte und stand auf um schnell ins Bad zu verschwinden.

Als er in die Küche kam, saß Thomas schon am Tisch und wartete auf ihn - mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Mario setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich liebe den Geruch von warmen Brötchen”, sagte er und griff in den Korb.

"Mag ich auch", lächelte Thomas und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen. Ganz in Ruhe und gemütlich frühstückten sie.

Schließlich trieb Thomas sie dann doch zum Aufbruch, "Auch, wenns nur die Regeneration ist, du brauchst sie..."

"Ich weiß”, nickte Mario. "Außerdem wäre es im Moment wirklich nicht gut, wenn ich schwänze."

Thomas nickte. "Also los. Zieh dich an, ich mach hier schnell klar Schiff."

"Ok”, sagte Mario und drückte Thomas einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er stand auf und ging in den Flur, dabei hörte er, wie Thomas hektisch mit dem Geschirr klapperte. Kaum war hatte er einen Schuh angezogen, war Thomas schon fertig.

Grinsend zog er sich auch seinen zweiten Schuh an, dann schlüpfte er in seine Jacke. "So fertig. Wir können los."

"Ok", nickte Thomas, nahm noch schnell sein Portemonnaie und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Die Fahrt zum Trainingsgelände dauerte nicht lange und so stiegen sie schon knapp  Minuten später wieder aus dem Wagen. Dabei fiel Marios Blick auf Michis Wagen, der neben dem von Jörg stand.

Michi war jedoch nicht zu sehen.

"Lass ihm Zeit”, sagte Thomas leise.

"Er war so ein guter Freund..."

"Und mit ein bisschen Glück wird er das auch wieder. Und solange hast du Philipp und mich”, sagte Thomas.

"Ich hoffe...", murmelte Mario

Thomas nickte zuversichtlich. "Wird schon. Und jetzt komm."

Mario nickte und stieg aus. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude und die Kabine.


	40. Ablenkung

In der Kabine war es noch relativ voll, aber Michi war nicht da. Dafür aber Phil, der sofort auf sie zukam.

"Morgen", grüßte Mario ihn, und Thomas nickte ihm zu.

"Morgen ihr beiden”, lächelte Phil. 

"Hast... hat Michi was gesagt?", fragte Mario leise. 

Phil schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat mich ignoriert und so ziemlich alle anderen hier auch."

Leise seufzte Mario. "Wir hätten es ihm nicht erzählen sollen. Verdammt, warum haben wir..."

"Ruhig”, sagte Thomas leise und strich Mario über die Schulter.

Mario schloss kurz die Augen und ließ Thomas' Ruhe auf sich wirken.

Phil beobachtete sie interessiert. "Wir sollten wirklich ein paar Tage warten. Michi hat einiges über das er nachdenken muss. Manche Menschen brauchen halt Zeit, nach so einem Outing um damit klar zu kommen."

Mario nickte, "Wenn ihr meint, wir haben dann noch eine Chance?"

Phil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn Michi wirklich an eurer Freundschaft liegt, dann wird er sich irgendwie damit arrangieren. Und wenn nicht, war er nicht der Freund, für den ihr ihn gehalten habt."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf, das wollte er nicht glauben.

"Phil, wir hatten überlegt, ob wir noch ein paar andere einweihen”, sagte Thomas. "Und da dachten wir, vielleicht weißt du bei wem es... ungefährlich ist."

Philipp nickte. "Kann ich verstehen. Beides, dass ihr mehr Leute einweihen wollt, und dass ihr vorsichtig seid..." er ging in Gedanken den Kader ihrer Mannschaft durch. "Bei Andi bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat. Mit Holger hab ich mich mal länger darüber unterhalten, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass er euch unterstützten wird. Na ja, und bei Jörg würde ich fast auf eine Trotzreaktion wetten - wenn Michi damit nicht zurecht kommt, dann muss er ja", grinste Philipp.

Gegen seinen Willen, musste Mario lachen. "Torhüter haben echt alle einen Schaden oder?"

"Klar", lachte Philipp.

"Ok, also Andi und Holger”, nickte Thomas. Bei den beiden hätte er auch eine positive Reaktion vermutet.

"Macht’s schön in Ruhe", riet Philipp.

"Würdest du... wieder mit dabei sein?" fragte Mario.

"Aber natürlich", nickte Philipp sofort.

"Danke”, lächelte Thomas. "Du bist echt ein toller Freund."

"Ist doch selbstverständlich!"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. Leider war es das ganz und gar nicht.

"So, genug gegrübelt, macht euch schnell fertig, umso schneller haben wirs hinter uns."

Mario und Thomas nickten und zogen sich schnell um.

Die folgende Trainingseinheit war nicht besonders aufregend, jedoch fiel Mario und Thomas immer wieder auf, dass Michi sich von ihnen fernhielt.

Es tat weh und war auch nicht besonders unauffällig. Mehr als einmal wanderten fragende Blicke zwischen ihnen und Michi hin und her.

Thomas war nur froh, dass niemand sie ansprach.

Trotzdem waren sie mehr als froh, als das Training endlich beendet war. Michi verließ fast fluchtartig den Rasen in Richtung Kabine.

Seufzend sahen Mario und Thomas ihm nach, und beide fühlten dieselbe Trauer um die verlorene Freundschaft.

"Hast du Lust heute nach Pähl zu fahren?" fragte Thomas um Mario ein wenig aufzuheitern.

Etwas überrascht sah Mario ihn an, dann nickte er. "Gerne!"

Thomas lächelte. "Schön. Dann beeilen wir uns am besten und fahren gleich los."

"Musst du uns nicht vorher anmelden?"

"Mach ich auf dem Weg”, grinste Thomas. "Außerdem kennt Michael meine Angewohnheit ganz plötzlich aufzutauchen."

Mario nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Wie lange brauchst du, wenn du läufst?"

"20 bis 30 Minuten oder so”, zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern. 

"Und mit dem Wagen?"

"Brauchen wir ungefähr ne Stunde."

"Sorry, dass ich nicht laufen kann", murmelte Mario.

Thomas lachte leise. "Tagsüber fahre ich auch immer brav mit dem Auto. Außerdem macht es mir nichts aus mit dir eine Stunde im Auto zu verbringen."

"Dann lass uns mal schnell machen, dass wir loskommen", schlug Mario vor.

Thomas nickte und begann sich aus den Trainingsklamotten zu schälen.

Mario zögerte, eigentlich hatte er warten wollen, bis Thomas fertig war, aber ihm war kalt, und er war froh, wenn er unter die Dusche konnte.

Thomas sah ihn kurz an. "Na komm”, sagte er. "Du holst dir nur ne Erkältung wenn du hier in den verschwitzen Klamotten stehst."

Etwas unsicher nickte Mario und zog sich dann ebenfalls schnell aus.

Thomas wartete nicht, sondern verschwand unter die Dusche. Er wählte eine Kabine ganz am ende aus.

Mario registrierte das mit einem Lächeln und stellte sich dann unter die gegenübergelegene Dusche.

Thomas fiel es schwer nicht immer wieder zu Mario zu sehen und drehte sich schließlich zur Wand.

Dazu konnte Mario sich nicht überwinden und sah nun mehr oder weniger unauffällig auf Thomas' festen Hintern.

Das Wasser ließ Thomas Haut verführerisch glänzen und Mario merkte, wie ihn der Anblick immer mehr in seinen Bann zog und erregte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da bekam er von Thomas eine ähnliche Antwort.

Mario schluckte und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. 

Doch die Gefühle, die von Thomas kamen, wurden nicht weniger.

Mario schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte die Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Doch erst, als Philipp zu ihm trat, konnte er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

"Das mit dem Duschen müsst ihr aber noch üben”, grinste Phil schief. "Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass die ganze Mannschaft über euch bescheid weiß."

Mario seufzte leise. "Die Sache mit diesen Gefühlen kann ganz schön doof sein..."

Phil lachte leise. "Kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Und er dreht sich einfach weg..."

"Zum Glück. Wer weiß was sonst passiert wäre."

Mario grummelte etwas, dann nickt er zustimmend, während er sich schnell abtrocknete.

"Und habt ihr heute noch was schönes vor?" fragte Phil.

"Wir wollen nach Pähl fahren, zu Thomas' Familie."

"Das hört sich doch nett an."

"Bin schon ein bisschen nervös... und das wird noch schlimmer werden", grinste Mario schief und zog sich seine Shorts und T-Shirt über.

"Ach mach dir da keine Sorgen”, sagte Phil. "Bist doch ein netter Mann, da wird Thomas Familie schon nichts dagegen haben."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und wie nervös warst du?"

"Sehr nervös”, gab Phil zu. "Ich wäre am liebsten im Auto sitzen geblieben oder in nem Mäuseloch verschwunden."

"Na siehst du - und da soll ich nicht nervös sein? Noch dazu, wo ich ein Mann bin, nicht gerade der beste Partner, den sich Eltern für ihre Kinder wünschen." Mario grinste. "Zumindest nicht für männliche Kinder."

"Wissen Thomas Eltern, dass er schwul ist?" fragte Phil.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Zwar wussten es seine Eltern vermutlich nicht, wohl aber die Verwandten, zu denen sie fuhren.

"Dann ist es doch kein Problem”, grinste Phil.

Mario schnaubte. "Klar, du warst auch nur so nervös, weil deine Schwiegereltern ne Schwiegertochter erwartet hatten, was?"

Wieder lachte Phil. "Ok, ich gebs zu. So ein Besuch bei den Schwiegereltern ist immer... spannend."

"Danke, das wollte ich hören", nickte Mario und zog seinen zweiten Schuh an. Inzwischen war auch Thomas aus der Dusche gekommen und zog sich an.

"Nicht gucken”, sagte Phil sofort, als er Marios Blick folgte.

Mario nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er Thomas' Gefühle auffing.

"Ihr beiden seid ja schlimm”, grinste Phil. "Komm mach dich fertig, dann warten wir draußen auf deinen Liebsten."

Mario nickte, sammelte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und verließ zusammen mit Philipp die Kabine.


	41. Marios Geschichte

"Ich hab vorhin mal überlegt, wie wir das mit Andi und Holger am besten machen”, erzählte Phil.

"Und?", fragte Mario gleich nach.

"Wir laden die beiden zum essen ein”, sagte Phil. "Ich koche was, dann können wir offener reden als im Restaurant.

"Das klingt gut - ist lieb von dir."

Phil winkte ab. "Kein Problem. Ich mach das gern für euch."

"Ist trotzdem lieb von dir", lächelte Mario.

"Du kannst ja mal überlegen, was ihr gern essen möchtet”, sagte Phil.

Mario grinste schief, worauf Thomas’ Appetit haben würde, war klar... "Irgendeinen Auflauf?", schlug er dann vor.

Phil überlegte, dann nickte er. "Da find ich schon was Leckeres."

"Das ist schön, danke."

"Da kommt dein Thomas übrigens”, sagte Phil. 

Mario nickte, das hatte er schon gefühlt.

"Dann sprich das mal mit ihm ab und ich regele das mit Holger und Andi”, sagte Phil.

Sofort nickte Mario und verabschiedete sich schnell von Philipp.

"Worüber sollst du mit mir sprechen?" fragte Thomas, der Phils letzte Worte gehört hatte.

"Komm, lass uns erstmal losfahren", schlug Mario vor, denn inzwischen hatten sich mehr Mannschaftskollegen und Autogrammjäger versammelt, und die mussten ja nicht zuhören.

Thomas nickte und ging zu seinem Wagen. Schnell schloss er auf und die beiden verstauten ihre Taschen im Kofferraum.

Als sie eingestiegen waren und Thomas den Motor gestartet hatte, fing Mario an zu erzählen, was er mit Philipp besprochen hatte.

"Hört sich wie ne gute Idee an”, nickte Thomas sofort zustimmend.

"Dann brauchen wir nur noch einen Termin."

"Gleich morgen?" schlug Thomas vor.

Mario zögerte etwas, dann nickte er. "Dann haben wirs hinter uns..."

Thomas schob sanft eine Hand auf Marios Knie. "Es wird nicht so laufen, wie bei Michi, da bin ich mir sicher. Phil hat da ne gute Menschenkenntnis."

"Ich hoffe es...", murmelte Mario. “Bei Michi war ich mir auch so sicher..."

"Michi ist manchmal schwer einschätzbar”, meinte Thomas. "Jetzt im Nachhinein könnte ich mir in den Hintern beißen, dass ich nicht besser nachgedacht habe."

"Ich war mir sicher, dass er kein Problem haben würde", murmelte Mario.

"Michi ist ziemlich... konservativ erzogen worden”, sagte Thomas. "Das hab ich schon manches Mal erlebt."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", bat Mario leise. "Irgendwie kriegen wir das schon wieder hin."

"Das hoffe ich auch”, nickte Thomas.

"Lass uns nicht weiter drüber nachdenken... ist eh schon spannend genug heute..."

Thomas lachte leise. "Du musst nicht nervös sein. Michael und Christin werden sich tierisch freuen und die beiden Kleinen werden dich lieben."

Nicht ganz sicher nickte Mario, er würde froh sein, wenn er es hinter sich gebracht hatte. Zumindest die Vorstellung und das erste Kennenlernen.

Thomas strich sacht über Marios Bein. "Wissen deine Eltern eigentlich, dass du schwul bist?"

Mario nickte. "Sie haben die Sache in Stuttgart ja hautnah miterlebt."

"Willst du mir erzählen, was in Stuttgart passiert ist?" fragte Thomas.

Mario zögerte, und Thomas fühlte einen Rest von Trauer und Verletztheit, und die alte Verzweiflung, die Mario in dieser Zeit beherrscht hatte.

"Du musst nicht, wenn es dir zu schwer fällt”, sagte Thomas sanft.

"Doch, du solltest es wissen", war Mario überzeugt. "Ist ja auch eigentlich schon lange genug her, dass ich drüber weg sein müsste."

Thomas nickte nur stumm. Er wusste, dass es Dinge gab, über die man nie hinweg kam.

"Wir hatten uns schon länger gekannt", fing Mario an. "Schon aus den Jugendmannschaften."

"Ein guter Freund?" fragte Thomas nach.

Mario nickte. "War er damals. Irgendwie sind wir dann zusammengekommen, das hat sich mehr oder weniger so ergeben."

"Mehr oder weniger ergeben?" fragte Thomas nach.

"Wir waren ein paar Mal zusammen weg, erst mit ein paar Kumpels, dann auch alleine. Essengehen, Kino, Kneipen... Und nach und nach wurde es immer enger. Dass wir zusammengekommen sind, war nur noch die logische Folgerung."

"Hört sich doch schön an”, meinte Thomas.

"War es auch", nickte Mario. "Bis... bis er wohl einen anderen gefunden hatte. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lange das zwischen den beiden ging..."

Thomas schluckte. "Dieser Arsch."

"Er hat mir immer weismachen wollen, dass ich der einzige wäre - und ich Idiot hab ihm auch noch geglaubt. Dabei hatte er wohl zwischendurch auch mal drei..."

Thomas spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er das hörte. "Wie hast du es rausgefunden?"

"Ganz klassisch - die beiden lagen in unserem Bett."

"Gott! Ich könnte diesen Kerl umbringen."

"Nicht, der schmeckt bestimmt nicht", grinste Mario schief.

"Er hat dir weh getan”, sagte Thomas nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Mario nickte. "Aber eigentlich bin ich drüber weg. Er ist ein Arsch, das hab ich nur viel zu spät mitgekriegt."

"Kenn ich ihn?" fragte Thomas

"Ich glaub nicht - spielt jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr."

Thomas nickte ein wenig erleichtert. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er getan hätte, wenn er diesem Kerl auf dem Platz gegenüber gestanden hätte.

"Jedenfalls war das keine schöne Zeit, und da war ich froh, dass meine Eltern von mir wussten."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen”, sagte Thomas leise.

Er fühlte noch immer diese tiefe Traurigkeit, Enttäuschung und die Verletzungen, die Mario in dieser Zeit erlitten hatte.

Kurz entschlossen fuhr Thomas an den Straßenrand und hielt an. Er drehte sich zu Mario und zog ihn fest an sich. "Ich werde dir nie so weh tun."

Mario schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Thomas schloss ebenfalls die Augen und drückte einen Kuss auf Marios Stirn.

Er dachte an ihre Beziehung und daran, wie eng sie waren, und hoffte, diese Sicherheit auf Mario übertragen zu können.

"Danke”, wisperte Mario nach einer Weile.

"Wenns dir wieder besser geht...?"

Mario nickte und lächelte. 

Thomas küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann sah er ihn prüfend an. "Können wir weiter?"

Erneut nickte Mario. 

Thomas schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und ein warmes, geliebtes Gefühl, dann startete er wieder den Motor und fuhr weiter.

Diesmal war es Mario, der eine Hand auf Thomas’ Knie legte. Er brauchte diesen Körperkontakt jetzt einfach.

Wann immer er konnte, legte Thomas seine Hand auf Marios, bis sie schließlich in Pähl ankamen.

Sofort war bei Mario die Nervosität wieder da. 

"Sie beißen nicht, keine Angst", lächelte Thomas ihn an und stieg aus. Er trat an die Beifahrerseite und griff, kaum war Mario ausgestiegen, nach dessen Hand.

Mario sah ihn kurz überrascht an, drückte Thomas’ Hand dann aber fest. Jeder, der sie hier sehen konnte, gehörte vermutlich zu Thomas’ Familie und würde eh von ihnen erfahren.


	42. Besuch bei Negra

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte Thomas sie zum Eingang des Bauernhauses. "Michael weiß über mich bescheid, Christin und die Kinder nicht", erzählte er kurz.

"Ok”, nickte Mario.

Auf den Stufen zum Haus holte Thomas seinen Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf, gleichzeitig drückte er auf die Klingel um sich anzukündigen. 

Mario grinste. So ähnlich kündigte er sich bei seinen Eltern auch immer an.

Kaum hatten sie den Flur betreten, kamen zwei Kinder, ein Mädchen, ein Junge, aufgeregt auf sie zugelaufen.

"Hallo meine beiden Süßen”, begrüßte Thomas sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Schon hatte er beide Kinder auf den Armen und drückte sie fest an sich. "Mario, das sind Marie und David, und das, das ist Mario. Mein Freund."

"Hey ihr Zwei”, sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Hallo Mario", wurde er von beiden Kindern ähnlich stürmisch begrüßt.

Thomas grinste, als er das sah.

Es war schön, wie die beiden Mario aufnahmen.

"Thomas! Das ging diesmal ja wirklich schnell”, kam Christin lächelnd aus der Küche.

"Hallo", umarmte der Christin ein bisschen schief, schließlich hatte er noch beide Kinder auf den Armen. "Ich wollte euch Mario vorstellen."

Christin drehte den Kopf zu Mario. "Du bist also Mario”, sagte sie und umarmte ihn ohne zu Zögern.

"Hallo", grüßte Mario sie und fühlte ein tiefes Lächeln, als er in ihre Arme gezogen wurde. 

"Ihr beide kommt genau richtig zum essen”, sagte sie, als sie Mario wieder los ließ.

"Was gibt’s denn?", wollte Thomas sofort wissen.

"Nudelsuppe”, sagte Christin. 

"Lecker", freute sich Thomas sofort und strahlte Mario an. "Christin ist eine tolle Köchin."

"Thomas übertreibt”, lachte Christin.

"Bisher hab ichs immer genossen bei dir essen zu dürfen. Ist Michael eigentlich auch da?"

"Im Stall”, nickte Christin.

"Ist das essen schon fertig, oder können wir noch mal rausgucken?", wollte Thomas gleich wissen.

Christin sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ein bisschen köcheln muss sie noch, also könnt ihr noch schnell nen Abstecher in den Stall machen.“

Sofort ließ Thomas die beiden Kinder runter und griff wieder nach Marios Hand. "Lust, Negra anzusehen? Und Senegal?"

"Natürlich”, sagte Mario sofort.

Thomas griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn raus, die beiden Kinder wurden von Christin zurückgehalten.

"Die beiden sind ja wirklich süß”, sagte Mario als sie über den Hof zu den Stallungen gingen.

"Ich bin froh, dass es sie gibt", nickte Thomas. 

"Glaub ich dir. Wirst du ihnen irgendwann die Wahrheit über dich erzählen?" fragte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Ja, sicher. Ich hatte immer jemanden, einen Menschen, einen Verwandten, der über mich bescheid wusste. Meine Eltern, dann meine Schwester - Michaels Mutter. Und jetzt Michael."

"Und Christin?" fragte Mario. "Warum weiß sie es nicht?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab’s ihr mal sagen wollen, bevor die Kinder kamen, aber irgendwie hatte es sich nicht ergeben. Und solange die Kids klein sind, will ich es nicht tun. Sie hätte zu viel Angst um sie, das muss ich ihr nicht antun."

Mario nickte. "Klar."

"In ein paar Jahren sieht es sicher anders aus. Und Michael weiß bescheid, das ist mir viel wert."

Mario nickte erneut.

"Komm mit", forderte Thomas ihn auf und zog ihn mit sich zum Stall. "Dann lernst du ihn endlich kennen."

"Michael!" rief Thomas, sobald sie im dämmrigen Licht des Stalls standen.

"Thomas!", zeigte sich Michael überrascht. 

"Ich hab Besuch mitgebracht”, sagte Thomas und zog Mario mit sich zur Box von Negra.

Wie üblich zogen sich die Pferde in die hintersten Ecken der Boxen zurück, sobald sie seine Anwesenheit spürten.

"Was haben sie?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

"Sie spüren mich", erklärte Thomas.

"Oh”, machte Mario.

"Die Hunde und Katzen hier auf dem Hof bekomme ich kaum zu Gesicht", erzählte Thomas noch, dann stand Michael vor ihm und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung.

"Du bist Mario, oder?" sagte Michael, als er sich von Thomas löste.

"Bin ich", nickte der und wurde ebenfalls mit einer kurzen Umarmung begrüßt.

"Schön, dass es so schnell mit eurem Besuch geklappt hat”, lächelte Michael. 

"Musste Mario doch mal zeigen, wo ich herkomme. Außerdem... haben wir bisschen Ärger gehabt, da brauchen wir etwas Ablenkung."

Michael sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts Schlimmes, nichts, was wir nicht wieder regeln könnten. Aber ist gut, mal ein paar Stunden raus zu sein."

"Dann ist gut”, nickte Michael. Dann sah er Mario an. "Und du wollest dir mal die Kleine angucken?"

"Klar, wenn ich ihr schon den Namen geben durfte!"

"Dann komm mal mit”, sagte Michael und betrat die Box.

Er drängte Ankala ein wenig zurück und schob das Fohlen Negra in Richtung der Boxentür.

Mario trat vorsichtig einen Schritt vor und ging dann in die Hocke. "Wirklich Pechschwarz die Kleine."

"Und nach ihren Genen zu urteilen wird sies auch bleiben", erzählte Michael. "Der Name passt also."

Mario lächelte, dann streckte er eine Hand aus. "Na, lässt du dich von mir streicheln?“

Eine neugierige Nase schob sich an seine Hand.

Marios Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Er hatte bisher keinen wirklichen Bezug zu Pferden gehabt, aber Negra war wirklich hübsch.

Hübsch, neugierig und zutraulich, so zutraulich, dass sie sich sogar kurz von Thomas berühren ließ.

"Vielleicht wird sie ja so zutraulich wie Senegal”, meinte Michael.

"Ich hoffe es... ich werd einfach öfter herkommen um sie an mich zu gewöhnen", überlegte Thomas.

Michael nickte. "Kannst du reiten Mario?"

"Zählt Ponyreiten mit sieben?", grinste Mario.

"Nicht wirklich - für ein Pony bist du wohl zu groß" lachte Michael.

"Das Pony hat mich damals gern getragen!", erwiderte Mario und lachte ebenfalls.

"Dann lass dir das mal von Thomas bei bringen, dann könnt ihr auch mal zusammen ausreiten”, schlug Michael vor.

"Wir müssen erst heute Abend zurück", überlegte Thomas, "Dann kriegst du schon mal deine erste Reitstunde."

"Ihr macht mir Angst”, grinste Mario breit.

"Du nimmst Macarena, die ist ganz ruhig, auch wenn ihr Name nicht so klingt", überlegte Michael. "Ich helf dir nach dem essen mit ihr."

"Ok, wenn du meinst”, sagte Mario.

"Macarena kriegt das schon hin - auf der darf auch Marie schon reiten."

"Außerdem bin ich ja auch noch da”, sagte Thomas. "Ich lass dich schon nicht runterfallen."

Mario nickte, er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Thomas ihn mühelos auffangen würde.

Michael sah die beiden interessiert an. "Ich nehme an, dass du über Thomas bescheid weißt?"

Mario nickte. "Weiß ich."

"Schön”, lächelte Michael. "Dann nehme ich auch an, dass ihr beiden... nicht nur gute Freunde seid." Thomas legte sofort einen Arm um Mario und zog ihn an sich.   Michael grinste breit. "Das ist wirklich toll!"

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin."

"Doch, man sieht es nämlich”, sagte Michael. "Und dein Mario strahlt auch bis über beide Ohren." Mario lächelte und drehte sich zu Thomas um ihn kurz zu küssen.  "Es tut so gut dich so zu sehen, Thomas", sagte Michael.

Thomas lächelte nur glücklich. "Dann kommt mal mit ihr beiden”, sagte Michael. "Das essen dürfte inzwischen fertig sein."

Thomas strich Negra noch einmal ganz vorsichtig über die Nase, dann schloss Michael die Box, und sie verließen den Stall. Dann folgte er zusammen mit Mario seinem Neffen zurück ins Haus, wo schon der Geruch der frisch gekochten Nudelsuppe in der Luft hing.


	43. Die etwas andere Kopfschmerztablette

Hungrig saßen die Kinder schon am Tisch und warteten ungeduldig, dass es endlich essen gab.

"Pünktlich auf die Minute”, sagte Christin, als sie die drei Männer sah.

Die lachten nur und setzen sich, und schon füllte Christin ihnen auf.

"Spielst du auch Fußball?" fragte David Mario irgendwann.

"Ja", nickte Mario. "Zusammen mit Thomas. Spielst du auch?"

David nickte heftig. "Ich werd auch mal Fußballer, wie Onkel Thomas."

"Dann musst du fleißig trainieren", nickte Mario. 

"Ich will auch Fußballer werden”, sagte Marie.

Sofort sah Mario sie an. "Und übst du auch schon?"

Marie nickte. "Aber David will nicht mit mir spielen, weil er sagt, dass Mädchen keine Fußballer werden können."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht", widersprach Mario sofort. "Die Frauen aus Deutschland sind sogar Weltmeister geworden!"

Sofort sah Marie zu ihrem Bruder. "Siehst du, du Doofmann!"

Mario lachte leise, genauso hätte seine Schwester damals auch reagiert.

"Marie, du sollst deinen Bruder nicht ärgern”, sagte Christin seufzend.

"Aber er hat angefangen!"

"Gar nicht!" protestierte David.

"Wohl!"

Michael verdrehte die Augen und sah entschuldigend zu Mario und Thomas. "Ein schwieriges Alter."

"Ist doch in Ordnung. Du warst nicht dabei, wenn ich mich mit meiner Schwester... unterhalten habe", grinste Mario.

Michael lachte. "Vermutlich ähnlich, wie die beiden hier."

Mario nickte. "Und das bereitet aufs echte Leben vor", grinste er.

Christin schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Du klingst wie mein Bruder."

"Hat es dich nicht vorbereitet?", fragte Mario und grinste ebenfalls.

"Doch”, gab Christin zu.

"Na siehste, also solltest du das deinen Kindern nicht vorenthalten. Solange sie nicht ausfallend werden oder zum Besteck greifen..."

"Bring sie nicht auf dumme Gedanke”, sagte Christin lachend.

Mario lachte und aß jetzt weiter. Die Suppe war gut und sättigte.

Auch die anderen aßen mit großem Appetit weiter und für eine Weile verstummten die Gespräche.

Nach dem essen waren die Kinder zu einer Freundin zum Geburtstag eingeladen, und Mario, Michael und Thomas gingen zum Stall. Wie üblich näherte sich Thomas ganz langsam einer bestimmten Box, bis Senegal zu ihm kam.

"Das ist Senegal?" fragte Mario, der knapp hinter Thomas stand

Thomas nickte nur, um das Pferd nicht zu verschrecken. Inzwischen traute es sich näher, seit ihrem letzten Kontakt war nicht so viel Zeit vergangen, da war die neuerliche Annäherung einfacher.

Mario schlang einen Arm um Thomas Mitte und legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

Eine neugierige Pferdenase kam näher.

Thomas streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Senegal sacht.

Ein leises Schnauben, dann kam Senegal näher.

"Ja so ist gut”, murmelte Thomas.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann schien Senegal genug Vertrauen gefasst zu haben, dass Thomas ihm über den Kopf und den Hals streicheln konnte.

"Ist er immer so zaghaft?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Er ist verdammt mutig, verglichen mit den anderen."

"Das stell ich mir schwer vor”, murmelte Mario.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Man gewöhnt sich dran. Und solche Ausnahmen wie Senegal... dann geht es."

Mario nickte und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Thomas Hals.

"Mario, magst du dich schon mal mit Macarena anfreunden?", wurde er in diesem Moment von Michael gerufen, der ein großes, dunkelbraunes Pferd am Halfter neben sich herführte.

Mario nickte und löste sich von Thomas.

Der sah ihm kurz nach, dann beschäftigte er sich wieder mit Senegal, während Mario sich alles Mögliche von Michael erklären ließ.

Thomas führte inzwischen Senegal aus der Box und sattelte ihn. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang er sich wenig später in den Sattel und sah zu Mario.

Der erwiderte den Blick bewundernd und ließ sich dann - lange nicht so geschickt wie Thomas - auf das Pferd helfen. Michael griff nach dem Halfter und führte Macarena aus dem Stall.

"Und?" fragte Thomas, als er Senegal neben Macarena gelenkt hatte. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"

"Ganz gut. Nur... so hoch", grinste Mario etwas schief.

"Man gewöhnt sich schnell dran”, sagte Thomas.

"Na ja", murmelte Mario und hielt sich am Sattel fest, während Michael ihn über den Hof führte.

"Glaub mir, es ist echt toll zu reiten”, sagte Thomas. "Durch den Wald oder hier über die Felder."

"Glaub ich dir ja", murmelte Mario etwas unsicher. "Aber von hier oben runterfallen, das klingt nicht so toll."

"Du wirst nicht fallen”, sagte Thomas.

Mario sah ihn an - und fühlte dann auch die Sicherheit, die Thomas ihm übertrug.

"Erstmal führe ich dich sowieso”, sagte Michael von unten. "Du sollst erstmal ein Gefühl für das Tier bekommen."

Mario nickte, und schon ging es los. Ganz langsam, erst einmal einen Kreis im Hof, dann ein paar Meter nach draußen zu einem nahegelegenen Feldweg.

Am Anfang war es wirklich komisch und Mario rutschte immer wieder auf dem Sattel hin und her, aber so langsam gewöhnt er sich an das schwankende Gefühl.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da beschloss Michael, dass er nicht weiter mitgehen musste.  Er reichte Thomas die Zügel, der Macarena nun von Senegal aus führte.

"Viel Spaß ihr beiden”, rief er ihnen hinterher.

"Werden wir haben", nickte Thomas, und auch Mario stimmte ihm zu.

Langsam ließ Thomas die beiden Pferde weiter den Weg entlang gehen.

Einige Zeit gingen sie gemütlich den Feldweg entlang, dann bog Thomas in einen Wald ein. 

"Es ist wirklich schön hier”, sagte Mario.

Thomas schluckte leicht. "Ist es. Nur... da drüben", deutete er in ein Waldstück. "Da ist es damals passiert..."

"Du... bist hier verwandelt worden?" fragte Mario leise.

Thomas nickte. "Es war ein schöner Sommertag, als ich abends noch mal mit dem Hund hier war."

Mario spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut, die ihn bei Thomas Gefühlen überkam.

Er fühlte die Angst, die Thomas damals gespürt hatte, die Todesangst, und die Schmerzen.

Sofort streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Thomas mitfühlend am Arm.

Er fühlte, wie sein Freund sich nach und nach beruhigte.

"Besser?" fragte Mario sanft.

Ein leichtes Nicken war die Antwort. "Normalerweise denke ich nicht daran, wenn ich hier bin aber heute... ich hab’s dir halt zeigen wollen."

"Und Jakob kam wirklich durch Zufall hier vorbei?" fragte Mario nach einem Moment zögernd.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er war hier nicht vorbeigekommen. Ich war irgendwie noch nach Hause gekommen, und meine Eltern hatten mich so gut versorgt wie sie konnten. Jakob kam erst knapp zwei Wochen später, er hatte Gerüchte gehört."

"Gott sei Dank”, flüsterte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Er hat sich gleich um mich gekümmert und mir so das Leben gerettet. Oder was man als Vampir so Leben nennt."

"Du lebst genauso, wie ich oder Michael und seine Familie”, sagte Mario sofort.

"Nur, dass ich nicht sterbe..."

"Könnt ihr gar nicht sterben?" fragte Mario

"Doch, ich glaub schon. Aber... ich will’s nicht ausprobieren", grinste Thomas schief

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Es interessiert mich nur. Vampire sind wirklich ganz anders, als sie immer dargestellt werden."

"Wir können Jakob ja demnächst fragen... bisher hat mich eigentlich immer eher interessiert, wie ich nicht sterbe."

Mario nickte. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht erklärt, wie das mit der Sonne funktioniert."

"Sie verursacht Kopfschmerzen. Die ersten ein, zwei Minuten geht’s gerade noch, danach zerreißt es einen förmlich. Aber glücklicherweise gibt’s was dagegen, das hat Jakob mir besorgt, als wir zusammen unterwegs waren. Es ist ein Amulett, das ich trage."

"Ein Amulett?" fragte Mario nach. "Aber du trägst doch gar keinen Schmuck."

"Nicht da, wo du ihn siehst", grinste Thomas. "Aber am Fuß. Alles andere muss ich doch für Spiele abnehmen, aber unter dem Tape kann ich es verstecken."

"Und wie sieht es aus?"

"Ich kann ihn dir heute Abend mal zeigen. Sieht ein bisschen keltisch aus, mit einem Mond drauf. Ungefähr so groß", zeigte er die Größe eines Zweieurostücks.

"So klein?", war Mario erstaunt.

"Was hast du erwartet? Viel größer dürfte es doch nicht sein, wenn ichs verstecken kann."

Mario grinste. "Stimmt. Ich bin einfach nur erstaunt."

"Ich bin nur froh, dass ich diese... Kopfschmerztablette habe. Ohne könnte ich tagsüber nicht rausgehen."

"Und dann hätten wir uns wohl nie kennengelernt."

Thomas nickte. "Und das wäre schrecklich gewesen.

"Mehr als schrecklich”, sagte Mario ernst.

"Für mich schon. Du hast würdest irgendwann nen Freund finden, der dich nicht ständig anknabbern will."

"Ich würde nie einen solchen Freund wie dich finden”, schüttelte Mario den Kopf.

"Schon klar - gibt nicht viele, die an dein Blut wollen", grinste Thomas

"Ich meinst ernst Thomas”, sagte Mario. "Ich will nur dich."

"Ich weiß"; nickte Thomas. "Ich spüre das. Und... das fühlt sich unbeschreiblich an."

Mario lächelte sanft. "Können wir kurz anhalten und absteigen?"

Thomas nickte, sortierte die Riemen in seiner Hand und stieg ab, dann half er Mario herunter.

Sofort schlang Mario die Arme um Thomas und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Mit einem Lächeln zog Thomas ihn dann ebenfalls fest an sich.

Mario sagte nichts, sondern ließ Thomas einfach seine Gefühle spüren.

Wärme, Liebe, Vertrauen. Glück.

Und die gleichen Gefühle spürte er auch bei Thomas.


	44. Kaffeeklatsch

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so stehen, bis den Pferden wohl langweilig wurde und sie begannen an Marios Jacke zu kauen.

"Hey! Meine Jacke schmeckt nicht”, lachte Mario auf.

Thomas lachte leise und schlug Senegal leicht auf die Nase. Das Pferd schnaubte, ließ aber von Marios Jacke ab. "Wir sollten weiter, die beiden wollen zu den anderen auf die Koppel."

Mario nickte. "Dann... musst du mir wieder hoch helfen."

"klar", lächelte Thomas und trat zu Macarena um Mario hoch zu helfen, doch das Pferd wehrte sich. Es ließ Thomas einfach nicht an sich heran.

"Ok, dann muss ich es allein versuchen”, sagte Mario.

"Sorry", murmelte Thomas und stieg langsam, damit Mario es genau sehen konnte, in den Sattel.

"Ist doch nicht deine Schuld”, meinte Mario. Dann sah er Macarena an. "Schön still halten, meine Liebe."

Thomas ritt einige Meter weiter, damit Macarena ruhig blieb. Mario legte eine Hand an den Sattelknauf und schob einen Fuß in den Steigbügel. So weit, so gut, dachte er. Dann machte Macarena einen Schritt nach vorn.

"Nicht... halt Macarena!" rief Mario und hüpfte wenig elegant mit dem Pferd mit. Thomas beobachtete das und konnte sich dabei ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Lach du nur”, murmelte Mario.

"Sorry", rief Thomas ihm herüber, aber Mario fühlte, dass es ihm nicht wirklich leidtat. Mario sah kurz zu ihm und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Versuch es noch einmal", rief Thomas ihm dann zu. "Streichel Macarena die Nase und rede mit ihr. Dann den Fuß in den Bügel, und viel Schwung nehmen."

Er zog sich hoch, und schließlich saß er tatsächlich aus eigener Kraft im Sattel und trieb Macarena vorsichtig an zu Thomas und Senegal zu gehen. "Sehr gut”, lobte Thomas lächelnd. Stolz strahlte Mario ihn an.

"Traust du dir ne schnelle Gangart auch schon zu?" fragte Thomas.

"Schneller?", sah Mario ihn unsicher an. "Ich bin gerade die ersten Meter alleine geritten... aber wenn du meinst..."

"Ich nehm auch wieder die Zügel”, sagte Thomas.

Mario schluckte. "Dann... lieber alleine. Macarena ist ruhiger so..."

Thomas nickte. "Ich pass auf die auf Mario. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben.

Mario nickte. "Also, wo ist hier die Kupplung und der Schalthebel?"

Thomas lachte leise. "Versuch die Zügel wie ich zu halten”, begann er dann Mario die Anweisungen zu geben. Mario folgte all seinen Hinweisen, Tipps und Beschreibungen, bis sie einige Minuten später los ritten. Thomas ließ Senegal vorantraben, nicht allzu schnell und seine Sinne aufmerksam auf Mario gerichtet. Der war nervös, aber seine Angst war schnell vergangen, und bald darauf fühlte er sich richtig wohl auf Macarena - auch, als sie tatsächlich vom Schritt in den Trab wechselten.

Macarena war ein wirkliche eine sanfte Stute, die Senegal ohne große Probleme folgte. Es machte Mario nach kurzer Zeit viel Spaß zu reiten, auch so schnell, und er bedauerte es, als sie schließlich wieder am Hof ankamen. Thomas freute sich, dass Mario so viel Spaß am Reiten hatte. Er liebte es, und er liebte  es noch mehr, nicht alleine zu reiten.

Mario drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel Spaß macht."

"Es ist schön, dass es dir gefallen hat", erwiderte Thomas das Strahlen.

"Wohlbehalten zurück sehe ich”, kam Michael in diesem Moment aus dem Stall.

"Und sogar im Trab", erzählte Thomas stolz. "Mario ist echt ein Naturtalent. Na ja, und Macarena natürlich auch."

Michael lachte und griff nach Macarenas Zügeln. "Freut mich, dass ihr euch so gut verstanden habt."

"Sie ist ne ganz liebe", lächelte Mario.

"Brauchst du Hilfe beim absteigen?"

"Vorhin hab ichs so geschafft", meinte Mario und stieg wenig elegant, aber erfolgreich ab.

"Noch ein bisschen Übung, und du wirst beim Reiten ne richtig gute Figur machen”, meinte Michael.

"Macht er so schon", war Thomas überzeugt. "Auf- und Absteigen, ok, aber beim Reiten..."

Mario fühlte eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen steigen, als er fühlte, wie stolz Thomas auf ihn war. Er streichelte Macarena etwas verlegen über die Stirn und Nase, "Ist ja auch ein tolles Pferd."

Thomas lachte leise und trat vorsichtig zu Mario. Er wollte das Tier nicht verschrecken. Dennoch trat Macarena gleich einen Schritt zur Seite, als er sich näherte. Thomas seufzte. "Dann muss dir Michael wohl zeigen, wie du sie absattelst. Ich kümmer mich solange um Senegal.“

Mario strich ihm kurz über die Schulter, dann ging Thomas zurück zu Senegal, und Michael trat zu ihm. Mit schnellen geschickten Handgriffen, zeigte Michael Mario, wie er den Sattel lösen und von Macarenas Rücken nehmen musste. Dann trug Mario den Sattel in den Stall, während Michael Macarena und Senegal auf die Koppel führte. Dabei warf er noch mal einen Blick in die Box, wo die kleine Negra mit ihrer Mutter stand.

"Morgen oder übermorgen kommen die beiden auch mit auf die Koppel", erzählte Thomas, der jetzt hinter ihm stand. 

Mario nickte und tastete nach hinten, bis er Thomas Hand fand. "Danke, dass du mich mit hierher genommen hast."

"Schön, dass es dir hier gefällt. Das ist mein eigentliches Zuhause, und das wird es auch immer sein."

"Vermisst du das Leben hier manchmal?" fragte Mario und drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

"Ich würde es vermissen, wenn ich nicht zurückkommen könnte", meinte Thomas. "Aber so ist es schon ok." Mario nickte, auch wenn er eine leichte Wehmut spürte, die von Thomas ausging. Er legte Thomas einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich. Thomas lächelte leicht und lehnte sich an Mario. "Ich... wir können jederzeit zurückkommen", wiederholte er. 

Mario nickte. "Ist ja nicht weit von München entfernt."

"Kommt ihr zum Kaffee?", hörten sie auf einmal Christin über den Hof rufen.

Mario und Thomas lösten sich voneinander. "Wir kommen”, rief Thomas. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Stall und gingen zum Haus, in dem Christin und Michael sie schon erwarteten.

"Mario lieber Kaffee oder Kakao?" fragte Christin, als die beiden die Küche betraten.

"Kaffee", bat Mario und setzte sich neben Thomas.

Christin nickte. "Und wie war euer Ausritt?"

"Total schön", schwärmte Mario. "Eure Macarena ist echt ein tolles Pferd.“

"Ist sie”, nickte Christin. "Sehr geduldig, grade bei unerfahrenen Reitern.“

Thomas nickte. "War echt schön, wenn auch ein bisschen kalt."

"Dann habt ihr hier was zum aufwärmen”, lächelte Christin und schob zwei Kaffeebecher zu ihnen. "Und ein paar Plätzchen gibt es auch noch.“

Mario war, im Gegensatz zu Thomas, wirklich kalt, und der Kaffee wärmte gut durch.

"Und jetzt erzählt doch mal, wie das mit euch passiert”, bat Christin, als sie sich neben ihren Mann setzte. "Ich bin doch so schrecklich neugierig."

Thomas lächelte. "Ich war letzte Woche doch so krank", erzählte er dann. "Konnte nicht zum Training und bin kaum aus dem Bett gekommen. Und irgendwann stand Mario vor der Tür, mit einem großen Topf Hühnersuppe, die hat mich dann wieder auf die Beine gebracht."

"Thomas hat sich zwar mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, aber ich bin hartnäckig”, fügte Mario grinsend hinzu. 

"Dann ist gut - Thomas kann nen ganz schönen Dickkopf haben."

"Ich auch”, sagte Mario. "Steht sozusagen in meinem spanischen Stammbaum geschrieben."

Michael lachte leise. "Dann haben sich ja die richtigen gefunden!" Thomas nickte und griff nach Marios Hand. Mario erwiderte den Druck und spürte die Wärme, die Thomas fühlte.

"Ach ihr seid wirklich ein schönes Paar”, sagte Christin.

"Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir es geschafft haben", lächelte Thomas.

"Ich auch”, sagte Mario. Thomas' Lächeln verbreiterte sich, und er zog Mario an sich. Mario lehnte sich ohne zu Zögern gegen Thomas.


	45. Auflauf bei Philipp

Mit diesem Gefühl, eine Art zweite Familie gefunden zu haben, fuhren sie am Abend wieder zurück. Es fiel Mario nach diesem schönen Nachmittag leichter mit Michis Ablehnung zurechtzukommen. Außerdem setzte er viel Hoffnung in das Essen am nächsten Tag. Phil war überzeugt, dass Andi und Holger es positiv aufnehmen würden.

Dennoch war Mario sehr nervös, als er mit Thomas am nächsten Abend zu Philipp fuhr. Andis Wagen stand schon vor der Tür, nur Holger schien noch nicht dazu sein. Thomas versuchte Mario zu beruhigen, doch das fiel ihm nicht leicht, schließlich war er selbst nervös. Mario tastete kurz nach Thomas Hand, drückte sie fest und klingelte dann. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann öffnete Andi ihnen die Tür. "Kommt rein, Philipp kämpft noch mit dem Auflauf."

"Tu ich gar nicht!" kam Phils Antwort aus der Küche.

"Ok, er hat wohl gerade gewonnen. Oder verloren?", rief er die letzten Worte lauter in die Küche. Phil schnaubte hörbar.

"Kommt, wir gehen besser ins Wohnzimmer", schob Andi sie mit sich.

"Ja genau, bleibt schön weg aus der Küche, ihr steht mir eh nur im Weg”, lachte Phil, der kurz um die Ecke lugte.

"Wie lange brauchst du noch? Sollen wir schon mal aufdecken?"

"10 Minuten”, sagte Phil. "Wenn Holger es bis dahin schafft. Sonst müsst ihr leider Hungern."

"Wie - du lässt uns hungern, weil der Badstuber nicht aus dem Bad kommt?"

Phil lachte. "Ganz genau."

Mario ging in die Küche und holte Besteck und Geschirr, während Thomas und Andi sich unterhielten. "Nervös?" fragte Phil ihn leise.

"Wer wäre das nicht? Gerade nach Michi - das war erst gestern!"

Phil nickte. "Aber bei Andi und Holger musst du keine Angst haben. Ich kenn die beiden gut und lange genug um das sicher sagen zu können."

"Dein Wort...", murmelte Mario

"Vertrau mir”, sagte Phil lächelnd. Mario nickte etwas unsicher und holte noch das Auffüllbesteck aus der Schublade. 

In diesem Moment klingelte es. "Holger hat gerochen, dass das Essen fertig ist”, lachte Phil. Mario grinste und trug die Sachen rein, während Andi Holger die Tür öffnete.

"Was wollt ihr trinken Jungs?" rief Phil aus der Küche.

"Apfelschorle", kamen gleich mehrere Stimmen von Flur und Wohnzimmer.

"Dann holt sie euch!"

"Bäh, was für ein schlechter Gastgeber", protestierte Holger.

"Ich hab gekocht”, protestierte Phil. "Na los Mario, Holger, ihr seid groß und stark und helft mit rein tragen."

"Bin ja schon dabei", hatte Mario inzwischen die Gläser in der Hand. Auch Holger kam brav in die Küche und griff sich Wasser und Apfelsaft. Wenig später saßen sie alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer und aßen Philipps Auflauf.

"Sehr gut, Phil”, murmelte Andi mit vollem Mund.

"Hmh", stimmte Mario zu.

"Hatte Michi eigentlich was vor?" fragte Holger. "Oder warum ist er nicht mit dabei?"

Mario schluckte leicht, und er fühlte, dass es auch Thomas unangenehm war. "Mensch Holger, Michi hat Zoff mit Mario und Thomas”, sagte Andi kopfschüttelnd. "Manchmal wohnst du echt hinterm Mond, oder?"

"Manchmal...", murmelte Holger. “Aber dass es so schlimm ist?"

Andi zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Mario und Thomas. "Michi weicht den Fragen aus und unsere beiden Helden hier auch."

"Die beiden Helden hier haben euch einladen lassen, weil sie nicht länger ausweichen wollten", erklärte Philipp.

"Oh”, machte Andi überrascht.

"Und... worum geht es jetzt?", fragte Holger nach.

Mario schluckte und sah fragend zu Thomas. Der nickte ihm zu und griff nach seiner Hand, denn Ruhe konnte er ihm jetzt nicht vermitteln.

"Na kommt, so schlimm wird es nicht sein”, versuchte Andi ihnen Mut zu machen.

Thomas zögerte noch einen Moment, dann hob er ihre verschränkten Hände auf den Tisch. "Darum geht es..."

"Wie?" fragte Holger.

Dieses Mal schlug Andi ihm recht heftig an den Hinterkopf. "Aufwachen!"

"Aua! Das war gemein Andi!"

"Wenn du so auf dem Schlauch stehst!"

Phil lachte leise. "Überleg mal ganz in Ruhe Holger."

Es dauerte tatsächlich noch einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das ist es doch nicht, warum Michi hier ausrastet, oder? Oder...?"

"Was denkst du denn?" fragte Mario leise.

"Er hat doch wohl nichts dagegen, dass ihr zusammen seid, oder? Ich meine... oder ist er eifersüchtig?"

Thomas starrte Holger an und fing dann an zu lachen. "Du... bist echt großartig... ob Michi eifersüchtig ist..."

"Nicht?"

"Nein”, schüttelte Phil den Kopf. "Michi hat was gegen Schwule."

"Echt?", fragte Holger nach, es schien ihm völlig abwegig.

Mario nickte. "Er... findet es abartig."

Andi nickte. "Das... überrascht mich nicht."

"Echt nicht?" fragte Mario.

"Ich hab nie mit ihm drüber geredet, aber... ich weiß nicht, irgendwie hab ich das schon erwartet."

Thomas seufzte. "Schade, dass wir vorher nicht euch gefragt haben. Dann wär uns das erspart geblieben."

Andi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt ist es zu spät..."

"Glaubst du, er kriegt sich wieder ein?" frage Mario.

"Ich weiß es nicht", zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Aber... wenn er merkt, dass wir nichts dagegen haben, und vielleicht kann ich mal mit ihm reden.

"Das wär gut”, meinte Phil. "Auf mich hört er nicht."

"Schon versucht?", fragte Thomas nach.

Phil nickte. "Er ignoriert es. Und gestern Abend hat er mir sehr charmant zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich wohl auch zu euch gehören würde, so wie ich euch verteidige."

"Scheiße", murmelte Mario, aber Thomas beruhigte ihn gleich. "Immerhin redet er nicht darüber."

Phil nickte. "Michi ist auch keine Tratschtante. Der frisst Probleme lieber in sich hinein, der Blödmann."

"Immerhin besser, als wenn er jetzt damit hausieren gehen würde... das geht nicht", überlegte Thomas.

"Ich bin morgen eh mit ihm verabredet”, erzählte Andi. "Dann werd ich mal gucken, was ich für euch tun kann."

"Das wär lieb von dir", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Und... was ist mit dir, Holger?"

"Was soll mit mir sein?" fragte Holger. "Ich freu mich für euch."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mario. 

"Seht ihr”, sagte Phil. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass die beiden nichts dagegen haben werden."

"Wir hätten dich schon bei Michi fragen sollen", murmelte Thomas.

"Lässt sich nicht mehr ändern”, schüttelte Phil den Kopf.

"Ich hoffe noch, dass er sich wieder einkriegt", meinte Mario.

"Wird schon wieder”, sagte Andi.

"Wir waren halt gut befreundet, und jetzt auf einmal..."

"Dafür hast du Thomas an deiner Seite”, sagte Andi.

Sofort lächelte Mario. "Ich bin froh, dass wir es geschafft haben"

"Sieht man”, nickte Holger.

Thomas legte seinen Arm um Mario und zog ihn leicht an sich. Sofort schmiegte sich Mario an ihn. Er war so unendlich erleichtert über Andis und Holgers Reaktion. "Wollt ihr schon mal aufs Sofa umziehen?", schlug Philipp vor.

"Gute Idee”, nickte Thomas.

"Macht es euch gemütlich, ich komm gleich nach."

Mario und Thomas standen auf, gefolgt von Andi und Holger und machten es sich auf dem Sofa und Sesseln bequem. Sofort kuschelte sich Thomas an Mario und ließ sich in seine Arme ziehen. "Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum ihr so dringend zusammen auf ein Zimmer wolltet”, lachte Andi.

"Ist doch doof, im Hotel in unterschiedlichen Zimmern zu schlafen", murmelte Thomas.

"Klar”, nickte Andi. "Und so... motiviert ihr euch gleich noch ein bisschen zusätzlich."

"Wir haben geschlafen", protestierte Mario, und bei einem Blick von Holger wurde er wirklich rot.

"Kaum zu glauben, Mario Gomez kann echt rot werden”, prustete Holger. Thomas lachte leicht und strich ihm durch den Nacken.

"Jetzt ärger ihn doch nicht so”, sagte Andi grinsend.

"Ich mag ihn, wenn er so rot wird", grinste Thomas und strich ihm unauffällig über die Halsschlagader. Mario schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, als er die leichte Berührung spürte.

"Ihr seid aber verliebt", lächelte Andi.

"Ist auch noch ganz frisch”, erzählte Mario leise.

"Schön, dass wir es so früh erfahren", bedankte sich Andi ehrlich.

"Wir sind froh, dass wir es wenigstens mit ein paar Freunden teilen können”, sagte Thomas.

"Wir sind für euch da", erklärte Holger fest. 

"Danke. Das bedeutet uns viel." Holger nickte noch einmal, dann war die Sache für ihn und auch für Andi gegessen, und es wurde einfach ein schöner Abend. 

Es war es schon ziemlich spät, als sich die vier von Phil verabschiedeten und auf den Heimweg machten. Thomas und Mario fuhren zu Thomas nach Hause, dort angekommen, als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, konnten sie sich endlich wieder küssen. "Das lief gut”, wisperte Mario gegen Thomas Lippen.

"Sehr gut sogar", lächelte Thomas.

"Andi und Holger sind toll."

"Sie sind gute Freunde, und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

"Ich auch”, nickte Mario und küsste Thomas erneut.

Nach und nach zog er ihn weiter in die Wohnung und in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Thomas ließ sich nur zu gern mitziehen. Mario drängte ihn gleich in Richtung Bett.

"So stürmisch?" fragte Thomas rau. Mario nickte nur und drängte sich näher. Thomas keuchte, als er spürte, wie sehr Mario ihn wollte. Er ließ sich aufs Bett schieben und zog Mario über sich.

Sofort küsste Mario ihn wieder stürmisch und schob zeitgleich eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Thomas keuchte heiser auf und fuhr fahrig über Marios Rücken und Hintern. Mario brauchte zwei Versuche, bis er endlich den Knopf von Thomas Jeans gelöst hatte. Sofort schob er seine Hand in die Hose und unter die Shorts. Schon hielt er sein steifes Glied in der Hand.  Thomas stieß einen heiseren Laut aus und stieß sacht in Marios Hand. Mario keuchte immer wieder leise auf.

Inzwischen hatte auch Thomas Marios Hose geöffnet und zog sie jetzt ruckartig über dessen Hüfte nach unten. Schnell zog Mario sie sich nach unten und schüttelte sie von den Beinen. Auch Thomas entledigte sich so seiner Jeans und zog sich auch schnell sein Hemd über den Kopf. Dann zog er Mario wieder auf sich. Mario drängte sich an ihn, ließ seine Hände über Thomas Körper gleiten. Dann fühlte er die Lippen an seinem Hals, seiner Halsschlagader. Sofort lief eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper. Doch Thomas leckte nur darüber. Mario fühlte, wie er sich zurückhielt, aber er biss nicht zu.

Dabei hätte Mario nichts dagegen und ließ Thomas das auch spüren. Aber Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, er weigerte sich ihn zu beißen. Stattdessen küsste er sich über Marios Brust tiefer. Mario schloss die Augen und drängte sich Thomas geschickter Zunge entgegen. Er küsste die Haut, die Brustwarzen, und irgendwann, Mario hatte es gar nicht richtig mitgekommen, lag Thomas über ihm und küsste seinen Bauch. Mario vergrub eine Hand in Thomas Haar und stöhnte heiser. Thomas arbeitete sich weiter, tiefer, knabberte mit den Schneidezähnen an seinem Hüftknochen und küsste und leckte sich dann nach innen.

Ein Zittern lief durch Marios Körper und er spreizte die Beine, damit Thomas mehr platz hatte. Langsam küsste sich Thomas weiter, und Mario fühlte, wie er sich kaum zurückhalten konnte. "Thomas... bitte...!"

"Was?", fragte Thomas heiser nach und leckte seine Leiste.

"Mehr, Thomas, bitte..."

Thomas keuchte auf, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und biss tief in die Oberschenkelarterie. Mario stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und bog sich ihm entgegen. Thomas sog, und köstliches, warmes Blut lief in seinen Mund. Mario grub seine Finger in die Bettdecke unter sich und stöhnte erneut. Dann berührte Thomas sein Glied, umfasste es mit den Händen - und ließ Mario damit kommen.

Thomas spürte, wie Mario kam und die Gefühle seines Freundes trieben auch ihn zu seinem Höhepunkt. Mit einem lauten Keuche kam er. Sacht leckte er über die Wunde an Marios Innenschenkel und schob sich dann höher.

"Wow", flüsterte Mario noch ganz mitgenommen und zog ihn in seine Arme. Thomas kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie Mario sich langsam entspannte, und das übertrug sich auch auf ihn. Er hatte ihn nicht schon wieder beißen wollen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Mario bot sich ihm auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihn völlig willenlos zu machen schien. Es war schwer genug sich zu beherrschen und nicht mehr als nur eine geringe Menge zu naschen. Marios Blut war so süß, so unvergleichlich. Und es trinken zu können war ein unglaubliches Glück. Ihn danach im Arm zu halten, ihn lieben zu dürfen, machte das Glück perfekt.

"Ich bin auch glücklich”, wisperte Mario kaum hörbar. Thomas lächelte, das fühlte er, aber es auch zu hören verstärkte das Gefühl noch. Mario schloss die Augen, während er sacht Thomas Nacken kraulte. Wenig später schlief er ein, und auch Thomas folgte ihm.


	46. Kurztripp

Endlich war es wärmer geworden. Im Training pfiff ihnen nicht mehr die eiskalte Winterluft um die Nase, und um sie herum blühte und grünte alles. Der Frühling hatte sich endlich durchgesetzt. Mario war mehr als froh darüber. Der Winter hatte sich diesmal entsetzlich lange hingezogen.

Nach dem ersten Besuch in Pähl waren sie auch in Stuttgart gewesen, und Thomas war von seiner Familie gleich aufgenommen worden. Niemand störte sich daran, dass die Katze sich bei dem Besuch in die hinterste Ecke verzogen hatte und die Wellensittiche es nicht gewagt hatten auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Der einzige Wehmutstropfen blieb weiterhin die Geschichte mit Michi. Auch wenn er sich für seine Worte entschuldigt hatte, war die Freundschaft nicht mehr dieselbe. Er ging noch immer auf Abstand, noch immer kam er nicht damit zurecht, dass seine Freude schwul und zusammen waren - dabei verhielten sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit normal, ohne zu zeigen, dass sie sich liebten. Es tat weh, auch wenn Phil immer sagte, sie sollten Geduld haben.

Mit ihm hatten die beiden jetzt noch mehr Kontakt als vorher. Oft unternahmen sie etwas zusammen  - auch mit Philipps Freundin. Und auch Andi und Holger waren öfter mit dabei. Dennoch vermisste gerade Mario seinen früheren besten Freund.

"Worüber grübelst du schon wieder?" fragte Thomas leise.

"Ich vermisse Michi. Und..." er seufzte leise.

"Und?" fragte Thomas und schlang die Arme um Mario.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemals wieder so wird wie früher", murmelte Mario und lehnte sich an ihn.

Thomas seufzte und küsste Marios Schläfe. "Wir können nur weiter geduldig sein."

Mario schloss die Augen und ließ Thomas' Ruhe auf sich wirken. "Du fehlst Michi auch, weißt du”, flüsterte Thomas. Mario war kurz etwas verwundert, dann nickte er. Trotzdem tat es weh.

"Gib ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit."

"Noch mehr?"

Thomas nickte. "Du kennst Michi und seinen Dickkopf. Es braucht, bis man ihn von etwas überzeugt hat. Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass am ende eure Freundschaft siegen wird."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Mario. "Und jetzt genug von den trüben Gedanken”, sagte Thomas und lächelte Mario an. Mario lehnte sich wieder an ihn und küsste ihn kurz. Thomas hatte Recht, es war schönes Wetter, und die nächsten Tage würden sie in Pähl verbringen.

"Hast du schon fertig gepackt?" fragte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Schon heute morgen."

"Schön”, lächelte Thomas und küsste Marios Nasenspitze. "Dann können wir ja gleich los."

Mario nickte. "Ich hol schnell meine Tasche", stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Thomas sah ihm lächelnd nach. An seinen Gefühlen für Mario hatte sich nichts geändert. Eher im Gegenteil. Er war so unendlich glücklich mit ihm. Ihre Nähe, die ihm anfangs sogar unheimlich war, fühlte er jetzt als Selbstverständlichkeit, und es war ihm unangenehm so weit von Mario entfernt zu sein, dass er ihn nicht mehr spürte. Und Mario ging es genauso, deshalb war es inzwischen kaum noch so, dass man sie getrennt antreffen konnte.

Sie hatten inzwischen auch herausgefunden, wie sie bestimmte Gefühle verdichten konnten, so dass sie viele Dinge gar nicht mehr aussprechen mussten. So konzentrierte sich Thomas jetzt auf seine Ungeduld, um Mario ein wenig zur Eile zu drängen. 

"Komm ja schon”, lachte Mario und kam mit seiner Tasche zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Thomas lachte ebenfalls und stand auf. "Philipp wartet sicher schon auf uns."

Mario nickte. "Dann los."

Thomas nahm ihm seine Tasche ab und trug sie schnell nach unten zum Auto. Wenig später hielten sie vor Phils Wohnung. Mario hupte zwei Mal und schon sahen sie, wie Phil aus dem Haus kam. Auch er hatte einen Rucksack für die zwei Tage gepackt, die sie in Pähl bleiben wollten. "Hey ihr zwei”, lächelte Phil, als er es sich hinten im Wagen bequem machte.

"Hey - schön, dass es endlich geklappt hat, dass du mal mitkommst", freute sich Thomas.

"Da Claudia mich dieses Wochenende ja so allein lässt, war die Gelegenheit günstig”, grinste Phil.

"Dann retten wir dich vor der bösen Einsamkeit", lachte Mario und startete den Wagen.

"Außerdem ist es schön mal jemanden zu haben, der auch gern reitet”, nickte Phil.

"Thomas' Bruder hat tolle Pferde", schwärmte Mario.

"Na davon kann ich mich ja bald selbst überzeugen”, lachte Phil.

Thomas nickte, und während sie sich weiter fröhlich unterhielten, näherten sie sich Pähl. Ein paar Minuten später parkte Thomas seinen Wagen auf dem Hof neben Michaels Auto. "Da wären wir."

"Schön hier", lächelte Philipp und sah sich beim Aussteigen schon um. Ein gepflegter Hof, Osterglocken und Tulpen und Beeten an den Rändern, und der angenehme Geruch nach Tieren.

"Thomas, Mario!" Michael, der den Wagen gehört hatte, kam aus dem Stall und ging ihnen entgegen.

"Hey", grüßten die beiden ihn und wurden gleich in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

"Und du bist Philipp”, lächelte Michael und streckte Phil die Hand entgegen. Phil setzte sein strahlendes Lächeln auf und begrüßte ihn.

"Dann kommt gleich mal mit ins Haus, die Kinder sind schon ganz hibbelig, weil ihre beiden Lieblingsonkel kommen”, sagte Michael.

Mario lachte leise, und zusammen betraten sie das Haus. "Sie sind da!" hörten sie aus der Küche Marie rufen.

Einen Moment später hatten Mario und Thomas je ein glückliches Kind auf den Armen. Christin war den beiden gefolgt und trat zu ihnen, um die drei ebenfalls zu begrüßen. "Schön, dass ihr da seid", lächelte sie und umarmte sie.

Dann folgten sie Christin in die Küche, wo der Tisch zu einem späten Frühstück gedeckt war. "Kaffee ist gleich fertig”, sagte sie.

Mario schob Philipp vor sich in die Küche, dann setzte er sich zwischen David und Marie. "Müsst ihr heute gar nicht in den Kindergarten?"

"Die Kinder machen heute einen Ausflug”, erzählte Christin. "Ja, wir gehen heute Mittag in den Wald”, erzählte Marie sofort mit strahlenden Augen.

"Oh, das ist toll. Wollt ihr gucken, ob ihr den Osterhasen findet?"

"Den gibt’s doch gar nicht”, behauptete David. 

"Wohl gibt’s den! Wer bringt denn sonst die Ostereier?", forderte Marie ihn mit erhobenem Kinn heraus.

"Aber Hasen legen gar keine Eier”, sagte David und streckte seiner Schwester die Zunge raus.

"Aber er bringt sie!"

"Nein!"

"Wohl!", widersprach Marie ihm heftig.

"Nicht streiten Kinder”, sagte Christin.

David grummelte noch etwas, und Maries triumphierendes Grinsen machte es nicht leichter, aber schließlich war es ruhig am Tisch. "Thomas hat erzählt, dass du ein eigenes Rennpferd hast?" fragte Michael Phil, nachdem alle ihren ersten Hunger gestillt hatten.

Philipp nickte. "Surabaja. Sie läuft Galopprennen und ist auch ziemlich erfolgreich."

"Und du reitest auch selber?"

"Nicht auf Surabaja, die ist zu temperamentvoll. Aber sonst schon, und gerne."

"Aber leider haben wir viel zu wenig Zeit dafür”, fügte Thomas hinzu.

Philipp nickte. "Ich würde gern öfter reiten. Aber es reicht nicht mal für nen eigenes Reitpferd."

"Du kannst gern herkommen und eins von unseren nehmen”, sagte Michael sofort. "Uns fehlt hier einfach die Zeit zum regelmäßigen Reiten."

Philipp nickte begeistert. "Das ist toll!"

Thomas lächelte, als er Phils Freude spürte. Es war schön, dass sie sich auf diese Art ein wenig für die Unterstützung in den letzten Monaten bedanken konnten. Michael begann von den Pferden zu erzählen, und als die Kinder zu ihrem Ausflug aufbrachen, gingen sie in den Stall.  "Komm mal mit, dann zeig ich dir Negra”, sagte Mario und zog Phil mit sich zur Box.

Philipp folgte ihm, während Thomas und Michael sich ein wenig zurückhielten. So wäre es unauffälliger, dass die Pferde vor Thomas zurückschreckten, und Thomas konnte sich wieder ein wenig an Senegal annähern. Michael holte inzwischen Macarena und Bailey, der für Phil bestimmt war, aus dem Stall. Gemeinsam sattelten sie die Pferde, das hatte Mario inzwischen auch gelernt. Sie waren gerade fertig, als Thomas schließlich mit Senegal herauskam.


	47. Unfall mit Folgen

"Ah ihr seid schon fertig”, grinste Thomas. 

"Musst ja immer so trödeln", grinste Mario und stieg inzwischen schon deutlich geschickter als beim ersten Mal in den Sattel.

"Ich?" fragte Thomas gespielt empört. "Senegal musste erst überredet werden den gemütlichen Stall zu verlassen."

"Ja ja", lachte Mario und beobachtete, wie Thomas so elegant wie eh und je aufstieg.

"Pass auf, dass du nicht anfängst zu sabbern”, grinste Phil, als er Marios Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Er ist einfach ein schöner Mann", erwiderte Mario das Grinsen.

"Wenn du meinst”, zuckte Phil mit den Schultern.

"Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung", lachte Mario und trieb Macarena an loszugehen.

"Ich weiß”, grinste Phil. "Völlig ahnungslos...."

"Na los - ist ne schöne Ecke hier", trieb Thomas sie an.

"Und schon hetzt er wieder”, stöhnte Mario gespielt.

"Will in den Wald kommen", lächelte Thomas und ritt los.

"Ja ja”, grinste Mario und trieb Macarena an. Phil folgte auf Bailey.

Es angenehm warm, und es roch nach Frühling, als sie durch den Wald ritten. "Herrlich hier”, sagte Phil.

Thomas strahlte. "Ich fühl mich auch immer wieder unheimlich wohl hier."

"Mal gucken, ob ich Claudia mal überreden kann, mitzukommen”, sagte Phil.

"Reitet sie auch?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Ab und an”, nickte Phil

"Dann kann sie das nächste Mal ja mitkommen", lächelte Thomas und führte sie weiter am Wald entlang. "In den Wald rein sollten wir nicht, heute ist Jagd".

"Jagd?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Die gehen hier vor Ostern auf die Jagd, Wildschweine", erklärte Thomas.

Mario nickte. "Warst du da auch schon mal mit?" fragte er.

Thomas nickte. "Mit meinem Vater, der war auch Jäger."

"Echt?" fragte Phil. "Wusste ich gar nicht."

Thomas nickte. "Aber seit einigen Jahren war ich nicht mehr bei der Jagd dabei."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte”, meinte Phil. "Wenn ich da an meine beiden armen Häschen denke..."

"Ich hab ja keine Zwergkaninchen geschossen", grinste Thomas. "Wildschweine und Rotwild... und das ist verdammt lecker."

"Essen tu ichs auch”, nickte Phil. "Aber ich glaub, ich könnte kein Tier umbringen."

"Vielleicht muss man das von klein auf lernen", überlegte Thomas. 

"Glaub ich auch”, stimmte Mario zu.

"Bisschen schneller?", schlug Thomas vor und deutete auf eine etwas entfernte Kurve. "Bis dahinten?"

"Auf drei?" grinste Mario.

Thomas nickte, "Eins - zwei - drei!" Sie ritten los, und schon bald zeigte sich, dass Macarena doch etwas gemütlicher war. Während Bailey und Senegal sich ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen lieferten, blieb Macarena weiter zurück. Die beiden waren schon im Ziel, als ein durchdringender Knall die Pferde und Reiter zutiefst erschreckte. Phil und Thomas schafften es, ihre Tiere unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber Marios Pferd scheute wie wild. 

Mario konnte sich nicht halten und fiel herunter. Er prallte mit dem Gesicht auf die Erde, fühlte sofort, wie etwas gebrochen war.  "Mario!" drang Thomas entsetzte Stimme zu ihm. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

Thomas sprang ab, als er sah und vor allem spürte, wie Mario auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Schmerz raubte ihm für einen Moment schier den Atem. Dann war da nichts mehr, kein Schmerz, keine Gefühle. Anders, als wenn Mario schlief, wenn er noch etwas mitbekam. Es war, als wäre die Verbindung zerschnitten - durch Bewusstlosigkeit? Oder mehr?

Panik erfasste ihn. Ohne Rücksicht auf Phil zu nehmen, lief er zu Mario und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Sein Kopf war merkwürdig verdreht, doch sein Herz schlug noch, wenn auch sehr schwach.

"Gott Mario”, flüsterte Thomas und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Schon kniete Philipp neben ihm, nahm vorsichtig Marios Helm ab und versuchte sich irgendwie an erster Hilfe. Thomas spürte, wie sich der Herzschlag seines Freundes noch weiter verlangsamte.

"Mario", keuchte er leise und zog ihn fest an sich. Er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Bis ein Krankenwagen hier war, das würde viel zu lange dauern. Außerdem schien die Verletzung so schwer zu sein...

"Ich ruf einen Krankenwagen”, sagte Phil und zog mit zitternden Fingern sein Handy aus der Tasche. Thomas schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf und zog Mario fester an sich. "Thomas ich muss doch einen Krankenwagen anrufen. Mario braucht Hilfe."

Wieder schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Das ist zu spät..."

Phil sah ihn erschrocken an. "Wie... aber sein Herz schlägt noch."

"Guck ihn dir doch an, verdammt", fauchte Thomas, "Dassss Genick isssst..."

"Was ist los mit dir Thomas?" flüsterte Phil erschrocken und wich ein Stück zurück.

"Hilfsst du mir ihn zzu retten?", fragte Thomas rau. Seine Zähne störten schon beim Sprechen, aber das war Marios einzige Chance.

Phil schluckte. "Was hast du vor?"

"Kannsst du herkommen?", bat Thomas hektisch.

Zögernd rutschte Phil näher. "Was hast du vor Thomas?"

"Vertrau mir", bat Thomas und zog ihn fest an sich, so fest, dass Philipp sich nicht wehren konnte.

"Ich... ich vertraue dir”, nickte Phil.

Im nächsten Moment schlug Thomas seine Zähne in Philipps Hals. Überrascht keuchte Phil auf. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit? Thomas trank, sog so viel Blut er auf die schnelle bekommen konnte, dann stieß er Philipp von sich. Mit einem schwachen Laut fiel Phil auf den steinigen Boden. Er presste eine Hand auf seinen Hals und sah Thomas mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Der kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Philipp sondern biss Mario ebenfalls in die Halsschlagader. Das Herz schlug nur noch schwach, aber das Blut floss noch, und so konnte er trinken, so viel er bekommen konnte.

Er hatte noch nie einen anderen Vampir verwandelt, wusste aber instinktiv, wann er aufhören musste zu trinken. Knurrend ließ er von Mario ab und biss sich selbst ins Handgelenk. Dann presste er die blutende Wunde auf Marios Lippen.

"Was...?", fragte Philipp schwach. Er hatte sich einige Meter weit in Sicherheit gebraucht und sah ihm nun verängstigt und neugierig zugleich zu.

"Trink Mario”, wisperte Thomas ohne sich um Phil zu kümmern. Das Blut lief in Marios Mund, doch er schluckte nicht. "Bitte Mario”, flehte Thomas und strich mit seiner freien Hand über Marios Kehlkopf. "Bitte trink. Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen."  Noch immer keine Reaktion, so dass Thomas trocken aufschluchzte.

"Halt... seinen Kopf ein Stück höher”, wisperte Phil heiser. Die Bisswunde an seinem Hals tat höllisch weh, aber wenigstens ließ die Blutung langsam nach. Thomas nickte und drückte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er fühlte förmlich, wie die zertrümmerten Wirbel aufeinander rieben. Phil kroch näher und begann wie Thomas über Marios Hals zu reiben.

Ihm wurde langsam übel, schwummerig, und noch immer lief das Blut über seinen Hals und Schulter. Was wirklich passiert war, realisierte er nicht, er stand noch unter Schock. Und so strich er hektisch weiter über Marios Hals. "Bitte Mario, bitte”, hörte er Thomas immer wieder flehen. Dann, endlich, fühlte er eine kleine Bewegung unter seinen Fingern.

"Er schluckt”, krächzte er rau. Thomas nickte nur und massierte weiter, hektisch seinen Hals. Endlich spürte er, wie Marios Schluckbewegungen zunahmen. Erleichtert klammerte er sich an Mario, und er fühlte, wie er leicht zitterte. 

Teils fasziniert, teils entsetzt, sah Phil Mario an. Sein Gesicht war voller Blut und bot einen grausigen Anblick. Noch einmal drückte Thomas auf sein Handgelenk und versuchte so noch mehr Blut in Marios Mund zu drücken. Inzwischen trank Mario in tiefen Zügen, presste seine Lippen fest gegen die Wunde.

"Gut so, gut", flüsterte Thomas zittrig und fühlte seine Schultern beben. Mit einer Hand strich er Mario über den Kopf und flüsterte weiter kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Irgendwann hörte Mario auf zu trinken, und Thomas' Wunde verschloss sich. Erschöpft presste Thomas Mario an sich.

Philipp ließ ihnen noch einen Moment, dann rutschte er näher. "Was...?", fragte er ungläubig.

Thomas sah zu Phil, schien ihn zum ersten Mal wieder bewusst wahrzunehmen. "Wir... wir müssen hier weg bringen. Raus aus der Sonne”, flüsterte er. Philipp starrte ihn weiterhin an. "Bitte Phil, du... du musst mir helfen. Allein schaff ich das nicht." Philipp nickte, noch immer völlig mitgenommen, und stand vorsichtig auf. Ihm war schwindelig, und er blutete noch immer.

"Warte”, sagte Thomas, als er die Wunde sah. "Ich... muss die Blutung stillen." Wieder blieb Philipp still und schien alles über sich ergehen zu lassen.

"Es tut nicht weh”, versprach Thomas und leckte einmal sacht über die Wunde. Gleichzeitig drang er ein Stück in Phils Gefühle ein und blockte den Schmerz ab. Dabei fühlte er Angst, Verwirrung und einen Anflug von Panik, doch darum konnte er sich nicht kümmern, Mario war wichtiger.

"Phil, kannst du die Pferde einfangen?" fragte er, während er Mario vorsichtig hoch hob. Philipp nickte benommen und stand auf, während Thomas Mario in den Schatten trug.  Dort ließ er sich ins Gras sinken, bettete Mario vorsichtig in seinen Armen. 

"Es wird alles gut das versprech ich dir”, flüsterte er und strich Mario über eine blasse Wange. Der war noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein, und das würde wohl auch erst einmal so bleiben. Thomas selbst konnte sich an die ersten zwei Wochen nach seiner Verwandlung nur dunkel erinnern. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es bei Mario dauern würde, aber er war zumindest nicht besorgt darüber.

Sobald Mario in Sicherheit war, musste er Jakob anrufen. Der würde ihn in den nächsten Wochen bestimmt unterstützen. Die Sonne blitzte durch die hellen Blätter der frühlingshaft belaubten Bäume. Kurzerhand zog Thomas seine Jacke aus und bedeckte Marios Körper damit um ihn ein wenig vor der Sonne zu schützen. Dann zog er seinen Schuh aus, seinen Strumpf, und löste das Amulett von seinem Fuß. Sofort schoss starker Schmerz durch seinen Kopf.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und brauchte einen Moment, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Ein wenig ungeschickt band er sein Amulett um Marios Handgelenk. Dann hob er Mario auf seine Arme. "Philipp - findest du zurück?", rief er in die Richtung, in der er Philipp vermutete. 

"Ich... ich denke schon”, kam Phils unsichere Antwort.

"Ich schick Michael zu dir", versprach Thomas und lief los.


	48. Erklärungen

Die Sonne raubte ihm einen beachtlichen Teil seiner Kräfte, aber er war immer noch schneller als jeder normale Mensch. So erreichte er das Haus seines Neffen nach wenigen Minuten. Er betrat es durch die stets offen stehende Hintertür und brachte Mario sofort ins Gästezimmer - das Zimmer, das früher seins gewesen war, und in dem er damals auch gelegen hatte.

Ganz sanft legte er ihn auf das Bett, dann schloss er die Vorhänge, bis nur ein ganz schwacher Schimmer Tageslicht durch die Ritzen drang. Er verschob das Bett ein wenig, so dass kein Sonnenstrahl es erreichen konnte, und setzte sich zu Mario auf die Bettkante.  Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf ließen langsam nach und er konnte wieder besser sehen.

"Mario", flüsterte er heiser und strich seinem Freund durch die blutverschmierten Haare. Vorsichtig, fast ein wenig ängstlich tastete er nach Marios Gefühlen. Er fühlte... Anwesenheit, aber nichts mehr.

Sofort zog er sich zurück und musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich völlig leer ohne Marios Nähe, ohne seine Gefühle. Als würde er selbst dort auf dem Bett liegen. Er wusste nicht, wie lang er hier gesessen hatte, als sich schließlich die Tür öffnete. Licht schien in das Zimmer und ließ Thomas' Kopf sofort schmerzen. Mit einem Zischen drehte er den Kopf weg von der Lichtquelle.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Michael, der jetzt in das Zimmer kam. "Philipp ist ganz aufgelöst, ich hab nichts aus ihm rausgekriegt."

"Mach... die Tür zu”, bat Thomas heiser. Sofort schlug die Tür ins Schloss, und das Geräusch schien Thomas' Kopf zerspringen zu lassen. Er stöhnte auf. "Nicht so laut...

"Verdammt, was ist passiert?", fragte Michael drängender, aber leise nach.

"Mario ist... vom Pferd gestürzt”, erzählte Thomas stockend. "Er hat sich das Genick... Er... Er wäre fast gestorben..."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Michael begriff. "Und du hast ihn...?"

"Ich musste es tun."

"Und Philipp?"

Thomas sah Michael an. "Ich brauchte Blut, sonst hätte ich es nicht tun können."

Michael schluckte, er hatte nie wirklich wissen wollen, wie es gemacht wurde. "Ich... kümmer mich mal um ihn..."

"Danke”, flüsterte Thomas.

"Braucht ihr... irgendwas?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... ich muss Jakob anrufen”, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Michael.

"Mach das. Und wenn du sonst irgendwas brauchst... Egal was..."

"Ich melde mich”, nickte Thomas.

"Dann lass ich euch mal wieder alleine. Mal gucken, ob ich Philipp noch im Stall finde..."

"Sag ihm... sag ihm, dass ich ihm alles nachher erkläre”, bat Thomas.

"Mach ich. Soll er dann irgendwann hochkommen? Ich meine... du wirst Mario sicher nicht alleine lassen."

Thomas nickte. "Gib mir aber ein bisschen Zeit. Phil soll... soll sich ein bisschen hinlegen und was essen."

"Sag ich ihm...", nickte Michael und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Erschöpft sah Thomas wieder zu Mario. Vorsichtig griff er nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

Kurzentschlossen legte er sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er versuchte ihm so viel Ruhe und Liebe zu übermitteln wie er konnte - und er hoffte, Mario würde es fühlen.

"Ich liebe dich Mario”, wisperte er immer wieder. Doch Mario reagierte  nicht - das hatte er aber auch nicht erwartet. Wie lange er so neben Mario lag, wusste er nicht. Erst als es leise an die Tür klopfte, sah er auf.

"Ja?", rief er so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer. Ganz vorsichtig betrat Phil das Zimmer und schloss sofort die Tür hinter sich. Anscheinend hatte ihn Michael vorgewarnt.

"Komm, setz dich", deutete Thomas auf einen Sessel, der am Bett stand, und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

Phil nickte schwach und setzte sich. "Wie... wie geht es ihm?"

"Wird schon", zeigte sich Thomas zuversichtlich, zog ihn aber noch etwas dichter an sich.

"Was... wie..." Hilflos brach Phil ab und sah Thomas fragend an.

Thomas nickte. "Du hast eine Erklärung verdient - aber ich glaube, du hast auch schon eine?",

"Abgesehen davon, dass ich verrückt geworden bin und Halluzinationen haben?"

Thomas grinste schief. "Auch ne schöne Erklärung." er zog Mario etwas dichter an sich. Noch immer fühlte er seine Anwesenheit nur schwach, und keine Gefühle. 

"Aber das bin ich nicht, oder?" fragte Phil.

Sofort schüttelte Thomas seinen Kopf. "Nein, bis du nicht. Das, was du gesehen hast, ist passiert. Ich habe erst dich gebissen, und dein Blut genommen, und dann Mario."

Unwillkürlich glitt Phils Hand zu seinem Hals, auch wenn dort keine Spur mehr von der heftig blutenden Bisswunde zu sehen war. 

"Hast du mal Dracula gelesen?", fragte Thomas leise. "So sind wir nicht. Aber... Einiges davon ist wahr."

"Du... bist also ein Vampir”, sagte Phil.

Thomas nickte. "Und Mario auch, wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe." Phil schluckte sichtbar. "Ich.. ich bin kein Monster", versuchte Thomas leise zu erklären. "Und vieles  von dem, was in den Geschichten steht, ist nicht wahr."

"Aber du... ihr... trinkt Blut."

Thomas nickte. "Aber nicht so viel wie heute. Normalerweise... so einen Schluck pro Woche oder so. Wir können Sonne ab, wenn wir uns schützen. Und wir töten nicht."

"Das ist beruhigend”, murmelte Phil.

Thomas grinste schief. "Ich liebe Mario, und bisher habe ich von ihm getrunken."

"Nur von ihm?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich habe es vorher jahrelang mit Tierblut versucht, aber das ging nicht mehr."

"Und... und jetzt?"

"Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht. So viel Zeit hatte ich nicht...

"Aber wie... wie geht das jetzt mit Mario weiter?" fragte Phil.

"Er wird eine Weile brauchen, bis er... aufwacht. Und dann wird er Blut brauchen, so wie sich."

"Das ist alles..." Phil brach ab und holte tief Luft. "Ich wusste immer, dass du noch ein Geheimnis hast, aber ich hätte nie an so was gedacht."

Thomas nickte. "Das eine hängt mit dem anderen zusammen", erklärte er.

"Und was... was kannst du noch?" fragte Phil.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann Leute Dinge glauben lassen. Den Doc zum Beispiel, dass er mich schon untersucht hat. Meine Ergebnisse würden ihn nicht so freuen."

Phil grinste schief. "Kein Herzschlag, kein Blut, keine Atmung... hab ich was vergessen?"

Leise lachte Thomas, es war angenehm wie vergleichbar locker Philipp mit ihm umging. "Ich bin schnell - schneller als andere. Stärker bin ich auch. Und das mit dem Sterben, das ist auch unwahrscheinlich."

Phil nickte langsam. Das alles war furchtbar viel auf einmal und er fühlte den Beginn von heftigen Kopfschmerzen hinter seiner Stirn aufsteigen.

"Willst du dich hinlegen? Oder soll ich versuchen...?"

"Lass mal”, schüttelte Phil den Kopf. "Ich werd mich gleich hinlegen."

"Du weißt, wo dein Zimmer ist?"

"Michael hat es mir gezeigt”, nickte Phil. "Ihr... ihr solltet unter die Dusche Thomas. Mario sieht zum Fürchten aus."

Thomas schluckte und strich Mario durch die verklebten Haare. 

"Soll... soll ich dir helfen?" bot Phil zögernd an.

"Das... das wäre lieb", nickte Thomas. Er setzte sich ganz auf und hob Mario hoch, als wäre er nur ein Spielzeug.

"Ich such Mario schnell trockene Klamotten raus”, sagte Phil.

"Danke", nickte Thomas und trug Mario behutsam ins Bad. Glücklicherweise war hier nicht nur die Dusche, sondern auch eine Badewanne. Er entkleidete Mario und legte ihn in die Wanne. Dann ließ er angenehm warmes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen und wusch seine Haare.

Das Wasser nahm einen kupferartigen Ton an, als es über Marios Körper in Richtung Abfluss floss.

Ein zweites Mal seifte er Mario ab. Schließlich verschwand auch der letzte Rest Blut und Thomas stellte das Wasser aus. "Gibst du mir ein Handtuch?" bat er Phil. Sofort reichte der ihm ein weiches, großes Handtuch. Ganz zärtlich begann Thomas Mario abzutrocknen.

Eigentlich hatte Philipp ihm das abnehmen wollen, ihn unter die Dusche schicken, aber jetzt konnte er das nicht mehr. Schließlich richtete er sich auf und hob Mario aus der Wanne. "Ich... ich bring ihn zurück ins Bett. Kannst du bei ihm bleiben, während ich dusche?" fragte er Phil. 

"Natürlich", nickte Philipp. Er war zwar ziemlich geschafft, aber wenn er sich in den Sessel setzte, würde es gehen.

"Es geht auch ganz schnell”, versprach Thomas, der spürte wie müde Phil war.

"Bring ihn schnell rüber und wasch dich", nickte Philipp nur und folgte Thomas ins Gästezimmer. Sanft legte Thomas Mario wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann drückte er einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. "Ich komm gleich wieder”, versprach er ihm.

Philipp setzte sich auf den Sessel und zog die Beine an. Er sah Thomas nach, wie der das Zimmer verließ, dann schloss er für einen kleinen Moment die Augen. Der Blutverlust zehrte an ihm und das eben gehörte hatte er auch noch nicht verdaut. Als Thomas wenige Minuten später gesäubert und noch mit nassen Haaren zurück ins Gästezimmer kam, schlief Philipp tief und fest.

Thomas seufzte. Es tat ihm leid, dass Phil auf diese Art und Weise von ihm erfahren hatte. Aus dem Schrank holte er eine Wolldecke und breitete sie sorgfältig über Phil. Dann setzte er sich wieder zu Mario auf das Bett und griff nach seiner kalten Hand. Jetzt wo Mario wieder sauber war, hätte man fast denken können, er würde nur schlafen. Aber so war es nicht. Er war verwandelt - oder verwandelte er sich jetzt gerade?

Er hätte gern Jakob angerufen und ihn gefragt, aber er wollte Mario nicht allein lassen und Phil brauchte den Schlaf zu dringend, als das er hier jetzt telefonieren könnte. Außerdem schlief Mario sowieso, und würde das noch einige Zeit tun.

Einen Moment blieb er noch sitzen, dann stand er auf. Vielleicht konnte Jakob ja heute Abend noch herkommen und sich Mario ansehen. Schnell schlich er aus dem Zimmer und betrat sofort da Bad, das kein Fenster hatte, und in dem die Sonne ihn nicht stören würde. Er setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und zog sein Handy hervor.


	49. Angst und Vorwürfe

"Hey, Kleiner - was gibt’s?", wurde er fröhlich begrüßt.

"Kannst du... kannst du herkommen?" fragte Thomas leise und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fliesen. "Ich hab Mario... verwandelt. Hoffe ich... Es... Jakob, ich brauche deine Hilfe...“

"Bist du in München?", fragte Jakob schnell nach.

"Nein, in Pähl”, murmelte Thomas.

"Fünfundzwanzig Minuten", kündigte Jakob nur an, dann legte er auf.

Erleichtert schob Thomas sein Handy zurück in die Tasche und stand auf.

Er schloss die Augen und ging über den hellen Flur zurück ins dunkle Gästezimmer. Hoffentlich konnte Jakob schnell ein neues Amulett besorgen, dachte er noch, dann legte er sich wieder neben Mario ins Bett.

Er kuschelte sich an Marios Rücken und küsste ihn in den Nacken. "Bald ist alles wieder ok." Wieder fühlte er keine Reaktion. Das war es, was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte. Mario nicht mehr zu spüren, nicht zu wissen, wie es ihm ging. Hoffentlich würde das wiederkommen! Unwillkürlich presste er sich noch enger an Mario.

Der Körper war kühl, fast schon kalt, und es fehlte ihm das Lebendige. Der Herzschlag, die Wärme. Es war wirklich, als wäre Mario tot. Warum hatte er nicht besser auf ihn aufgepasst? Warum hatte er unbedingt ein blödes Wettrennen veranstalten müssen? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Mario nicht der beste Reiter war. Und dann die Jäger, die im Wald unterwegs gewesen waren. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein.

Es war seine Schuld, dass das alles passiert war. Das Marios Leben als Mensch zu ende war. Er hatte seinen Freund umgebracht, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er wenigstens als Vampir weiterexistierte. Bei seinem Pech hatte er aber auch das verbockt. Und dann hatte er Mario für immer verloren. "Mario", flüsterte er heiser und zittrig, und hätte er noch Tränen gehabt, sie wären wie Bäche gelaufen.

Ja, er hätte Mario vermutlich irgendwann zum Vampir gemacht, einfach weil er den Gedanken nicht ertrug, ohne Mario weiter zu existieren. Aber er hätte noch Jahre gewartet und es hätte nicht so passieren dürfen... Sie hatten zwar schon einmal darüber gesprochen, und Mario hatte sich irgendwann verwandeln lassen wollen - aber nicht so, nicht heute! Thomas presste seine Lippen gegen die kalte Haut. Vor wenigen Stunden noch war sie warm gewesen und er hatte Marios tiefe Liebe für ihn gefühlt.

"Mario", flüsterte er heiser. Er würde nie wieder seine Wärme spüren, nie wieder sein so köstliches Blut kosten dürfen. Seine Gefühle, seine Liebe nie wieder spüren? Wie durch einen dumpfen Schleier nahm er wahr, dass Phil sich bewegte und langsam aufsetzte.

"Thomas?", fragte er leise, kaum hörbar. Thomas hob den Kopf und sah Phil an. "Ist er... was ist mit ihm?"

"Ich... die Verwandlung geht nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen”, flüsterte Thomas.

"Aber.. Er wird...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

Leise seufzte Philipp und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und... wann?"

"Jakob ist hoffentlich bald hier”, sagte Thomas leise. 

"Jakob?", fragte Philipp nach.

"Jakob ist... mein Mentor”, erklärte Thomas. "Er hat mir alles gezeigt, was man als Vampir wissen muss."

Philipp nickte. "Dann... geh ich wohl besser?"

"Du kannst ruhig bleiben”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Wenn du willst, meine ich."

"Er... hat nichts dagegen?"

"Du bist ein guter Freund, Phil. Und außerdem hab... ich hab dich da mit reingezogen, als ich dein Blut getrunken habe."

Philipp schluckte sichtlich und nickte. Es war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm. Thomas lächelte ihn leicht an. "Du musst nicht bleiben, wenn es dir unangenehm ist."

"Nee... ist schon ok. Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, wie du mich... von mir getrunken hast. Oder wie auch immer man dazu sagt."

"Es tut mir leid Phil”, sagte Thomas und meinte es vollkommen ernst. "Ich... war in Panik und hatte keine Zeit."

"Ich weiß, und... hättest du die Zeit gehabt und mir alles erklärt, ich hätte es dir erlaubt."

Thomas schluckte und senkte für einen Moment den Blick. "Danke Phil."

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wolltest deinem Freund das Leben retten, was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich es dir verweigert hätte?"

"Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die so denken würde”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Nicht? Hätte ich Mario sterben lassen sollen?"

"Glaub mir einfach”, sagte Thomas. "Außerdem war das ganze auch für dich nicht ungefährlich. Ich war... nicht grade sanft zu dir."

"Ich wäre nicht daran gestorben, oder? Also hätte ich es auch im schlimmsten Fall besser getroffen als Mario."

"Wenn ich zuviel Blut genommen hätte, wärst du gestorben”, stellte Thomas klar.

Philipp schluckte, dann nickte er. "Und... wie wahrscheinlich war das?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, du warst tatsächlich kaum in Gefahr. Ich... hab nicht mal wirklich den Geschmack deines Blutes wahrgenommen. Für mich war nur wichtig, Mario zu retten."

"Ich wünsche dir so, dass du es geschafft hast."

"Ich auch”, wisperte Thomas und sah wieder zu Mario.

"Ich... ich hol mir was zu trinken. Hast du auch... oder trinkst du nicht?"

"Ich esse und trinke, wenn ich Lust dazu habe”, erklärte Thomas. "Und ich... ich glaube ich hätte gern was. Saft, wenn da ist." Philipp nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Wieder allein mit Mario kuschelte sich Thomas sofort an ihn. "Mario, lass mich nicht alleine, bitte", flüsterte er, als die Verzweiflung wiederkam. "Ich brauche dich doch... Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich..."


	50. Quälende Ungewissheit

"Thomas”, hörte er plötzlich Jakobs Stimme. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, ließ Mario dabei aber nicht los. Jakob stand in der offenen Tür und sah zu ihnen.

"Hallo", krächzte Thomas heiser. Sofort kam Jakob näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Bitte... sag was", bat Thomas ungeduldig.

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist”, bat Jakob.

"Wir waren reiten, Philipp, Mario und ich. Im Wald waren Jäger, und Macarena hat sich erschreckt und Mario abgeworfen", begann Thomas. "Er... Er hatte sich das Genick gebrochen." Jakob nickte und sah Mario an.  "Bitte... ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren", flüsterte Thomas panisch.

"Beruhig dich”, sagte Jakob. "Es ist völlig normal, dass du ihn im Moment nicht spüren kannst. Mario... verändert sich."

"Wird er... wird er es schaffen?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Mario ist stark”, sagte Jakob. "Und du auch, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts." Das war nicht die Antwort, die Thomas hatte hören wollen.  "Ich nehme an, dass Blut für die Verwandlung stammt von Philipp?" fragte Jakob.

Thomas nickte. "Ich habe ihn mir einfach gegriffen und getrunken - ich habe ihn nicht mal gefragt. Ich... ich hatte solche Angst um Mario."

"Und wie hat er hinterher reagiert?"

"Ich hab ihn danach erstmal alleine gelassen, ich musste Mario doch aus der Sonne bringen. Aber... Er nimmt es mir wohl nicht übel."

"Eine Sorgen weniger”, nickte Jakob zufrieden. Thomas registrierte das gar nicht.

Aus dem Flur drangen Schritte zu ihnen und wenig später kam Phil herein. "Ich hab dir O-Saft..." er brach ab, als er Jakob auf dem Bett sitzen sah.

"Komm rein", nickte ihm Thomas zu. "Das ist Jakob - und das ist Philipp."

Jakob sah den jungen Mann neugierig an, dann nickte er. "Hallo Philipp."

"Hallo", grüßte Philipp etwas reserviert.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben”, sagte Jakob. Philipp nickte und kam mit den beiden Gläsern Orangensaft näher. Thomas nahm sein Glas entgegen und trank. Es schmeckte gut, und es beruhigte ungemein. 

"Möchten Sie... auch etwas trinken?", bot Philipp unsicher an.

Jakob lachte leise. "Du brauchst nicht so förmlich zu sein. Und nein danke. Im Gegensatz zu Thomas mache ich mir nichts aus essen oder Trinken." Thomas dankte ihm innerlich, Jakob hatte bewusst den Ausdruck 'menschliche Nahrung' nicht benutzt. 

Philipp nickte und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. "Wird Mario es schaffen?" fragte er dann leise.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Das ist bei jeder Verwandlung nicht sicher. Aber... Er hat wohl ganz gute Karten. Thomas hat schnell gehandelt - und wir können dir gar nicht dankbar genug sein, dass er dein Blut nehmen durfte."

"Die beiden sind meine Freunde”, sagte Phil nur.

"Trotzdem ist das nicht selbstverständlich", nickte Jakob.

"Hat Thomas auch schon gesagt”, murmelte Phil.

"Es ehrt dich, dass es für dich selbstverständlich ist."

"Ich... ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für Mario tun”, sagte Phil und sah den dunkelhaarigen Stürmer an. "Er ist so schrecklich blass..."

Jakob lachte leise. "Ich bezweifel, dass sich das noch einmal ändern wird."

Phil grinste schief. "Solange er wieder aufwacht, kann ich damit leben."

"Da können wir nur abwarten", meinte Jakob. "Morgen oder übermorgen kannst du, Thomas, noch mal gucken, ob er trinken mag. Dabei wird er aber nicht unbedingt aufwachen.“

"Braucht ihr dann wieder mein... mein..." Phil musste tief Luft holen, bis ihm die Worte über die Lippen kamen. "Mein Blut?"

Jakob nickte. "Deins, oder das eines anderen Menschen. Thomas hat kein eigens Blut mehr."

"Geht kein Tierblut?" fragte Thomas.

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Tierblut ist nur ein Ersatz, und es kann nicht alles ersetzen."

"Es ist ok”, sagte Philipp. "Ich... helfe Mario gern."

"Es... Es ist nicht nur das", begann Thomas.

"Was denn?"

Jakob legte Thomas eine Hand auf den Arm. "Blut saugen ist normalerweise etwas sehr... Intimes. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du an etwas anderes denken wirst als Mario.“

"Wie in... oh”, machte Phil und riss die Augen auf. Wenn er an vorhin dachte, fühlte er nur Schmerzen von der Bisswunde. Da war nichts Erotisches bei gewesen.

"Keine Sorge, in so einer Situation ist es etwas anderes als euer normales Trinken gewesen ist, Thomas."

Etwas beruhigt nickte Thomas. Er hatte Mario versprochen, von keinem anderen Mann zu trinken und sich auch daran gehalten. Er hatte auch gar keinen anderen gewollt. Andere Männer waren ihm nie...  annähernd appetitlich oder auch nur Nahrung allgemein vorgekommen Das würde sich jetzt wohl ändern, schoss es ihm durch die Kopf. Von Mario würde er nicht mehr trinken können, also musste er - und Mario auch - jemand anderen finden, von dem sie trinken konnten. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. 

"Was ist los?" fragte Philipp verwirrt.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte Thomas.

"Wir reden später darüber”, sagte Jakob leise, der wusste, was in Thomas vorging.

Der nickte nur. "Also, was... wie ist das mit Mario? Wann kann man da was sagen? Und was kann ich machen um ihm zu helfen?"

"Erstmal müssen wir abwarten”, sagte Jakob. "Es ist wichtig, dass du in seiner Nähe bist, wenn er aufwacht. Er wird dich brauchen, noch viel mehr als vorher."

Thomas nickte, er erinnerte sich an seine Verwirrung, als er selbst verwandelt worden war.

"Mario wird am Anfang sehr schwach sein”, fuhr Jakob fort. "Du wirst ihm alles erklären müssen. Ihm zeigen, wie er mit seinen neuen Kräften umgehen muss."

Er beugte sich über Mario und strich ihm über die Stirn, dann legte er seine Hände auf seine Schläfen. Schließlich zog er die Decke etwas herunter und untersuchte die Verletzungen, die er beim Sturz erlitten hatte. "Soweit ich das sehen kann, sieht das alles sehr gut aus." er zog die Decke wieder hoch, dabei fiel ihm etwas an Marios Handgelenk auf. "Deins?", fragte er Thomas.

Thomas nickte. "Ich musste ihn ja irgendwie vor der Sonne schützen."

Jakob lächelte. "Ich bring dir nachher eins Neues vorbei", versprach er. "So lange wirst du wohl hier im Zimmer bleiben und auf den Sonnenuntergang warten."

"Ich lass ihn jetzt sowieso nicht allein”, sagte Thomas und griff nach Marios Hand.

Jakob lächelte. "Hast du sonst noch etwas auf dem Herzen? Dann würd ich dir jetzt das Amulett holen."

"Fürs erste nicht”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Ich bin ja in ein, zwei Stunden wieder hier", versprach Jakob und verließ das Zimmer.

"Er ist nett”, meinte Philipp.

"Ist er", nickte Thomas. "Er hat mir schon oft sehr geholfen."

Phil lächelte leicht, dann gähnte er.

"Schlaf noch ein bisschen", lächelte Thomas. "Ich passe auf dich auf."

"Danke”, sagte Philipp und kuschelte sich in die Wolldecke.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Thomas leise und versuchte Philipp ganz sanft zu beruhigen. Wenige Sekunden später war Phil in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. 

Thomas seufzte. War das Leben am Morgen, als sie hergefahren waren, noch in Ordnung gewesen, so war es jetzt... Eine Katastrophe. Er war kurz davor gewesen, Mario für immer zu verlieren. Und selbst jetzt konnte er noch nicht sicher sein, dass er ihn gerettet hatte. Aber auch wenn, hatte er sein Leben grundlegend geändert. Er hatte Mario aus seinem Leben gerissen. Weg von seiner Familie, seinen Freunden, allem...

"Es tut mir so leid, Mario", flüsterte er heiser und zog ihn dichter an sich.

"Ich liebe dich, deshalb musste ich es tun." er versuchte ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen, als Michael schließlich in der Tür stand.

"Wie... geht es euch?" fragte Michael leise.

"Phil schläft, geht aber wohl ganz gut. Wäre schön, wenn er heute Abend was Kräftiges zu essen kriegen könnte. Und Mario... Jakob ist ganz zuversichtlich..."

"Gott sei dank”, seufzte Michael. "Ich hab Christin erzählt, dass Mario einen Unfall hatte und Jakob als befreundeten Arzt von euch vorgestellt."

Thomas nickte. "Danke. Wenn es dunkel wird, komm ich auch wieder runter, im Moment..."

"Bleib erstmal hier”, sagte Michael. "Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen?"

"Nein, danke”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Wenn was ist, dann ruf, ja?", bat Michael.

"Mach ich”, versprach Thomas.

"Gut - ich halte dann mal Marie und David unten. Und du solltest auch mal ne Runde schlafen, du siehst schlecht aus."

Thomas lächelte schwach. "Ich hab solche Angst”, flüsterte er.

"Das sieht man", sagte Michael ehrlich. "Aber... vertrau dir, und vertrau Jakob. Es wird schon gut gehen. Es ist schließlich schon einmal gut gegangen, und du hattest keine so gute Versorgung, sondern nur Oma und Opa, die so besorgt und hilflos gewesen waren."

Thomas nickte. "Danke Michael."

"Und jetzt ruh dich aus. Soll ich dir nen Tee kochen? Oder ne heiße Milch machen?"

"Tee, wäre lieb”, überlegte Thomas. "Den mag Phil auch gern."

"Bring ich gleich hoch", versprach Michael und verschwand.

Thomas ließ sich seufzend neben Mario aufs Bett sinken. Er war wirklich erschöpft, stellte er fest. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn Marios ständige Anwesenheit fehlte ihm. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen einfach so daran gewöhnt ihn ständig zu spüren. Seine Gefühle, aber auch schlicht seine Anwesenheit. Ihm fehlte Marios so verlockender Geruch, der Blick aus seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen, sein Lächeln... Er fehlte ihm einfach. Alles an ihm.

"Bitte komm zurück”, wisperte er gegen Marios Lippen, als er sie ganz sacht mit seinen berührte. Er meinte, dabei etwas zu spüren, aber es konnte auch nur Einbildung gewesen sein. Trotzdem wiederholte er die leichte Berührung und achtete genau, ob er eine Reaktion von Mario bekam. Wieder meinte er eine kaum spürbare Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben.

Thomas schluckte. "Gut so”, flüsterte er. "Komm zurück zu mir Mario." Wieder versuchte er es, lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und legte seine Lippen auf Marios. Diesmal bewegte er sie leicht und strich sogar zärtlich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Marios Unterlippe. Eine kaum spürbare Bewegung - oder nur Einbildung?

Er sagte sich selbst, er sollte nicht zu große Hoffnungen haben. Jakob hatte gesagt, es würde noch dauern. Dennoch küsste er Mario wieder und wieder, ganz leicht, und achtete auf mögliche Reaktionen. Er glaubte, ein leichtes Kribbeln zu fühlen, war sich aber immer noch nicht sicher. Das Klappen der Tür und ein leises, "der Tee", ließen ihn zusammenschrecken.

Er richtete sich auf und sah Michael an. "Danke”, murmelte er.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst... noch schlechter aus als vorhin." Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Komm, trink etwas Tee, und dann versuch zu schlafen", bat Michael. "Wird dir gut tun."

"Ok”, murmelte Thomas.

"Hier", reichte Michael ihm einen dampfenden Becher 

Mit einem kaum hörbaren "danke" nahm Thomas den Becher entgegen.

"Schlaf ein wenig", wiederholte Michael.

"Ich versuchs”, versprach Thomas.

"Ich guck nachher mal nach euch", lächelte Michael und verließ sie wieder. Langsam trank Thomas den heißen Tee, während er Mario ansah. Er bewegte sich noch immer nicht, lag da, wie tot - und Thomas spürte auch keine Gefühle von ihm. So war es doch kein Wunder, dass er nicht zur Ruhe kam.

Schließlich war der Becher leer und Thomas stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Dann schlüpfte er zu Mario unter die Decke und schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Kühle war so ungewohnt, und die fehlenden Gefühle machten es noch immer schwerer ruhig zu werden. Thomas schob eine Hand auf Marios Brust, über die Stelle, wo bis vor ein paar Stunden noch sein Herzschlag fühlbar gewesen war. Nichts. 

Er spürte nichts. Kein Herzschlag, keine Gefühle. "Mario", flüsterte er verzweifelt. Er hörte etwas rascheln, wurde sich aber schnell bewusst, dass das Phil gewesen war, der sich bewegt hatte. Mit aller Kraft zog er Mario an sich.

"Bitte Mario, gib mir irgendein Zeichen." Doch noch immer nichts.

"Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Ein spontanes Wunder, nur weil er darum bat? Zitternd, bebend brach er über Mario zusammen. Er wünschte, er könnte wenigstens weinen und sich so Luft verschaffen. Er hörte irgendwann wieder die Tür klappen, und schlagartig wurde er ruhig.

"Ach Thomas”, drang Jakobs Stimme zu ihm. Er fühlte eine Hand auf den Schultern, und seine Glieder wurden schwer. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren, aber Jakob war stärker als er. Und endlich fand er die Ruhe, die er brauchte.


	51. Sorgen der Familie

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war die Sonne schon ein paar Stunden untergegangen. Die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen und ließen das blasse Licht der Sterne hinein. Eine kaum sichtbare Mondsichel hing am dunklen Himmel. Noch immer lag der kühle Körper seines Freundes in seinen Armen. Sein Freund, den er getötet und zum Vampir gemacht hatte.

"Mario", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

"Du bist wieder wach”, hörte er nicht Marios, sondern Jakobs Stimme.

Leise knurrte Thomas, dann sah er sich erstaunt um. "Du bist noch hier?"

Jakob lehnte an der Wand neben dem Fenster und nickte. "Du brauchst mich noch."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Danke, dass du hier bist."

"Du bist mein Schützling Thomas”, sagte Jakob. "Und mein Freund."

"Und jetzt hast du gleich noch nen Schützling dazubekommen", murmelte Thomas und zog Mario an sich.

Jakob lachte leise. "Mario ist dein Schützling. Ich stehe natürlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, aber Mario obliegt deiner Verantwortung."

Thomas nickte. "Ich werde mein Bestes tun."

"Du liebst ihn”, sagte Jakob nur.

Thomas nickte, dann sah er Mario genau an. Er war immer noch blass, aber an den Anblick würde er sich gewöhnen müssen. Ansonsten sah er keine Veränderung. "Mario?", wieder einmal.

"Lass ihm noch etwas Zeit”, schüttelte Jakob den Kopf.

"Wie viel?", fragte Thomas ungeduldig nach.

"Heute Nacht mindestens”, sagte Jakob ohne Zögern. "Und dann... kommt es auf Mario an." Thomas nickte und strich Mario über die kühle Stirn. Dabei fühlte er etwas am Handgelenk. "Dein Amulett”, erklärte Jakob.

Es war neu und glänzte. "Danke", lächelte Thomas.

"Nicht dafür."

"Hätte ich ja für sorgen müssen", grinste er schief

"Du musst dich um Mario kümmern”, schüttelte Jakob den Kopf. "Und als... Freund der Familie, darf ich ein bisschen helfen."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas erneut.

Jakob nickte nur. "Ich habe Phil übrigens in sein Bett gebracht. Der Sessel sieht nicht bequem genug zum Schlafen aus."

"Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Thomas gleich wissen.

"Gut. Er schläft tief und fest."

"Schön. Ich hoffe, ich habe ihm nicht zu viel Blut genommen. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung..."

"Hast du nicht. Phil ist ein starker, junger Mann”, beruhigte Jakob ihn.

"Und klein. Und leicht. Da ist nicht viel Substanz..."

Jakob lachte. "Unterschätze Philipp nicht nur weil er kleiner ist als du."

Thomas grinste leicht. "Dann ist ja gut."

"Deine Familie macht sich übrigens große Sorgen”, sagte Jakob nach einem Moment. "Sie haben dich und Mario sehr gern."

"Ich werd wohl mal runtergehen müssen", murmelte Thomas. "Kannst du noch ein bisschen hier bei ihm bleiben?"

"Natürlich”, nickte Jakob.

Thomas nickte, küsste Mario noch einmal kurz und stand dann auf.

"Frische Kleidung liegt auf dem Sessel”, sagte Jakob.

"Hm - ach ja", grinste Thomas schief und zog sich schnell etwas über. Er warf noch einen Blick zu Mario, dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging nach unten. 

Hier saßen Christin und Michael vor dem Fernseher, die Kinder waren wohl schon im Bett. "Thomas”, sagte Christin, als sie ihn sah und stand auf.

"Hey", trat er auf sie zu.

"Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Mario? Ist er aufgewacht?" prasselten sofort die Fragen auf ihn ein.

"Mario schläft noch, aber Jakob meint, das wäre normal. Es wäre wohl  gefährlicher, ihn zu transportieren."

"Das... das ist gut”, nickte Christin und sah Thomas dabei fragend an.

"Was... ist?", fragte Thomas irritiert nach.

"Ich... dieser Arzt...”, murmelte Christin. "Er ist seltsam."

"Findest du?", fragte Thomas nach.

Sie nickte. "Er sieht einen so merkwürdig an. Als könnte er... die Gedanken der Menschen lesen. Das ist unheimlich."

"Vielleicht ist er deswegen so ein guter Arzt, weil er irgendwie spürt, was los ist." Christin nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich kenne ihn schon lange, und ich habe bisher auch nur gutes über ihn gehört", erzählte Thomas fest.

"Ok”, sagte Christin. "Dann vertrauen wir ihm." Thomas lächelte sie an. 

"Setzt du dich einen Moment zu uns?" fragte Michael.

Thomas nickte und setzte sich. "Jakob ist oben bei Mario."

"Tee?" fragte Christin.

"Bitte", nickte Thomas. 

Christin schenkte ihm von dem schwarzen Tee ein und goss einen kleinen Schuss Milch dazu.

"Danke", lächelte Thomas und setzte lehnte sich zurück.

"Wie ist das eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte Christin.

"Wir waren hinten am Wald Richtung Unterhirschberg unterwegs", fing Thomas an und erzählte, wie Mario vom Pferd gefallen war. Christin und Michael hörten schweigend zu. Einen Teil hatten sie schon von Phil erfahren, aber trotzdem hatte die Geschichte nichts von ihrem Schrecken verloren.

"Wir hätten dieses Wettrennen nie machen dürfen! Und ich wusste doch, dass sie auf Jagd waren!"

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe”, sagte Michael sofort. "Macarena ist so ein ruhiges Tier, mir wäre derselbe Fehler passiert."

Thomas nickte. "Trotzdem..."

"Michael hat recht”, sagte Christin. "Der Unfall ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Ich hätte ihn vermeiden können!"

"Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

"Auch das Vielleicht hätte gereicht..."

"Mario kommt wieder in Ordnung”, sagte Christin zuversichtlich. Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, so in Ordnung, wie Christin meinte, würde er nie wieder werden. "Möchtest du was essen Thomas?" fragte Christin.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Keinen Appetit."

"Aber du musst doch was essen. Du hast seit heute Mittag nur ein bisschen Saft und Tee zu dir genommen."

Thomas seufzte leise, dann nickte er. So würde er noch einen Moment alleine mit Mario haben. "Ich kann dann auch Philipp was bringen, der ist noch ziemlich fertig."

"Gute Idee”, nickte Michael.

Christin nickte ebenfalls und ging in die Küche. Schon sah Michael ihn besorgt an. "Und?"

"Jakob meint, es wäre alles normal”, seufzte Thomas.

"Und du meinst das nicht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich... ich fühle ihn nicht mehr und das macht mich Wahnsinnig."

"Das war vorher sehr intensiv, oder? Auch, wenn er geschlafen hat?"

Thomas nickte. "Er war immer da”, flüsterte er.

"Du wirst ihn sicher wieder spüren, wenn er wieder aufwacht - oder?"

"Keine Ahnung”, zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Aber... wenn er solche Kräfte bekommt wie du - dann wird das wiederkommen."

Thomas lächelte. "Hoffentlich."

"Vertrau dir... Euch."

Thomas nickte. Das sollte er wirklich tun. "Wenn er doch nur endlich aufwachen würde."

"Lass ihm Zeit. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann warst du fast eine Woche nicht ansprechbar."

"Und wie soll ich ne ganze Woche überstehen?" fragte Thomas.

"Wir lenken dich ab, wenn du uns lässt. Außerdem musst du sehen, was du mit dem Training machst."

"Das... oh Gott, das Training”, sagte Thomas. "Wie soll ich das erklären? Das Mario und ich fehlen?"

"Wie hast du dich bisher entschuldigt? Irgendwelche Krankheiten fallen dir schon ein."

"Für uns beide? Gleichzeitig?"

"Oder du trainierst - das würde dir gut tun."

"Ich lasse Mario nicht allein”, sagte Thomas sofort.

Michael nickte. "Dann habt ihr euch den Magen...  aber das dauert dann nicht lange genug."

Thomas holte tief Luft. "Ich frag Jakob, vielleicht fällt ihm was ein."

Michael nickte. "Oder uns..." In diesem Moment kam Christin zurück, sie hielt zwei große Teller mit Spagetti mit Sahnsauce in den Händen. "Willst du hier essen, oder oben bei Mario?"

"Ich... würde gern oben essen, wenn das ok ist”, sagte Thomas.

"Natürlich", nickte Christin. "Ich trag dir die Teller hoch, ok?"

"Du bist ein Schatz”, lächelte Thomas sie an.

Christin lächelte ihn nur an, dann ging sie vor ihm nach oben.


	52. Geduld

"Ich weck schnell Phil”, sagte Michael und folgte ihnen ebenfalls.

Er betrat leise das zweite Gästezimmer und trat unsicher an das Bett. "Philipp?", fragte er leise. Philipp brummte und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Phil? Essen!"

"Hm?" machte Phil und schlug langsam die Augen auf.

"Essen - du musst wieder zu Kraft kommen."

"Ich... ich komme”, nuschelte Phil und gähnte herzhaft.

"Brauchst du nicht. Musst dich nur hinsetzen, Christin hat das Essen hergebracht."

"Danke”, lächelte Phil.

"Moment", ließ Michael ihn kurz warten und holte den Teller, den Christin auf die Kommode auf dem Flur gestellt hatte.

"Wie geht es Mario?" fragte Phil, der sich inzwischen hingesetzt hatte.

"Schläft noch", erzählte Michael. "Jakob ist bei ihm. Und Thomas auch."

"Ok”, nickte Phil. 

"Und jetzt iss - du brauchst es."

"Jawohl”, grinste Phil und begann sich hungrig über das essen herzumachen.

Zufrieden nickte Michael. "Ich geh mal wieder zu Christin... und überleg mir ne Ausrede..."

"Danke Michael”, rief Phil ihm hinterher.

"Immer gerne", nickte Michael.

"Wofür willst du dir eigentlich ne Ausrede überlegen?"

"Dafür, dass Mario und Thomas morgen nicht zum Training gehen - und du vielleicht auch nicht."

"Oh”, murmelte Phil. "Dann... denk ich auch mal mit."

"Müssen wir zwei oder drei Personen entschuldigen?"

"Zwei”, sagte Phil. "Ich fahr zum Training."

Michael nickte. "Das... Erleichtert es etwas, besonders, wo eh alle wissen, dass die beiden ständig zusammen rumhängen."

"Denke ich auch”, nickte Phil.

"Und wenn dir was einfällt..."

"Meld ich mich."

"Gut", nickte Michael und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnell überquerte er den Flur und betrat Thomas und Marios Zimmer. Hier saß Thomas auf dem Bett, hielt Mario in den Armen, und aß mit wenig Appetit. Jakob stand immer noch im Fenster, während Christin im Sessel saß. Michael trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Christin sah auf und lächelte ihn schwach an. "Das wird schon wieder", zeigte sich Michael zuversichtlich.

"Er ist so schrecklich blass”, flüsterte sie.

"Das ist der Blutverlust", erklärte Jakob. "Aber er ist stark, das wird schon."

"Siehst du”, sagte Michael. "Mario ist stark."

"Aber... Er müsste doch ins Spital", protestierte Christin noch einmal.

"Das entscheiden wir morgen früh”, meinte Jakob. "Jetzt ist er zu schwach um ihn zu transportieren."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Christin. "Komm”, sagte Michael sanft. "Lass uns die drei Mal allein lassen. Es ist spät."

Christin nickte. "Euch eine... Erholsame Nacht", wünschte sie und verließ mit Michael zusammen das Zimmer.

Sofort stellte Thomas den Teller auf den Nachttisch und schlang beide Arme um Mario. "So, wie du ihn umklammerst, kann er gar nicht mehr anders", grinste Jakob.

Thomas sah auf und lächelte gequält.  "Er liebt dich, das spürst du doch jetzt auch."

"Ich... ich spüre ihn nicht”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Aber du weißt es."

"Ja, aber... ich fühl mich so leer ohne ihn."

Jakob nickte. "Ich weiß. Ich kenne das. Aber... bei dir wird es wiederkommen."

"Gibt es... gibt es andere Beispiele?" fragte Thomas leise.

"Ich habe nur von einem Fall gehört, aber das war etwas anderes. Der neue Vampir war von einem anderen verwandelt worden."

"Gut”, murmelte Thomas und presste Mario noch enger an sich.

"Und die waren sich auch nicht so nahe wie ihr beide. So ein starkes Gefühl für den anderen, gerade auch von seiner Seite, das habe ich vorher noch nie erlebt."

"Ich will ihn nicht verlieren..."

"Das wirst du nicht. Soll ich dir noch mal beim Ruhen helfen? Morgen sieht alles schon anders aus." Thomas zögerte, dann nickte er. Sofort fühlte er Ruhe einkehren, und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

 

 

Es war früher Morgen als Thomas die Augen aufschlug. Aus der Küche, die direkt unter dem Gästezimmer lag, waren Stimmen zu hören. Marie, David und ihre Eltern, die beim Frühstück saßen.

Sofort ging sein Blick zu Mario, und er konzentrierte sich darauf, vielleicht etwas von ihm zu spüren. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er immer noch nichts spüren konnte. "Mario... bitte", flüsterte er.

Aber Mario antwortete nicht. Er lag genauso da, wie gestern Abend. Entspannt, ruhig, ohne sichtbare Verletzungen, die waren durch die Verwandlung schon lange geheilt. Aber auch ohne jegliche Regung.

Zärtlich strich Thomas eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus Marios Stirn. "Warum wachst du nicht endlich auf?"

"Gib ihm noch Zeit", hörte er Jakobs leise Stimme. "Es ist noch nicht mal 24 Stunden her."

Überrascht sah Thomas auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jakob noch da sein würde.

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du brauchst mich", war seine kurze Erklärung auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Danke”, flüsterte Thomas und sah dann wieder zu Mario.

"Willst du aufstehen und dir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten? Ich bleib so lange bei ihm." Thomas zögerte, nickte dann aber.

"Ich hol dich, wenn sich was tut - aber das wird noch dauern."

"Ok”, murmelte Thomas und richtete sich auf. Kurz beugte er sich über Mario und küsste ihn sacht auf die Lippen. "Ich bin bald wieder bei dir."

Er stand auf, und schon saß Jakob auf der Bettkante. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Mario alleine lassen, wo er doch jederzeit aufwachen konnte. "Geh schon”, sagte Jakob.

Thomas nickte, warf Mario noch einen Blick zu und verließ dann das Zimmer. Er machte einen kurzen Abstecher ins Bad und ging dann nach unten. 

David und Marie waren gerade mit ihrem Frühstück fertig, und Christin zog sie für den Kindergarten an. "Onkel Thomas!" rief Marie, die ihn als erstes sah.

"Hallo, Marie", begrüßte Thomas sie und nahm sie auf den Arm. Auch David lief sofort auf ihn zu und klammerte sich an sein Bein.

"Hey, was ist auf einmal mit euch los?", fragte Thomas nach und hob auch ihn auf seine Arme.

"Mama und Papa haben gesagt, dass Onkel Mario vom Pferd gefallen ist”, sagte Marie.

Thomas nickte. "Er schläft noch."

Marie nickte mit ungewohntem ernst. "Ich bin auch schon mal vom Pony gefallen."

"Und hast du dir dabei auch weg getan?"

"Ganz doll”, nickte sie.

Thomas nickte. "Und Mario hat sich auch ganz doll wehgetan."

"Kommt ihr beiden”, sagte in diesem Moment Christin. "Wir müssen los. Und Thomas muss was essen."

Marie nickte noch immer ernst, sagte Tschüß und folgte dann ihrer Mutter und David aus dem Haus.

Seufzend setzte sich Thomas zu Michael an den Tisch, der ihm wortlos eine Tasse Kaffe hinschob.

Ohne auf Geschmack oder Temperatur zu achten schüttete Thomas die dampfende Flüssigkeit hinunter.

"Gibt es was neues?" fragte Michael leise.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts. Er liegt genauso leblos da wie gestern Abend - und ich spüre ihn nicht."

"Und was sagt Jakob?" fragte Michael.

"Ich soll Geduld haben", murmelte Thomas

"Jakob wird wissen, was los ist”, versuchte Michael ihn zu beruhigen.

Leise seufzte Thomas. "Und wenn noch so viele Fachleute sagen, dass alles gut wird - es ist ein Scheißgefühl."

"Natürlich”, nickte Michael. "Aber es bringt nichts, wenn du dich selbst fertig machst. Mario wird dich brauchen, wenn er wach wird."

Thomas nickte, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Komm, iss was und dann kommst du ein bisschen mit mir nach draußen”, sagte Michael fest.

Thomas seufzte. "Und was, wenn er dann aufwacht? Ich möchte bei ihm sein, wenn er mich braucht."

"Aber ein bisschen Ablenkung wird dir gut tun”, sagte Michael.

Thomas seufzte und stand auf. "Aber nicht zu lange..."

"Willst du nicht noch was essen?" fragte Michael.

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

"Ok”, gab sich Michael geschlagen und stand auf.

Thomas folgte ihm nach draußen, sie sahen kurz nach den Pferden, dann bat Michael ihn um Hilfe eine Boxentür zu reparieren.

Es tat wirklich gut, etwas zu tun und nicht ständig auf Marios leblosen Körper zu starren, stellte Thomas fest.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie die Tür und noch einige weitere Kleinigkeiten repariert.

"Danke”, lächelte Michael ihn an. "Du hast mir viel Arbeit erspart. Und jetzt geh hoch zu deinem Freund. Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn es Mittagessen gibt."

Sofort nickte Thomas, dann verschwand er, so schnell, dass Michael ihm kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete er die Tür zum Gästezimmer.

Jakob saß unbewegt da, so, wie Thomas ihn im Zimmer verlassen hatte. Und auch Mario hatte sich nicht bewegt.

"Er ist immer noch nicht wach”, stellte Thomas fest.

"Nein", sagte Jakob mit ruhiger Stimme. "Es wäre auch noch zu früh. Aber es sieht gut aus."

"Wirklich?"

Jakob nickte. "Seine Verletzungen sind vollständig verheilt."

Thomas lächelte erleichtert. 

"Meinst du, ich kann euch ne Stunde oder so alleine lassen? Hier den ganzen Tag unter Menschen zu sein..."

"Natürlich”, nickte Thomas.

"Dann... bis später", verabschiedete sich Jakob und verließ das Zimmer.


	53. Das Warten hat ein Ende

Thomas setzte sich sofort auf die freigewordene Stelle und nahm Marios Hand in seine. Sie war kalt, kälter noch als am Morgen. Sanft strich er über die kalte Haut und versuchte sich einzureden, dass die Kälte völlig normal war. Seine Hand war schließlich auch oft kalt, wenn er nicht gerade getrunken hatte. Und Jakob hatte gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Thomas schluckte und zog Mario wieder in seine Arme. Er drückte einen Kuss auf die kalte Wange und schloss dann die Augen. Wieder versuchte er etwas von Marios Gefühlen aufzufangen. War da etwas? Angst, Schmerz, Panik? Irgendetwas, das ihm Hoffnung gab. Er zog ihn noch dichter an sich und versuchte ihn mit Gefühlen und leisem Gemurmel zu beruhigen

Er wusste nicht mal, ob Mario ihn hören konnte, aber das war ihm egal. Wenn es auch nur einen Hauch eine Chance gab, dass er sich jetzt nicht alleine fühlte, lohnte es sich. Außerdem half es ihm, seine Panik und Verzweiflung ein wenig in den Griff zu bekommen. War es seine Panik, oder Marios, die sich auf ihn übertrug?

Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und sah Mario an, versuchte zu erkennen, ob sich etwas verändert hatte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sich etwas tat. Dass Mario sich - wenn auch nur minimal - bewegte. "Mario, Süßer, wach auf”, flüsterte Thomas. Jetzt fühlte er alles noch intensiver, die Angst und Schmerzen, Irritation, Ungewissheit.

"Ich bin hier”, wisperte Thomas und ließ seine Gefühle zu Mario wandern. Die Erleichterung, seine Liebe. Jetzt fühlte er, wie Mario sich tatsächlich ein wenig bewegte. Voller Erleichterung zog Thomas Mario an sich und presste sein Gesicht in den dunklen Haarschopf. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann schlug Mario die Augen auf.

"Hey”, wisperte Thomas mit zittriger Stimme.

Ein leises Krächzen war die Antwort. Thomas lächelte schwach und küsste Mario ganz kurz auf die Lippen. Marios Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen, schwachen Lächeln.

"Soll ich dir einen Schluck Wasser holen?" fragte Thomas leise.  Vorsichtig schüttelte Mario den Kopf. 

"Ok”, nickte Thomas und zog Mario wieder fester an sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fühlte Thomas eine leichte Berührung an seiner Wange. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Mario an.

Der hatte sichtlich mühsam seine Hand gehoben und strich ihm nun über die Wange. "Thomas", krächzte er. Thomas schluckte und drehte seinen Kopf noch weiter, bis er Marios Handfläche mit den Lippen berühren konnte. Er ließ Mario seine ganze Erleichterung fühlen.

Das mühsame Lächeln auf Marios Lippen vertiefte sich. "Was... ist passiert?", fragte er leise.

"Du bist gestürzt”, flüsterte Thomas. "Da... da war ein Schuss und Macarena hat sich erschreckt. Du... du konntest dich nicht halten."

Mario nickte leicht. "Mein Kopf... mein Nacken", erinnerte er sich.

"Es tut mir leid”, fuhr Thomas fort. "Du... du wärst gestorben, wenn ich dich nicht verwandelt hätte."

"Verwandelt", wiederholte Mario leise.

Thomas nickte und traute sich kaum Mario in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich konnte dich nicht verlieren Mario."

Mario nickte nur und lehnte sich an ihn. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zum Reden, stattdessen versuchte er ein wenig Ruhe und Vertrauen an Thomas zu übertragen. Thomas lächelte, als er das fühlte. "Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu spüren”, sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Marios.

Mario schloss die Augen, er konnte sie nicht länger offenhalten. "Ruh dich aus”, wisperte Thomas. Ein leises Knurren war das letzte, das Mario noch zustande bekam, dann war er wieder weg.

Aber diesmal spürte Thomas ihn weiter. Nicht so stark, wie im wachen Zustand, aber er war da. Eine kleine, warme Präsenz in einer Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte dieser Präsenz nach, die ihm Ruhe und Zuversicht gab. Zum ersten Mal seit Marios Unfall konnte er sich wieder entspannen. Mario ging es gut, er hatte die Verwandlung überstanden und alles andere würden sie zusammen auf die Reihe kriegen.

 

 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gesessen hatte, Mario fest an sich gedrückt, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Tür. "Du siehst besser aus", bemerkte Philipp und betrat das Zimmer.

"Er war wach”, sagte Thomas mit einem tiefen Lächeln. Erleichtert atmete Philipp auf und kam nun weiter in das Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und sah ihn an. "Ich kann ihn wieder spüren Phil”, fuhr Thomas fort.

Noch mehr Erleichterung zeigte sich auf Philipps Gesicht. "Und... wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

"Ganz gut”, meinte Thomas. "Viel geredet haben wir nicht und ich muss ihm noch einiges von dem erzählen, was passiert ist. Aber er weiß, dass ich ihn verwandelt habe und warum."

"Erzählst du mir mehr davon? Von der Verwandlung... von dir?", bat Philipp

Thomas nickte und begann Philipp zu erzählen. Wie er damals zum Vampir geworden war, wie Jakob ihn gefunden und aufgezogen hatte...

Was er in all den Jahren gemacht hatte, bis er beschlossen hatte sich mehr unter Menschen zu mischen. Und wie Mario und er wirklich zusammengekommen waren. "Er war wirklich unglaublich - schneidet sich in den Finger und weiß dabei genau, dass ich sein Blut trinken würde."

"Typisch Mario”, grinste Phil. "Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. So war er schon immer."

Thomas grinste schief. "Vielleicht liebe ich ihn auch deswegen so."

Phil nickte. "Und dann? Wie ist es weiter gegangen?"

"Ich war sehr hungrig und habe... viel getrunken. Aber selbst das hat ihn nicht von mir abgebracht", erzählte Thomas und zog Mario fester in seine Arme.

"Er liebt dich halt”, sagte Phil.

"Und ich ihn", nickte Thomas und erzählte weiter, wie sie die letzten Wochen und Monate verbracht hatten.

Phil hörte lächelnd zu. Viel von dem hatte er selbst mitbekommen. Er hatte gesehen, wie nah sich die beiden waren und wie sehr sie einander brauchten.

Und dennoch hatte er nie geahnt, wie tief ihre Verbindung war, und wie sehr gerade Thomas Mario brauchte.

"Hättest du ihn irgendwann auch... freiwillig verwandelt?" fragte Phil.

"Ganz zu Anfang haben wir mal drüber gesprochen. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken ihn jemals zu verlieren, und er wollte sich auch verwandeln lassen. Aber irgendwann mal, nicht so schnell."

Phil nickte. "Aber du hattest keine andere Wahl."

Thomas nickte. "Trotzdem hätte ich das lieber anders gemacht."

"Natürlich. Es wäre dann vermutlich auch leichter für Mario gewesen”, sagte Phil. "Aber er wird es dir nicht übel nehmen."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, das wird er nicht. Aber... wie geht es dir? Es war ziemlich viel gestern, und ich habe dich so im Stich gelassen."

"Es... Es war viel auf einmal”, stimmte Phil zu. "Und es ist immer noch ziemlich chaotisch in meinem Kopf."

"Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann...?"

"Das du mir alles erzählt hast, hat schon geholfen”, lächelte Phil. "Alles andere kommt mit der Zeit. Aber ich muss jetzt auch langsam los zum Training. Hast du dir was überlegt, was wir dem Trainer sagen?"

Thomas schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf. "Ich hab... über andere Sachen nachgedacht."

"Schon klar”, grinste Phil schief. "Wann glaubst du denn, dass Mario wieder trainieren kann?"

"Bei mir hat es damals zwei, drei Wochen gedauert, bis ich wieder fit war. Aber ich hab zwischendurch kein Blut bekommen. Vielleicht... ich weiß es nicht..."

"Hm...”, machte Phil nachdenklich. "Das ist ne lange Zeit für euch beide."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn er... Blut bekommt", überlegte Thomas. "Wenn es ihm besser geht, kommen wir zurück nach München, dann kann ich auch wieder trainieren."

"Das wäre gut”, nickte Phil. "Aber was sagen wir bis dahin?"

Thomas seufzte leise. "Lebensmittelvergiftung? Aber warum dauert es dann bei Mario länger als bei mir?"

"Ne Allergische Reaktion?" schlug Phil vor. 

Thomas nickte. "Das klingt gut. Worauf er reagiert hat, das können wir später noch besprechen."

"Ok, also habt ihr beide ne Lebensmittelverbindung und bei Mario kommt ne Allergie hinzu”, fasste Phil den Plan zusammen.

"Wenn wir morgen oder übermorgen zurückkommen, dann werde ich das alles regeln", versprach Thomas.

Phil nickte und stand auf. "Dann... kümmer dich gut um Mario."

"Mach ich. Und danke. Wir können dir gar nicht genug danken für das, was du für uns getan hast - und tust."

Phil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr seid meine Freunde."

"Ist lieb, dass du so denkst."

Phil lächelte und strich Thomas kurz über die Schulter. "Ich ruf heute Abend an und erzähl, wies gelaufen ist."

"Danke. Und grüß alle schön, ja?"

"Mach ich”, versprach Phil und ließ Thomas wieder mit Mario allein.

Thomas zog Mario wieder dichter an sich und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Er wollte ihm auch jetzt zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Gleichzeitig tastete er wieder nach Marios Präsenz und freute sich einfach, ihn wieder zu spüren.

Nicht nur eine schwache Anwesenheit, die ihm die Hoffnung gab, Mario nicht verloren zu haben, sondern die tiefe Nähe und Geborgenheit, die er genossen hatte, seit sie zusammengekommen waren.

Er schloss die Augen und schob sich vorsichtig zu Mario aufs Bett. So konnte er ihn noch besser im Arm halten.


	54. Aufatmen

Irgendwann sah Michael bei ihnen nach dem Rechten, und schließlich kam Christin in das Zimmer.  Thomas hob den Kopf, als er sie spürte und sah sie an. "Ist... ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er nickte. "Er war vorhin kurz wach."

Erleichtert nickte Christin. "Dieser Jakob ist weg?"

"Er kommt heute Abend wieder”, sagte Thomas. "Er musste zurück nach München in seine Praxis."

Christin nickte "Und du meinst noch immer, dass Mario nicht in ein Krankenhaus muss? Er hat so viel Blut verloren, und er ist noch immer so blass."

"Jakob guckt ihn sich heute Abend noch mal genau an, dann sehen wir weiter."

"Solange Mario damit einverstanden ist", war Christin noch immer nicht überzeugt.

"Ich hoffe, dass er nachher wach ist, wenn Jakob da ist”, sagte Thomas.

Christin nickte. "Immerhin war er schon wach. Kann ich irgendwas für euch tun?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben alles."

Christin nickte. "Ich muss langsam anfangen mit dem Mittagessen - möchtest du irgendwas Bestimmtes essen?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. Am liebsten würde er gar nicht essen, aber das würde Christin nur noch mehr beunruhigen. "Vielleicht Milchreis?" 

Sofort lächelte Christin, "Das ist ne gute Idee, den kriegen die Kinder auch immer, wenn was passiert ist."

Thomas lächelte. "Sagst du mir bescheid, wenn das essen fertig ist?"

"Mach ich. Kommst du dann runter? Die Kinder würden sich freuen."

"Klar”, nickte Thomas. Für ein paar Minuten würde er Mario allein lassen können.

"Ok, ich rufe dich dann." Christin warf ihnen noch einen langen, sorgenvollen Blick zu, dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. 

Thomas kuschelte sich wieder eng an Mario. Er fühlte ihn immer stärker, immer präsenter. Er stieß einen kleinen Laut des Wohlbehagens aus. Er hatte keine 24 Stunden auf Marios Anwesenheit verzichten müssen, und doch war es so schmerzhaft gewesen. Er wollte so was nie wieder erleben. 

Er ruhte wie Mario, seine Müdigkeit übertrug sich ebenfalls, bis Christin ihn zum Mittagessen rief.  Mit der Gewissheit, dass er sofort spüren würde, wenn Mario aufwachte, fiel es ihm leichter, das Zimmer zu verlassen und nach unten in die Küche zu gehen. 

Die Kinder bestürmten ihn gleich und stritten sich, wer an seiner Seite sitzen durfte. Während des Essens erzählte ihm die beiden von ihrem gestrigen Ausflug und dem heutigen Tag im Kindergarten. Thomas hörte ihnen lächelnd zu, es war immer wieder schön Kinder zu erleben, wie sie ihre Welt entdeckten. Und Mario würde es in den nächsten Wochen nicht anders gehen. 

Tatsächlich freute sich Thomas ein wenig darauf, Mario mit seinen neuen Kräften vertraut zu machen. Es würde sie noch enger aneinander binden. Er hoffte, dass Mario bald fit sein würde, dass sie die wichtigsten Dinge erledigen konnten, bevor er wieder zum Training musste. Vor allem über die Sache mit dem Blut mussten sie dringend sprechen. Vielleicht hatten sie Glück und sie konnten nach einer Weile wieder auf Tierblut umsteigen. Es würde vieles erleichtern. Sich Mario mit einem anderen Mann vorzustellen, nein, das wollte Thomas nicht. Und wie Mario darüber dachte, wusste er nur zu gut. Das war ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung immer wieder ein Thema gewesen. Jetzt konnte er Mario verstehen. Er würde Jakob fragen, ob er einen Vorschlag hatte.

"Onkel Thomas, kommst du nachher mit uns mit?", fragte Marie in diesem Moment.

"Wohin denn?" fragte Thomas.

"Hab ich dir gerade gesagt", erklärte Marie.

"Tut mir leid Süße”, entschuldigte er sich. "Ich hab grade über was nachgedacht."

"Ich habe dich doch gefragt, ob du mit zur Koppel kommst, wir wollen mit Negra spielen."

Thomas zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ein bisschen komm ich mit raus, aber dann muss ich wieder hoch zu Mario."

"Ok", nickte Marie verständnisvoll. Thomas lächelte Marie an und strich ihr liebevoll übers Haar. "Dann komm", sprang Marie gleich auf.

"Hast du aufgegessen Marie?" fragte Christin.

"Hab ich, Mama!"

"Ok”, nickte sie. "Dann könnt ihr gehen." Die Kinder liefen schon in den Flur, während Thomas noch nicht einmal aufgestanden war. Dabei war er doch sonst immer der schnellste, grinste er in sich hinein. 

"Ich komm auch mit”, sagte Michael. Thomas nickte und folgte seinem Neffen nach draußen. Die beiden Kinder warteten ungeduldig an der Tür. 

Michael strich Thomas kurz über den Rücken. "Lauf schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach." Thomas nickte und verließ das Haus. Es tat ihm gut einen Moment ganz alleine zu sein, das fühlte er. Während Michael den beiden Kindern beim Anziehen half, ging er zur Koppel. Wie üblich zogen sich die Pferde nach und nach zurück, nur Senegal kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Thomas streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte Senegal über den Hals. Leise schnaubte Senegal und rieb seine Nase an Thomas' Jacke. Thomas lächelte leicht. "Ich hab leider nichts für dich dabei, aber nachher hol ich dir ne Möhre."

Er strich ihm weiter über den Hals, bis Michael sich neben ihn stellte. "Du siehst besser aus”, bemerkte der.

"Ich hab mit Mario gesprochen. Und ich fühle ihn wieder. Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn wieder fühle."

Michael lächelte. "Das glaub ich dir."

"Es war echt erschreckend. So, als würdest du auf einmal taub sein und Christin nicht mehr hören können."

"Kaum vorstellbar”, murmelte Michael und unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

Thomas nickte. "Deswegen bin ich so froh, dass ich ihn wieder fühle. Im Moment ruht er, ganz entspannt."

"Weiß er schon, dass er jetzt auch ein... Vampir ist?" fragte Michael leise.

Thomas nickte. "Ich habe es ihm gleich gesagt. Und es ist in Ordnung für ihn. Wir hatten das schon vor einiger Zeit mal angedacht, und er hatte es schon vor. Nur halt nicht so..."

Michael nickte. "Aber wenigstens hat er schon mal drüber nachgedacht und fällt jetzt nicht aus allen Wolken."

"Und er wollte es irgendwann. Es gibt Gefährten, die Mensch bleiben wollen."

"Ist ne schwierige Entscheidung”, murmelte Michael. "Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich es gewollt hätte."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wurde nicht gefragt, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gewollt hätte. Aber ist schon gut so, wie es jetzt ist."

"Denk einfach daran, dass ihr beiden jetzt für immer zusammen sein könnt”, sagte Michael lächelnd. "Dann verfliegen doch bestimmt auch die letzten Zweifel."

Schlagartig fing Thomas an zu strahlen. "Es ist ein tolles Gefühl."

"Und Mario wird das genauso sehen."

Thomas nickte und streichelte Senegal noch einmal über die Nase.

"Soll ich mal ne Möhre für ihn besorgen?" schlug Michael vor.

"Sag mir, wo sie liegen - dann kannst du mal nach Marie gucken, die ist da mit Negra zu Gange."

"Im Stall an der Wand stehen ein paar Fässer und in einem davon sind Möhren”, erzählte Michael.

"Ich komm gleich wieder", nickte Thomas und ging gemütlich los, einige Möhren holen.

Er schnappte sich ein paar Möhren, dann konnten Marie und David auch noch ein bisschen füttern und ging genauso gemütlich zurück.


	55. Das Problem mit dem langsam Gehen

Sie verbrachten eine angenehme Stunde auf der Koppel, bis sich etwas in Thomas' Empfindungen veränderte. "Mario", erklärte er nur schnell und lief zum Haus. Wie der Blitz schoss er die Treppe nach oben und ins Gästezimmer. Hier mühte sich Mario gerade damit die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Thomas setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach Marios Hand. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann schlug Mario die Augen auf. "Hey", flüsterte er heiser.

"Hey mein Süßer”, lächelte Thomas.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auch auf Marios Gesicht. "Schön, dass du hier bist..."

"Ich würde dich nie allein lassen”, sagte Thomas.

Mario lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß. Ich fühle es. Ich meinte, dass du jetzt hier, bei mir bist."

Thomas nickte und lehnte sich vor um Mario kurz sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Besser", nickte Mario. "Noch bisschen müde, aber nicht so schlimm wie heute... gestern? Jedenfalls beim letzten Mal, als ich wach war."

"Heute morgen”, sagte Thomas. "Du warst heute Morgen kurz wach und jetzt ist es früher Nachmittag."

Mario nickte. "Gar nicht so lange, ich hatte mehr gedacht. Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?"

"Natürlich. Als... als du vom Pferd gefallen bist hast du dir das Genick gebrochen”, begann Thomas. Er zog Mario fester in seine Arme und erzählte dann von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden.

"Und für Phil ist das alles wirklich ok?" fragte Mario, als Thomas zu ende erzählt hatte.

Thomas nickte. "Ich bin auch überrascht, aber bis auf ein bisschen komisches Gefühl am Anfang habe ich nichts anderes spüren können.“

"Unglaublich”, murmelte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Und ich hab ihn echt überfallen - der arme Junge wusste überhaupt nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Und ich hatte nicht mal genug Zeit ihn zu beruhigen."

Mario lächelte schwach.  "Irgendwie komisch, dass er jetzt über alles bescheid weiß."

"Er tut mir leid, er muss das alles mit sich ausmachen. Selbst jetzt ist er alleine - beim Training, reicht, dass wir beide uns... den Magen verdorben haben."

"Den Magen?" fragte Mario verdutzt.

"Hast du ne bessere Idee? Dann rufen wir Philipp schnell an."

"Nee, aber... wie lange wird es denn dauern, bis wir wieder zum Training gehen können?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn es bei dir zu lange dauert, dann hast du noch ne allergische Reaktion dazu. Oder irgendeine Virussache, die dauern auch."

Mario nickte. "Das klingt glaubwürdig."

"Und... wie geht es dir jetzt? Hast du Schmerzen? Durst?"

"Ich... bin verwirrt”, gestand Mario. "Es... fühlt sich alles ganz anders an. Meine ganzen Sinne haben sich verändert."

Thomas nickte und zog ihn dichter an sich. "Ich fühle dich auch noch intensiver als vorher. Und ich kann dich verstehen - es ist alles heller und lauter, und es riecht intensiver."

"Genau”, sagte Mario und kuschelte sich an Thomas. Seine Nase rieb kurz über dessen Hals, dann folgten seine Lippen die sanft über die Haut strichen.

"Jetzt weißt du, wie unwiderstehlich du warst... bist." Mario nickte und spürte wie seine Zähne allein bei dem Gedanken anfingen zu kribbeln.

Sofort übertrug sich das an Thomas. "Vorsicht - die ersten Male kann das weh tun", flüsterte der. Mario nickte. Ganz vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über seine Zähne.

"Bleib ganz ruhig, sonst tut’s mehr weh."

"Ich versuchs”, wisperte Mario. Thomas zog ihn an sich und versuchte ein wenig Ruhe zu übertragen, damit die Zähne nicht zu schnell wuchsen. Mario lehnte sich noch stärker gegen Thomas und schloss die Augen. Das Kribbeln in seinem Mund wurde stärker und wurde langsam zu einem stetigen Druck.

Thomas strich ihm über den Rücken. Mit seiner freien Hand tastete Mario nach Thomas' und drückte sie fest. Inzwischen zogen seine Zähne sehr, und es wurde immer schlimmer. "Shh”, machte Thomas und versuchte Mario ein wenig von dem Schmerz abzuschirmen. Trotzdem stiegen ihm schließlich sogar Tränen in die Augen.

"Es ist gleich vorbei”, flüsterte Thomas. Mario nickte, und tatsächlich nahm der Schmerz kurz darauf ab. Thomas seufzte erleichtert und küsste Mario auf die Wange. Er hielt ihn noch einen Moment lang, dann schob er ihn leicht von sich. "Zeig mal!"

Vorsichtig öffnete Mario den Mund und entblößte seine Zähne. "Wow", lächelte Thomas und berührte einen der Zähne mit dem Finger. "Lang und schlank und scharf."

Mario sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Fühlt ssssich komissssch an."

Thomas lächelte. "Das bleibt auch erstmal, aber... sie ziehen sich ja ein, wenn du sie nicht brauchst." Mario nickte und fuhr erneut mit der Zunge über die Zähne.

Thomas ließ ihn kurz los. "Bin gleich wieder da", versprach er und verschwand. Einen kleinen Moment später kam er wieder, mit einem Handspiegel in der Hand. Ein wenig zögernd nahm Mario den Spiegel entgegen und besah sich seine neuen Zähne.

"Und?", fragte Thomas leise.

"Ungewohnt”, grinste Mario. Thomas lächelte tatsächlich etwas erleichtert und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Mario versuchte den Kuss zu erwidern, stieß mit seiner Zunge aber ständig gegen seine Zähne. "Die blöden Zzähne sstören”, nuschelte er.

"Eigentlich müssten sie sich gleich wieder einziehen", meinte Thomas. "Und so lange... klingst du wirklich niedlich."

Mario knurrte. "Bin nich niedlich."

"Klingst aber so", grinste Thomas.

"Blödmann”, knurrte Mario und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.

Thomas lächelte weich und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. "Ich bin so froh... ich hab dich nicht gefühlt, nachdem ich dich gebissen hatte - das war schrecklich." Mario schloss die Augen und genoss die Gefühle der Liebe und Wärme, die Thomas ausstrahlte. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe..."

"Liebe dich”, hauchte Mario.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Thomas leise und zog Mario wieder fest an sich. Langsam spürte Mario, wie die Zähne wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe schrumpften. "Besser", lächelte Thomas, der den Schmerz ebenfalls gespürt hatte, wenn auch nicht so scharf.

"Viel besser”, nickte Mario und hob den Kopf um Thomas jetzt richtig zu küssen. Thomas war so erleichtert - Mario war wach, in seinen Armen, es ging ihm gut, und sie fühlten sich gegenseitig.

"Du hattest Angst um mich”, stellte Mario leise fest. "Kann... kann dabei denn soviel schief gehen?

Thomas nickte. "Ich hatte es ja noch nie gemacht. Und... ich hätte zu viel trinken können. Oder dich zu spät trinken lassen. Du hast erst nicht geschluckt, und als ich dich dann nicht mehr fühlen konnte - es war die Hölle nicht zu wissen, was mit dir ist." Thomas zog Mario an sich und ließ ihn etwas von seinen Gefühlen spüren.

Mario schluckte und schlang seine Arme um Thomas. "Es tut mir leid, dass du dir solche Sorgen machen musstest”, wisperte er.

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich bin froh, dass wir es geschafft haben. Dass du überlebt hast. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen... dieses Wettrennen war der Wahnsinn, mit den Jägern..."

"Du konntest doch nichts dafür!" sagte Mario sofort und sah Thomas ernst an. "Bitte, du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben."

"Du hast es ja überstanden, deswegen ist es schon ok so."

Mario nickte. "Ist es. In ein paar Jahren wäre es doch eh passiert."

"Wir werden uns jetzt ein paar Tage nehmen und alles in Ruhe erkunden", erzählte Thomas. "Gibt einiges zu erfahren und zu lernen."

Mario lächelte. "Irgendwie ist das aufregend. Ich meine, ich bin doch jetzt auch so schnell wie du, oder?"

Thomas nickte. "Und du wirst sehen, es ist nicht immer einfach, langsam zu sein."

"Schaff ich schon”, meinte Mario zuversichtlich.

Thomas lachte. "Wir können ja morgen mal üben." Sofort nickte Mario. "Meinst du, du magst ein wenig aufstehen, oder lieber noch liegen bleiben?"

"Ich... weiß nicht”, murmelte Mario. "Wir könnens ja mal versuchen."

"Dann komm", nickte Thomas und stand auf. Dann streckte er Mario die Arme hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Mario klammerte sich an Thomas fest und schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. "So schlimm?", fragte Thomas und grinste, es war eher Marios Unsicherheit, die ihn zurückhielte.

"Du meintest doch, dass ich lernen muss mich langsam zu bewegen”, grinste Mario zurück.

Thomas nickte. "Hier sieht dich keiner." Mario nickte und stand mit einem solchen Ruck auf, dass er fast wieder vorn übergekippt wäre.

Thomas lachte leise. "Du bist immerhin nicht durchs Fenster geflogen!"

"Ist dir das passiert?" fragte Mario.

Thomas grinste schief. "War aber nicht hier, sondern als ich mit Jakob unterwegs war."

"Sah bestimmt lustig aus”, meinte Mario, der immer noch Mühe hatte sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

Thomas lachte. "Gab auf jeden Fall ziemlich viele Scherben."

"Mein armer Schatz."

"Wir sehen ja bald, wer hier der arme Schatz ist, Schatz", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn. Dann legte er ihm einen Arm um. "Also, los."

Mario nickte und konzentrierte sich auf seine Bewegungen. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen - und hatte keine Ahnung, wie schnell das für Außenstehende schien.

Thomas nickte beifällig. Mario zeigte schon jetzt, dass er über ein gutes Gefühl für seinen Körper verfügte. Das würde ihm die Umstellung sehr viel leichter machen. Sie machten einige vorsichtige Schritte, dann führte Thomas ihn zur Zimmertür.

"Was... was werden denn Christin und Michael sagen, wenn ich plötzlich mit dir auftauche?" fragte Mario leise.

"Michael weiß, was los ist. Und Christin - sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich und wird froh sein, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Nur... wenn du deine Zähne wachsen fühlst, sag lieber nichts."

"Meinst du das wird passieren?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist nicht unwahrscheinlich. Aber keine Angst, du wirst sie nicht anfallen. Das dauert noch ein paar Tage, bis du Durst bekommst."

"Gut”, nickte Mario erleichtert.

"Also , runter?"

"Runter”, stimmte Mario zu.

Langsam gingen sie zur Treppe und stiegen die Stufen herunter. Hier bekam Mario das erste Mal wirkliche Probleme. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, bewusst jede Stufe zu nehmen und nicht einfach zwei oder drei zu überspringen.

"Schnelles Gehen machen wir, wenn wir ungestört sind", versprach Thomas und hielt ihn weiter bei jeder Stufe zurück. Mario nickte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und konzentrierte sich weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.


	56. Für Tommy

Schließlich hatten sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht, und ganz langsam gingen sie zur Küche, in der sich das Familienleben abspielte. Christin stand vor der Kaffeemaschine und füllte grade Wasser ein. "Trinkst du einen Kaffee mit Thomas?" fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Wir nehmen gerne Kaffee", grinste Thomas und führte Mario weiter.

Christin drehte sich um und holte überrascht Luft. "Mario!"

"Hey", lächelte Mario und versuchte etwas müde und geschafft zu klingen.

"Setz dich”, sagte Christin sofort und sah Mario sorgenvoll an. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Wieder besser. Noch ein bisschen matt, aber... hab doch eigentlich genug geschlafen", grinste Mario.

"Wirklich? Habt ihr diesen merkwürdigen Arzt angerufen?"

"Jakob wollte nachher vorbeikommen. Und er ist nicht komisch, nur, weil er nicht in Weiß rum läuft."

Christin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber darfst du denn überhaupt aufstehen Mario?"

Mario nickte. "Ein paar Schritte sind ok. Sind ja auch gut für den Kreislauf."

"Ok”, murmelte Christin. "Hast du Hunger? Ich hab noch was von dem Milchreis da, den kann ich dir warm machen."

Mario zögerte. "Ein bisschen, aber kalt ist der auch ok. Hast du Kakao und Zucker da?", fragte er, bevor Thomas ihn zurückhalten konnte.

Christin nickte und stand auf. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte sie eine Schale mit Milchreis und aus dem Schrank direkt daneben Zucker und Kakao.

Mario nahm den ersten Löffel, schluckte - und lief sofort knallrot an.

"Alles ok?" fragte Christin besorgt.

Mario starrte sie nur an.

"Thomas, was... was ist mit ihm?"

"Ist schon ok, Mario", ging Thomas gar nicht darauf ein und strich seinem Freund stattdessen über den Rücken. Er wusste, was los war - der Milchreis, vermutlich besonders der Kakao, schmeckten sehr, sehr intensiv.

"Willst du ein Wasser?" fragte Christin, die vermutete, dass Mario sich verschluckt hatte.

Mario nickte und hoffte, dass wenigstens Wasser noch normal geschmacklos war.

Schnell füllte Christin ein Glas mit Wasser und gab es ihm.

Mario nahm es ihr - vermutlich viel zu schnell - aus der Hand und trank. Das Wasser schmeckte zwar stark nach Erde und etwas metallisch, aber ansonsten war es erträglich.

Und vor allem spülte es die Kakaoreste aus seinem Mund.

"Ich sollte das mit dem essen... wohl noch lassen", murmelte er.

"Ich könnte dir auch ne Brühe machen”, bot Christin.

Sofort schüttelte Mario den Kopf, das Salz und die Gewürze würden ihm wohl die Kehle weg brennen.

"Ok”, seufzte Christin. "Aber fragt euren Arzt nachher danach. Du musst doch was essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Mario nickte. "Wir werden ihn mal fragen, womit ich anfangen kann."

Ein wenig beruhigt lächelte Christin.

"Vielleicht ein bisschen gedünstetes Gemüse", schlug Thomas vor. "Aber ungewürzt."

"Meinst du?" fragte Mario.

"Können wir nachher mal versuchen", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du meinst”, stimmte Mario zu.

"Willst du noch hier unter bleiben, oder dich lieber wieder hinlegen?"

"Ich... ich glaub, ich würde mich gern wieder hinlegen.

Thomas nickte. "Ich helf dir wieder hoch."

"Danke”, lächelte Mario und stand ganz langsam auf.

Thomas trat sofort neben ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um, und langsam verließen sie die Küche und gingen zur Treppe.

Auch hier bemühten sie sich langsam zu gehen, aber Mario wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in sein sicheres Zimmer.

"Komm, ruhig. Ist doch nichts passiert. Brennt der Kakao noch?"

Mario nickte. "Es... ist das immer so?

"Man gewöhnt sich dran. Jedenfalls viele gewöhnen sich dran. Manche nicht - Jakob zum Beispiel."

"Na hoffentlich”, brummte Mario.

"Ich hätte dich zurückgehalten, aber... du warst selbst für mich zu schnell."

Überrascht sah Mario ihn an, dann grinste er schief.

"Na komm - willst du die Treppe alleine versuchen?"

Mario nickte und ließ Thomas vorsichtig los.

"Ich bin hinter dir - wenn du nicht zu schnell läufst. Wir müssen uns da wohl noch ein bisschen... synchronisieren."

Mario lachte, dann nahm er die erste Treppenstufe in Angriff. Er ging nicht besonders schnell, trotzdem merkte er, dass kaum Zeit vergangen war, seit er den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. "Das mit langsam gehen müssen wir noch üben”, stellte Thomas fest, als Mario das ende der Treppe erreichte.

Mario grinste schief. "Ist schwerer als ich gedacht habe. Wie trifft man das richtige Tempo, ohne dass man zu langsam ist?"

"Übung, Übung und noch mal Übung”, grinste Thomas. "Und durchs Beobachten."

"Also - dein Tempo den anderen anpassen", überlegte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Ganz genau."

"Und möglichst bald damit anfangen..."

"Keine Angst, ich bin ja da”, sagte Thomas. "Wir kriegen das zusammen hin."

Mario nickte. "Zurück ins Gästezimmer?"

"Wenn du möchtest."

"Was schlägst du sonst vor?"

"Wir könnten ein bisschen nach draußen gehen”, meinte Thomas. "Obwohl wir damit vielleicht bis zum Abend warten sollten."

"Lass uns lieber warten", stimmte Mario ihm sofort zu.

"Dann zurück ins Zimmer”, sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte, ging vor zum Gästezimmer - und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür.

"Aua!"

Thomas lächelte und trat zu ihm. "Schnelles Laufen ist nicht alles, du musst auch alles andere entsprechend schnell machen. Auch die Tür öffnen."

"Das hab ich gemerkt”, meinte Mario und rieb sich die Stirn.

Thomas drehte ihn kurz und küsste seine Stirn. "Komm rein", öffnete er die Tür und schob Mario in das Zimmer.

Wieder unterschätzte Mario seine Geschwindigkeit und prallte mit einem Keuchen gegen das Bett.

"Langsam", lachte Thomas leise. "Immerhin kriegst du keine blauen Flecken."

"Dafür benehm ich mich wie ein Trottel”, murmelte Mario und setzte sich ganz vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.

"Das tut jeder neue Vampir. Es ist so vieles anders, man muss sich so umstellen."

"Wirklich?" fragte Mario.

"Die Fensterscheibe, von der ich dir erzählt habe - das war nicht das einzige, das mir zu Bruch gegangen ist."

Mario lächelte zögerlich. Irgendwie tat es gut zu hören, dass auch Thomas solche Probleme gehabt hatte.

"Wir können ja mit was Einfachem anfangen... Wie schnell kannst du dein Autogramm geben?"

"Wie... keine Ahnung, aber es geht schon recht fix."

"Dann versuchs jetzt mal", suchte Thomas aus einem Schreibtisch Papier und Stift heraus.

"Wieso?" fragte Mario verwirrt.

Thomas grinste nur und gab ihm beides. "Mario, Mario, ein Autogramm", machte er dabei die typischen Autogrammjäger nach.

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wie heißt du mein Kleiner?"

Thomas sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Tommy!"

Mario unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Also für Tommy”, sagte er und beugte sich über das Papier.

Er schrieb "Für Tommy, Dein Mario Gomez" auf das Papier.

Dann sah er hoch. "Hier Kleiner”, grinste er und gab Thomas das Papier.

Thomas grinste ebenfalls. "In dieser Zeit hat Tommy höchstens geschluckt, aber ich glaub, damit ist er nicht fertig geworden.

"War ich so schnell?"

"Ja", nickte Thomas. "Ist natürlich ein Vorteil, wenn du dich zu Hause hinsetzt und mal Briefe beantwortest, aber sonst..."

"Ok, dann gleich noch mal”, sagte Mario und nahm ein frisches Blatt Papier. Thomas nickte und zählte laut die Sekunden mit.

Schließlich hatte Mario bestimmt drei dutzend Autogramm geschrieben, ohne wesentlich langsamer zu werden. Frustriert warf er den Stift auf den Tisch. "Na komm her", zog Thomas ihn an sich. "Vielleicht ist es auch noch zu früh."

Sofort kuschelte sich Mario an ihn. "Ganz ruhig - wir haben Zeit..."

"Ich weiß”, murmelte Mario. 

"Also setz dich nicht unter Druck, sonst wird nur noch schlimmer. Nachher kommt Jakob wieder, da können wir ihn noch mal etwas ausquetschen."

Mario nickte. "Hast ja recht."

"Und du solltest dich auch mal wieder bisschen ausruhen."

"Ich bin aber gar nicht müde”, meinte Mario.

"Nicht?", fragte Thomas überrascht.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Hm - ich hab damals die ganze Zeit nur geschlafen..."

"Aber ich hab doch seit gestern die ganze Zeit geschlafen”, meinte Mario.

"Ich hab zwei Wochen fast nur geschlafen. Zum Teil sicher, weil ich kein Blut gekriegt habe, aber die ersten Tage doch noch nicht."

"Oh”, machte Mario.

Thomas überlegte, "Vielleicht hast du gestern mehr Blut bekommen als ich damals..."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern und drängte sich noch enger an Thomas.

"Liebe dich", wisperte Thomas und hielt ihn fest.

"Ich dich auch”, lächelte Mario.

"Ich bin so froh..."

"Ich weiß”, nickte Mario. "Und ich bin auch froh."

"Und alles andere kriegen wir auch hin."


	57. Lispelnde Vampire

Mario lächelte und hob seinen Kopf. Dann drückte er seine Lippen auf Thomas. Thomas erwiderte den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen. Selbst Thomas’ Küsse schienen plötzlich ganz anders zu schmecken. Süßer, wärmer, einfach... mehr nach Thomas. 

Thomas lächelte in den Kuss, als er Marios Gefühle spürte. Mario atmete ein - und zuckte zusammen, als seine Zähne anfingen zu wachsen.

"Ganz ruhig”, sagte Thomas sofort.

"Verdammt, dasss zzieht..."

Thomas nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber noch ein paar Mal und der Schmerz wird aufhören."

"Aber dass Lisspeln nicht..."

"Nein”, lachte Thomas.

"Wass lachsst du? Du klingsst auch nicht besssser!"

"Ich finde es so niedlich”, grinste Thomas und küsste Mario auf die Nase.

"Du sspinsst, ich bin nicht niedlich!"

"Doch bist du."

Mario versuchte noch einmal ihn zu küssen, aber mit den Zähnen ging das nicht.

"Daran müssen wir auch arbeiten”, murmelte Thomas zwinkernd.

"Hey, da ist ja jemand wach und munter", hörten sie auf einmal Jakobs Stimme.

"Ist er!" strahlte Thomas und sah zu Jakob.

"Und es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein zwischen euch", freute sich Jakob sichtlich.

"Issst esss”, lispelte Mario.

Sofort lachte Jakob leise. "Neue Vampire klingen immer süß. Und manche legen es nie ab!", sah er Thomas an.

Thomas grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

Mario lachte. "Isst dass nicht bei allen sso?"

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Die meisten behalten es ein paar Wochen nach der Verwandlung bei, dann lernen sie es auch mit den Zähnen zu sprechen."

"Ja, reit noch drauf um", murrte Thomas.

"Was denn?" fragte Jakob. "Wenn dein Freund mir so eine Frage stellt, muss ich doch antworten."

"Ja, ich bin einer der wenigen Vampire, die sich total albern anhören, wenn sie mit den Zähnen sprechen..."

"Nicht albern”, korrigierte Jakob. "Sondern... süß."

Thomas streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus. "Pass auf, sonst beiß ich!"

"Beiß lieber deinen Mario, sonst wird er nur eifersüchtig."

"Geht das?", wurde Thomas gleich ernst. "Ich meine... wie können wir uns zukünftig ernähren?"

"Bei euch beiden würde mich das nicht erstaunen”, murmelte Jakob. "Für einige Vampire reicht es, wenn sie einen Gefährten haben, wenn sie Tierblut trinken. Andere brauchen Menschenblut."

Mario, dessen Zähne inzwischen wieder normal waren, sah ihn unendlich erleichtert an. "Und du meinst, das klappt bei uns?"

"Probiert es aus”, sagte Jakob. "Aber die ersten Male wirst du Menschenblut brauchen Mario."

"Philipp hat es schon angeboten", erzählte Thomas.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht”, murmelte Mario.

Thomas zog ihn an sich. "Du wirst keine Wahl haben", murmelte er.

Mario seufzte und kuschelte sich an Thomas. "Na gut. Aber nur, wenn das wirklich ok für Phil ist."

"Wir können probieren, ob es mit Blutabnehmen geht, wenn es euch lieber ist."

Sofort nickte Mario und auch bei Thomas fühlte er Erleichterung.

"Wir probieren es... in den nächsten Tagen, bevor dein Durst übermächtig wird. Thomas, du wirst nach gestern wohl einige Wochen Ruhe haben."

"Glaub ich auch”, nickte Thomas.

"Und sonst ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Mario nickte. "Es ist nur alles noch sehr ungewohnt."

"Das ist ganz normal, und da solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen. Geh es langsam an - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und pass auf, wenn neue Sinneseindrücke kommen - Licht oder Geschmack oder Gerüche."

"Das hab ich schon gemerkt”, grinste Mario schief.

"Oh - schon versucht zu essen?" Jakob grinste hinterhältig. "Chili con carne? Chinesische Sauer-Scharf-Suppe?"

"Milchreis mit Kakao und es war..." Mario schüttelte sich.

"Grauenhaft?"; grinste Jakob. "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, viele gewöhnen sich daran und genießen es dann auch mehr zu schmecken."

"Aber du magst es nicht, hat Thomas gesagt."

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sag ja, wir sind alle unterschiedlich."

Mario nickte. 

"Du musst vieles ausprobieren, aber... das wird schon. Und Thomas wird dir eine große Hilfe sein."

"Ich weiß”, lächelte Mario.

"Also - essen hatten wir, das Blut, die Zähne... haben wir was vergessen?"

"Ich glaube nicht”, sagte Thomas. "Und wenn, dann rufen wir dich einfach an."

"Macht das. Das meiste werdet ihr aber so hinkriegen. Wollt ihr morgen dann wieder nach München?"

Thomas sah fragend zu Mario.

Der nickte zögerlich. "Wir müssen deiner Verwandtschaft ja nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zur Last fallen. Außerdem musst du morgen wieder zum Training."

"Ok, dann fahren wir morgen früh nach Hause”, nickte Thomas.

"Ich werde dann mal bei euch vorbeigucken", versprach Jakob.

"Danke”, lächelte Mario.

"Ich bin für euch da.“

"Das wissen wir und dafür sind wir dir unendlich dankbar”, sagte Thomas.

"Ist schon ok. Ist immer wieder schön was für euch machen zu können."

"Wenn wir mal was für dich tun können..." bot Mario an.

Jakob lächelte nur.

Dann stand er auf. "Dann lass ich euch beiden allein."

"Bis bald", sah Thomas ihn dankbar an.

Mario nickte zum Abschied.

Jetzt kamen Jakobs Bewegungen Mario gar nicht so schnell vor.

"Das ist normal”, sagte Thomas, als er Marios Verwunderung spürte. "Die Menschen werden für dich furchtbar langsam wirken, während dir andere Vampire ganz normal erscheinen."

Mario lachte leise. "Dann werde ich gar nicht mehr so staunen, wenn du abdeckst?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Schon zog Mario ihn wieder an sich. Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Was du möchtest”, flüsterte Thomas.

Mario schmiegte sich dichter an ihn. "Ich glaub, jetzt bin ich doch müde."

Thomas lächelte. "Dann legen wir uns hin”, sagte er. Mario nickte und zog Thomas mit sich auf das Bett. Er lachte leise, als Thomas mit viel Schwung auf ihm landete.

Thomas grinste. "Nana, was wird das denn hier?"

"Unkontrollierte Kräfte", lachte Mario. "Mehr trau ich mich nicht... wenn schon der Milchreis so intensiv war..."

Thomas nickte sofort. "Dafür haben wir später noch genug Zeit."

Mario nickte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Schon fühlte er, wie Thomas ihn beruhigte - schneller und intensiver als sonst. "Schlaf mein Engel”, hörte er Thomas noch wispern, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	58. Alles ein wenig anders

Die Sonne stand schon wieder am Himmel, als Thomas ihn schließlich weckte. "Morgen”, murmelte Mario und sah Thomas an. "Hab ich die ganze Nacht geschlafen?"

Thomas nickte. "Hast du auch gebraucht, da ist noch einiges, was in deinem Körper passiert."

"Und was?" fragte Mario neugierig.

"Ist ne ganze Menge - die Verwertung des Blutes, der menschlichen Nahrung zum Beispiel."

Mario nickte. "Müssen wir schon los nach München?"

"Ich sollte schließlich wieder zum Training"

"Ok, dann lass  uns los”, sagte Mario und setzte sich auf. Thomas nickte ebenfalls. Er hörte schon die Kinder draußen und rutschte aus dem Bett. "Was machen wir denn wegen dem Frühstück?" fragte Mario.

"Versuchs mal mit Tee", überlegte Thomas. "Und mehr magst du noch nicht."

"Ok”, nickte Mario.

"Also aufstehen. Duschen müssen wir nicht, das mit dem Schwitzen... bei Spielen hab ich da ein paar Tipps für dich."

"Stimmt”, grinste Mario. "Das ist ja schon ganz praktisch, dass man nicht mehr schwitzt." Thomas nickte und half ihm dann auf. Wieder stolperte Mario leicht, fiel aber genau in Thomas Arme.

"Das üben wir in den nächsten Tagen, das wird schon", war Thomas zuversichtlich.

"Solange du mich auffängst, ist es nur halb so schlimm”, grinste Mario.

"Ich fang dich immer auf", versprach Thomas.

Mario lächelte sanft, dann küsste er Thomas. Thomas schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss kurz, dann löste er sich wieder von Mario. "Warum hörst du auf?" fragte Mario.

"Weil wir runter müssen."

Mario seufzte. "Na gut."

"Zu hause, wenn ich vom Training gekommen bin."

"Dann beeilen wir uns besser”, lachte Mario.

Thomas nickte und zog sich schnell an. Auch Mario zog sich frische Kleidung an. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam runter - wieder half Thomas Mario dabei.

"Blöde Treppen", murrte Mario dabei immer wieder.

"Lernst du schon noch. Zu Hause...", redete Thomas ihm gut zu. Mario schnaubte nur. Es war merkwürdig, plötzlich wieder Treppensteigen lernen zu müssen.

"Morgen wird es schon gehen", war Thomas sicher. "So, und jetzt in die Küche. Ach ja - fass die Kinder bitte nicht an, ja?"

"Wieso?" fragte Mario und blieb stehen.

"Du würdest sie zerquetschen."

Mario schluckte erschrocken. Thomas drückte seine Hand. "Das ist alles lernbar, und dann ist es auch kein Problem mehr."

"Wirklich? Vielleicht sollte ich lieber nicht mit in die Küche gehen”, flüsterte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Schaffst du schon - alles andere wäre zu auffällig."

"Wenn... wenn du meinst."

Thomas nickte zuversichtlich. "Ich pass auf."

"Danke”, sagte Mario erleichtert. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche.

"Guten Morgen ihr beiden”, begrüßte Michael sie.

"Guten Morgen", wünschten Thomas und Mario.

"Setzt euch”, nickte Christin. "Wie geht es dir Mario?"

"Geht wieder besser - ist wohl doch glimpflich abgelaufen."

"Gott sei dank”, sagte sie.

Mario nickte. "Ich bin auch froh."

"Möchtet ihr was frühstücken?" fragte Christin.

Thomas nickte. "Ich nehm gern nen Kaffee, und vielleicht etwas Toast. Mario soll lieber noch aufpassen... vielleicht etwas Tee, aber nicht so stark?"

Christin nickte. "Einen Kräutertee?" 

Mario nickte. "Kamille vielleicht?" er würde den Teebeutel einfach schnell wieder rausnehmen, dann würde es hoffentlich nicht zu intensiv schmecken.

Sofort stand Christin auf und setzte Wasser auf. "Und wirklich gar nichts zu essen?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Jakob meinte, nach der Gehirnerschütterung sollte ich noch vorsichtig sein."

Christin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, ihr hättet ins Krankenhaus fahren sollen. Was ist dieser Jakob eigentlich für ein Arzt?"

"Ist doch alles gut gegangen", meinte Thomas. "Wer weiß, ob es Mario nach einem Transport ins Krankenhaus heute schon so gut gehen würde. Die Fahrt wäre eine reine Tortur geworden. Jakob ist ein guter Bekannter, und ein guter Arzt, der weiß schon, was er tut."

"Und ich vertraue ihm”, fügte Mario hinzu. "Das ist mindestens genauso wichtig."

Thomas nickte. "Und ich auch - sonst hätte ich ihn nicht gerufen."

Christin seufzte und stellte den Tee vor Mario ab. "Er muss noch ein bisschen ziehen”, sagte sie und setzte sich wieder neben ihren Mann.

Mario nickte, und während Thomas sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte und so ablenkte, zog er den Teebeutel wieder aus dem heißen Wasser. Er konnte deutlich die grünen Schlieren der Kamille im Wasser sehen, aber ein Mensch würde sie wohl gerade erahnen können.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er den Beutel schnell genug entfernt hatte. Auf ein Erlebnis wie gestern mit dem Kakao, konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

Aber noch durfte er sich nicht rühren, sonst würde auffallen, dass der Teebeutel nicht mehr in seinem Becher hing. Er zählte etwas nervös die Sekunden, bis zwei Minuten vergangen waren und er den Tee probieren konnte.

Ganz vorsichtig hob er die Tasse an und nippte daran.

Er spürte die Hitze, aber sie verbrannte ihn nicht. Und er schmeckte sehr intensiv die Kamille - glücklicherweise aber nicht so intensiv, dass ihm wieder übel geworden wäre.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Thomas leicht lächelte und spürte wenig später die Erleichterung, dass Mario den Tee ohne Probleme trinken konnte.

Jetzt widmete sich Thomas auch seinem Frühstück und machte, Pläne, wie er Mario an sein neues Leben gewöhnen konnte, während Christin sie von den Kindern grüßte, die schon im Kindergarten waren.

Schließlich sah er auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen los”, sagte er.

Mario nickte und stellte seinen Becher ab. "Meldet euch, wenn etwas ist - oder wenn wir euch irgendwie helfen können."

"Machen wir”, versprach Thomas.

"Dann bis hoffentlich bald", verabschiedete Christin sie, und Michael stand mit ihnen auf. 

Sowohl Thomas, als auch Mario küssten Christin zum Abschied auf die Wange. Thomas lief schnell nach oben und holte ihre Taschen, während Michael und Mario schon zum Wagen gingen.

Mario fühlte sich noch immer unsicher, aber es half, wie er merkte, Michaels Geschwindigkeit zu kopieren.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Michael leise.

"Kann ich gar nicht wirklich sagen. Es ist so vieles anders... ich schmecke alles viel intensiver, und die Gerüche... die Farben..."

Michael nickte. Das gleiche hatte ihm schon Thomas erzählt. "Aber du kommst damit klar, dass du jetzt... ein Vampir bist?"

Mario nickte. "Ich hatte ja keine Wahl - das, oder sterben. Oder wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie mich retten können, und ich wäre von hier an", deutete er auf seinen Nacken, "gelähmt. Da ist es mir so doch bedeutend lieber."

"Gut”, sagte Michael. 

"Es ist... nicht so viel schlechter als ich gedacht habe. Im Moment habe ich noch keinen... Blutdurst, und an die geschärfte Sinne werde ich mich schon gewöhnen."

"Und Thomas wird sich um dich kümmern”, nickte Michael.

"Ja, das wird er. Das weiß ich, und das fühle ich auch."

Michael lächelte und strich Mario kurz über den Arm. "Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück und das du dich schnell an deine neuen... Fähigkeiten gewöhnst."

"Danke", nickte Mario und erinnerte sich im letzten Moment an Thomas' Warnung. So hing er eher in Michaels Armen und wagte es nicht einmal seine Arme um ihn zu legen.

"Du wirst es lernen”, hörte er Thomas hinter sich, der grade mit den Taschen zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Mario nickte nur und trat dann vorsichtig von Michael zurück. Dann beobachtete er genau, wie Thomas seinen Neffen umarmte - es sah ganz natürlich aus.

"So, ab ins Auto mit dir”, scheuchte Thomas Mario schließlich, als er sich von Michael gelöst hatte.

Der machte ein, zwei schnelle Schritte und landete dann krachend auf dem Wagen. Er hatte einfach zu viel Schwung.

Thomas konnte nicht anders und lachte laut auf, während Michael erschrocken Luft holte.

"Komm, alles ok", trat er dann schnell zu Mario und legte ihm einen Arm um. 

Mario knurrte, wütend über sich selbst.

"Das lernst du alles", flüsterte Thomas und lächelte dann, besonders innerlich.

Sofort verpuffte Marios Wut und er schmiegte sich stattdessen an Thomas.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "So ist es  gut. Und alles andere lassen wir ganz langsam angehen."

Mario nickte. "Machst du... mir dann die Tür auf?"

Thomas stockte kurz, dann nickte er und öffnete Mario die Tür. "Lernst du alles", versprach er noch einmal.

Erneut nickte Mario und stieg dann vorsichtig ein.

Thomas schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und ging dann in menschlichem Tempo zur Fahrerseite. Er verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Michael und stieg dann ebenfalls ein.

Langsam fuhr Thomas vom Hof, während sich Mario im Sitz zurücklehnte.

"Entspann dich", lächelte Thomas und entspannte sich ebenfalls ein wenig, um es Mario zu erleichtern. Mario schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand auf Thomas Knie.

"Wir kriegen alles hin", versprach der noch einmal und strich über Marios Hand.

"Ich weiß”, lächelte Mario.

"Liebe dich..."

Marios Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. "Ich dich auch."

Thomas nickte und gab jetzt Gas. Zuerst hatte er nach Hause fahren wollen, jetzt fuhr er doch in einen Wald, weit ab von allen Straßen und Häusern.


	59. Baumkiller

Mario saß immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da und bekam so gar nicht mit, wohin Thomas fuhr.

"Wollen wir uns ein bisschen bewegen?", fragte Thomas, als er den Motor ausstellte.

"Bewegen?" fragte Mario und öffnete die Augen. 

"Hier sieht uns keiner. Und wenn du lernen willst dich langsam zu bewegen, dann musst du erstmal wissen, wie schnell du bist."

Marios Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf. "Da brauchst du nicht lange fragen."

"Dann komm", stieg Thomas aus und wartete auf der Beifahrerseite auf Mario. "Keine Angst, den Becher hast du doch auch nicht zerdrückt. Das klappt schon", zeigte er sich zuversichtlich.

Mario verdrehte die Augen und öffnete vorsichtig und langsam die Tür. Er musste sich auf jede einzelne Bewegung konzentrieren, aber es ging.

Schließlich stand er vor Thomas und wurde von ihm angelächelt. "Siehst du, geht doch."

Mario nickte. "Aber es ist anstrengend."

"Das gibt sich", beruhigte ihn Thomas. "Wollen wir dann mal ein bisschen laufen? In vernünftiger Geschwindigkeit?"

Mario lachte auf und drückte kurz Thomas’ Hand. "Lass uns laufen!"

Thomas deutete auf einen langen, schnurgeraden Waldweg. "Also - wer als erster da hinten ist. Das heißt - da an dem Baum, der so rüberragt. Da musst du anfangen zu bremsen."

"Ok”, nickte Mario.

"Also - fertig - los!"

Fast gleichzeitig liefen die beiden los, so schnell das man sie kaum wahrnehmen konnte.

Rechtzeitig an dem Baum, den Thomas beschrieben hatte, bremste er ab und versuchte eine Warnung an Mario zu übermitteln.

Aber Mario war viel zu sehr vom Rausch der Geschwindigkeit gefangen um die Warnung zu beherzigen.

Er lief nur wenige Schritte weiter und prallte in der Kurve, die den geraden Weg beendete, mit Wucht gegen einen Baum.

Sofort war Thomas an seiner Seite, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Mario mit einem lauten "uff!" auf den Boden knallte.

Dann hörten sie ein lautes Ächzen und krachen.

Sofort warf sich Thomas über Mario und rollte sie zusammen zur Seite.

Noch ein Ächzen, ein lautes Dröhnen, dann bewegte sich der Baum langsam und kippte in den Wald.

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Mario den Fall und spürte schließlich, wie der Boden bebte, als der Baum aufschlug. "Wow..."

Thomas nickte noch etwas mitgenommen, dann schaffte er es zu grinsen. 

Mario sah ihn an und grinste ebenfalls.

"Baumkiller", lachte Thomas leise.

"Das... war keine Absicht."

"War aber beeindruckend", erklärte Thomas.

"Danke”, meinte Mario trocken. "Mein Kopf hämmert noch ganz schön. Können Vampire eigentlich Beulen kriegen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Und das Dröhnen wird auch gleich verschwinden. Du hast dem Baum viel mehr weh getan als er dir. Außerdem war er zuerst da!"

Mario lachte auf. "Wenn er aber auch so im Weg steht..."

"Ich stell dir nächstes Mal nen Schild auf."

"Damit ich das auch umrenne?"

Thomas grinste schief. "Ich hätte mich dir auch in den Weg stellen können... wäre wohl auch besser gewesen.

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte einen Arm um Thomas.

"Dann wären wir halt beiden gegen den Baum geprallt", grinste Thomas schief und küsste ihn kurz.

Sofort erwiderte Mario den Kuss.

Leise seufzte Thomas und vertiefte den Kuss. 

Mario schloss die Augen und zog Thomas noch fester an sich.

Schwungvoll rollte sich Thomas auf ihn. Mario schmeckte noch immer so wie vorher, wenn nicht intensiver, und er konnte jetzt einfach nicht genug davon bekommen.

Mario stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus, als er Thomas’ Körper plötzlich auf seinem fühlte. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie Thomas’ Kuss sich anfühlte und schmeckte.

Dann kam jedoch noch etwas dazu, etwas Unerwartetes und noch immer schmerzhaftes.

Frustriert brach Mario den Kuss ab und fauchte wütend. "Ich hassse diesse Zähne..."

"Du gewöhnst dich dran. In ein paar Tagen werden sie nur noch wachsen, wenn du sie brauchst."

"Hoffentlich”, brummte Mario.

"Ganz bestimmt", war Thomas zuversichtlich und küsste ihn noch einmal, ganz leicht. "Wollen wir weiterlaufen?"

"Damit ich noch einen Baum fälle?" fragte Mario grinsend.

Thomas lachte. "Vielleicht kannst du diesmal früher bremsen?"

"Ich versuchs”, versprach Mario und richtete sich auf.

"Ok, der Weg ist weit genug. Ich... Moment, ich probier mal was aus", kündigte Thomas an und lief los. Wenige Sekunden später war er wieder da, nicht das kleinste Bisschen außer Atem. 

"Und?" fragte Mario.

"Zehn Sekunden, dann musst du bremsen."

"Ok”, nickte Mario. "Also bis zehn zählen und dann bremsen. Das sollte sogar ich schaffen."

"Wenn nicht - der Baum am anderen ende ist dicker als der hier, der könnte den Aufprall überstehen.“

"Überstehe ich ihn dann auch?"

"Keine Sorge, da muss schon mehr kommen als ein Baum. Also - fertig – los!"

Wieder liefen sie los, aber diesmal achtete Mario peinlich genau darauf rechtzeitig zu bremsen.

Kurz vor dem dicken Baum, einer Eiche, blieb er tatsächlich stehen.

"Sehr gut”, nickte Thomas und schlang von hinten die Arme um Mario.

Mario entspannte sich. "Ich hab’s geschafft."

"Natürlich”, lächelte Thomas. "Hab nie dran gezweifelt."

Mario nickte, nicht ganz so überzeugt. "Und jetzt?"

"Laufen wir zurück zum Wagen?" schlug Thomas vor. "Wenn du Lust hast, laufen wir heute Nacht und dann nicht durch den Wald."

"Wo dann?"

"Auf den Feldern”, erklärte Thomas lächelnd. "In der Nacht ist die Gefahr gering, wenn wir uns von den Städten und Dörfern fernhalten."

Mario nickte und stellte sich vor, wie es sein musste, durch die Felder zu laufen.

Sofort spürte er Thomas’ Gefühle... das Gefühl von Gras unter den nackten Füßen, der kalte Nachtwind, das Licht der Sterne, die Stille...

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte er.

"Ich mich auch”, sagte Thomas. 

"Wollen wir dann... langsam zum Auto zurück. Vorhin mit Michael hat’s doch schon ganz gut geklappt - guck einfach, wie schnell ich bin."

Mario nickte zögernd. "Also ganz langsam gehen”, grinste und griff nach Thomas’ Hand.

Thomas nickte und schlug ein langsames, fast schon schlenderndes Tempo an.

Mario hielt weiter Thomas’ Hand und passte sich so deutlich leichter den langsamen Schritten an.

Sie gingen langsam, dann etwas schneller, liefen dann in menschlichem Tempo, und schließlich versuchte Mario es alleine.

Ein paar Schritte klappte das ganz gut, aber dann wurde Mario wieder schneller. "Stopp!" rief Thomas.

Mario seufzte genervt und blieb stehen.

Thomas schloss zu ihm auf. "Konzentrier dich wieder auf mich. Du hast das wirklich gut gemacht, aber du darfst grade am Anfang nicht in deiner Konzentration nachlassen."

Mario nickte und versuchte es noch einmal. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, bis er wieder zu schnell wurde. Beim dritten Versuch begann er laut mitzuzählen. " - Schritt -  - Schritt -  - Schritt - ..."

So gelangten sie schließlich wieder zu ihrem Wagen. "Das war nicht schlecht für den Anfang”, sagte Thomas nickend.

Mario seufzte. "Es ist echt verdammt schwer."

"Am Anfang, aber bald wird es dir kaum noch Mühe bereiten. Du lernst schnell, viel schneller als ich damals."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei dir sieht das so mühelos aus."

"Ich bin aber auch schon länger Vampir”, lachte Thomas. "Glaub mir, am Anfang war ich ziemlich tollpatschig."

Mario musste grinsen. "Fensterscheibe..."

Thomas nickte. "Aber nicht nur die. Ich hab Geschirr kaputt gemacht, das glaubst du kaum. Oder Treppengeländer, die zerbrechen einfach furchtbar leicht. Von den unzähligen Türen, die ich auf die eine oder andere Art geschrottet hab, erzähl ich lieber erst gar nichts..."

"Deswegen... sollte ich die Kinder nicht anfassen."

"Genau”, sagte Thomas. "Menschen sind... auch zerbrechlich. Ich habe Michael mal aus Versehen einen Arm gebrochen, dabei wollte ich ihn nur festhalten, als er ausgerutscht war."

"Scheiße", flüsterte Mario.

"Inzwischen weiß ich, wie ich das vermeide, aber auch das braucht Übung."

Mario nickte. "Ich hoffe, mir passiert das nicht. Ich meine, jemandem den Arm zu brechen - oder mehr."

"Versprechen kann ich dir das nicht”, meinte Thomas. "Aber wenn du aufpasst, wird schon alles gut gehen."

"Halt mich zurück, wenn ich nicht dran denke, ok?", bat Mario.

Thomas nickte sofort. "Klar."

"Wollen wir dann langsam zurück?"

"Müssen wir wohl”, sagte Thomas und öffnete die Autotür. Mario stieg ein und zog - sehr behutsam - die Tür hinter sich zu. Thomas lächelte und stieg ebenfalls ein.


	60. Versuchte Normalität

Er fuhr sie zügig nach Hause und parkte vor Marios Wohnung. Thomas griff kurz nach Marios Hand. "Soll ich hochgehen und lüften?"

"Wäre ne gute Idee, oder?" nickte Mario.

Thomas nickte, sah ihn noch mal kurz an, stieg aus und betrat dann das Haus. Wenig später hörte Mario, wie die Fenster über ihm geöffnet wurden, dann rief Thomas ihn.

Schnell stieg er aus und lief die Treppen nach oben.

Es hingen wirklich sehr intensive Gerüche im Treppenhaus, und er war Thomas dankbar, dass sie in seiner Wohnung nicht so penetrant waren.

Thomas war im Schlafzimmer dabei, das Bett frisch zu beziehen und lächelte Mario an, als er ins Zimmer kam. "Du wirst dich auch an die intensiven Gerüche gewöhnen."

Mario nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. Jeder Geruch brannte in seiner Nase.

"Komm her”, sagte Thomas und streckte seine Arme aus.

Mario nickte und trat auf ihn zu. Endlich ein Geruch, der ihn ganz und gar einnahm, und der einfach nur gut tat.

Thomas schloss seinen Freund zärtlich in die Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest.

Und in seinen Armen, das fühlte er, konnte Mario endlich entspannen.

"Bald hast du dich an all das gewöhnt”, flüsterte er Mario ins Ohr.

Mario nickte und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Thomas schob eine Hand in Marios Nacken und begann ihn sacht zu kraulen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was Mario im Moment durch machte.

Er war froh, dass er im Moment nicht alleine war. Er selbst war es gewesen, umgeben von besorgten Menschen, aber ohne zu wissen, was mit ihm passierte.

Er konnte Mario jetzt helfen, aber vor allem, konnte er ihn beruhigen. 

Nicht nur durch seine Berührungen, sondern auch durch seine Gedanken.

Und genau das tat er jetzt.

Er schloss die Augen und mühte sich ruhig zu sein, und er fühlte, wie sich das auf Mario übertrug.

"Liebe dich”, flüsterte Mario nach einem Moment.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Auch Mario lächelte. Er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Thomas’ Hals und löste sich dann von ihm. "Du musst los zum Training."

"Kommst du zurecht?", fragte Thomas besorgt.

Mario nickte. "Ich leg mich einfach ein bisschen hin, bis du wieder da bist."

Thomas nickte. "Wenn es zu viel wird, dann geh unter die Dusche. Da riecht es weniger, ist nicht so laut... und wenn das Wasser ganz, ganz heiß ist, das tut gut."

"Ok”, sagte Mario.

"Bis nachher - ich beeil mich", verabschiedete sich Thomas und ließ Mario schweren Herzens alleine.

Vielleicht hätte er noch bis morgen warten sollen, dachte er, als er los fuhr. Mario war doch grade erst verwandelt worden...

Es war alles noch so neu für ihn, er konnte seine Eindrücke und seine Kräfte noch gar nicht beherrschen.

Wie lange hatte er damals gebraucht, um zurechtzukommen? Jedenfalls länger als ein paar Tage.

Zwei Wochen lang hatte er immer schwächer im Bett gelegen, bis Jakob gekommen war. Dann waren sie etwas über eine Woche unterwegs gewesen, Tag und Nacht zusammen, und hatten gelernt, geübt, trainiert.

Und er ließ seinen Freund einfach so allein. 

"Scheiße", fluchte er und gab Gas. Irgendwie musste er doch für Mario da sein - ohne zu sehr aufzufallen.

Er würde es ungern tun, aber er würde seinen Trainer überzeugen, dass er Mario heute unmöglich lange allein lassen konnte.

Mit diesem Vorsatz kam er am Trainingsgelände an und parkte neben Andy

Hastig stieg er aus und ging an den wartenden Fans vorbei ohne ein Autogramm zu geben. Dafür hatte er heute einfach keine Geduld.

Ohne sich umzuziehen ging er durch die Kabine, er fühlte die Blicke der Mitspieler in seinem Rücken.

"Hey Thomas”, sprach Philipp ihn an.

Thomas nickte erst nur, dann drehte er sich doch um. "Hey."

Phil lächelte. "Alles klar?"

Erst nickte Thomas, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

"Was ist?" fragte Phil sofort besorgt.

"Anpassungsschwierigkeiten. Ich will ihn heute nicht alleine lassen."

Phil seufzte. "Kann ich verstehen."

"Ich werd mal gucken, was sich machen lässt..."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen”, grinste Phil schief.

"Danke", nickte Thomas. Und... kann ich dich anrufen, wenn wir dich... brauchen?"

"Natürlich”, sagte Phil ohne zu Zögern.

Erleichtert sah Thomas ihn an. "Danke, du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin"

"Freunde”, erinnerte Phil ihn nur.

Thomas nickte, dann verließ er die Kabine.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Gang und ging nach draußen, wo schon einige Kollegen dabei waren sich warm zu laufen. Und auch sein Trainer stand schon draußen und war in ein Gespräch mit seinem Co-Trainer vertieft.

Zwei Personen, das war immer schwieriger. Aber vielleicht würde er sie nicht sehr beeinflussen müssen.

Er musste ja nur sagen, dass es Mario schlecht ging und er sich auch noch nicht hundertprozentig fühlte.

"Hey", trat er so auf die beiden zu.

"Thomas”, nickte sein Trainer. "Wo ist Mario?"

"Dem geht es noch immer ziemlich schlecht", erzählte Thomas. "Liegt im Bett und mag sich gar nicht rühren. Er wäre ja mitgekommen und zum Doc gegangen, aber... das Aufstehen ist schon das erste Problem."

"Was genau hat er? Philipp hat etwas von einer Lebensmittelvergiftung erzählt..."

"Ja, das scheint es auch zu sein - jedenfalls war uns gestern nach dem Essen beiden schlecht, nur hat’s ihn noch mehr umgehauen."

"Warst du beim Arzt?

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja auch schon wieder ok."

Sein Trainer zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du gehst zum Arzt Thomas und zwar noch vor dem Training."

Thomas nickte. "Ist in Ordnung." Den würde er recht einfach überzeugen können.

"Dann los."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Thomas und verließ das Trainingsgelände.

Also würde er nur den Doc überzeugen müssen, noch nicht Einsatzfähig zu sein. Das war nicht schlecht, dachte er auf dem Weg zum Arzt.

Er traf Philipp, dem er das noch schnell erzählte, dann war stand er schon vor dem Büro des Docs.

Er klopfte kurz, dann öffnete er die Tür.

"Ah, Thomas", wurde er gleich begrüßt.

"Hi”, sagte er und betrat das Zimmer. "Der Trainer schickt mich."

"Und weswegen? Umgeknickt? Knie verdreht?"

"Lebensmittelvergiftung oder so”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Mario hat’s auch erwischt, aber viel schlimmer."

"Dann setz dich mal", forderte er Thomas auf.

Thomas nickte und setzte sich.

"Also, was für Symptome hast du? Und Mario?"

Während Thomas ein paar Symptome erfand, drang er vorsichtig in die Gedanken des Mannes ein.

Er fühlte Zweifel und überdeckte sie gekonnt mit Vertrauen und einem Gefühl der Hilfsbereitschaft.

Der Arzt stellte weiter Fragen und Thomas’ Antworten durch die Beeinflussung mehr als schlüssig. "Ich schreib dir ein paar Tropfen für den Magen auf”, sagte er und trat zu einem abschließbaren Schrank.

"Und was ist mit Training?", fragte Thomas gleich nach.

"Heute besser noch nicht”, schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und drückte Thomas ein Rezept und eine kleine Packung mit Tabletten in die Hand. "Die sind für Mario. Er soll heute zur Nacht eine davon nehmen und morgen vor dem Frühstück. Und er soll morgen unbedingt zu mir kommen."

Thomas nickte. "Sag ich ihm."

"Gut”, nickte der Arzt zufrieden.

"Dann... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Thomas.

"Bis morgen Thomas."

Thomas nickte noch einmal und verließ dann das Büro. Schnell gab er dem Trainer bescheid, dann fuhr er zurück zu Mario.

Je näher er der Wohnung kam, desto deutlicher spürte er Marios Unruhe.

Er versuchte ihn schon aus der Entfernung zu beruhigen.

Und tatsächlich spürte er erst Überraschung, dann Freude und schließlich ließ Marios Unruhe nach.

Erleichtert parkte er den Wagen und lief die Treppe zur Wohnung hoch. Er musste nicht klingeln, denn schon öffnete Mario ihm die Tür.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Mario während er Thomas fest an sich zog.

"Mich um dich kümmern, so, wie ich es dem Doc versprochen habe."

Mario lachte leise. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Thomas und hielt ihn fest. "Morgen musst du aber mit zum Doc."

Mario schluckte. "Meinst du das... kriegen wir hin?"

Thomas nickte zuversichtlich. "Wir müssen vorher noch ein bisschen gehen üben, aber das wird schon."

"Ok”, nickte Mario. "Wenn du meinst..."

"Meine ich. Und bis dahin...", zog er Mario fester an sich.


	61. Von Milch bis Zwieback

Sofort lächelte Mario und vergrub sein Gesicht an Thomas’ Hals. Leise lachte Thomas und begann jetzt seinen Hals zu küssen. Mario gab einen schnurrenden Laut von sich.

"Gefällt dir das?", fragte Thomas etwas rau.

"Sehr”, flüsterte Mario. Schon zog Thomas ihn fester an sich. Mario schloss die Augen und begann ebenfalls Thomas’ Hals zu küssen. Langsam schob Thomas ihn weiter in die Wohnung in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Was... hast du vor?" wisperte Mario rau.

"Zeit vertreiben... Belohnung...", flüsterte Thomas.

Mario grinste und schob eine Hand unter Thomas’ Hemd. Er vergrub seine Nase in Thomas' Halsbeuge und sog seinen süßen Duft ein.

Thomas legte seinen Hals leicht schief, damit Mario mehr platz hatte und schob ihn dabei weiter in Richtung Bett. Als er die Bettkante an seinen Waden fühlt, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und zog Thomas’ Dabei mit sich. Mit einem leichten Lachen fiel Thomas auf Marios breite Brust. Schon hatte Mario wieder seine Nase an Thomas' Hals gedrückt. Thomas fühlte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen.

Der Geruch war für Mario fast unwiderstehlich, und unwillkürlich begann es tief in seiner Kehle zu grollen. Thomas erwiderte den Laut sofort und drängte sich noch enger an Mario. Jetzt konnte Mario sich nicht mehr halten. Er hielt Thomas fest und rollte sich über ihn. Dabei fühlte er wieder einmal das Ziehen der wachsenden Zähne.

Thomas sah ihn voller Verlangen an. Mario versuchte sich noch zu beherrschen, doch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war es zu viel. Er knurrte vernehmlich und schlug seine Zähne hart in Thomas' Hals.  Thomas keuchte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Finger bohrten sich in Marios Rücken.

Bisher war Mario mit seinem passiven Part beim Sex mehr als zufrieden gewesen, doch das reichte jetzt nicht mehr. Er sog heftig an dem Biss, bis er etwas Blutgeschmack auf der Zunge hatte. Und endlich verstand er, was Thomas daran so erregt hatte. Es war einfach berauschend.

Er riss an Thomas' Hemd, so dass einige Knöpfe absprangen, und zerrte es von seinem Körper. Diesmal kam das Knurren von Thomas, als er nun auch begann an Marios Kleidung zu zerren. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch, als der Stoff den gewaltigen Kräften von Thomas nicht standhielt. Auch Marios Jeans und seine Shorts gingen den Weg allen Irdischen, als Thomas sie von seinem Körper riss. Thomas' restliche Kleidung folgte nur Sekundenbruchteile später. 

Wieder knurrte Mario, fast wie ein wildes Tier, und von Thomas vernahm er eine ähnliche Antwort. Der schob eine Hand in Marios Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Ohne zu zögern schlug er seine Zähne in Marios Hals. Blutreste, nur wenig, aber der Geschmack war dafür umso betörender. Weil es nach Mario schmeckte.

Dann fühlte er, wie Mario mit einer schnellen Bewegung, ohne jegliche Vorbereitung, in ihn eindrang. Instinktiv schlang Thomas die Beine um Marios Hüfte und zog ihn tiefer in sich. Wieder dieses heisere Grollen, dann stieß Mario zu, schnell und hart. Thomas kam jedem Stoß entgegen, bäumte sich Mario förmlich entgegen. Und der spießte ihn auf, immer tiefer, immer schneller.

Thomas’ Finger fuhren über Marios Rücken, zerkratzten dabei die zarte Haut. Mit einem tiefen Schrei biss Mario noch einmal zu, tiefer, dann zuckte sein Körper unkontrolliert. Thomas spürte, wie Mario kam und konnte seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr länger aufhalten. Er biss Mario ebenfalls, dann zog er Mario fest auf sich.

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und leckte ganz sacht über die Wunde an Thomas’ Hals. Fasziniert sah er, wie sie sich sofort schloss. Dann fühlte er Thomas’ Zunge an seinem Hals. Es zog ganz leicht, dann war die Wunde ebenfalls nicht mehr zu sehen. Lächelnd drückte Thomas noch einen Kuss auf die Stelle, dann schloss er die Augen. Mario ebenfalls. Es war... heftig gewesen, die Gefühle, die auf ihn eingeströmt waren, und auch die Aggressivität, die er so noch nie beim Sex erlebt hatte.

Auch für Thomas war das völlig neu. Noch nie hatte er mir einem anderen Vampir Sex gehabt. Diese Härte war ungewohnt, aber sie gefiel ihm. Mario lächelte leicht. "Mir hat’s auch gefallen”, flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß", grinste Thomas.

"Ist das immer so zwischen zwei Vampiren?"

"Keine Ahnung", grinste Thomas schief. "Bist mein erster..."

"Also etwas, dass wir zusammen erforschen können”, lachte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Und gerne oft."

Mario schnurrte zustimmend. Er rollte sich leicht von Thomas und drängte sich gleich an ihn. Thomas kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und zog mit einer Hand die Decke über ihre Körper. Es war unnötig, aber irgendwie mochte er das Gefühl.

Mario schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach Thomas so nahe zu sein - körperlich und geistig. Und auch Thomas genoss es aus vollen Zügen.  "Lieb dich...", flüsterte Mario und küsste ihn leicht.

Thomas lächelte in den Kuss und ließ Mario seine Liebe fühlen. Mario schloss die Augen, aber die übliche Müdigkeit nach dem Sex wollte nicht kommen. "Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Thomas.

Mario lächelte leicht, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Wir haben ja noch viel zu tun."

"Stimmt”, nickte Thomas und richtete sich auf. "Dann lass uns duschen und dann zur Tat schreiten."

Mario nickte, jedoch nicht ganz begeistert. "Was denn?" fragte Thomas

"Würde halt gern noch mit dir liegen..."

"Noch ein paar Minuten”, grinste Thomas sofort und kuschelte sich wieder an Marios Brust. Mario nickte und schloss die Augen. Thomas lächelte und küsste Marios Wange. Sie blieben noch eine Weile liegen, dann standen sie doch auf.

"Duschen?" fragte Thomas.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Das mussten sie zwar nicht, aber irgendwie gehörte es dazu.

Sofort griff Thomas seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Irgendwie liebe ich es immer noch zu duschen. Das heiße Wasser ist einfach beruhigend."

Mario nickte und folgte ihm ins Bad. Thomas stellte das Wasser an und zog Mario mit sich in die Kabine. Das heiße Wasser dampfte, als Mensch hätte er sich sicher daran verbrannt. Aber als Vampir fühlte es sich einfach fantastisch an. Die Hitze prickelte auf seiner Haut.

Thomas schlang die Arme um seine Hüften und schmiegte sich an ihn. Mario drängte sich an sich und küsste seinen Hals, die Stelle, die er vorher noch gebissen hatte. Thomas gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. "Schön..."

"Hmm", machte Mario und küsste ihn noch einmal. Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und trockneten sich ab.

Schnell zogen sie sich an und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. "Womit fangen wir an?" fragte Mario.

"Essen", schlug Thomas vor. "Ich guck mal, was du so im Kühlschrank hast, und dann probierst du."

"Ok”, stimmte Mario zaghaft zu.

"Keine Sorge, wir fangen mit was einfachem an." Thomas dirigierte ihn aufs Sofa und ging schnell in die Küche. Mit einem Tablett voll mit verschiedenen Getränken, Nahrungsmitteln und Gewürzen kam er zurück.

"Einfach?" fragte Mario.

"Milch", nickte Thomas und goss etwas aus dem Tetrapack in ein Glas.  Mario nahm das Glas entgegen und roch vorsichtig daran. Intensiv... milchig.

Ganz langsam und extrem vorsichtig nippte Mario an der Milch. Der erste Tropfen war ungewohnt, aber nicht schlecht. Thomas lächelte deutlich erleichtert, als er das spürte.

"Der erste Erfolg", lächelte er. Mario nickte und trank einen etwas größeren Schluck. War der erste Schluck noch ungewohnt, so war der zweite - wirklich gut. Intensiver als je zuvor, aber er hatte Milch schon immer gemocht, und jetzt irgendwie noch mehr. Er merkte kaum, wie er das Glas mit einem tiefen Zug leerte.

Erst Thomas' leises Lachen ließ ihn aufsehen. "Schön."

Mario grinste breit. "Das ist super lecker”, sagte er und stellte das leere Glas zurück.

"Noch ein Glas? Oder was anderes, und die Milch für den Abschluss aufheben? Viel hast du nicht mehr da."

"Dann müssen wir einkaufen fahren”, sagte Mario sofort.

Thomas lachte. "Jetzt O-Saft? Der ist aber intensiver als die Milch."

"Gib her”, sagte Mario durch das Erlebnis mit der Milch experimentierfreudiger geworden.

Thomas goss einen etwas größeren Schluck in das Glas. Ohne Zögern hob Mario das Glas und trank von dem Saft. Kaum war der Saft auf seiner Zunge, begann er zu spucken. "Verdammt, ist das sauer!"

"Ich hab dich gewarnt”, grinste Thomas.

"Aber doch nicht so sauer! Ich bleib bei Milch!"

"Na komm, nicht so schnell aufgeben”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich hätte noch Apfelsaft im Angebot."

"Sauer?"

"Probier selbst”, grinste Thomas zwinkernd und goss Apfelsaft in ein frisches Glas.

"Ich seh dich schon wieder fies grinsen", bemerkte Mario und nippte an dem Glas.

Thomas lachte leise, während er aufmerksam Marios Gefühle analysierte.

Süß, sauer, fruchtig, intensiv - wie Apfelmarmelade, pur vom Löffel.

"Besser”, stellte Thomas lächelnd fest und Mario nickte verzückt.

"Mehr?"

Mario nickte und hielt Thomas sein Glas hin. Der lachte leise und goss nach. "Ist also doch nicht so schlimm?"

"Wenn du mir nie wieder diesen blöden O-Saft unterjubelst, ist alles ok”, grinste Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Wir hätten noch Joghurt hier, Bananen, Zwieback, Salat, Kartoffeln und Honig."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mario, der zum Zwieback oder Salat tendierte.

Thomas deutete auf den Salat. "Der krümelt nicht so, wenn du ihn wieder ausspuckst."

Mario lachte und riss ein Salatblatt ab. Vorsichtig roch er daran, dann biss er ab. Wieder behielt Thomas’ Marios Reaktion aufmerksam im Blick. Diesmal zog Mario leicht angeekelt die Nase kraus, probierte aber noch einmal. "Bitter...", murmelt er.

Thomas nickte. "So ohne alles ja. Aber dafür wurde ja das Dressing erfunden."

"Hast du was mitgebracht?"

"Wir kaufen nachher eins”, schüttelte Thomas den Kopf.

Mario nickte. "Was kannst du noch empfehlen? Honig sicher nicht..."

"Vielleicht ein Stück Banane?" schlug Thomas vor. "Oder lieber Zwieback?"

"Zwieback. Banane ist so süß."

Thomas nickte und brach ein Stück Zwieback ab. Vorsichtig schob Mario es in den Mund und lutschte. Zwar war der Geschmack auch dieses Mal intensiv, aber er hatte das Gefühl sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen. Nach etwas Joghurt - sehr sauer - und einem mutigen Versuch mit Rosmarin gab Mario für diesen Tag auf.

Zur Belohnung kippte Thomas den letzten Rest der Milch ins Glas und schob es Mario hin. Mario strahlte, als er die Milch langsam und genüsslich trank.

"Also immer genug Milch im Haus haben”, grinste Thomas, als er fühlte, wie sehr Mario den Geschmack genoss. Er selbst mochte Milch auch, aber nicht so wie Mario.

"Also wie siehst aus, hast du Lust raus zu gehen?" fragte Thomas, nachdem er die Lebensmittel wieder in der Küche verstaut hatte.

Mario warf einen Blick nach draußen; inzwischen hatte es zu dämmern begonnen.

"Wir gehen ein bisschen durch die Straßen und dann, wenn es ganz dunkel ist raus aus der Stadt”, sagte Thomas.

Sofort nickte Mario. "Das klingt... gut. Brems mich, wenn ich zu schnell bin, ja?"

"Versprochen”, lächelte Thomas und zog Mario hoch.


	62. Zwei Vampire im Kampf gegen Hundehaufen

Schnell zogen sie sich an und verließen dann das Haus.

"Ich warne dich gleich vor”, sagte Thomas, als sie auf die Straße traten. "Es riecht hier ganz anders als auf dem Land. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen."

Mario nickte und nahm einen ersten, vorsichtigen Zug. Sofort hielt er wieder die Luft an, ein Glück, dass er nicht atmen musste. Es stank nach Abgasen, Essensgerüchen, Hundekot, menschlichem Schweiß, irgendetwas Chemisches konnte er auch ausmachen, und von einer nahem Mülltonne wehte etwas Verfaultes zu ihnen.

Thomas lachte leise. "Genau das meinte ich. Städte riechen furchtbar. Deshalb vermeide ich es hier draußen so gut es geht zu atmen."

"Versteh ich", nickte Mario nur.

"Es ist trotzdem gut, wenn du dich daran gewöhnst”, meinte Thomas. "Wenn wir mit der Mannschaft unterwegs sind, müssen wir atmen."

Mario nickte und nahm einen weiteren, vorsichtigen Atemzug.

Wieder strömten hunderter verschiedener Gerüche auf ihn ein. 

"Ganz ruhig. Versuch mal rauszufinden, was du so alles riechst, und da hinten im Park holst du das nächste Mal Luft", riet Thomas.

Mario nickte stumm und hielt wieder den Atem an. "Bei meinen Nachbarn gibt’s Fisch”, murmelte er. "Und hier in der Nähe müssten die Mülltonnen dringend geleert werden."

Thomas lachte leise. "Und wenn die Leute endlich ihre Hunde nicht überall hinmachen lassen würden..."

Mario nickte sofort. "Grässlich."

"Das ist im Park aber auch nicht besser...", murmelte Thomas und griff nach seiner Hand. “Musst dich wohl dran gewöhnen. Oder auf Hundeblut umsteigen..."

"Wird’s davon besser?" fragte Mario skeptisch.

"Es würden irgendwann weniger Hunde sein", grinste Thomas fies.

Mario sah ihn an und lachte dann laut.

"Keine Option?", grinste Thomas breit.

"Ich glaube da musst du mir bei helfen”, kicherte Mario. "Allein schaff ich das nicht."

"Ist in Ordnung. Thomas und Mario - zwei Vampire im Kampf gegen Hundehaufen!"

"Toll, die Bild wird dich für diese Schlagzeile lieben”, grinste Mario und legte einen Arm um Thomas’ Schulter.

"Wir können sie anrufen. Allerdings müssten wir den Journalisten hinterher töten, bevor er was schreiben kann."

"Glaubst du die Journalisten schmecken?" fragte Mario zweifelnd.

Thomas rümpfte die Nase. "Ich glaub nicht."

"Dann lassen wir das besser”, beschloss Mario.

"Ok, keine Bildschlagzeile. Keine Hundereduktion hier im Viertel..."

Mario nickte. "Schade, aber vermutlich wären die Hundebesitzer auch ganz schön sauer auf uns geworden..."

Thomas lachte leise. "Komm weiter, da drüben im Park wird’s ein wenig besser."

Mario blieb skeptisch, folgte Thomas aber. Er holte nicht mehr Luft, aber auch seine anderen Sinne machten ihm ziemlich zu schaffen. Er hörte viel besser und konnte in der beginnenden Dunkelheit sehen, als wäre es Tag.

Thomas’ Nähe war das einige, was ihn ein wenig beruhigte.

Wenig später erreichten sie den Park und tatsächlich wurde es ein klein wenig besser. Es war ruhiger hier, die Autos nicht so laut und intensiv, stattdessen roch er einige Frühlingsblumen. Ganz vorsichtig tat er einen Atemzug. So gut wie im Wald roch es lange nicht, aber deutlich besser als auf der Straße.

"Versuch dich hier bisschen an die Gerüche zu gewöhnen. Nachher auf dem Land wird’s besser - da gibt’s dann die Belohnung."

Mario nickte und holte tiefer Luft. Er roch Gras und Erde, den leicht süßen Duft der Blumen, die allgegenwärtigen Hundehaufen, Müll den Menschen einfach liegengelassen hatten, das Wasser eines kleinen Ententeichs...

"Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Thomas und beeinflusste ihn auch ein wenig.

Ein wenig zittrig lächelte Mario Thomas an. Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt konnte er Menschen riechen. Ein abendlicher Jogger, der schwitze, ein Mann mit seinem Hund, ein Paar das grade ein stark gewürztes Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte...

Unwillkürlich festigte Thomas seinen Griff um Mario.

"Es... Es ist so viel...”, murmelte Mario.

"Bekommst du... Durst?"

Unsicher zuckte Mario mit den Schultern. Keiner der Menschen roch auch nur annährend so verlockend, wie Thomas das tat, aber trotzdem konnte er ihr frisches, warmes Blut riechen...

"Wir werden Philipp mal einladen", murmelte Thomas.

"Wieso?" fragte Mario und begriff im selben Moment. "Ich soll von Phil... trinken?"

"Du brauchst noch ein, zwei, vielleicht drei Mal menschliches Blut, erst danach können wir es mit Tierblut versuchen."

"Aber Phil ist unser Freund”, sagte Mario. "Das... ich kann doch meine Freunde nicht beißen."

"Er hat es angeboten", erzählte Thomas.

Mario riss die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Er meint, er ist unser Freund..."

Mario lächelte. "Phil ist toll."

"Ist er. Wobei ich es verstehen kann, wenn du ihn nicht beißen willst. Vielleicht kann Jakob uns dabei helfen."

Sofort nickte Mario. "Lass uns mit Jakob reden. Ich... ich weiß nicht, aber ich möchte niemanden beißen."

"Ist auch gut so", nickte Thomas.

Wieder lächelte Mario und griff nach Thomas’ Hand. "Wie... wie machen wir das denn in Zukunft? Ich meine bei dir hat das Tierblut doch nicht mehr gewirkt."

"Wir müssen mal abwarten. Jakob meint, wenn man einen Gefährten hat, dann kann das noch mal anders sein."

"Ok”, nickte Mario.

Thomas nickte, dann zog er ihn weiter durch die Stadt.

Fürs erste hielt Mario wieder die Luft an. Die Eindrücke waren einfach zu zahlreich.

Er fühlte, wie Thomas ihn durch seine Gedanken ablenkte.

"Wollen wir dann raus aus der Stadt?" fragte Thomas.

"Bitte", nickte Mario.

Thomas lächelte und führte Mario mit sich.

Er beschleunigte nun etwas, so dass sie bald die Stadt verließen.

"Jetzt kannst du wieder atmen”, sagte Thomas, als sie auch die letzten Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Mario nickte dankbar und nahm einen ersten Zug. Es waren viel weniger Gerüche in der Luft, es roch eher ein wenig wie auf Michaels Hof.

"Komm”, sagte Thomas und griff nach Marios Hand. "Hier sieht uns niemand."

Mario nickte. "Und jetzt?"

"Laufen wir."

Er bückte sich und zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und versteckte sie hinter einem Stein.

Mario tat es ihm nach und griff dann wieder nach Thomas’ Hand.

"Also los", lächelte Thomas und lief einfach los.

Mario hatte keine Mühe ihm zu folgen. 

Sie liefen über ein frisch bestelltes Feld mit kühler, frischer Erde, und über eine Wiese, die unter ihren Sohlen kitzelte und einfach wundervoll roch.

Endlich verstand Mario, warum Thomas es so liebte. Man hatte das Gefühl frei zu sein.

Sie liefen so schnell, dass Mario schon nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr wusste wo sie waren.

Aber Thomas schien es zu wissen und er verließ sich einfach auf seinen Freund.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie gelaufen waren, als Thomas schließlich abbremste.

"Was?" fragte Mario mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Warum halten wir?"

"Weil es hier so schön ist", lächelte Thomas und deutete in die Runde. Es war dunkel, das Land war nur vom Mond erhellt. Sie standen an einem Waldrand, auf einer Frühlingswiese, auf der Unmengen an Löwenzahn blühten.

"Stimmt”, flüsterte Mario und schlang die Arme um Thomas. 

Thomas drehte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

"Ich liebe dich”, wisperte Mario.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich bin froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist."

Mario nickte. "Und jetzt können wir für immer zusammen sein."

Thomas nickte. So ganz hatte er das noch gar nicht realisiert, aber es war wohl so. 

Mario presste sein Gesicht gegen Thomas’ Hals und sog seinen Geruch ein.

Dieser Geruch war so viel besser als die anderen Gerüche, die er bisher wahrgenommen hatte.

Thomas schob eine Hand in Marios Nacken und hielt ihn weiter fest.

"Für immer", wiederholte Mario leise.

"Für immer”, nickte Thomas.


	63. Ein toller Freund

Am nächsten Morgen lagen Mario und Thomas gemütlich im Bett. Sie hatten etwas geruht, aber wie immer war Thomas auch ohne Wecker pünktlich wach geworden. Und auch Mario wurde sofort wach, als sein Freund die Augen aufschlug.

"Morgen", flüsterte Thomas und küsste ihn leicht.

Mario lächelte in den Kuss und strich durch Thomas Haar. "Morgen." Er kuschelte sich noch einen Moment lang an Thomas, dabei fühlte er aber schon wieder seine Zähne wachsen.

"Na mein Kleiner, Hunger?" fragte Thomas grinsend.

Mario nickte etwas unsicher.

"Dann ruf ich gleich Jakob an”, sagte Thomas.

"Das ist lieb, danke."

Thomas nickte nur und tastete nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. "Hey Kleiner - alles klar bei euch?", meldete sich Jakob, kaum hatte es einmal geklingelt.

"Mario hat Hunger”, erzählte Thomas ohne Umschweife.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Jakob nickte. "Habt ihr schon mit Philipp gesprochen?"

"Phil hat mir gestern noch mal gesagt, dass er kein Problem damit hat, aber Mario würde ihn nur ungern beißen."

"Verständlich, oder? Hängt ja doch ne Menge dran."

Thomas nickte. "Du hattest doch gemeint es müsste auch gehen, wenn wir Phil das Blut abnehmen."

"Wenn ihr wollt, dann komm ich gerne vorbei. Heute Mittag? Dann könnt ihr das noch mal in Ruhe mit Philipp bereden."

Thomas sah Mario an. "Hältst du es bis heute Mittag aus?"

"Ich denke schon", nickte Mario.

"Heute Mittag ist prima”, sagte Thomas zu Jakob.

"Ok, ich komm dann zu dir? Oder zu Mario?"

"Wir sind bei Mario."

"Ok, dann bis heute Mittag", verabschiedete sich Thomas.

"Bis dann”, nickte Thomas und legte auf. 

Dann lehnte er sich zu Mario und küsste ihn leicht.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss sofort

"So, und jetzt müssen wir raus. Hab ich dem Doc versprochen. Ziehst du dich schnell an?"

Unsicher nickte Mario und stand auf.

"Was ist?", fragte Thomas vorsichtig.

"Ich... hab Angst”, gestand Mario. "Da draußen sind so viele Menschen..."

"Und du hast Durst", nickte Thomas verständnisvoll. "Ich werde auf dich aufpassen." Ein wenig beruhigt begann Mario sich anzuziehen.

Ohne Frühstück - das war schließlich nicht notwenig, und Mario musste sich noch an die vielen Geschmäcker gewöhnen. Außerdem waren sie gestern nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, so dass auch keine Milch mehr da war. Mario war zwar noch etwas ungeschickt bei seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit, und der Jeansknopf und eine Socke mussten dran glauben, dann waren sie beide angezogen und fertig.

"Bereit?" fragte Thomas, als er die Wohnungstür öffnete? Mario nickte. Er war zwar nicht ganz bereit, aber besser würde es wohl nicht werden. "Ich bin da”, versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen.

"Hilf  mir...", murmelte Mario.

"Ich helfe dir”, versprach Thomas. Mario nickte nur, dann öffnete er die Tür.  Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und gingen zu Thomas Wagen.

Thomas fuhr sie zum Trainingsgelände, doch anstatt in die Kabine gingen sie gleich zum Doc Mario hatte schon im Auto nicht mehr geatmet und tat es auch jetzt nicht. Er hatte Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wenn er die vielen Menschen roch. "Komm, keine Sorge. So schwer ist es nicht..."

"Wenn du meinst”, murmelte Mario.

"Na komm", lächelte Thomas und zog ihn mit sich zum Doc. Thomas klopfte an die Tür und trat wie schon gestern ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

"Ah, Thomas, Mario... geht es dir wieder besser? Siehst noch immer sehr blass aus."

"Ich... fühl mich auch noch nicht so gut”, sagte Mario leise.

"Dann komm mal her und setz dich", bat der Doc und holte sein Stethoskop heraus. Mit Panik in den Augen sah Mario zu Thomas. 

Thomas konzentrierte sich in den Geist des Docs einzudringen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte er ernst.

Der Doc sah Thomas einen Moment an, dann nickte er. Mario sah unsicher zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Mario hat nur eine Lebensmittelvergiftung mit einer kleinen allergischen Reaktion. Nichts schlimmes”, fuhr Thomas fort.

Der Arzt nickte, während Thomas weiter sprach. "Morgen und übermorgen sollte er noch aussetzen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee”, sagte der Arzt und drehte sich zu Mario. "Zwei Tage Ruhe helfen dir bestimmt."

Mario nickte. "Ich... sollte nicht alleine bleiben", versuchte er es jetzt auch. Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn. Marios Befehl war viel schwächer und deutlich zögernder als Thomas.

"Mario hat Recht", verstärkte Thomas. Der Arzt drehte sich wieder zu Thomas. Thomas nickte ihm zu und verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch einmal.

"Gut”, sagte der Arzt. "Ich denke, heute solltest du noch zu Hause bleiben Thomas. Dann bist du auch wirklich auskuriert."

"Ok. Wir werden uns mit Haferschleim und so über Wasser halten." Der Arzt nickte zustimmend. "Sollen wir dann übermorgen noch mal vorbeikommen?" Erneut nickte der Arzt.

"Und bis dahin zu Hause bleiben?"

"Ruht euch aus und vermeidet Anstrengungen”, sagte der Doc. 

Mario nickte. "Werden wir. Bis übermorgen."

"Bis übermorgen Jungs”, verabschiedete sie der Arzt.

Thomas nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann verließen sie das Zimmer. Mario ging gleich nach unten zum Auto, während Thomas in der Kabine Philipp abfing.

"Hey”, begrüßte Phil ihn lächelnd.

"Hey", nickte Thomas. "Du... wir haben da ein Problem. Mario... hat Durst."

"Oh”, sagte Philipp. "Das ging schnell oder?"

"Ich kenn mich da nicht so aus, bei mir war das alles komplizierter. Aber Jakob meint, es kann gut sein, dass er dich... dein Blut nur zwei, drei Mal braucht"."

"Ok, soll ich dann gleich nach dem Training zu euch kommen?" fragte Philipp.

"Das... das wäre toll", lächelte Thomas.

"Kein Problem”, sagte Phil.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel uns das bedeutet."

"Hör auf dich ständig zu bedanken”, grinste Phil.

"Kann ich nicht", meinte Thomas etwas schief. "Ich hab dich so überfallen, und du hast es mir nicht übel genommen - im Gegenteil hilfst du uns, wo du kannst."

"Ihr beiden seid mir halt wichtig”, zuckte Phil mit den Schultern. Thomas lächelte und zog Philipp in eine feste Umarmung. Phil drückte Thomas fest und lächelte. "Nicht, dass dein Freund noch eifersüchtig wird."

"Der ist draußen. Zu viele Gerüche..."

"So schlimm?" fragte Phil mitfühlend.

"Ist nicht leicht sich dran zu gewöhnen. Er hat ziemlich gespuckt, als er Milchreis gegessen hat."

"Bei Milchreis?" fragte Phil verwundert.

"Mit Kakao und Zucker", nickte Thomas. "Wenn du alles gleich zehn Mal so kräftig schmeckst - daran muss man sich erstmal gewöhnen."

Phil nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen..."

"Also... magst du... heute Mittag vorbeikommen? Jakob wird auch da sein."

"Klar, gleich nach dem Training”, versprach Phil.

"Danke, du bist ein Schatz", lächelte Thomas. 

"Weiß ich”, grinste Phil zwinkernd. "Und jetzt muss ich, sonst gibt’s ärger."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Thomas und verließ die Kabine ebenfalls. Mario saß im Wagen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Schnell stieg Thomas ein und versuchte Mario sofort beruhigend zu beeinflussen.

"Kommt Phil?" fragte Mario, während er nach Thomas Hand tastete.

"Klar, gleich nach dem Training", nickte Thomas und drückte die Hand fest.

"Das ist gut”, sagte Mario.

"Er ist... bewundernswert. Dass er uns so traut, nachdem ich ihn so überfallen hatte..." Thomas machte sich deswegen noch immer Vorwürfe.

"Er weiß halt, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest”, sagte Mario sanft.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, er sah das anders.

Mario lehnte sich leicht an ihn, so gut das eben in den beengten Verhältnissen des Autos funktionierte. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe..."

Thomas nickte leicht, war aber noch immer nicht überzeugt.

"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, Phil hätte sich gewehrt?" fragte Mario.

Sofort schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihn fragen können."

"Was passiert ist, können wir nicht mehr ändern”, sagte Mario. "Lass uns nach Hause fahren ja?"

Sofort nickte Thomas. "Wir können noch ein wenig essen und... langsame Bewegungen üben."

"Ok”, nickte Mario. "Dann müssen wir vorher einkaufen oder?"

Thomas nickte. "Und das wird gleich die nächste Herausforderung."

"Ich freu mich”, sagte Mario trocken.

"Na komm, so schlimm wird’s nicht", war Thomas zuversichtlich.

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war davon längst nicht so überzeugt.

"Na komm, ich pass auf dich auf", versprach Thomas und gab Gas.

"Ich weiß, aber trotzdem..." murmelte Mario.

"Wird schon gut gehen. Es ist im Moment nicht viel los, und ich such uns nen kleinen Supermarkt."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Na dann kann ja gar nichts schief gehen."

Thomas nickte zuversichtlich und fuhr los. Wie versprochen hielt er an einem kleinen Supermarkt in einer Wohngegend und stieg aus. "Atme nur wenig", riet er, "und nur, wenn kein Mensch in deiner Nähe ist."

"Fällt das nicht auf?" fragte Mario besorgt.

"Hast du jemals darauf geachtet, ob die Leute um dich herum atmen? Beim Training würde es auffallen, aber hier doch nicht."

"Ok”, nickte Mario und schnallte sich ab. Er war schrecklich nervös, als er ausstieg.

"Na komm", lächelte Thomas ihn zuversichtlich an. "Denk dran - nachher haben wir wieder Milch zu Hause."

Sofort grinste Mario. "Dann los. Die Milch wartet!"

"Das wollte ich hören", lachte Thomas und ging vor in den kleinen Supermarkt.


	64. Ungezügelte Leidenschaft

Mario folgte ihm langsam, immer darauf bedacht hinter Thomas zu bleiben.

Schließlich hielt Thomas ihm die Tür auf. Er roch einmal kurz, dann nickte er. "Versuch es mal."

Zögernd holte Mario Luft und versuchte die Gerüche zu sondieren. Da war die Luft der Klimaanlage, die irgendwie künstlich roch, der Geruch von Obst und Gemüse, von Menschen und von frischem Fleisch...

"Halt", flüsterte Thomas gleich, "das reicht. Nicht zu viel auf einmal."

Mario nickte und hörte auf zu atmen. Trotzdem spürte er das inzwischen bekannte Ziehen seiner Zähne.

Er fühlte, wie Thomas versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und ihm sogar eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. "Ganz ruhig..."

Es fiel Mario unglaublich schwer die Kontrolle zu behalten und nur Thomas’ Anwesenheit hielt ihn davon ab, etwas Dummes zu tun.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie im Eingangsbereich stehen, dabei war Thomas die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt Mario zu beruhigen.

"Ich... glaube wir können”, nuschelte Mario schließlich. 

"Ok", nickte Thomas und ging langsam vor.

Mario folgte ihm und versuchte sich dabei an Thomas’ Tempo zu orientieren.

Es war beinahe unerträglich langsam.

Als würde Thomas alles in Zeitlupe tun. "Wollen wir ein bisschen Obst und Gemüse probieren?" fragte er Mario.

Der ließ den Blick über die Auslagen streifen und nickte dann. "Muss mich ja an das Essen gewöhnen... Salat mit Dressing... vielleicht auch etwas Gekochtes. Wenn ich übermorgen wieder mit den anderen essen muss..."

Thomas nickte und packte Salat, Gurke, Tomate, Blumenkohl und verschieden Obstsorten in den Wagen.

Mario traute sich jetzt ein Stück weiter weg und erkundete die Konserven.

"Nimm dir, was du willst”, sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte und wählte eine Tomatencremesuppe und kleine Dosen mit Eintopf.

Als nächstes holten sie verschiedene Käsestücke und gingen dann weiter in die Kühlabteilung.

Sofort landeten drei Liter Milch im Einkaufswagen.

Thomas lachte leise und tat noch ein Stück Butter, Quark und Fruchtmolke in den Wagen.

Schließlich war der Wagen gut gefüllt, und Thomas schob ihn zur Kasse.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich schon zum Auto gehe?" fragte Mario leise.

"Geh schon", nickte Thomas und gab ihm den Schlüssel.

Mario sah ihn dankbar an und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Supermarkt.

Er schloss schon auf dem Weg den Wagen auf und konnte sich erst ein wenig entspannen, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich zurück. Er hatte Hunger. Noch nicht wirklich schlimm, aber der Geruch von der Fleischtheke hatte ihn weiter angestachelt.

Blut, frisches Blut, das war es, was er brauchte, das fühlte er wie ein Brennen in der Kehle.

Allein bei dem Gedanken setzte das Ziehen wieder ein und seine Zähne wuchsen. Es war jetzt nicht mehr schmerzhaft, aber dennoch fühlte er es deutlich. Und er fühlte, wie sein Durst noch zunahm. Er stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Seine überempfindlichen Ohren nahmen sofort wahr, wie Thomas sich dem Auto näherte.

Thomas verstaute die Einkäufe im Kofferraum und setzte sich dann auf den Fahrersitz. "So schlimm?" fragte er seinen Freund dann mitfühlend. 

Mario nickte nur.  Thomas griff nach Marios Hand und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er zu Mario durchdringen und ihn beruhigen konnte Aber schließlich entspannte sich Mario sichtlich und auch seine Zähne zogen sich wieder zurück.

"Gut so", flüsterte Thomas beruhigend. "Wird alles besser, das versprech ich dir." Mario lächelte schwach und drückte Thomas’ Hand. "Bis du so weit? Können wir losfahren? Zu Hause wartet das nächste Ess-Experiment auf uns."

"Kannst fahren”, nickte Mario. Thomas nickte und startete den Wagen. Wenig später hielt er vor seiner Haustür.

Mario war erleichtert, als er aussteigen konnte. ER half Thomas mit den Einkäufen und wenig später betraten sie seine Wohnung. Endlich wieder vertraute Gerüche, die er zwar stärker als früher wahrnahm, aber es waren noch immer die Gerüche seiner Wohnung.

"Setz dich hin, ich räum schnell alles weg”, sagte Thomas und schob Mario ins Wohnzimmer. Mario nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Kurz darauf kam Thomas, er hatte einige der gekauften Obst- und Gemüsesorten und ein großes Glas Milch dabei.

"Erst einen Schluck Milch?" fragte Thomas. Mario grinste schief, dann nahm er das Glas.

Thomas setzte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich leicht an seine Seite. Ganz langsam und genießend trank Mario die Milch. Warum schmeckte sie so gut? Weil er schon immer Milch gemocht hatte? Oder weil auch sie etwas Lebendiges in sich hatte? Was es auch war, er genoss jeden Tropen der Milch.

Thomas grinste ihn von der Seite an. "Soll ich Philipp absagen, weil du mit der Milch genug hast?"

Sofort schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Die Milch ist gut, aber... Hunger hab ich trotzdem noch."

"Ok", nickte Thomas und küsste ihn kurz. Mario lächelte in den Kuss. Thomas schmeckte sogar noch besser als die Milch. Auch Thomas lächelte leicht, Mario mit Milch schmeckte auch nicht schlecht.

"Ok, was als nächstes?" fragte Mario.

"Salat mit Dressing? Wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast, steht dem Mittagessen im Verein nichts mehr im Wege." Mario nickte zustimmend. Das war ein guter Plan.

"Also, ich hab hier bisschen Salat und Gemüse... was magst du probieren?"

"Erst das Gemüse”, überlegte Mario. Thomas nickte, schälte schnell eine Möhre und schnitt eine dünne Scheibe ab. Mario nahm die Scheibe entgegen und roch daran. Dann biss er vorsichtig ein Stück davon ab. Süß und frisch. Natürlich wieder sehr, sehr intensiv, aber gar nicht schlecht.

"Besser als vorher”, grinste Mario.

"Schön, also haben wir schon zwei Sachen. Milch und Möhren. Und der Apfelsaft war doch auch lecker. Wie wär’s jetzt mit etwas Salat mit einem Tropfen Dressing?"

"Immer her damit”, sagte Mario. Thomas lachte leise, dann reichte er Mario ein Salatblatt mit etwas Dressing.

Wieder roch er vorsichtig daran. "Was für ein Dressing ist das?"

"Joghurt-Zitrone. Wir haben aber auch noch Thousand-Island-Dressing da."

"Zitrone?" fragte Mario. "Das... stell ich mir extrem sauer vor."

"Dann Thousand-Island", beschloss Thomas und reichte ihm ein weiteres Blatt mit dem anderen Dressing. Mario nickte dankbar und probierte diesmal ohne Zögern. Sehr intensiv, und nicht unbedingt lecker, aber erträglich, war sein Urteil.

"Ok, Salat also nur wenns nicht anders geht”, meinte Thomas.

"Geht schon", meinte Mario.

"Willst du das andere Dressing auch noch probieren oder lieber ein Stück Gurke?"

"Lieber Gurke", meinte Mario und streckte die Hand aus. Thomas schnitt eine dünne Scheibe ab und gab sie Mario.

Neugierig biss Mario ab und kaute sie dann genüsslich. "Lecker. Schön intensiv, aber nicht zu sehr."

"Also gibt’s Salat aus Möhre und Gurken”, grinste Thomas.

"Und Tomate? Würde ich auch gerne mal probieren - haben wir so wässrige holländische?", fragte Mario nach

"Keine Ahnung woher die kommen”, sagte Thomas und griff nach einer Tomate. Er schnitt sie in Spalten und reichte Mario eine, eine weitere bestreute er mit etwas Salz und Pfeffer.

Mutig geworden schob sich Mario die Tomatenspalte in den Mund. Sie schmeckte intensiv wie Tomatenmark, war aber recht lecker.  Auch Thomas probierte die Tomate und nickte. "Schmeckt doch gut."

Mario nickte. "Und... wie ist Tomate mit Gewürzen?"

"Probier”, lächelte Thomas und gab ihm eine Tomate mit etwas Pfeffer. Mario zögerte, dann nahm er die Tomate und schob sie sich in den Mund. Der Pfeffer brannte leicht und kitzelte in der Nase aber wirklich schlimm war es nicht. Als nächstes probierte er die Tomate zusätzlich mit einem Hauch Salz, und auch das war gut zu essen.

"Na Gemüse scheint dir ja grundsätzlich zu schmecken”, sagte Thomas zufrieden.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich mal so gesund ernähren würde - und jetzt brauch ichs noch nicht mal mehr!"

Thomas lachte. "Dann wirst du halt das Vorbild für unsere lieben Kollegen. Wenn du getrunken hast, können wir es aber auch mal mit einem Stück Fleisch probieren."

Etwas unsicher nickte Mario. "Hast du was gekauft?"

Thomas nickte. "Ein bisschen Huhn hab ich da."

"Ok - aber nicht jetzt", meinte Mario.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du noch was anderes probieren? Ein Stück Erdbeere oder Melone?"

"Erdbeere", strahlte Mario

"Die liebe ich auch”, nickte Thomas und hielt Mario eine kleine Erdbeere vor die Lippen.

Sofort öffnete Mario seinen Mund und schloss gleich genüsslich die Augen. Die Erdbeere war ein Traum.

"Noch eine?" fragte Thomas.

Sofort nickte Mario und öffnete den Mund. Thomas griff sich eine zweite Erdbeere und schob sie Mario in den Mund. Wieder genoss Mario den Geschmack. Vorsichtig schob sich Thomas näher und lehnte sich zu Mario um ihn sanft zu küssen. Der Geschmack der Erdbeere vermischte sich mit Marios ureigenem Geschmack zu einer unwiderstehlichen Mischung.

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich noch dichter an seinen Freund und vertiefte den Kuss. Mario war erst ein wenig überrascht, dann erwiderte er den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft. Thomas keuchte auf und vergrub eine Hand in Marios schwarzen Haaren. Mario rollte sich gleich auf ihn und drängte sich näher.

Das Essen und vor allem der Hunger nach Blut waren für den Moment vergessen. Jetzt zählte nur noch Thomas. Als Mensch hatte er sich nie so sehr der Lust und seinen Instinkten hingegeben, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Und Thomas ging es nicht anders. Als Mario noch ein Mensch gewesen war, hatte er immer aufpassen müssen, damit er ihm nicht aus Versehen weh tat. Jetzt brauchte er nicht mehr darauf zu achten, im Gegenteil konnte er sich jetzt ganz seinen Gefühlen hingeben. 

Nur undeutlich nahmen die beiden wahr, wie Marios Hemd am Kragen riss. Thomas' Kleidung hielt etwas mehr aus, so dass sie nicht riss, sondern lediglich die Nähte etwas krachten.

Irgendwie schaffte Mario es, Thomas von seinem Hemd zu befreien ohne ihren Kuss für mehr als eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen. Dann schob er sich hart auf ihn. Thomas keuchte dunkel und schob seine Hände unter Marios Hemd. Wieder stöhnte Mario auf, dann schlug er seine Zähne in Thomas' Hals. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie gewachsen waren.

"Gott”, stöhnte Thomas und bog sich Mario entgegen.

Mit aller Kraft sog Mario an der Wunde, die er gebissen hatte.

Mit einem Ruck zerriss Thomas’ Marios Hemd komplett und spürte endlich die nackte Haut seines Freundes. Mario schien das jedoch kaum noch mitzubekommen, zu sehr war er dem Geschmack von Tomas' Blut ergeben. Wild und ungestüm begann Thomas am Knopf von Marios Jeans zu zerren.

Endlich realisierte Mario, was Thomas vorhatte und half ihm, die Hose und gleich auch die Shorts loszuwerden. Thomas’ Kleidung folgte nur Sekunden später.

Mit einem tiefen, lauten Grollen schob sich Mario näher, dann drang er in Thomas ein. Thomas stöhnte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bot Mario die Seite seines Halses an. Wieder schlug Mario hart seine Zähne in die Haut.

Viel zu schnell fühlte Thomas, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Er stöhnte auf, schob sich noch dichter auf Mario und kam. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam auch Mario. Dann zog Thomas ihn fest an sich.

Träge leckte Mario über die Bisswunde an Thomas’ Hals und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. "Wow", flüsterte Mario leise.

Thomas nickte. Mario war so träge, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren mochte. Nach einem Moment begann Thomas leicht über Marios nackten Rücken zu streichen. Dabei beruhigte er sich und Mario gleichermaßen. "Liebe dich”, wisperte Mario gegen Thomas’ Hals.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Thomas. Mario brummte und schloss die Augen. Nicht lange, und er schlummerte ein.


	65. Erwischt

Thomas blieb wach und hielt Mario einfach nur fest an sich gedrückt. Es war ihm, als hätte er das große Los gezogen. Mario war sein Freund, und sie würden... für immer zusammen bleiben können. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. 

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so da, bis Thomas’ Jakobs Präsenz spürte. Sanft schob er seine Hand in Marios Nacken und streichelte ihn, dabei weckte er ihn auch durch seine etwas lebhafteren Gefühle auf. Jakob trat leise ins Wohnzimmer und grinste, als er die beiden auf der Couch sah. "Das habt ihr also schon... erkundet."

Thomas wäre rot geworden, hätte er das noch gekonnt. "Haben wir..."

Mario hatte sein Gesicht an Thomas’ Hals vergraben und traute sich kaum hoch zu schauen. "Hey Mario", grinste Jakob und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel.

"Hey”, nuschelte Mario.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jakob ernst.

Langsam hob Mario nun doch den Kopf und sah Jakob an. "Gut. Es ist immer noch alles furchtbar neu und die Gerüche und alles sind beängstigend, aber ich bin glücklich."

Sofort lächelte Jakob. "Das ist das wichtigste. An das meiste wirst du dich gewöhnen."

"Sagt Thomas auch”, nickte Mario. "Wir probieren uns auch schon durch die Lebensmittel durch damit ich schnell wieder mit trainieren kann."

Jakob lachte leise und sah auf den Wohnzimmertisch. "Ich sehs schon. Ihr seid also gerade beim Gemüse."

"Und Obst”, nickte Thomas. "Erdbeeren und Milch sind bisher Marios Favoriten."

Jakob lächelte. "Du mochtest am Anfang nur Kamillentee und Haferschleim."

"Echt?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

"Hat halt auch wenig Geschmack."

Mario nickte. "Ich glaub mir gefällt die Milch doch besser”, grinste er.

Jakob grinste. "Versteh ich beides nicht..."

"Banause”, lachte Thomas und setzte sich auf. "Ich glaube wir sollten uns anziehen, ehe Phil hier aufkreuzt."

"Das wär mal ne Idee", nickte Jakob und ging in die Küche.

"Komm Süßer”, sagte Thomas und zog Mario mit sich.

Etwas unsicher folgte Mario ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Thomas ihn, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

"Ist einfach komisch... Er weiß, was wir..."

"Was wir...?"

"Was wir getan haben."

Thomas nickte und schloss Mario in seine Arme. "Er freut sich für uns."

"Ja, aber... ist schon komisch."

"Denk nicht drüber nach”, grinste Thomas und küsste Mario.

Mario nickte. "Ich versuchs..."

"Und jetzt lass uns was Frisches anziehen. Phil müsste bald hier sein."

Mario nickte und suchte frische Sachen heraus. "Wir sollten vielleicht mal auf Kevlarkleidung umsteigen..."

Thomas lachte leicht. "Wir müssen einfach... vorsichtiger sein."

"Meinst du, das schaffen wir?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und strich über Marios nackten Rücken. "Im Moment eher nicht."

"Dann... sollten wir uns vielleicht vorher ausziehen..."

"Guter Plan”, nickte Thomas.

Mario hatte inzwischen einige Sachen rausgesucht und reichte sie Thomas. Schnell zogen sie sich an und verließen dann wieder das Schlafzimmer. Jakob saß wieder im Wohnzimmer im Sessel. Neben ihm stand ein uralter Arztkoffer.

"Warst du wirklich mal Arzt?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht als Mensch", relativierte er, "Aber ich hab mich mal ausführlich damit beschäftigt."

"Und du glaubst also, dass es reicht, wenn du Phil Blut entnimmst und es Mario dann trinkt?" fragte Thomas.

"In den meisten Fällen reicht das. Und ich denke, es wird euch beiden - euch dreien so lieber sein."

Mario und Thomas nickten sofort.

"Wollt ihr ein wenig erzählen, was ihr bis jetzt so alles... Erreicht habt?"

Thomas nickte und sah Mario an. "Willst du erzählen?"

Mario nickte und berichtete dann von den letzten Tagen.

Jakob hörte aufmerksam und nickte immer wieder. Thomas machte seine Sache sehr gut und ließ Mario alle Zeit die neue Situation zu erkunden. Und gleichzeitig war er für seinen Freund da und half ihm.

Dennoch kamen die beiden schnell voran, erstaunlich schnell. "Ihr beiden macht das beide sehr gut”, sagte er, als Mario schließlich fertig war.

Thomas nickte ein wenig stolz.


	66. Endlich Blut

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Sofort stand Mario auf und lief zur Wohnungstür. Dabei unterschätzte er sein Tempo, rutschte auf den glatten Flurfliesen aus, prallte gegen die Wohnungstür, riss sie aus den Angeln und schlug lang auf dem Boden hin.

Thomas seufzte. "Irgendwann musste so was passieren. Hast du dir weh getan Schatz?"

"Geht schon", murmelte Mario und richtete sich wieder auf. Thomas zog ihn hoch und drückte dann den Summer um Phil ins Haus zu lassen.

Der lief gleich die Treppe hoch und sah erschrocken auf die zersplitterte Tür. "Was ist hier denn passiert?"

"Mein Freund ist noch ein bisschen tollpatschig”, grinste Thomas schief.

"Sieht übel aus", stellte Philipp ehrlich fest.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub mir das ist gar nichts. So ne Holztür ist was für Amateure."

Unwillkürlich lachte Philipp auf. "Und was nehmen Profis wie ihr?"

"Stahltüren”, grinste Thomas. "Aber die sind stärker als der Kopf. Da kriegt man nur ne schöne Delle rein und hat tagelang Kopfschmerzen. Ich würde ja Fenster empfehlen."

Wieder lachte Philipp, recht befreit. "Komm rein”, sagte Thomas. "Ich versuch die Tür mal wieder einzuhängen."

"Viel Erfolg", lachte Philipp und folgte Mario in die Wohnung.

"Hallo Philipp”, begrüßte Jakob ihn.

"Hallo", nickte Philipp ihm zu, ein wenig zurückhaltend.

"Immer noch so ängstlich?" fragte Jakob.

Philipp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist schon komisch..."

"Ich tu dir nichts”, sagte Jakob.

Philipp nickte leicht. "Ich weiß. Ist trotzdem komisch."

"Wir müssen wohl ne neue Tür haben”, kam Thomas in diesem Moment zurück. "Sie hängt drin, aber wirklich gut sieht sie nicht aus."

Mario lachte etwas peinlich berührt. "Mach dir nichts draus”, sagte Thomas und setzte sich neben ihn.

Sofort griff Mario nach seiner Hand. Thomas schob seine Finger zwischen Marios und lächelte ihn an. Unwillkürlich holte Mario kurz Luft - und sog sofort diesen unglaublich appetitlichen Geruch ein, den Philipp ausströmte. Sofort spürte Mario das Ziehen seiner Zähne. "Shht", machte Thomas und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Was ist?" fragte Philipp.

Mario zögerte, dann lächelte er ihn an. "Du riechsst..."

"Ich hab geduscht”, schüttelte Phil den Kopf.

"Dass meine ich nicht. Menschschen riechen immer sso... gut."

Phil stocke. "Oh!"

"Ssorry", nuschelte Mario.

"Schon... ok”, murmelte Phil. "Zeigst du mir deine Zähne mal?" Mario schluckte und zeigte dann seine langen, scharfen Eckzähne. Phil schluckte ein wenig. "Wow..."

Mario versuchte mühsam seinen Mund wieder zu schließen. "Ganz ruhig”, sagte Thomas und strich Mario wieder über den Rücken. Mario atmete nicht mehr und ließ sich auf Thomas' Beruhigungen ein.

Jakob hatte das ganze beobachtet und nickte. "Ich denke es ist am besten, wenn ihr beiden ins Schlafzimmer geht, während ich Phil das Blut abnehme." Sofort nickte Mario, und Thomas stand auf, während Jakob Philipp seinen Plan erläuterter 

Thomas zog Mario mit sich ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Dann umarmte er seinen Freund fest. "Gleich geht’s wieder besser."

Mario lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte seine Hände auf dem Rücken, die Ruhe, die sich auf ihn übertrug, und allmählich zogen sich seine Zähne wieder ein. Thomas lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Schließlich ließ Thomas ihn wieder los. "Komm, die beiden sind fertig." Ein wenig nervös folgte Mario ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Philipp saß auf dem kleinen Sofa. Sein Arm war beinahe furchterregend dick verbunden.

"Ist alles ok mit dir?" fragte Mario besorgt.

"Keine Sorge. Das hier... ist nur, damit du es nicht riechst."

Mario lächelte schwach. "Willst du dich ins Gästezimmer ins Bett legen?" fragte er.

Philipp stutzte. "Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?"

Mario schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Ich dachte nur, dass du es vielleicht merkwürdig finden würdest, wenn ich dein Blut..."

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenns komisch wird, dann kann ich ja die Augen zumachen."

Mario nickte und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Dann sah er Jakob fragend an. "Und jetzt?"

"Ich hab das Blut hier", deutete Jakob auf eine nicht unbedingt kleine Spritze, die auf einem sterilen Tuch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. "Ich kann es dir spritzen, oder du kannst es trinken."

"Trinken”, sagte Mario ohne lange zu überlegen. Jakob nickte und reichte ihm die Spritze. Die Nadel war entfernt worden, so dass Mario das Blut einfach in seinen Mund spritzen konnte. Thomas schluckte leicht und musste sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingen.

Mario nahm die Spitze in den Mund und drückte das Blut langsam aus der Spritze. Der erste Moment war komisch, aber dann schmeckte er die schwere, warme süße des Blutes und stieß ein leichtes Grollen aus. Er fühlte, wie das Blut gleich seine Wirkung tat - der brennende Durst verschwand, dafür fühlte Mario sich so unglaublich lebendig. Er spürte wie sich Thomas an seine Seite lehnte, ihn leicht auf seinen Hals küsste. Seine Zähne wuchsen noch weiter, er meinte, sie noch nie so lang gefühlt zu haben.

"Shh”, machte Thomas und wiederholte den sanften Kuss. Mario fühlte, wie er leicht zitterte, als er den letzten Rest Blut aus der Spritze sog. Er leckte sorgsam jeden Tropfen Blut ab, den er finden konnte um ja nichts zu vergeuden. Dann legte er die Spritze wieder auf das weiße Tuch.

Thomas lehnte immer noch schwer an seiner Seite, seine Lippen strichen sanft über die vom Blut gewärmte Haut. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zusammenzureißen, denn jetzt, mit dem frischen Blut, roch Mario noch verführerischer als sonst.

Er spürte, wie ein leichter Schauer durch Marios Körper lief. Doch Thomas versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Sie waren nicht alleine, und auch als Vampir sollte er seinen Freund nicht vor anderen überfallen. So rutschte er ein Stück von Mario weg und sah zu Phil. "Und, war’s gruselig genug?"

Phil stutzte kurz, dann grinste er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also, erstmal ist’s hier viel zu hell, und dann ist hier viel zu wenig Blut."

Thomas lachte. "Du bist wirklich unglaublich Phil."

"Wieso? War doch nicht gruselig."

"Aber du nimmst es so locker, dass Mario grad dein Blut getrunken hat."

"Das war schon ziemlich eigenartig", gab Philipp zu. "Aber unter Gruselig stell ich mir was anderes vor."

"Aber du kommst wirklich damit klar?" fragte Mario.

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht", zuckte Philipp mit den Schultern.

Mario lächelte. "Das ist schön."

"Ihr seid Freunde. Und du bist doch auch nicht schreiend weggelaufen, als Thomas dir erzählt hat, was du bist."

"Konnte ich ja auch gar nicht”, grinste Mario.

"Siehst du."

"Aber ich wusste ja schon, was Thomas ist”, meinte Mario. "Und ich hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht, mal ein Vampir zu sein. Für dich kam das doch völlig aus dem Nichts."

"Als Thomas dir gesagt hast, was er ist, warst du auch nicht vorbereitet."

Mario nickte. "Das stimmt."

"Siehst du. Und auch, wenn ich vielleicht bisschen mehr überrascht wurde... ist doch kein Grund panisch zu werden.

Thomas grinste. "Sag ich doch, unglaublich!"

Philipp lachte leise. "Dann bin ich halt unglaublich", zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

"Die beiden haben schon recht. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die so reagieren wie du”, sagte Jakob.

"Ich mach nicht immer das, was andere erwarten", meinte Philipp nur.

"Und dafür lieben wir dich”, lächelte Mario. Philipp grinste nur.

"Wie geht es dir Mario?" fragte Jakob. "Noch Hunger?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, keinen Hunger."

"Sehr gut”, nickte Jakob. "Du hast viel weniger gebraucht, als Thomas damals."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte damals viel länger gehungert. Und Mario hat bei der Verwandlung sicher mehr getrunken."

"Und er hat ja auch ein bisschen von dir genascht”, vermutete Jakob.

Mario sah verschämt zur Seite, und Thomas sah Jakob interessiert an. "Meinst du, das hilft bei der... Ernährung?"

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte nie einen Vampir als Partner."

"Und sonst... redet man nicht darüber", vermutete Mario.

"Genau”, seufzte Jakob. "Vampire behalten ihre Geheimnisse gern für sich."

"Ich bin froh, dass du anders bist", meinte Thomas dankbar.

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "War ich schon immer."

"Gibt nicht viele... mit menschlichen Gefährten?"

"Eine Handvoll, wenn überhaupt”, sagte Jakob.

"Und ich gehöre auch nicht mehr dazu", grinste Thomas schief.

"Ihr hättet euch früher oder später sowieso entschlossen, Mario zu verwandeln."

Mario nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass Thomas es gemacht hat. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich die Verletzung wohl nicht überlebt hätte."

"Ich hätte es mir nur auf ne andere Art gewünscht”, seufzte Thomas.

"Wie denn?", sah Mario ihn interessiert an. So genau hatten sie nie darüber gesprochen.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hier zu Hause”, sagte er dann. "Sanft, im Bett. Ich hätte Philipp gern vorher gefragt und Jakob als Sicherheit da gehabt."

Mario lächelte, als er sich das vorstellte. Ganz in Ruhe, und irgendwie... feierlich.

"Du hast es doch auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft”, stellte Jakob fest.

"Ich hatte aber auch ziemliche Angst dass es schiefgegangen sein könnte."

"Du hast instinktiv das Richtige getan."

Thomas nickte. "Ich hätte mich aber nicht drauf verlassen."

"Denk nicht mehr darüber nach”, sagte Mario und griff nach Thomas’ Hand.

Thomas nickte. "Bin froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist."

Mario lächelte. "Ich auch und jetzt wird uns nichts und niemand mehr trennen."

"Nichts und niemand", lächelte Thomas.


	67. Epilog

Wieder einmal waren Mario und Thomas auf dem Weg nach Pähl. Nicht mit dem Auto, das dauerte zu lange, außerdem machte es einfach zu viel Spaß zu laufen. Barfuss, über die Wiesen, Wälder, Felder...

Es war später Abend und dunkel. Niemand würde sie sehen und selbst wenn, würde ein Mensch wohl nur ein paar Schatten erkennen.

Wenig später kamen sie in Pähl an. Wie so oft betraten sie das Haus durch den Hintereingang und gingen gleich in die Wohnküche, in der Michael und Christin zusammen saßen.

"Hallo ihr beiden”, begrüßte Michael sie wenig überrascht. Er hatte sich an das überraschende Auftauchen der Beiden inzwischen mehr als gewöhnt.

Auch Christin wunderte sich nicht mehr, dass die beiden unangekündigt und auch ohne Auto ankamen. Bisher wusste sie noch nicht bescheid, auch wenn sie wohl vermutete, dass die beiden ein Geheimnis hatten. Sie hatten Michael versprochen zu warten, bis Marie in die Schule kam.

"Setzt euch”, sagte Christin. "Möchtet ihr einen Tee?"

"Gerne", lächelte Mario, der inzwischen bis auf Fisch fast alles aß.

Auch Thomas nickte und die beiden setzten sich zu Michael an den Tisch. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Christin sich mit Kopfschmerzen ins Bett verabschiedete.

"Und jetzt erzählt mal”, sagte Michael. "Ihr wart bei deinen Eltern, oder Mario?"

Mario nickte. "Waren wir. Sie waren ja schon beim letzten Mal von Thomas begeistert - 'So ein gut freundlicher, zuvorkommender junger Mann'. Aber... ich wollte ihnen alles erzählen."

"Mutig”, sagte Michael. "Und? Wie haben sie reagiert?"

"Es war hart", gab Mario und erinnerte sich zurück.

 

 

"Mama, Papa... wir müssen euch was erzählen", fing Mario an, worauf seine Mutter sofort eine Augenbraue hob. "Schwanger wirst du nicht sein."

Thomas lachte leise. "Nein. Und ich auch nicht."

"Und... was ist es dann? Heiraten noch nicht, oder?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, während wir noch Fußball spielen. Es..." Hilfesuchend sah er zu Thomas.

Der lächelte ihn nur liebevoll an. Mario erwiderte das Lächeln und drückte dabei Thomas Hand. "Mama... Papa... Thomas ist... anders...", fing Mario vorsichtig an.

"Wie anders?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Es gibt... es gibt Dinge, die man so nicht glaubt..."

"Jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache”, verlangte Marios Vater.

"Ihr werdet mich für verrückt erklären, aber... Thomas ist ein... Vampir."

Marios Eltern starrten die Beiden an. "Ein... Vampir?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich bin Anfang der 50er geboren und dann mit 18 gebissen worden", erklärte Thomas ruhig.

"Aha”, machte Marios Mutter. "Und du Mario? Bist du ein Werwolf?"

"Im Frühling hat Thomas mich gebissen", erzählte Mario, wohl wissend, dass seine Eltern ihm nicht glaubten.

"Aber natürlich”, nickte sein Vater. "Und unterwandert ihr jetzt den FC und macht ihn zum ersten Vampirverein von Deutschland?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen uns doch ernähren", grinste er schief. Doch das stimmte nicht, bis auf zwei, drei Mal, bei denen Mario von Philipps Blut getrunken hatte, hatten sie sich tatsächlich auf Tierblut beschränken können.

"Wie dumm von mir”, sagte Marios Vater.

"Papa, ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen ist", meinte Mario. "Aber heute ist nicht der erste April, wir verarschen euch nicht."

"Ihr erzählt uns ihr beiden seid Vampire”, schüttelte seine Mutter den Kopf. "Ist das wieder eine eurer komischen Wettern mit Basti?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, über so etwas würden wir keine Scherze machen."

"Ihr wollt uns also ernsthaft erzählen, ihr seid untote Geschöpfe, die sich von menschlichem Blut ernähren?"

Mario nickte. "Aber es ist tierisches Blut. Menschliches brauchen wir nicht."

"Wie in diesen komischen Büchern?" fragte seine Mutter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Mario grinste schief. "Fast, nur... Dosenblut ist auch in Ordnung."

"Jetzt ist aber gut mit den Ammenmärchen”, schüttelte Marios Vater den Kopf. "Ihr hattet jetzt euren Spaß Jungs."

Mario seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ihr würdet uns glauben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es euch irgendwie beweisen."

"Ich könnte dich beißen”, schlug Thomas nur halb im Spaß vor.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern, vermutlich wäre es seinen Eltern nicht recht. Weder das Beißen, noch das, was bei ihnen dazugehörte.

"Oder du könntest ihnen deine Zähne zeigen”, machte Thomas einen weiteren Vorschlag.

Mario nickte und lächelte seine Eltern an. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Thomas' Halsschlagader, die er so gerne biss, aus der eigentlich immer einige Tropfen so köstlichen Blutes quollen. Thomas schluckte, als er Marios Gedanken fühlte. Heiß waren sie, und mit seinen Gefühlen verstärkte er sie noch, damit die Zähne stärker wuchsen.

Schließlich nickte Mario und sah seine Eltern an. Dann öffnete er langsam den Mund. Seine Eckzähne waren lang geworden, und spitz blinkten sie förmlich in der Sonne. Seine Mutter holte erschrocken Luft und wich ein Stück zurück.

"Glaubsst du mir jetzzt?"

"Das... das sind Attrappen”, flüsterte sie.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ssind ssie nicht. Ssind echt." Er konzentrierte sich und seine Zähne zogen sich wieder zurück.

"Das... das kann nicht sein."

"Das hatte ich auch gedacht, als ich Thomas das erste Mal..."

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist”, sagte Thomas ruhig. "Aber wir erzählen euch die Wahrheit."

Marios Mutter schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und sah sie traurig an. "Ich hätte das nicht von dir erwartet, Mario."

"Was?"

"Dass du uns so anlügst. Warum?"

"Wir lügen euch nicht an”, sagte Thomas. "Warum sollten wir lügen?"

"Das will ich ja von euch wissen", sah sie sie ernst und enttäuscht an.

"Wir lügen nicht”, schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ich... ich wollte ehrlich zu sein. Weil ihr mir wichtig seid."

Jetzt versuchte er ein wenig die Gefühle seiner Eltern zu erspüren.

"Fühl meinen Puls”, hielt Thomas seinen Arm Marios Vater entgegen.

Der nahm Thomas Handgelenk und fühlte, suchte, fühlte noch einmal... dann reichte er herüber und versuchte den Puls an der Halsschlagader zu ertasten. Thomas blieb völlig ruhig sitzen. "Du kannst auch nach einem Herzschlag fühlen”, bot er an.

"Wie machst du das?", fragte Marios Vater leise nach.

"Ich bin so”, antwortete Thomas. Noch einmal tastete Marios Vater. "Du kannst auch bei Mario fühlen, wenn du nicht überzeugt bist."

Das übernahm Marios Mutter, die jetzt bei ihrem Sohn nach einem Puls suchte. "Wir müssen auch nicht atmen”, sagte Mario leise.

Noch immer ungläubig nickte seine Mutter. "Glaubst du uns jetzt?"

"Ich weiß nicht", gab sie ehrlich zu.

"Warum sollte ich euch so was erzählen, wenn es nicht stimmt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht - aber warum sollte es stimmen?"

"Hast du sonst eine Erklärung hierfür?"

Marios Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

 

 

 

"Es war nicht einfach, aber am Ende haben sie uns geglaubt", erzählte Mario.

Michael lächelte leicht. "Und jetzt kommen sie damit klar?"

Mario nickte. "War nicht leicht, aber ja, kommen sie."

"Können ja auch nicht alle wie Phil reagieren”, grinste Michael. "Obwohl ihm bei der... Demonstration gar nichts anderes übrig blieb."

"Ja, die war... hart", gab Thomas zu.

"Aber er steht immer zu uns”, sagte Mario.

"Und deine Eltern jetzt auch?"

"Meine Eltern und meine Schwester”, nickte Mario.

"Das ist schön", nickte Michael. "Und Christin wird auch keine größeren Probleme machen, dass ihr nicht ganz normal seid, das ahnt sie ja schon."

"Wir sind total normal”, lachte Thomas.

"Für schwule, fußballspielende Vampire vielleicht", grinste Michael.

"Siehst du”, nickte Thomas. "Total normal also."

Michael lachte leise, dann gähnte er. "Dass ihr auch immer so spät kommen müsst."

"Geh schlafen”, sagte Thomas. 

"Lauft ihr heute noch nach Hause, oder wollt ihr hier schlafen?"

Mario sah Thomas fragend an.

"Wir sollten morgen früh im Hotel auftauchen, schließlich ist morgen das Spiel gegen Hamburg."

"Also müsst ihr ganz früh los”, vermutete Michael.

Thomas nickte. "Und wenn wir dann eh nicht mit euch zusammen frühstücken können, können wir auch gleich gehen."

"Schade”, sagte Michael. "Die Kinder hätten sich so gefreut euch zu sehen."

"Nächstes Mal. Oder ihr kommt mal wieder ins Stadion, dann können wir uns morgen nen schönen Abend machen."

"Gegen Hamburg wär schon interessant”, überlegte Michael. "Wann ist das Spiel?"

"Normal, 15:30 ist Anstoß", erzählte Thomas und fühlte, wie er lächelte. Er freute sich immer, wenn seine Familie zu Spielen kam.

"Das sollten wir schaffen”, nickte Michael.

"Schön - ich lass dir Karten zurücklegen", versprach Mario.

"Danke”, lächelte Michael und gähnte erneut.

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Los, ab ins Bett - wir verschwinden dann auch."

"Dann... bis morgen”, gähnte Michael und stand auf.

"Bis morgen", erhoben sich die beiden und liefen durch die Nacht nach Hause.

Sie würden erst früh am morgen ins Hotel schleichen und die Nacht lieber in ihren eigenen vier Wänden verbringen. Eine Dose Blut - für zwei - dann eine gemütliche oder heiße Nacht... Thomas lächelte glücklich, während sie über das Land liefen. Es war einfach wunderschön mit Mario. Sein Mario, den er nie wieder hergeben musste.

Irgendwann, auf einer Waldwiese, griff er nach Marios Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Bleib hier", bat er und zog ihn fest an sich. 

Etwas überrascht drückte sich Mario an Thomas. "Was ist denn?"

"Bin einfach nur glücklich", strahlte Thomas ihn an.

"Ich auch."

Ganz fest hielt Thomas ihn und ließ ihn an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben. Und er spürte, dass Mario genauso für ihn fühlte. 

Tiefe Verbundenheit, Vertrautheit - Liebe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, damit wars das dann mit unseren beiden Vampiren.  
> Ich hoffe, diejenigen, die mitgelesen haben, mochten die Geschichte so sehr wie wir. Aber keine Angst, denn es geht weiter mit Mario und Thomas – und zwei gleich morgen Abend.


End file.
